Powers Within
by theAnGerFlarE
Summary: "I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose. I come with glad tidings of a world made free. Of freedom." The very words he uttered the first time; Loki is under the demands of Thanos and is given another chance to rule over Earth. The Avengers gain a new member- a girl that has deadly powers and a cloudy past. Will she be the secret in helping Loki? (Complete!)
1. The Beginning

_**Many centuries ago...to an empty realm past Asgard..**_

"Please, someone help me."

A small girl sat on the hot dusty ground, her knees up to her face. Her ice-blue eyes were open wide with terror as she saw the shadows of the walking dead. They were coming closer. They could smell her.

She got up and ran. Her bare feet hit the dusty ground, little clouds of dust billowing in the air. The air was hot and humid, it tore in her lungs with each raspy breath. No matter how far she ran on the barren landscape, she could still hear the groans and screams of the dead.

"Someone!" She screamed. "Help!"

The black sky seemed to amplify her screams. She knew instantly she had made a terrible choice.

Black shadows started to pour out of the sky. At first it seemed as though the sky was falling, but the girl realized that the things had glowing red eyes, and they were flying straight at her.

She muffled her scream and started to run again, looking for a place to hide.

There was no where to go.

And no one was there to help her.

A groan growled from behind her, and out stumbled a half rotten skeleton. It's arm was outstretched, reaching toward her with hits mouth gaping open. It reeked of dead flesh. Out stumbled more of those things. More and more. They were the remains of the prisoners that had been sent here.

The feeling of fear built up in her chest like pressure, and she longed to scream. Tears streaked down her face, the water mixing with the dust. The black flying things circled above her in the air, and she heard the walking dead stumble closer...closer...they almost surrounded her completely.

"Someone.." she whimpered. "Help."

Help never came.

* * *

_**Present day on Earth...**_

The Black Widow slithered into the empty building, her heart racing a mile a minute. The whole area was quiet, too quiet. She easily leapt up onto the second floor and peered over the corner. The mission was crucial.

Footsteps resounded in the empty building, and the Black Widow stiffened her body. Her hand skirted to her gun, and she held it reassuringly. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and she kept her ears open.

"Smith, hurry up!" she heard a man growl.

Another pair of footsteps echoed through the building. "I'm tryin!"

"If anyone finds it, then they'll call Shield!" the first man hissed. "Then we'll get sent to prison for sure!"

"Shut up. No one will find it." snarled a voice. "Shield lost it a while ago. It's their fault."

"Maybe the fault is in the thieves." a female voice sang out.

The two men froze in their spots, while a gun was being pointed to their heads. One of the men looked astonished, then his terror melted off his face and it was replaced by a smug smirk.

"Why, it's the Black Widow herself." he smiled cockily. "Whatda gonna do? Kick me in the stomach?"

She kept her stand. "Why don't you tell me whats in the suitcase? The suitcase that you don't want Shield to know about?"

The man shrugged angrily. "It's none of your business, bitch."

Before the man knew it, Natasha had slammed the butt of the gun into the mans face. His face smacked on the ground and he let out a scream. She turned toward the other man and pointed the gun in this face. "Do you want to make this easy or difficult?"

His face was bent in a horrified frown, and his eyes kept flickering to his unconscious friend on the floor.

"Why don't you just give it to me, then?" Natasha asked, fluttering her eyelashes. She gently put down the gun and stepped toward him. "I'm sure you don't want to go to prison do you?"

_This is getting nowhere._ Natasha thought.

Instead of asking again, she slammed her fist into his face. He let out a shriek and stumbled backwards. With a single kick of her boot, she sent the man flying into the wall, where his face smashed against the concrete.

Both men were unconscious now, the suitcase lying on the floor. She just picked it up and unlatched it, and lifted up the lid.

What laid before her eyes was a cube that glowed a brilliant blue. Natasha recognized the energy. The Tessaract.

She gingerly lifted it out of the box, feeling the energy curl through her fingers. The last time she had saw the Tessaract, it was taken with Thor and Loki when they transported back to Asgard. She wondered how it had gotten to Earth again.

Without wasting any time, she put the Tessaract back in its place and locked the suitcase up tight. Then she walked out of the building, with the suitcase in her hand. She tapped on her Bluetooth and waited for a response.

"This is Natasha Romanov, reporting back to Shield. You'll never guess what I have."

* * *

**_Hey everyone; this is theAngerFlare. My first Avenger fanfic! There's a cute little box down below the story that says: 'post your reviews here'. So...post them! :D Enjoy. _  
**


	2. Freedom

Loki dreaded the sight of the Executioner. The metal cuffs that bound him to the wall cut into his skin, and as hard as he tried he couldn't break free of them. He was locked in a small cramped cell, with nothing to see but dead rats that rotted on the floor. His sorcery had no affect on the chains that trapped him. Loki was miserable.

He thought about Thor, who was probably on Asgard now with a bunch of Asgardian ladies and re-telling them of his victory against his step-brother. He thought viciously of his father, who had lied to him his entire life about who he was. And just when he had finally surpassed Thor, he found out that he was actually a left-behind monster. Then Thor threw him into the bio-frost that held Frost Giants, held only for him.

He smiled a little at the memory, at how he managed to slip away from the bio-frost to the puny planet called Earth. He manipulated a human into getting help from Thanos. And all he had to do was get the Tessaract from Earth and use it to take over all the human beings. But he didn't take in account of Thor, who was wiser than he had been. And all his stupid human friends, who were stronger than he thought. And that green hulking freak.

Ever since Loki failed to get the Tessaract from Earth, Thanos wasn't pleased with him. Most of Thanos's creations were extinguished by the Avengers, including the Chitauri mothership. Then the Avengers cornered Loki in the stupid Stark Tower, where his brother humiliatingly strapped a magical metal mask to his face.

He cringed at the thought, and he felt his cheeks flush in humiliation.

"Loki Laufeyson!" a voice boomed.

Loki looked up and saw the dreaded hooded figure. He felt his heart drop into his stomach. _This is it. _he thought. _I am being punished for my actions. _

"You are free to go." the voice was low and angry, as if it resented it's words.

Loki could hardly believe his ears. "How is this possible?"

"Don't question it!" The voice boomed.

The chains that bound Loki's wrists and hands suddenly crumbled into fine dust, and the cell door swung open. He just sat there, stunned.

The figure stared at him with malice. "I said you could go!"

Loki stumbled to his feet and walked slowly out the cell door, feeling his magic slowly flow back to him. He knew exactly where he was going now that he was freed.

Back to Thanos.

* * *

"Natasha Romanov, Fury is ready to see you." Agent Hill thrust a folder into Natasha's hands as she walked by.

The Black Widow nodded at Agent Hill, and then walked into the door that held Fury's office. She saw the dark man sitting in a chair, and a bright blue cube that lay in the middle of his desk.

The Tessaract.

"Sir..." she began.

"Before we begin, can you tell me how you acquired this thing?" Fury interrupted. "The last time I knew about the Tessaract, it was on it's way to Asgard with the God of Thunder."

"Well it's not there is it?" Natasha replied stonily.

Fury crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. "Fine. But do you know where it came from?"

"I'm beginning to suspect that the Tessaract has a magnetic pull to Earth's gravity. A couple of men found it, presumably in the ocean. They were hauling it in for a quick buck." she swallowed back her snippy comment. No need to make an argument.

"And they knew what it was?"

Natasha shook her head. "They thought it was a freak chemical."

"Well it's not." a voice behind them said. Natasha turned around and was face to face with Tony Stark.

"Tony." she said politely, even though she felt like saying something different.

"Gingermane." he replied just as calmly. He ignored the look of rage on her face and turned to Fury and the Tessaract. "I've been doing some research on this thing ever since Thor's maniac brother decided to play."

Fury nodded. "Such as?"

"Romanov here isn't as far off as you think," he gestured toward Natasha. "The Tessaract has a very, and I mean VERY strong magnetic pull to the core of the Earth. Every time-" he paused and looked at the map on the wall. "May I?"

Fury nodded again. Stark proceeded. "Here is the map of the ocean. My theory is that whenever the Tessaract gets within a couple, give and take a few, light years away from Earth, it travels there on its own. Whoever had it didn't hold it down."

"So your saying that the Tessaract is drawn the the core of Earth?" Fury demanded. "How are we going to stop it from coming back?"

Tony shrugged. "We can't."

Natasha, still offended by the ginger comment, tried to reason with him. "Can't the Asgardians hold the Tessaract until a safe place for the Tessaract comes along?"

"What if they refuse?" Tony quipped. "Then we're stuck with a magic glowing square and the threat of the maniac goat trying to overwhelm us again."

Natasha bit her lip at the goat metaphor, trying to hold in a chuckle.

Fury shook his head and slammed his hands on the table. "Enough, Stark." he growled.

Tony put his hands up in mock surrender and laid against the wall. "What do you have planned, Fury?"

The dark man sighed and pointed to Africa. "I have a lead on someone that may be able to help us if Loki returns. Which he will, now that we have the Tessaract."

"How do you know?" Natasha cut in. "He is supposedly in Asgard, serving his sentence."

"And you're supposed to be dead, but that didn't happen either." Tony smirked. "Now, Fury, who are you talking about? We have Banner already."

"I'm not talking about Banner. I'm talking about someone that knows a lot about the universe and the Tessaract."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Thor is in Africa? What is he doing, skinning zebra hides for a new drape design?"

Now both Natasha and Fury glared at him. "What?"

Natasha scowled at Tony and turned to the spy. "Sir, who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about an alien that comes from the tenth realm."

"There is no tenth realm." Tony droned. "There are nine, which the Asgardians look over."

"Goddammit, Stark, let me finish!" snapped Fury. "Thor has told me of a tenth realm, one that is dark and has no life. A girl from the tenth realm crashed here, around the time where Hiroshima, Japan was bombed by the United States."

"But that was a while ago. Exactly over a thousand years." Tony replied. He looked over at Natasha. "Is the girl a witch or something?"

"No, but whatever she is, she can help us." Fury replied, still glaring at Tony. "She's got power that even Loki doesn't have, something that will be crucial in this mission."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, and Tony remained silent, for once.

Fury went on. "She used to be a part of Shield, during the early stages. After World War two ended, she disappeared, but we still have records and tracking devices looking for her."

"Well?" Tony demanded. "What do we do?"

"Find her." Fury said simply. "Her first name is Aislin, and our devices show that she was last seen in the rain-forests of Africa."

Tony nodded at Fury, smiled impishly at Natasha (who gave him an ugly look in return), and walked out the door and down the hall to his office.

He took a small remote out of his pocket and pressed the red button, and he heard the whirring of machines. There, in the middle of the wall, stood his Iron-man suit, polished and completely refurbished.

He smiled to himself. _Tony Stark, ready for action. _


	3. Aislin

***Authors note: I'm appreciating all these views I'm getting! And thanks for the follows guys! I spent a ton of time on this chapter, so enjoy! Reviews please :)***

A man made of Iron flew in the sky, hovering above one of Africa's most famous rainforests. Rain pelted down from the dark clouds, and lightning flashed in the sky.

"Stark, do you have the coordinates?" Natasha's voice said on his earpiece.

Jarvis had laid out a map in front of Tony's eyes so he could search multiple devices at once. "I think so, Gingermane. What am I supposed to do if I see her? Tranquilize her?"

He heard an angry sigh on the other end, and he smiled a little. "Try and persuade her to come back to Shield. Fury's orders. And hurry, we don't have much time."

"Gotcha." he hung up on her without another word.

He flew over acres of dense trees, and he wondered how anyone could live in such a place. Lightning flashed above him, briefly lighting up the entire rainforest. Tony wondered if it was Thor who was causing the lightning.

"Jarvis, have you gotten any hits yet on the trackers?" He asked.

His Iron-man suit layed out a map in front of his eyes. "We have one that went off about 5.5 seconds ago. Northwest, 70 degrees, sir." Jarvis said to him.

Tony wasted no time, he zoomed down into the blanket of trees. He felt the banging of branches and tree limbs against his suit, and heard large cracking sounds. He landed on the ground, along with many tree branches.

"Rough landing, sir." quipped Jarvis.

"Yes, I'm aware." Tony snapped. He switched his normal day-vision to night-vision. He scanned the area carefully, looking for any movement. "Jarvis, there's nothing here."

"The tracking device went off." insisted Jarvis.

"Jesus Christ." Tony muttered. He walked over to a clearing in the rainforest and scanned around. Rainwater dripped onto his helmet, much to Tony's annoyance. Why couldn't the weather cooperate with him, just once?

Then he saw a flash in the corner of his eye. He whipped around, catching sight of something dashing up a tree.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Unable to fly again, he ran over to the side of the tree and looked up. Rainwater poured onto his helmet, making it hard to see up, even with the night-vision.

"Hey-" he called out again, but he was stopped by a painful kick in the face.

He felt his body slam against the ground, and when he managed to open his eyes again he saw a girl looking back at him.

"We have company." Jarvis said.

Ignoring Jarvis, Tony got to his feet in an instant, ready to show the girl what he had. But she was gone. "What the-"

Suddenly his head smashed against something hard, and he felt someone pulling on his suit behind him. He had the vague sensation of moving, and then he felt his body slam into something.

All he could hear was his machine making static noises, and he was struggling to get up. He saw the girl again, and she was stepping toward him, an angry look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

He got to his feet as fast he could, and pointed his fire lasers toward her.

They both stood there, staring at each other. Daring each other to make the first move.

The girl stepped toward him again, her mouth set into a stubborn scowl. "Answer me, metal man!"

"Actually, the term is 'Iron-man'." he corrected.

She didn't say anything. All she did was scowl.

He didn't know if he would shoot her with his laser beams or reason with her. He tried the latter. "Look, I know I'm encroaching on your territory and such, but I'm actually here on the behalf of Shield. Are you Aislin?"

Her face didn't change. "I am. And I want nothing to do with Shield."

Tony stepped toward her, but his heart almost stopped when he saw her fists starting to glow blue. "I don't know if you realize this, but your hands are glowing."

"I will fire if you do not go away!" she threatened. "I told you I do not want to deal with Shield!"

Tony sighed. "Can I at least tell you why I'm here? Or are you going to blast me for that too?"

Aislin kept her fists pointed at him, but they stopped glowing the creepy blue color. Tony sighed in relief, but stopped when he saw that she was still scowling at him. "Tell me why your here!" she demanded.

"How about, a lunatic god is trying to overtake the Earth and rule over it as the king?" Tony offered sarcastically.

The girl, or rather Aislin, put her fists down in what looked like curiosity. He watched as the girl stepped closer to him, and he was vaguely aware that the storm was passing. He put up his Iron-man mask, and he could finally see her clearly, even though it was night.

"Who is doing this?" Aislin asked suspiciously.

"Loki." Tony said, matter of factually. "Not only is he trying to take over Earth, but he's taking the Tessaract with him."

A look of confusion passed over Aislin's face. "Loki? The Tessaract?"

Tony smiled at her deviously. "Loki is the god that tried to take over Earth. You don't know what the Tessaract is?"

She shook her head. Tony took out his cellphone, which had a picture of the Tessaract that Natasha had sent him. He showed it to Aislin, who's next reaction was completely unexpected.

She punched him right in the face.

The blow sent him flying a couple feet into a tree. Then the girl dashed over to him with frightening speed and pinned him up against the tree. "That object is mine!" she hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Tony snapped. "Captain America found that in the ocean a while ago. Back where he was a wimp." He struggled as hard as he could, but didn't budge. Now he felt more like the wimp.

"No! You do not understand!" Aislin let go of him, and he fell to the ground. He could feel his suit sparking where Aislin had pinned him, and he realized that she had pressed her hands into the metal. Jesus. "What don't I understand?" Tony asked, wincing as pain sliced through his jaw.

Aislin turned her back on Tony so that he couldn't see her eyes glow blue. "The Tessaract is my creation! I made it myself...to protect me..." she trailed off, not saying what it was protecting her from. "No one else can control it but me! It will go out of control with anyone else. It is highly unstable."

Tony wanted to say something clever and witty, but he couldn't take his eyes off the alien girl. There was something about her that made her glow. Aside from her supernatural powers. Her black hair blended into the darkness, and it was wet from the rain. It cascaded down her face, and gave her a wild beauty aura.

He tore his eyes away from her for a second. "Loki wants it. And he's bringing an army."

Aislin said nothing. Tony picked himself off the ground and stepped toward her, being cautious. He gently put his hand on her shoulder, expecting her to flip out and punch him in the face again. But she didn't move. "Look, Aislin..." he cleared his throat. "Once that army arrives on Earth, it's either fight or be defeated. The Tessaract will be lost, and whoever it goes to will certainly not use it for the better. You need to help us."

She turned around and stared at the strange metal man. His eyes dug into hers, and she realized that his eyes matched the bark of trees. It was a rather nice color, it reminded her of the calming of nature. She felt her anger dying. "I do not know if that is possible," she said with a tense jaw.

Tony smiled a small smile and patted her shoulder. "You'll learn."

* * *

Aislin sat on an airplane for the first time in her life. During her time on Earth, she had seen many of the flying things up in the air, but she had assumed they were giant birds. She didn't know that they held people.

She sat next to Tony in silence. For a funny reason, her mind kept going over the name Loki.

_Loki._ She mused. It sounded funny in her mouth. However, she wasn't very excited in going back to Shield and having to meet this Loki. Tony had described him as a lunatic moose with a funny accent.

"Hey, do you want one?" she heard Tony say behind her. She turned to see Tony holding out a snack. She shook her head. "Suit yourself," said Tony, shrugging.

She simply turned back and stared out the window of the airplane and watched dark clouds fly by. A familiar pang shot through her chest.

Aislin wished that she could fly again, fly up into the sky and just stretch her legs and arms. She longed for the wind flying through her hair and the sweet taste of sunshine on her skin. How she missed it.

Then she remembered the glowing of her hands as she threatened Tony. The longing for flying free vanished as guilt took its place. She had almost lost control again. _  
_

_But I didn't. _She thought, trying to make herself feel better. But deep inside her heart, she knew that she was always going to be a monster.

A monster that needed to be extinguished.

She shut her eyes and tried to block out the nagging guilt. _I am not a monster! I am not a monster! _

When she opened her eyes again, all she saw was the Tenth Realm, the same place she was born. A black, dead place. Demonic entities crawling all over the dead and rotting, diseased beings eating anything they could. Nothing there was truly alive, yet she was there. A part of the monstrous realm.

Tony's voice broke the vision. "Aislin, we're almost to the Shield Headquarters."

* * *

Loki was knelt down in front of the God of Death, Thanos. He was being humiliated by Thanos, who was angry at the fact that Loki had lost the fight on Misgard by mortals. And even more angry that he had lost the Tessaract as well.

"Pathetic Asgardian," spat Thanos. "You don't deserve life."

"Please, lord, give me another chance to gain the Tessaract." Loki said, calmly. "I will not fail you this time."

Thanos laughed darkly. "You were defeated by mere mortals, with the help of your brother, Thor."

Loki stiffened. "Do not mention my brother."

"Don't you mean your step-brother?" Thanos taunted. "Or should I call you by your Jotunn race, mighty frost giant?"

Thanos's cruelty hit Loki like a knife. Loki felt his face turning red with anger, and he longed to stab Thanos in the heart with his Tessaract spear. "Give me a chance, my lord, and I will bring you the Tessaract you long for."

"This is the last chance you get, Asgardian." Thanos hissed quietly. "If you fail me, I will find you. There will be no crack or crevice you can hide under, no safe haven for you to rest. I will strap you to the ground of the Tenth Realm, and I will make you long for something as sweet as pain. I will let the diseased monsters crawl over you and kill you slowly. And I will be watching you die, savoring every moment."

At the mention of the Tenth Realm, Loki's blood went cold. Even he didn't know what was on the Tenth Realm, for everything that went into the Tenth Realm did not come back alive. Only Thanos could go to and from there, for he was the creator of the Tenth Realm.

"Do you agree to my plan?" Thanos snarled. "Or will you run, like you have everything else?"

Loki kneeled before Thanos again, this time his head bowed to hide the anger and pain from showing. "I agree, Lord."

He heard the god lean back on his throne, and out from the shadows floated a spear with a glowing blue tip. His Tessaract spear.

It spilled on the ground in front of him, and he picked it up and relished the power he felt when he held it. He felt his magic returning, stronger than ever. He stood in front of the shadows, and bowed to Thanos. "When will this deadline be?"

"I want the Tessaract in three moons time," the God of Death growled. "No later. I will supply you an army within a day."

Loki nodded and bowed again. "Yes, my lord." He then turned to leave the realm of darkness when he heard Thantos behind him.

"Do not deceive me, Loki Laufeyson. Or I will tear your soul apart. And I will kill who you love most."

As Loki was walking away, he felt a pang of smugness.

"Jokes on you, Thanos." Loki smiled. "I am not capable of love."


	4. Misunderstood, or Evil?

***Thanks for all the help ^_^ Please, review my chapters and tell me what you think!***

* * *

Aislin stumbled into Nick Fury's office, trying to keep her cool. Tony Stark had led her to the office, and then presently shoved her inside. She had wanted to punch him in the face again.

Nick Fury's face held little amusement as she picked herself off the floor. "Aislin."

Her mouth felt dry. "Hello, Fury."

Fury leaned back and gestured toward a chair with his hand. "Sit."

It was an order. How she hated orders. Regardless, she just nodded and took a seat.

"Its been a while." said Fury after a moment of silence. "You never answered my calls."

Aislin shrugged. "I told you, I didn't want contact with Shield anymore."

He folded his hands on the desk. "You can't feel guilty for all those people dying, Aislin. You had no control over it."

_I can't feel guilty for burning a million people to death? _She thought angrily. She didn't want to think about it, but Fury's words kept replaying over in her head.

"You took my power from me," Aislin hissed quietly. "It cost millions of lives."

Fury sighed. He couldn't get this girl to listen to him, she was stubborn and didn't take crap from anyone. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. "The military had strict protocol. We had to see how your powers reacted."

"My powers?" Aislin snapped. "You mean the freaky thing I do with my hands."

Fury caught himself before he said yes. "What you can do can, and will be, useful."

Aislin leaned back in her chair, refusing to let Fury win the upper hand. "How will I be helpful?"

She watched as Fury stared at her for a brief second before rifling through his desk. He then took out a folder, stuffed full with papers. He slid the folder toward Aislin. Cautiously, she opened it up. The first thing she saw a man, with scratches on his face. He looked indescribably sad, Aislin mused. His green eyes held...pain.

Pain that Aislin knew all too well.

She stared at the picture for such a long time that Fury cleared his throat. She snapped back to reality. "Who is this man?"

"That would be Loki." Fury said quietly. "The God of Mischief, the foster brother of Thor."

Thor? She had no idea who he was talking about. Fury caught her confused glance. "Thor and Loki are both princes of Asgard."

"Oh, Asgard." she muttered to herself.

Asgard didn't serve great memories for her. She still remembered how Odin had sent his guards after her because she came from the Tenth Realm. _You smell of death, _Odin snarled. _You do not belong here._

"So Loki is the man who tried to take over by using the Tessaract, but failed." she guessed, trying to piece all the information she got from Stark together.

Fury nodded. "He had an army from Thantos, which is his leader. Thor suspects that Loki is not finished, and will come back very soon to finish what he started."

Aislin stared at the picture again, stared at his brilliant green eyes. So full of pain. Of regret. She felt like she knew him, not personally of course. She just felt like they shared something in common. She looked up at Fury, who looked as though he was tired of fighting. "Loki does not look like a lunatic moose."

He just stared at her.

"Stark...told me that." she gulped nervously.

"Well, Stark was a twisted sense of reality." said Fury tonelessly. "But it doesn't change the fact that Loki might be back, with an even bigger army than before."

"He will be back." a deep voice came from behind her. Aislin turned around and saw a very muscular man, who's blond hair reached down to his shoulders. He wore warrior's armor, the same armor from Asgard.

Aislin stood up, not knowing what to say.

Fury did instead. "Aislin, this is Thor."

She slowly nodded, still aware she was clutching the picture of Loki.

Thor looked at Aislin with mild curiosity. "Sorry to be rash, Midgardian, but Fury and I must speak alone."

"Aislin is not a human." Fury said crossly. "She's the girl from the Tenth Realm."

Aislin wanted to laugh as the look of shock crossed Thor's face. He had taken a step backwards and he eyed Aislin.

"I am not meaning to offend you, miss." Thor said apologetically.

"It's okay." reassured Aislin, although she felt slightly embarrassed.

Fury ignored the silence and went on with the topic. "Do you know how long before your brother arrives with his army?"

Thor shook his head. "No, I do not. But soon, he has escaped Asgardian prison."

As the boys talked about Loki, Aislin looked through the files that Fury had on his desk. There were pictures of the Tessaract, there was a picture of Thor and a hammer. There were many more pictures, each one labeled with a different name. Black Widow/Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, and many more names that she couldn't remember.

She looked at the Loki picture again, unsure why she kept looking at it. Maybe it was because he was quite handsome. Aislin wanted to laugh at that, since she had never been the type to moon over men.

Looking back at Fury and Thor, she quietly slipped it the picture into the belt of her dress without either of them noticing.

* * *

"I can't help it!" Tony snapped. "You know I can't take it when someone messes with my tower!"

The Black Widow rolled her eyes. "You are such a drama queen."

Tony wished he had his Iron-man suit so he could go for a few rounds with Natasha Romanov, just like they had when she had tried to steal his technology.

The door opened, and in walked Fury, with Thor and Aislin behind him. Tony watched as the girl silently took a seat next to Thor, her beautiful ice-blue eyes cast down on the table. He couldn't take his eyes off her again, and he marveled at her natural beauty. The wave of her long tangled hair, the way the black color mixed with the red and gold. She was so mysterious, so quiet about her past. He wondered how he could get past that, possibly get her to trust him...

"Earth to Stark."

Tony snapped out of it and saw that Steve Rogers had entered as well, and he didn't even notice. "Can I help you?"

Steve settled back in his seat. "Do you have any idea what we're going to do when Loki gets here with his army?"

_How the hell would I know? _Tony thought irritably. But instead he answered, "I guess we do what we did then. Fight off the Chitauri and close the portal, take Loki prisoner."

"The Asgardians will simply send him off to prison again," protested Thor. "And Loki will easily come back and try again."

"Goddammit! Does this guy ever give up?" Tony felt his frustration build up inside of him. He glanced over at Aislin, who watching their conversation with those mysterious ice-blue eyes. "Any ideas Aislin?'

The idea seemed to catch her off guard. She straightened up in her seat. "Instead of sending Loki away to Asgard, he should stay here on Earth." she said.

"That's a crazy idea." Natasha said to Aislin. "He could destroy the Earth if we keep him here."

"Not if we keep him in the Hulk container." Tony said, looking at Banner, who had just entered a minute after the conversation had started. Banner stared at Tony. "Excuse me?"

Everyone stared at Tony, including Aislin. Her face looked confused as she stared at him and then Banner. "You know that container that Fury made to keep your rage monster contained?" quipped Tony. "Just put Loki in that."

"My brother is not an animal." growled Thor. "He may be misguided, but he is not evil."

"He killed a total of over 350 people in the week he was on Earth," muttered Natasha.

Thor looked down at his hands. "He's adopted.."

"Regardless of his birth issues, he's still someone who needs to be stopped," Tony leaned back and crossed his arms, irritated with everyone for arguing about Loki. He honestly hoped that someone would squish the god in the head.

Banner stared angrily at Tony. "Nice to know how you think of people, Stark."

While Tony stared stonily at Banner, Steve spoke up. "Don't be offended, Banner. That's how Stark gets his meanies out of him."

"Well that's a mature word," shot back Tony.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "The only mature time you've ever been is when you almost died."

All the Avengers were arguing by now. Aislin saw Tony arguing with them, his comments coming to him easily. Most of them were snide insults though.

"Stop!" she said loudly, accidently sending a blue jolt of energy across the room. It blasted into the wall, and it crumbled like dust. A huge-sized hole in the wall left the Avengers silently stunned.

Aislin's anger died down as she realized that she had lost control of her powers, the second time since she had met with the Avengers. She mentally cursed herself.

"As I wanted to say, Loki is being influenced by Thantos." she said, her voice slightly shaky. "If he's on Earth, there is no way for Thanos or the Tessaract to influence him."

"But the Tessaract is here on Earth," Thor said to her. "That is a temptation."

Aislin stared hard at Thor. "The Tessaract is my creation, and only I know how to use it. I will keep it safe."

The man in the purple shirt, Banner she presumed, coughed. "How is the Tessaract your creation? It's made up of pure nuclear energy."

She shrugged. "I am made of nuclear energy."

Tony watched as Aislin talked with Banner and Thor about the Tessaract, her voice growing stronger with each question. She wasn't afraid of the Avengers, he realized, but of herself. Of her powers.

He wondered why he felt this way for a girl he had hardly met for a two days. Just yesterday she was pointing her fists at him, her hands glowing blue and threatening to blow him apart. _I should be feeling offended. But, I'm not. _

Thor suddenly put his hand on Aislin's shoulder, which made him feel jealous. But what he said next chilled Tony down to the bone.

"The portal is opening. And Loki's army is on its way."


	5. Loki's Army

The portal to Misgard was slowly opening.

Loki smiled to himself, savoring how in just a few hours, his reign would begin.

He stood on the edge of the portal and watched it grow. Every couple seconds he could see the Earth flicker into view before the portal closed again. He gingerly touched the edge with his Tessaract spear, and it snapped with energy.

"Loki Laufeyson. " snarled a voice. Thanos.

"Yes, Lord?" Loki turned slowly and faced the God of Death. Thanos was clouded by a dark shadow, as always, but Loki could see his black cloak, dripping red blood.

An arm outstretched toward Loki and pressed to his forehead. The hand was hot as fire, and Loki flinched. "Do not fail me, puny Asgardian." breathed Thanos. Loki could feel his hot breath on his body, and sweat trickled down his face.

"I will not." Gripping his Tessaract spear tightly, he peered back to the portal, which was opening bigger every second. Earth was coming into view.

Thanos removed his hand from Loki's head and retracted back into the darkness. "Bring me the Tessaract, and I will give you anything beyond your wildest dreams," he hissed, his voice sounding like millions of serpents. "Fail me, and I will make you regret the day you were born."

Loki turned around and faced the portal, the magical blue sparks dancing as the void grew bigger. He saw the planet of Misgard, and his anger grew as he thought of Thor. He thought of all the Avengers, how they defeated him so easily. He was going to defeat them, even if it took killing each one of them with his hands. _  
_

When Loki turned around again, Thanos was gone, and the only remnant left of him was a large puddle of blood smeared on the floor. A chill ran down his back as he realized that his blood would be splattered if he failed.

A bright light caught Loki's attention. He had to squint to see it all the way, but he smiled as he realized that the portal was open all the way.

"Go, my army." whispered Loki, maliciously.

Hundreds of Chitauri sped by him, out the portal and into Earth. He watched them all go, and then he stepped into the portal himself.

* * *

Aislin was dressed in a spy outfit, the same outfit that Natasha was fitted in. She heard a whirring sound, the same sound that Tony was in when they first met. Then she saw Steve, who was dressed in a strange colorful outfit.

But she had no time for questions. News of Loki's attack had come straight from Thor, who was already on his way to Washington DC to confront Loki. Banner and Tony had already left in the airplane, which just left Natasha and Steve.

They hadn't wasted any time, they simply ran to a jet and pushed Aislin in. Natasha immediately went to the controls of the airplane, and they were off. Aislin and Steve sat in silence as Natasha drove the plane.

Just then, something smashed into the side of the plane.

The plane rocked dangerously, and Natasha fought to keep the plane under control. "We've been hit." she said, her fingers furiously trying to get help. Her face had the look of panic as she looked back at Aislin and Steve.

Steve stood up and joined Natasha's side. "What hit us?"

Another blast rocked the side of the jet again-Steve and Aislin crashed into the sides of the plane. Steve knocked his head on the door handle, pain flashing up his skull.

Aislin could smell smoke, and she saw little sparks coming from the back of the plane. She turned to Steve, but the plane tilted to one side and the door swung open, cracked loose by Steve's head crash.

He disappeared over the side, only his fingers visible as he hung on for dear life. "Aislin!" He screamed. "Aislin! Help!"

Aislin jumped toward the empty door and grabbed Steve's arm. "Rock the plane the other way!" yelled Aislin, trying to pull the Captain back up into the jet. The smoke was starting to blind her, and she could feel her throat closing up.

"I can't!" yelled Natasha. "The jet is going down!"

"Dammit!" Aislin tried pulling up the Captain again, but her feet was sliding toward the open door as well. She could see the ground rushing up toward them, coming up alarmingly fast.

She knew they'd die if they crashed.

"Natasha! Come back here!" Aislin screamed. "We have to jump!"

"Are you kidding?" Aislin heard Steve yell. "We have no parachutes!"

Aislin quickly grabbed hold of Natasha's shoulder and ripped her loose from the front of the jet. "What are you doing?" yelled Natasha.

"Look, you guys have to trust me!" Aislin felt as though her stomach was going to go up into her throat. The buildings were rushing closer, looking alarmingly sharp. "Jump! Steve, let go!"

Aislin watched Steve's face as he gathered up all his courage, and he dropped.

No time to waste.

Aislin shoved Natasha out of the open door, and then jumped herself.

The wind flowed through Aislin's hair, the sunlight lit up her face. And she felt power surge through her veins. She rushed past Natasha, and grabbed her hand in mid-air. Then she stiffened her body and fell toward Steve.

His hand was outstretched toward her, and she outstretched her hand toward his. She grabbed his hand, and they all fell together, hands clasped.

The ground rushed up closer, and she heard Natasha scream. "AISLIN!"

Something snapped inside of her, and Aislin swerved to the right, barely missing a building. She flew back up into the air, still holding onto Steve and Natasha. She could hear their screams, but she had to get to someplace safe. Aislin could hear the Chitauri, and she could see them. But she was concentrated on the ground.

They all settled on the ground, perfectly safe and alive.

Captain America and Natasha literally fell onto the ground in relief. They both stared up at Aislin with bewildered looks on their faces. The plane exploded behind her, going up into the air in flames and smoke.

"You can fly." Steve said, as if he couldn't believe it.

Aislin nodded, trying to calm her beating heart. The first time she had flown in centuries.

Natasha was still shaking, but she stood up and pressed her phone. "Stark, this is Natasha. How are things faring?"

"There are too many of them!" Aislin heard Stark say on her own earpiece. "You have to get here!"

Natasha looked at Steve and Aislin. "You heard. We need to go now."

* * *

Tony stared up at the sky, barely able to believe his eyes. He was watching Aislin, Captain America and Natasha jump from an airplane and hurling down to Earth. He was just about to launch off on his own when he saw Aislin serve to the right.

As soon as she flew upwards he thought he was dreaming. She hovered to the ground, still holding on to Steve and Natasha's hands.

He heard the roar of the Hulk behind him, and several explosions. He turned around to see a Chitauri body come flying at him.

"Pay attention sir," scolded Jarvis, and the Tony flew up into the air, barely missing a hit.

"Got it," Tony said, scanning the entire area. All he could see was Chitauri bodies climbing on the buildings, flying in the air.

He closed his eyes. Time for action.

He flew off at full speed toward the first Chitauri he saw, and knocked it right in the face with a blast of fire.

* * *

Loki looked at his army in satisfaction. Oh, how he enjoyed seeing all the humans squirm. His army rushed past buildings, blowing up everything in their path. Cars were being blown up, buildings were starting to crumble. People had started running, their screams echoing in the streets.

Then Loki felt a sharp pain in the side, and he felt his body slam against a solid. He opened his eyes dizzily, and saw Thor standing above him.

"Good to see you too, brother," said Loki dryly.

"Do not play games with me!" snapped Thor. He picked up Loki by his collar, his face right in Loki's. "Why are you doing this? What have the humans done that has angered you so!?"

"Let me down," Loki said, his voice as calm as always.

Thor let Loki down, but kept him cornered by the wall. His face held anger, and surprise. Loki didn't know which expression amused him more.

"Now answer me," demanded Thor. "Why must you be doing this?"

Loki smiled thinly. "My reasoning has not changed."

Thor's face changed into a growl, and he grabbed Loki's face with his hand and dragged him over to the edge of the building, looking out onto the city. "Look at what you've done!" Thor said angrily. "Look at the pain and suffering you have caused to the Midgardian race!"

Loki said nothing, and Thor brought him up to his face. "Please, brother, end this madness." he begged.

Suddenly Loki remembered something they did as small children, when Loki tripped and ripped his knee on a rock in a stream and Thor had carried him all the way back to Asgard. That moment of kindness was never forgotten. Thoughts of the Tessaract melted from Loki's mind.

"It is too late," whispered Loki, dropping his staff onto the floor. "It is too late to stop his reign."

Thor saw the change in his brother's eyes, the transition to ice-blue to its emerald green. "It is never too late, brother," Thor pleaded. "I know you have done bad things in the past, but it is never too late."

The blue shot into Loki's eyes again, and Thor's eyes widened. Loki stabbed Thor in the side with a small knife, and Thor fell to his feet in pain.

"Now you know how I've always felt," sneered Loki. "Being in your shadow, being judged for being different."

He picked up his spear and pointed it at the demi-god. "Now, brother, say good-bye."

Thor stared up at Loki, his eyes burning with betrayal. "You will pay for this," he growled.

"Oh, I don't think so." Loki's spear started to glow, and Thor closed his eyes.

Nothing happened.

When he opened his eyes again, Loki was no longer standing in front of him. He had been smashed into the side of a wall, by a small girl with black hair. She pummeled him over and over with her small fists and feet, and with one last mighty blow to the head, Loki fell onto the ground. He watched her as she picked up Loki as if he was a two year old, and walked over to him.

"Aislin..." was all Thor could manage.

She shifted her body so that the unconscious Loki wouldn't fall off. "I saved your butt."

He raised his eyebrows at her blunt response. "Yes, it appears so."

Aislin watched as the portal slowly closed on its own, the sign that the Chitauri knew it was over. But for some strange reason, the dread in the pit of her stomach didn't go away.

"We should get back to the headquarters." Aislin told Thor. "And we need to keep Loki here. The Chitauri aren't finished."

***Author's note: Sorry if it's a little dry guys! But don't worry, the real action will get started soon! Please read and review!***


	6. The Guardian

Aislin was watching Fury talk to Loki through a small window in the door.

Loki said something angrily and smashed his fist against the wall. Fury did nothing but walk closer to him, and utter something that made Loki stumble back.

"Give it up, Aislin." droned Tony for the millionth time. "You're not gonna hear what Fury's saying to Loki."

"It's not going to bite her." said Natasha, who seemed a little more fond of Aislin ever since she had saved her life. "Leave her alone."

Aislin turned and sat down next to Steve, who was nursing a bruised eye. "She's got more balls than you, Stark. Try not to show your jealousy."

Tony's face bent in a scowl, and Aislin couldn't help but chuckle at the comment.

"Where's Banner?" Tony blurt out, obviously trying to change the subject. "And Barton? He wasn't even in the damn fight."

Natasha shrugged. "I think he might be in the lab, working on the Tessaract piece he acquired from Loki's staff. Barton is currently on another mission in France."

"Well we coulda used him," grumbled Tony.

"That spear of Loki's sure packs a hell of a punch." winced Steve. "No wonder he's so fond of it."

Aislin listened to the Avengers small talk and found it quite entertaining. They all seemed in a better mood now that Loki had been locked up in the glass safe. But something still tugged at her gut, and she didn't really know why.

Fury then entered the room, and everyone stopped the conversation. Tony was the first one to speak up. "So, whats with Reindeer Games?"

Ignoring Tony's comment, Fury addressed them all. "Loki's currently out of power, thanks to Aislin's wake-up call."

"How did I miss that?" Steve asked quietly. Natasha shook her head with a small smile.

"However, we have a small problem." continued Fury. "Thor is convinced that Loki is in more danger than we realize."

Tony leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his drink. "Who cares? Maybe someone else will deal with the lunatic."

"I hate to say it- but I agree with Stark on this one," said Natasha quietly. "Loki will try and hurt people if he stays on Earth."

Fury rubbed his chin and sighed. "As much as I want to send Loki off into the unknown, Thor made a good point. If the Chitauri come back to Earth, Loki can help us fight them off."

"We already have the Avengers Initiative!" snapped Tony. "We are about as bad-ass as your going to get, Fury!"

"This isn't about the Avenger's Initiative." Fury said calmly. "Thor is simply worried about his brother. Besides, Loki is a powerful adversary. With the right push, we might be able to get him to fight for us, instead of against us."

"Your insane." muttered Tony. "Utterly insane."

Fury smiled amusingly. "I'm not going to just let him go. He will be watched at all times, with someone more powerful than him so he can't escape."

Everyone fidgeted for a second.

"But the only person who even matches that level is..." Steve trailed off.

Before she knew it, everyone was staring at her. Including Fury, who looked dead serious.

"Just because I beat him up?" Aislin's face blushed a scarlet red.

Natasha smiled a little at Aislin. "Your the most powerful, with the exception of Thor. No one can match your strength."

"Not to mention the Tessaract is yours." Fury pointed out. "If Loki lashes out at you, you can easily put him in his place again."

Aislin's face was still burning, not really sure how she felt about the whole situation. "I'm not really sure how I feel babysitting one of the biggest criminals of all time."

"At least you'll be able to pummel him whenever you want." Tony put in, with a smirk.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this. _Aislin thought. Steve, Natasha and Tony were looking at her expectantly, while Fury stared at her.

"I don't need any weapons to defend myself," Aislin said slowly. "I don't have any other choice, do I?"

Everyone broke out in grins. Steve gave her a thumbs up, Tony winked at her, and Natasha simply said, "No, you don't."

* * *

Aislin had waited until everyone left the room before she clunked her head down onto the table.

She was in a deep hole, and she didn't know how to get herself out. She hated being a part of Shield, and she hated how she was being decorated as a hero. She was far from a hero.

She was a killer.

Aislin bought out the picture that she hid in her spybelt. The picture was creased and smudged a little, but she could still see the image. The image was Loki, his eyes still as green as grass.

The man that she attacked had looked nothing like the picture. The face that she saw when had crashed into him was mean, brutal, and his eyes were a shocking ice-blue. Aislin couldn't help but shiver at the coincidence. She knew that the Tessaract had influenced him, the power was too much for his mind to handle.

She knew the look too well, the familiar panging in her chest caused her to put the picture away.

Getting up, she opened the door and saw the huge glass cage that contained one man. He was sitting there, his head bowed to the ground. He looked rather depressed.

Gathering up all her courage, she quietly walked toward him.

Loki suddenly jerked his head up and stared at Aislin. She flinched back, startled by his sudden movement.

A mischevious smile played at the corners of his lips. "There's hardly anyone who can sneak up on me, Agent."

"I'm not an Agent." Aislin stepped a little closer to the cage and sat herself down next to the door.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you?"

"I'm just the freak that pummeled you into the ground." She stared back at Loki, seeing how his eyes blazed the ice-blue. She wished that she had never made the damn Tessaract.

"So, your the new Avenger." Loki tried to keep the surprise from his voice. "Funny, you do not look like one."

Aislin frowned. "And you do not seem like a Reindeer."

He didn't look amused. "I am not to be taken lightly. Why are you talking to me, Midgardian? Aren't you supposed to be guarding the precious Tessaract?"

She bit her lip at the Midgardian jab. "Well we have two options here, Laufeyson."

Loki's face tightened at his last name. "Do not negotiate with me."

"We can send you back to Thanos and have him send you to the Tenth Realm," Aislin continued innocently. "Or you can stay here on Earth and have a guardian until the Chitauri are finished with Earth."

At the mention of Thanos, Loki's face flushed a pale white. Aislin could swear that there was fear in the demi-god's eyes.

She would feel bad if she wasn't having so much fun.

"Your not serious." snapped Loki. "You cannot send me back to Asgard."

Aislin leaned up against the glass, getting her face as close to it as possible. "I am deadly serious, Laufeyson."

"Do not call me that!" Loki smashed his fist against the glass, where Aislin's face was. "Once I get out of this cage, I will murder you." he hissed.

Loki's words had no effect on Aislin. She hadn't even flinched when Loki had smashed his fist into the glass. Aislin shrugged and started to walk away. "I guess you'll be departing for the Tenth Realm tomorrow.." she trailed off. "Nice knowing you."

Just as she predicted, she heard a sullen, "Wait." from behind her.

She turned to see Loki looking defeated, his face cast down onto the floor. "I am not willing to go back to Asgard," he muttered quietly. "I agree to stay on Misgard until the Chitauri have passed."

He looked up at her, and Aislin saw pure fear in his eyes. But instead of the ice-blue coldness in his eyes, she a soft green starting to come back.

_The will is going away._ A feeling of hope blossomed through her chest, but she kept her face in the same stern mask.

"I will be protected from Thanos, however?" Loki's voice was low.

"You will be guarded by an Avenger," Aislin said in her best professional tone. "You will never left alone, and you will be accompanied by someone at all times. And yes, Thanos will not get to you here."

She wasn't quite sure about the last part. She didn't even know who Thanos was, but from what Fury had told her, he was a scary guy.

A look of relief passed over Loki's face. "And who is my guardian?"

"Aislin." Her name sounded strange in her mouth.

Loki looked confused. "Who is Aislin?"

Aislin stepped forward and smiled deviously. "That would be me. Nice to meet you, Loki Laufeyson."

***Author's note: Sorry it took me awhile to get this up! I've been busy. :/ Please, read and review and tell me what you think! Thanks loves.***


	7. Plans

Loki could barely believe it.

He had been defeated by the Avengers for the second time. He didn't even remember being knocked out, all he remembered was pointing his Tessaract spear at Thor, ready to take out on his revenge.

Then a flurry of black and red streaked his vision, and then he woke up on the floor of Shield's glass cage.

The first thought that went through his head was about Thanos, and how angry he probably was at Loki's second failure. The second thought was how he would escape the punishment THIS time.

Thanos was going to send him to the Tenth Realm if he didn't find a way to get away. Just the name Tenth Realm striked fear into his heart.

As soon as Fury had entered the room, Loki had known what he had to do to escape Thanos's rage. He had to manipulate the Avengers, somehow get them to trust him. And then take the Tessaract when they weren't looking. All he had to do was pretend to feel sorry for what he had done and show them that he had changed. Even sniveling to his rotten foster brother, Thor.

Loki winced at the thought. Being good to Thor was as appealing as stabbing himself.

"So you've landed here again." Fury told Loki, a bemused smile on the dark man's face.

Loki wanted to gouge out the one eye that was left. "I do not find that amusing."

"I do." Fury paused and stopped in front of Loki. "Not only have you failed to take over the Earth, again, your army fled as soon the Avengers arrived on the scene."

Loki wished that he still had his staff and shatter the cage he was in. Then he could really show Fury who was more powerful. He let Fury talk to him some more, and he felt unbelievable rage build up within him, and he smacked his hand up against the glass. "Do not meddle with me," Loki had snarled.

"I believe you don't want to meddle with us." Fury said coldly. He started to walk away from the glass cage when he called out, "Tell me if Mr. Powerful wants a newspaper or somethin."

Loki sank down to the floor, anger flaring through him. Then the anger disappeared and sadness took its place, painful memories searing his mind.

Odin had always cherished Thor more, because he was the biological son. He couldn't remember how many times he had sat in his room, studying sorcery obsessively if it meant him beating Thor at something. But no matter how much he studied, no matter how much he tried to excel past Thor, he had never succeeded. He had even taken multiple and humiliating beatings from Thor's friends, who made fun of him for being weak and pale.

Just once. He only wanted to beat Thor at something once. He wanted to make Odin proud of him, just once.

He heard a slight noise and glanced up. A girl walking toward the glass cage saw him and flinched.

Loki momentarily lost his train of thought, staring at her. She was one of the most glorious creatures that he had laid his eyes on. She had on a Shield suit, but everything about her told him that she wasn't a normal spy. He gazed at her electric-blue eyes, which was the most striking thing about her. Her tangled black hair tumbled onto her shoulders.

He finally found his voice. "There aren't many people who are able to sneak up on me, Agent."

"I'm not an Agent." Her voice sounded soft and female. It reminded him of his mother, back on Asgard.

_My foster mother. _Loki thought bitterly.

She started to speak, but he wasn't paying attention until she mentioned that she was one of the new Avengers. And that she was the one who had knocked him unconscious and brought him to Shield. He wondered how that was possible, unless she had a very strong weapon. He eyed the female's belt, but he saw no weapons.

"Well, we have two options here, Laufeyson." The girl said, putting her body on the glass casually.

Loki almost flinched at the name. "Do not call me that!". He smashed his fist against the glass. "Once I get out of this cage, I will murder you."

To his surprise, the girl hadn't even flinched. She simply mentioned the Tenth Realm and Thanos, and that was enough to cause him to surrender. Going to the Tenth Realm and facing Thanos's torture devices wasn't appealing to him.

The girl stared at him for a moment before continuing. "You will be guarded by an Avenger. You will never be left alone and will be with somebody the whole time. And yes, Thanos will not get you here."

"And who is my guardian?' Loki almost regretted asking. He hoped that he wouldn't get the sarcastic Iron-man or the deceiving Black Widow.

"Aislin." the girl said carelessly, tossing her black hair.

Loki tried not to let her beauty distract him from the important plans. "Who is Aislin?"

The girl smiled impishly. "That would be me. Nice to meet you, Loki Laufeyson."

He had almost fallen over from utter shock. Aislin gave him a smirk and walked away from the cage, her black heels clicking on the tile floor.

Loki watched her as she disappeared from view and then sank down onto the floor again, miserable and angry. He had let a girl, _**a Midgardian**_** girl**, get in his thoughts. She had actually distracted him for a moment- he had forgot all about his plans of manipulation.

He scowled. He couldn't allow for distraction now, not when he was so close to the Tessaract.

Then an idea formed in his mind. _If Aislin is going to be my guardian, she might have access to the Tessaract. _Loki thought darkly. _Its quite possible I may be able to overtake her and take what is rightfully mine. _

Loki smiled at the thought.

* * *

Tony Stark bent over his desk, frustratingly trying to come up with a new weapon for his suit. He had been working on the formula for days, and he still wasn't any closer to finding out how to wire the circuits.

His plan was to make a nuclear-based fire rocket, similar to Aislin's power. He couldn't get Aislin out of his mind to his frustration. Tony groaned and pushed his papers away, a headache poking at his temples.

"What are you working on?"

Tony turned and saw Banner standing in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter?"

"It does to me." Banner said tiredly. "Especially when it deals with nuclear energy."

"How do you know that?" Tony turned to Banner, confusion sketched on his face.

Banner stepped in and rubbed his hands together. He carefully scoped out the room, his eyes settling on Tony's papers. "You're making a relic of Aislin's powers aren't you?"

Tony's mouth went into a thin line.

"Look, no matter how much of a crush you have on her, building a nuclear rocket is not a good idea." Banner told him.

"Why would you say I have a crush on her?" Tony barked. "Besides, the last time anyone kicked ass around here was with gamma radiation."

Tony watched as Banner walked over to the computer and pulled up a picture of the Tessaract. He pointed at it, his face stern. "Just because I turn into a green hulking monster because of the radiation doesn't mean other people will be so lucky. Too much power will end humanity."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Your a baby, Banner. Your afraid of a little power?"

"You sound like Loki." Banner pointed out.

Tony closed his eyes in frustration. He didn't want to sound like Reindeer Games.

"My point is that you should work on getting the Tessaract's energy under control," Banner sighed. "Aislin might not be able to hold it forever."

"I'm pretty sure if she was capable of making the Tessaract, she is capable of controlling it." Tony snapped.

Banner gave him a small smile, much to Tony's annoyance. "Well I don't believe it. There's something strange about her."

"We have a supersoldier that's been alive since World War two, a Russian spy that can knock out seven men within two minutes, a man that has remarkable aim with a bow and arrow," Tony pulled up some pictures of the Avengers to emphasize his point. "Not to mention a demi-god who has a hammer that weighs like five thousand elephants and his deranged brother. And we have you, my good friend, who has the ablilty to transform into a Hulk."

Banner looked uncomfortable. "Whats your point?"

"My point is that we are a group of strange people." Tony crossed his arms. "Just because Aislin can fly and shoot nuclear bolts out of her hand doesn't mean much."

"Point taken," said Banner. He turned to leave Tony to his work. He paused in the doorway for a moment. "Aislin is the guardian of Loki, I heard."

"Yes." muttered Tony. He had not been happy with Fury's decision, but he had to let it go. He knew Loki would try to escape, and Aislin was the only one truly capable of stopping him.

"This will be interesting." Banner said, and then disappeared from view.

Tony leaned against his desk and tried not to think about Aislin.

He decided to call Pepper.

* * *

***Thanks for all the views and follows guys. I really appreciate it! Don't hesitate to review my story, it really does help when I have your guys's opinions!***


	8. Unveiled

Thor watched silently as Aislin talked with Loki about her being his guardian. Loki did not seem to take the news well, Thor saw Loki slam his fist into the glass.

_Loki has lost his temper, once again. _Thor thought sadly. _It is only a matter of time before he explodes. _

He saw Aislin walk away, a look of uneasiness on her face. Loki watched her, unexplainable rage on his face. The anger dropped from his face, however, as soon as Aislin disappeared down the hallway. Loki turned and put his back onto the glass and slumped down onto the ground, looking miserable.

Thor felt a twinge of guilt for his brothers misery. He remembered the first time he saw his brother after he had fallen into the bi-frost.

_"Did you mourn?" Loki's voice was soft, genuine. _

_"I did." Thor's hand tightened around his throat. "We all did. Our father-"  
_

_"Your father." cut in Loki coldly. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" _

_Thor threw Loki to the ground angrily. "We were raised together. We played together, we **fought **together! Do you remember none of that?" _

_"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness," Loki said, bitterness hinting in his voice. "I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was, and should be king!" _

_A low growl came from Thor, and his fingers tightened around his __hammer. "So you take the world I love as a recompense for your imagined slights? No, the Earth is under my protection Loki!" _

_Loki laughed out loud. "And your doing a marvelous job at that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly fret. I mean to rule them. That's why I should not.." _

_"You think yourself above them," snapped Thor. _

_A small grin curved on Loki's face. "Well. Yes." _

_"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill." _

Thor's mouth tightened at the painful memory. Loki had not listened to him, and he had to stop him the hard way. He couldn't allow Loki to hurt the Earth, not when the planet had taught him so many valuable things.

Things that he had never learned on Asgard.

In his youth, Thor had courted war and lusted after power. He knew that Loki was going through the same phase. He would not stop until he found something that meant value to him, more value than all the power and money in the world.

He spotted Aislin walking past the door once more, on a cellular device. She stopped in front of the door, speaking sternly into the device. She did not seem happy with whoever was on the end. As Loki's guardian, she had to be near him constantly to ensure that he wouldn't try to escape. Thor felt a growing respect for the girl, at her bravery.

_Perhaps Loki will find value in Aislin._ Thor mused. _Perhaps he will give up the poisonous dream of ruling Asgard. Maybe he will fall from Thanos's grasp. _

He surely hoped so.

* * *

The halls of the Shield Headquarter was hovering with spies and soldiers. Natasha Romanov and Tony Stark stood surveying the scene.

It was quite a mess. It was time to remove Loki from his glass cage and place him under Aislin's care to protect him from Thanos and the Chitauri, but no one knew how Loki would react.

"Reindeer games better not try and make a run for it." Tony snapped. He stood with his arms crossed, trying to see over soldiers heads.

Natasha chuckled darkly. "With Aislin around, I doubt it."

Tony had to smile too, despite the circumstances. He remembered how Aislin flew into him, full force and knocked him out. And how she had to carry him back to the headquarters like a baby.

A loud hissing came from the cage as the door was lifted open, and Loki was escorted out like a prisoner. He had handcuffs on his wrists, and a mask over his face to prevent him from speaking. He was surrounded by soldiers, and was followed by many spies with guns. It really amused him to see the look on Loki's face.

He saw Aislin walking behind the large line of spies. "Aislin!" he called out loudly. Natasha gave him a strange look and winced.

She caught his glance and skirted over. "Loki is being escorted out, finally." she breathed.

"Maybe this time he won't be stupid and try to summon aliens." Tony muttered.

Aislin raised an eyebrow and looked at Natasha, who shrugged in return. Tony had no idea what they were doing. _Damn woman interaction. _

"Yes, well, I do need to go and start doing my job," Aislin said, a hint of regret in her voice. She was already starting to feel panicky, her nerves a nervous wreck. She had spent the last couple minutes trying to shake off the fear that Loki gave her.

Natasha nodded. "We'll be here if you need us. Call." She walked away, dragging Tony behind her.

Aislin offered her a weak smile and then briskly walked off in the other direction.

_What the hell are you doing? _She asked herself. _You volunteered to guard one of the biggest criminals in history? _

Her heels clicked against the smooth white tile. Soldiers and spies streamed past her, and she heard hints of comments directed toward her. They swished around in her head like oil, her brain felt like complete mush.

She wasn't sure how this would go.

By the time she managed to get the courage to get to her apartment, her hands were shaking. _Dammit! If Loki tries to kill you or something, kick his ass. _Aislin thought herself. _Kick his ass like you did last time. _

She felt her powers glowing faintly inside of her, and it gave her enough reassurance to open the door.

To her surprise, the normal bright and glowing apartment was dark. She quietly stepped in and turned on the light. "Hello?"

"Good to see your here." Loki was sitting in a chair, looking quite angry.

She wanted to run out of the room. "Good to see you got here without killing someone."

Loki glowered at her. "Do not mistreat me, Midgardian."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" snapped Aislin. She threw her spy belt on the floor.

"Midgardian?" Loki stood up and clasped his hands together. It made Aislin feel uneasy, now that there was no glass. "Aren't you one?"

"No."

"Your not an Asgardian." A look of puzzlement crossed his face. "I would have recognized your face."

Aislin locked the door and kicked off her boots, much to her feet's relief. "I'm not an Asgardian either."

Loki moved out of the way so she could get through. "Then what are you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know _what _I am. All I know is that I'm from the Tenth Realm. That doesn't get a name, does it?"

Mention of the Tenth Realm seemed to freeze Loki to his spot, just as Aislin knew it would. The Tenth Realm always had that affect on people.

"That is impossible." Loki said, chuckling nervously. "No one has ever escaped from that realm, alive."

Aislin gave him a sly look. "I did."

"You are a better liar than I thought." Loki said quietly. "I truly believed you for a moment."

Aislin's stomach turned at the word. She hated being called a liar. More than anything else in the world, she wished that people would just believe what she was saying instead of jumping to conclusions. She felt her hands slowly heating up.

She turned to Loki, her eyes and hands smothered with blue fire. "Believe me now?"

Loki took a small step backwards, as if he couldn't grasp what he was seeing. The color of her hands, the color of her eyes. The bright blue that he knew so well. "This cannot be."

Aislin's hands started to cool down, along with her temper. "This is why I was chosen as your guardian, Loki. Because I am the person who had made the thing you are fighting for. I am the Tessaract."

* * *

**I hope your enjoying the story, bros! Please keep me updated on what you think of it! Read and review!**


	9. Suffering

***Sorry its kinda short guys. I really appreciate all the follows and reviews I'm getting though. The reviews help tell me what you think of my story so far! Thanks for your help! :)***

* * *

Loki frowned as Aislin clipped the metal band around his wrist. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes." She retorted. She let go of his wrist, and she she pressed a small button that was attached to her belt. The band gave a small beep, and started to blink with a slow red light.

Loki watched as Aislin walked over to the door. He raised an eyebrow. "Where will you be going? Are you not my guardian?"

"I do need to run some errands," Aislin said. "You'll be fine here by yourself. That bracelet will prevent you from leaving."

He stared at his wrist again and his frown became deeper. He didn't answer as Aislin told him that she would be back in an hour; instead he tried to explore the stupid new cage that Shield had acquired for him.

It was quite nice, for a prison cell. Much nicer than the one on Asgard, Loki thought amusingly. He looked around the corner and saw another small room, one that was filled with particular humming boxes. One had a handle on the side of it, and when he opened it, a cold stream of air flooded around him.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the coolness on his skin. It reminded him of Jotunheim. He had always felt at home in the cold.

However, when he opened his eyes he saw nothing but the cold dark palace of Thanos. His blood went cold.

"You miserable Asgardian." he heard Thanos hiss. "You betrayed me once more."

Loki tried to stifle his fear. "The Avengers have temporarily stopped my run for the Tesseract, my lord."

The ground rumbled under his feet. "You incompetent failure; you miserable piece of bile," snarled Thanos. "I shall send your soul to the Tenth Realm for this!"

Fear twisted inside Loki's chest like a serpent. "I am not yet defeated Lord, I-"

"ENOUGH!" a roar ripped through Loki's ears. He cringed with pain, and he felt a faint warm sensation trickling down his face.

Thanos stirred in the shadows. "No wonder Odin did not ever show you affection. You are a miserable failure as an Asgardian son."

A pang ripped through Loki's chest.

"You were left in the snow of Jotunheim to die," Thanos growled. "Odin should have left you there, you mewling quim."

Something hissed behind the darkness, and Loki's eyes widened as a large smoky creature emerged from the red haze. It was dark black all over, with red glowing eyes. It made its way toward Loki, its large black claws dragging onto the ground.

It was the most heinous creature that he had ever seen. Loki wished his powers had not been drained. Now would be a good time to use them.

"You will not run away from me," Thanos's voice faded away into the distance. "Your soul is mine."

Loki twitched, and his eyes flew open. His head smacked against the cold floor.

He was back in the small Shield cell, the humming box still open and flowing the cold air over him. Loki had passed out on the floor; unable to get away from Thanos's rage even from Earth. He wasn't safe, no matter how many prison cells Shield held him in.

Thanos would reach him no matter where he went. Loki felt sick to his stomach. He lay his body on the floor and closed his eyes, feeling the cold wash all over him. He had to get away. He had to get to Asgard somehow and beg Odin into giving him his powers back. Or else Thanos was going to send the Chitauri after him; and rip his soul from his body.

He was doomed.

* * *

Aislin scurried down the hallways, a bag full of groceries in her arms. She felt strange walking down the hallways of Shield Headquarters, yet she was strolling down them as if she lived in the place.

She sighed as she took in the fact that she did live there. The jungles were a hell of a lot better than the flying hunk of metal she was in.

With one hand, she managed to jiggle the doorknob and get the door open without her dropping her bags. She stepped into the room, and a sudden chill went over her.

"Loki?" she called out.

To her astonishment, her skin broke out in goosebumps. The air in the room was freezing cold, and her breath came out in small white puffs. Aislin shivered.

Aislin peered into the bedroom; he wasn't there.

She opened the door to the bathroom, and he wasn't in there either.

_Where the hell is he? _Panic started to rise in Aislin's chest, feeling like the millionth time that day. _Damn Laufeyson! _

A cold rush of air blew onto her skin, the same direction as the kitchen. Aislin frowned and went down the hallway, cursing the cold the entire way. How she hated the cold. She looked down at her hands, waiting for the ice-blue sign that her life was over.

She finally stumbled near the kitchen and saw a man on the floor, passed out right in front of the open refrigerator. She realized it was Loki.

"Loki?!" Aislin slammed the fridge shut and gingerly touched Loki's shoulder. The leather was freezing cold.

She shook him, trying to get him awake. "Loki, are you okay?"

He didn't respond. Loki was out cold.

Aislin didn't know what to do. She sighed._  
_

Tucking one of her arms under Loki's neck, she placed her other arm under Loki's knees. With a little effort, she managed to get herself up and balanced. Loki's She started down the hallway, thoughts tumbling in her head.

_What the heck happened to him? _She wondered. _When I left him, he was just sitting in a damn chair! A chair!_

Loki's head fell against her, resting comfortably against her shoulder. Aislin couldn't help but wince slightly.

Aislin put Loki's body on the couch. One of his legs was hanging off the edge; and one of his shoes were untied. She let out a sigh. Being a guardian was already proving to be a pain in the ass.

With a sigh, she shoved Loki's leg back up on the couch and took off his shoes. She frowned when she saw the Asgardian symbol carved into the sole, and she threw it across the room in disdain.

She collapsed in a chair, finally sitting down for what felt like ages. Loki's chest rose up and down slowly. He no longer looked angry, but rather peaceful. A strand of hair rested across his face; Aislin couldn't resist but reach across and brushed it back.

His hair was very soft, much to her surprise. Who knew one of the Princes of Asgard had soft hair?

Aislin couldn't help but smile a little. Loki Laufeyson looked quite comfortable on the couch, the light gently shining on his face. She realized just how innocent he looked.

She sighed again. Feeling sympathy for someone like Loki wasn't in Aislin's nature, but she still felt a pang in her chest. Thor had told her about how Loki found out his adoption; the hard way. Not only was Loki bitter with Odin for neglect in the first place, but the overwhelming anger of being lied to sent Loki over the edge.

Aislin winced. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew how Loki felt. No one had ever helped her on the Tenth Realm.

Thats because no one had lived long enough to help her escape.


	10. Bitter ends

***Quick note! Thank you to everyone who's following. Leave reviews please!***_  
_

* * *

_Aislin rubbed her eyes repeatedly, trying to tell herself she was seeing things._

_'This cannot be,' she thought. 'This is impossible!'_

_She thought she was on Earth, working with Shield. She was wrong, so terribly wrong. _

_The dusty black landscape stretched in front of her, a whole horizon of nothing. The stench of death in the air was strikingly familiar, and it frightened her unspeakably. She fought the urge to turn and run. The monsters would be attracted to her panic. _

_A scream shattered her ears. It seemed to come from everywhere; the noise echoing and rippling across the ground. It was the most painful noise that Aislin had ever heard, the scream of pain. _

_She turned to see a shuffling figure on the horizon, it reached its arm out and let out a terrifying shriek. Aislin heart was beating faster with every approaching second. She put her fists out; trying to get her powers to blast the thing away from her. _

_But nothing happened. _

_"No." she whispered. "Not now." _

_She looked down at her trembling hands, and to her horror, they were coated a dark eerie blue. She knew what that meant. _

_Her powers were fading._

_Aislin turned from the monster and ran instead, no longer caring about attracting the attention of other monsters. She couldn't end this way! _

_Tears streaked down her face as she tried to take flight. She jumped off the ground as high as she could, but her feet hovered over the ground for a couple seconds before meeting the ground again. Frustration built up inside of her. "This can't be happening!" she cried out loud. _

_Her foot stumbled and she fell, skidding in the hot dust. A sharp object cut into her face, and the bitter taste of blood trickling into her mouth._

_Something grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She let out a scream, and in defense she retaliated with a punch. Her fist connected with a face, and she heard the sickening crack of dead flesh and bone. _

_The thing grunted in anger, but it latched its hand onto Aislin's shoulder. The nails dug deeply in her skin._

_"Let me go!" Aislin screamed. All she could see from the figure was a dark mass and a gnarled rotting arm. _

_She kicked as hard as she could, and the hand loosened off of her shoulder. With a whimper; she tried to scramble away. She felt blood running down her arm, the pain was burning through her chest. She didn't get away fast enough; she felt a hand grab at the clothes on her back. _

_It lifted her up; the moon sending shadows on the creatures face. _

_Loki. _

_His face was bleeding, the skin around his chin peeling off and the cheekbones hollowed. Aislin's heart felt as though it was ripping through her chest. Thanos had gotten to him, and now this was his punishment. _

_Loki was one of the Walking Dead._

_"No." she cried. "No...They got you." _

_Loki didn't say a word. He made soft gurgling noises, blood trickling out of the corners of his mouth. His eyes looked at her pleadingly, a small part of his soul still left within the body of a monster. _

_Aislin knew that he wouldn't be able to escape. No one had ever escaped once they were bitten. Tears silently slipped down her cheeks. "I'm sorry.." she stammered. "I- I couldn't...s-save you..pro-protect you.." _

_Loki gently lifted up his arm and stroked the side of her face. Aislin could feel how his skin was slowly rotting, slowly disintegrating. She kept crying uncontrollably, not understanding what was going on. "You need to run," she sobbed. "Run." _

_She didn't get a response out of him. It was only a matter of time before he died and his body turned into a husk. An empty shell that stalked the living only to kill._

_She looked up at Loki, who was finally fading. His mouth was twitching; he smelled the blood that was pouring from her shoulder. Aislin tearfully put her hand on Loki's face. _

_"I'm sorry." she cried. "I'm sorry!" _

* * *

Something was shaking her. Aislin's eyes shot open as she abruptly fell onto the hard floor.

Dazed, she shook her head. Light was shining all around the room. The apartment at Shield.

_It was all just a dream. _She thought numbly. _A horrible, horrible nightmare. _

"Glad to see you've finally awaken." she heard a voice say dryly.

She looked up to see Loki sitting on the couch with an amused expression on his face. Aislin's face heated up as she remembered Loki gently stroking her face before he died. "What time is it?"

Loki frowned. "Do I look like your servant?"

Aislin sighed, slightly relieved that Loki was being himself. "I just asked for the damn...nevermind."

She got up, ignoring the pain in her back from sleeping in a chair, and stiffly walked over to the kitchen. The time on the oven read, 10:56 am.

"Dammit." she cursed quietly under her breath. She hadn't meant to sleep in.

Loki was leaning in the kitchens doorway, much to Aislin's annoyance. "Do you need anything, Loki?"

"You do not sound happy," Loki smiled stiffly.

_Go crawl under a rock somewhere and stay there. _"I'm running late. I was supposed to meet Banner a while ago."

She brushed past Loki and into the living room, trying to find her shoes and a hairbrush. Painfully raking a brush through her tangled black hair, she managed to get one boot on before feeling someone gently tug the hairbrush out of her hand.

It was Loki. Aislin frowned, her irritation growing bigger each second. "Give that back."

"You are hurting yourself," Loki pointed out. "You will get nowhere with that horrendous multitasking."

Aislin's face heated up again. "Why does it matter to you if I accidently hurt myself in the process? I'm sure you'd love to see all of the Avengers burn."

Loki smiled impishly, clearly enjoying her comment. "I wouldn't mind seeing the infamous Tony Stark fall into a pool of fire."

"How morbid." Aislin tried to take back the brush from Loki, who put it behind his back.

"I would not be myself if I wasn't." he assured her. To Aislin's surprise, he took a part of her hair and gently ran the brush through it.

Aislin didn't know what to do. _I'm supposed to hate him! Not let him help me. _She thought angrily. Fed up with herself, she simply let him continue.

"What happened to you yesterday?" Aislin asked Loki, trying to get her mind on something else.

She practically felt Loki's tenseness from behind her.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked, his voice sounding subdued.

"You were passed out on the floor with the fridge open," Aislin said, remembering her panic when she found him unconscious on the ground.

Loki made a small 'mhm' noise. He kept going through her hair slowly, entranced by how the black and red blended together, with just a small hint of gold. He tried to keep his mind of Thanos, but Aislin had just reminded him. "You would not understand." "

"Is it about Thanos?"

Loki was stunned. Never had someone be able to pinpoint his troubles so quickly. "This does not concern you."

Aislin gave a short laugh. "I was dragged into this by Shield. Its been my problem since day one, Laufeyson."

Loki ran the brush through Aislin's hair once more, surprised to feel a pang of disappointment. Surely he could not feel any affections for the girl, especially since she was from the Tenth Realm. "My army fled as soon as they saw me fall. There is no longer an alarm for fear."

Aislin turned and took the brush from Loki before he could react. "You are under protection because Thor wished it."

He raised his eyebrows. "My brother does not care about my affairs."

"Yes he does." Aislin tried to pry her boot onto her foot. "You are in terrible danger, and you know it."

Loki growled. "My brother threw me in an abyss the last time I meddled in his affairs. He does not care what happens to me."

Aislin watched as Loki turned away from her, his face tightened with bitterness. His ice-blue eyes were fading, going back to green; much to Aislin's relief. The Tesseract magic was wearing off.

All that was left was rage.

"You don't have to side with Thanos," Aislin said softly. "He will not help you in the end."

Loki's body visibly tensed up. "Has Thor said that to you? You would know nothing of my problems. You are nothing but a misguided warrior who fell into the Tenth Realm like a quibbling idiot."

He immediately regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He wished that he had more control over his words. Loki turned to see Aislin's face, not wanting to see hurt. To his surprise, he didn't see a change of emotion in the girl's face.

"Thor has said much to me about what has happened." Aislin said, trying to keep her emotions level. "You are the most misunderstood creature I have ever known; but is it worth that much death?"

Loki kept silent.

He stayed silent as Aislin scurried around the rest of the apartment, getting herself prepared for an errand. She clipped her belt on; loaded her pistol and made her way to the door.

She looked back at Loki. He was staring at the window blankly, no expression on his face. His fists were tightening and untightening, as if he was planning an attack when her back was turned.

Aislin just closed the door and locked it behind her. She didn't know what to feel.

* * *

Banner was quietly waiting for Aislin to arrive, trying to study patterns of the Tesseract. It was perplexing him, the computers beeping with a different pattern every hour; and he was having difficulty trying to figure it out.

Aislin arrived just as Banner was recalculating the rays of the radiation coming out of the Tesseract. He raised an eyebrow. "You're late."

She nodded sheepishly. "I had a rough morning."

"Loki already being difficult?" Banner shook his head. "That happens when you take care of a guy who a little crazy in the head."

_It's not exactly Loki who was causing my rough morning. _Aislin thought, remembering how Loki had gently brushed her hair. She felt her face turn a fiery red.

Turning away from Banner, she stared intently at her creation, watching it glow a brilliant blue. "What exactly am I here for?"

Banner folded his arms. "I need you to tell me how the hell you managed to make this."

Aislin turned to him, a small smile on her face. "If you want to make a replica of this, you're out of luck."

"Am I?" Banner walked over to a computer and pulled up a long list of words, words that Aislin didn't understand. "The Tesseract is virtually made up of all the most powerful radiation rays I have ever seen. And you mean to tell me that it's not possible to recreate it?"

Aislin wished that humans weren't so curious. "You don't have the proper ingredients to make another Tesseract. I made it out of my own powers, and a radioactive rock that was left on the Tenth Realm."

"Okay, forget that I ever asked." Banner smiled ruefully. "But can you tell me why the patterns are changing?"

"Patterns?" Aislin's heart jumped a beat. "How often?"

Banner pulled up the computer, the screen clipping with a spooky twitch every couple of seconds. Aislin didn't like what she was seeing. Catching the look on her face, he pulled up beside her and pointed to the numbers increasing. "Every hour its been raising higher."

"It's becoming unstable." Ripping off the steel that held the Tesseract in place, she took the cube in her hands.

The Tesseract was vibrating violently. The energy pulsing from it send small shocks through her body; and when she turned it over she saw many small pieces missing out of the sides of the cube. She showed it to Banner.

"Who has these missing pieces?"

Banner shook his head. "Captain America found it that way. No one knows enough about its molecular structure to take it apart. It's too dangerous."

If Shield didn't have the missing pieces, they could be anywhere. Aislin knew that a small portion of the Tesseract was enough to open a portal.

"Whoever has a piece of this has the chance to go to whatever realm they want." Aislin said numbly. "There is a portal about to opened to Earth."

Banner's face looked blank. "The Chitauri?"

She shook her head. "They are not capable of handling such a destructive weapon. They are barely capable of flying their machinery."

"Then who?" his lips were set in a grim line.

Aislin tightened her fist. "I don't know. But whoever they are, they're probably not coming to say hello."

At that moment, the entire Shield aircraft lurched to the side; Banner and Aislin both fell to the ground and swept sideways.

Aislin crashed into a wooden cabinet, pain stabbing through her. She could distinctly hear bottles breaking on the ground, and she felt her body being pressed up against the hard cabinets; unable to move. "Banner!" She called out, barely able to hear herself. Sirens started to blare, flashing the entire room in a blood red.

"Aislin!" she heard him yell.

With a grunt, she managed to get herself up off the cabinet. With a few shaky steps, she managed to walk over to Banner, who was surrounded by falling rubble. He had managed to wriggle himself out and was clutching a countertop.

The sirens wailed louder, and she heard screaming from the top deck. "They're here." Aislin whispered.


	11. The Swarming

The moment that the first explosion had rocked the Shield Headquarters; the entire area was under panic.

The first two motors were completely ruined; the remaining one was barely able to keep the ship in the air. Tony was instantly outside once he heard the alarms. He simply suited up and flew outside; expecting a small jet with a group of soldiers, like last time.

It was total chaos.

There was a small blue portal swirling above the ocean, Chitauri monsters flying out of it and heading toward the airship. Nuclear bullets flew through the air and send small explosions on the wing of the ship.

"Stark, get out there now!" Fury's voice yelled into his ear. "Thin them down!"

"Got it." The jet rockets turned on, and Tony zipped through the sky, taking out Chitauri right and left. One of them smashed into his helmet, trying to pry it off of him. Once Tony managed to shoot it off of him; more of them surrounded him and followed him through the air. Nuclear energies flew past him, some of them barely missing by an inch.

A Chitauri body smashed into his body once again, this time knocking him down a few feet. Tony managed to get the jet rockets to start before he had fallen too far; but there were too many of them. They were shooting at him all at once. His suit was vibrating with the panging of bullets; a Chitauri soldier jumped on his back and smashed its fists into Tony's head.

His helmet started to glitch.

* * *

"We only have one motor left!" Agent Maria Hill yelled over the chaos. Everyone was trying to get the computers to turn back on; but everything was glitching.

The ship rocked once more, causing an uproar of panic. An explosion in the hall sent spies flying into the wall, blood splattering the floors. Fire had started to consume papers, in which Agent Hill tried desperately to put out.

Nick Fury looked out the windows, seeing the Chitauri fly by on machines. There were so many of them; too much for Tony Stark to handle on his own.

Agent Hill hurried past Fury, trying to get the motors working again so the ship would stop tilting. Natasha Romanov was trying to steer the ship away from the main attack, but she wasn't having much luck.

"They're following us!" Romanov told Fury, straining against the wheel.

"Well try and get away from it as much as possible!" Fury snapped. "Is Banner working on getting the Tesseract hidden?"

"Affirmative."

Fury stormed away; catching sight of Steve Rogers and Barton guiding the wounded and trying to get the computers back up and running.

Everything was falling apart.

* * *

Thor held his hammer up to the air and watched as the storm clouds gathered above him. The warmth of power surged through his muscles, hearing the rumble of thunder.

Lightning sprayed out of the hammer, electrocuting every Chitauri soldier nearby. They fell into the ocean with shrieks, blood pouring out of their burnt chests. One of them advanced to him; knocking him off his feet.

With a growl, he brought his hammer upwards into the beast's face. It flew backward with a screech.

"Why brother, you seem to fight as well as ever."

Thor nearly dropped his hammer in surprise. He turned to face Loki, who stood quietly behind him. Aislin was nowhere in sight. "What are you doing here?" Thor hissed angrily.

"Does it matter?" Loki shrugged.

Thor felt like strangling Loki with his bare hands. "What have you done to Aislin?"

Something resembling hurt passed over Loki's face, much to Thor's bewilderment. "I have done nothing, brother. The door simply fell down."

"You blundering idiot!" yelled Thor, smashing his hammer on the head of a fallen Chitauri. Loki did not flinch, he merely looked amused at Thor's anger. "Once they see you; they will stop at nothing to gain you!"

"Correction," Loki muttered. "They are here for the Tesseract. Thanos is the one that wishes for me."

Thor grabbed Loki by his throat. "Is this a game to you, brother!? Do you wish to watch as the human race is enslaved? Is that what you wish?!"

"My intentions were to be a king," grumbled Loki angrily. "The humans live to follow."

"You have not changed one bit!" growled Thor. He shoved Loki down on the ground, wishing he could stomp on his neck. "You are just as selfish as you were when you fell into the Bifrost."

Loki picked himself off the ground. "I am not interested in fighting you, brother."

Thor was stunned for a brief moment. "What are you talking about?"

A Chitauri soldier jumped off its hovercraft and advanced toward them; it's spear glowing purple. What seemed like an instant, Loki grabbed the spear and pulled it from the creature's hands. He then stabbed it into the chest of the soldier. It went down with a screech and lay still.

All Thor could do was stare at Loki in disbelief. Loki gave him a small, mischievous smile. "Do not act so surprised, brother. I owe a certain warrior a debt. I have no wish to escape."

Thor wished to ask what Loki was talking about, for he made no sense. However; a wave of Chitauri had spotted Loki. They were advancing, and fast. Out of nowhere; a Leviathan appeared , holding a million Chitauri soldiers.

Thor glared at Loki. "Prepare to battle, brother."

* * *

Tony's suit was barely functioning. The Chitauri were ruthless, they had not stopped attacking Tony for a moment.

The glitching in his helmet only got worse as he flew away from the Chitauri; they followed his trail closely, shooting at him with their spears.

"Goddammit." he muttered. He scanned the decks and saw Hawkeye, who managed to thin the amount of soldiers chasing after him. Tony flew above the top of Shield Headquarters, and saw Thor preparing a lightning strike against the Chitauri.

A thinner man was shooting at the Chitauri with a spear; at first Tony thought he was Captain America without his suit. Anger sparked once he realized that it wasn't Steve, but Loki.

He slammed into Loki's body, his fist smashing into the side of Loki's face. He repeated punching Loki in the face; until Thor shoved him off. "Quit this nonsense!"

"How the hell did he escape?!" Tony said infuriatingly. "I thought he was a prisoner!"

Thor smashed his fist against Tony's chest. "The Chitauri are attacking your ship and you are worried about how he escaped? There is a Leviathan heading our way!"

Tony turned to see the worm-like beast barreling toward them, its mouth opened wide. The teeth on the monster looked amazingly sharp.

"Son of a bitch," whispered Tony.

Thor started to spin his hammer; the clouds above them starting to darken. Thunder rumbled above them. Loki pointed the spear at the Leviathan; trying to keep his hands from shaking. He never felt so powerless.

Tony pointed his lasers at the beast, preparing to put the rest of his power into killing it. He quietly told Jarvis to put all the remaining power into the rockets.

The monster inched closer, closer... The Chitauri soldiers started to climb off of it; screaming in victory.

Something flashed past Tony's face; barely a blur in the sky.

Aislin.

* * *

Aislin slammed into the Leviathan with all her power. The beast flew backwards, some of the soldiers falling off of the back. Aislin didn't stop there, she flew into the side of the monster once again, sending it back further.

Enraged, the Chitauri pointed their spears to her and started to shoot.

Anger was raging through Aislin's veins. She had enough of the damn ugly creatures. Her hands were glowing bright blue, and with deadly strength she hurled them at the enemy. Her bolts hit the target, Chitauri bodies being burnt to death in the fiery explosions.

The Leviathan reared back its head in pain; the fire spreading down the spine of its back. It's eyes started to glow bright red; it stared straight at the alien girl with pure hatred. With a roar it speeded toward Aislin.

Aislin flew upwards, barely escaping the gaping jaws. While flying in midair- she turned and hurled blue nuclear bolts at it.

Small explosions popped up in random places on the beast, and it cringed in pain once again. Chitauri soldiers flew off and into the ocean.

It came at her again; this time its mouth was wide open. It was ready to devour the girl and grind her body into a pulp.

Standing in the air, she waited for the beast to come to her. Power was boiling in her chest, the urge to release it almost unbearable.

_Come a little closer. _Aislin thought tautly. _Let me show you what a mere alien can do._

* * *

Loki could barely believe his eyes. Aislin had flown out of nowhere and smashed right into the side of the monster.

To everyone's surprise; the Leviathan had let out a roar and flew backwards. There was a large dent in its metal side, and soldiers were raining from its injured side like blood.

"She is going to herself killed out there!" Tony panicked. He couldn't stand there and just watch Aislin being chased by the thing. He started to take off, but Thor grabbed his wrist and dragged him down.

"You cannot help!" Thor said angrily. "You will get killed!"

Loki just stood there and watched Aislin pummel the Leviathan repeatedly.

To everyone's astonishment; she stopped flying and hovered in midair, waiting for the monster to go to her.

"What the hell is she doing?" Tony watched in horror as the beast flew to her its mouth wide open. She wasn't moving. She wasn't moving!

Tenseness filled the air as the boys watched the Leviathan creep closer to Aislin. She looked like a small floating speck in the sky compared to the huge worm-machine. A strange hum filled the air; and the small speck in the sky started to glow a bright blue.

The Leviathan slowed down in the sky for a moment; before speeding up. Its roar echoed, its mouth wide open and the teeth dripping venom.

With an earsplitting scream; the bright blue light exploded and swallowed the Leviathan. The only noise was the roaring of fire and explosion, the wind blowing so hard that Tony and Loki actually flew backwards into the metal deck. Thor hung onto his hammer, his ears ringing.

The bright flash slowly disappeared, leaving behind a clear sky. The Leviathan was still hovered in the air.

Then it started to fall apart; crumbling into the ocean. It didn't even make a noise, it crumbled as though it was ash.

Loki picked himself off the ground painfully. His head was still ringing, and the metal which he fell in had an imprint of his body. He looked over at Tony, who had the same bewildered face.

Thor pointed. "Aisin!"

She was falling.

Tony, forgetting how little of his suit's power he had left, jumped off the edge of the wing and flew to Aislin. The girl fell into him, with a lot more force than Tony expected.

"Anthony, your power is running a little low." Jarvis announced helpfully.

He sighed. "Put all the power in the thrusters."

"I just did."

Tony barely made it back; his suit dying just as he touched the ground. Aislin rolled out of his arms and onto the ground; unconscious.

The rest of the Chitauri started to fall out of the sky; dying. Tony watched as the small blue portal in the sky collapsed on itself and started to close. There was a loud whoosh, and then it was gone.

"We won." Tony said exasperatedly. He could barely believe it. His suit felt a lot heavier, and he could feel it start to shut down.

Thor slapped him on the shoulder. "The battle against The Other is not over yet. They have not finished."

Tony turned and saw Loki attending to Aislin; gently picking up her body in his arms. Just seeing Loki even touch Aislin made him furious. "Put Aislin down, Loki."

Loki gave him a withering look. "I will not kill her while she is wounded, mind you."

"Excellent work Stark," Fury's voice buzzed over the earpiece. There was the yelling of people in the background. "How is your suit holding up?"

Tony sighed. "My helmet is smashed in. I need to make a few more adjustments."

Thor nodded at Tony and walked toward Loki's direction; the two of them exchanging words softly. Tony wished he could throw Loki overboard and into the ocean.

"Fix it and get to work on the motors. We are sitting ducks up here." Fury ended the call.

The deck was still smoking, the smell of burning rubber penetrated the air. Dead Chitauri bodies lay everywhere; the light in their eyes gone. The sky was still bright blue and clear, as if nothing had ever happened.

Tony sighed and followed Thor and Loki inside, ignoring the feeling of dread.


	12. One more chance

**Sorry I've been a little slow :/ Reviews are welcome! I like reading them ~_~**

* * *

The Avengers were gathered around a large table, silently watching each other as Fury paced the room. They had just finished defeating the Chitauri and barely made it out alive. Tony's suit was beyond ruined, the wires in the helmet smashed and ripped apart by Chitaurian hands. Everyone was battered and bruised in some form. The only Avenger missing was Aislin, and Loki was placed back in the apartment with with strict orders to remain there.

The airship's motors had been almost completely destroyed by the explosions. It was suspended up in the air by the remaining motor; which was starting to glitch. The inside of the place was torn apart; all the computers weren't running and the lights were flickering. No one knew what to do.

Fury paced back and forth. Everyone stared silently at him. Finally, he sighed deeply. "We are in deeper trouble than ever."

"The ship will be fixed momentarily." Tony said tiredly. "Jarvis just needs to fix my helmet."

"I wasn't talking about the ship. I was talking about the attacks that keep happening." Fury said, deeply frustrated. "The portal collapsed over itself just in time."

Steve, still wearing his Captain America outfit, sighed. "Aislin was the one who kinda saved our butts."

"It's true." Natasha agreed. "Even if the portal had collapsed sooner; the amount of Chitauri would've overwhelmed us."

Fury stopped pacing and crossed his arms over his chest. "What if something had happened to Aislin? Then we would've been screwed, wouldn't we?"

Everyone remained silent.

"She managed to bring down the Leviathan," Thor said quietly. "That is what caused the victory to be won."

Across from Thor, Banner spoke. "The thing crumbled as if it was made of dust."

"Didn't you see the explosion she caused?" Tony snapped. "It was a nuclear strike."

Fury put his hands down on the table. "The medics checked her over and she's stable. Keep in mind; she hasn't used her powers in many years."

"Can someone explain to me why Loki didn't bolt when he got the chance?" said Barton, hotly. "He even managed to rip that electronic band off his wrist."

"Maybe he's too afraid to." Steve muttered quietly. "He knows that Thanos is after him."

"My brother _has_ acted peculiar since his capture. Aiding me during the first Chitauri wave was most unusual." Thor glanced at the door, as if he expected Loki to walk in.

Barton growled. "I don't trust him; even if Aislin is guarding him. He's a manipulator."

Natasha gently put her arm on Barton, and he calmed down a little. "Loki was under the will of Thanos the first time around. We cannot completely blame him for everything."

"Why not just throw Reindeer Games to Thanos and call it a victory?" Tony stretched back in his chair. "That way we get rid of him once and for all."

Thor glared at Tony, who pretended not to notice.

"He is my brother," Thor said crossly. "And even if we were to sacrifice him to the Chitauri; Thanos would continue. His main objective is to gain the Tesseract."

A tense silence came over the room. Everyone was stuck; they couldn't get rid of Loki even if Thor allowed it. Thanos would not stop attacking the Earth until he got the Tesseract.

Everyone let out a collective sigh, knowing that the fight wasn't close to being over.

* * *

Loki found himself wandering the empty halls of hell. Fear rose up in his stomach, making him nauseous.

To his dismay, Thanos's realm had gotten significantly worse since his last visit. The dead were screaming, Loki couldn't decide if it was pain or terror. He spied rotten corpses being burned alive above fires, people impaled on sticks and screaming out for help. Every sight he saw made him sick to his stomach, wishing that he had never gotten involved with Thanos.

Something suddenly caught control of his legs; pulling him down the hellish hallway. He stumbled into a room full of fire, blood streamed on the floor. Loki shuddered, knowing where he was. He was in Thanos's true palace.

_"Jotunn."_ a voice whispered next to Loki's ear._** "Kneel." **_

Loki resisted the urge to turn and look at the voice's owner. Something shimmered in his hand, it was his Tesseract spear. He felt his warriors clothes materialize on him, the shimmering bronze helmet weighing down on his head. Power surged back into his body, and it felt gloriously familiar.

"Loki of Asgard," growled a voice. Loki looked up in the darkness and saw the glowing red eyes of Thanos.

"Yes, lord." Loki bowed his head once again.

A deep, unsatisfied growl rumbled across the realm. The dead let out hellish shrieks before quieting down again. "I ought to slice out your heart for your incompetent failures."

Loki stayed silent.

"However, you have been useful," snarled the voice regrettably. "In your capture, you have shown me that the Avengers have gathered a new form of a weapon."

_Aislin. _Loki's mind screamed before he could stop it.

Thanos heard his thought, the heat in the air getting thicker. "Aislin," Thanos hissed quietly.

"What do you want from her?" Loki couldn't stop his voice from trembling with anger.

"I have seen what she has done to my army. The girl has mass destructive powers," the voice mused, a light rumble coming from the darkness. "She has greater powers than the Tesseract, and she will aid me in the conquest of capturing all the realms."

"You cannot do that," Loki said dryly. "I will not aid you in your mad scramble for power."

"How hypocritical," the voice seemed to hold a bit of demonic laughter. "For you have been the one in the mad scramble for power, puny Asgardian."

Loki clutched his staff. "The All-father will stop you."

The demonic laughter got louder and the ground thundered underneath Loki's feet. "The All-father no longer cares about you, Laufeyson. You are forgotten, lost, beaten by your own brother, Thor. No one will come running to your aid, nor will they believe you."

"I can be persuasive." Loki kept his voice low. "Aislin will not agree to help you."

"YOU WILL BRING HER TO ME!" the voice screamed, so loudly that Loki cringed with pain. A warm sensation trickled from his ear, down his face.

Loki bowed his head again, out of fear.

"You will bring her to me," snarled the voice savagely. "Or I will creep into your thoughts and cause you to go mad. I will drag your soul to the empty pits of the Tenth Realm and leave you there, let the dead crawl over your body and devour you alive. And when you're barely living, hanging on to the last thread of hope, I will bring your brother and slit his throat in front of you. I will spill his blood over the dust of the Tenth Realm ground. Is that what you want, you miserable maggot?"

Tears of anger sprang up in Loki's eyes. He gritted his teeth, but didn't say a word.

"You will bring me that girl. You will do whatever it takes. If you do not, I will make your life a miserable hell." A smokey figure flew toward Loki, its mouth open in a horrific scream.

Loki flinched violently; and found himself in Shield's small prison. He was back on Misgard.

His heart was beating a million times a minute, and he sank down onto the floor, his legs trembling. Thanos's words still echoed in his ears. _You will bring her to me. _

But he couldn't do it. He didn't want to it.

Loki glanced at the long chair where Aislin lay; peacefully sleeping. He remembered the panic he had felt when he saw her falling from the sky, getting ready to plunge into the large body of water. As much as Loki hated to admit it, he didn't want to see Aislin in discomfort. He had gathered Aislin gently in his arms, only to be threatened by the imbecile, Tony Stark.

_What is happening to me? _Loki wondered furiously, angry that he had shown any affections toward the Tenth Realm girl. _My plan was to kill the witch and make my way back to Jotunheim with the Tesseract. _

She had shown him true understanding. Aislin hadn't flinched, even when Loki was overwhelmed with anger. She had never judged him by what he was.

He didn't feel inferior when he was near her. The feeling was unrecognizable, it made him uncomfortable.

_You must bring her to Thanos. She is nothing but a monster. _Loki thought, trying to get himself to do Thanos's will. _If you do not, he will come for you. Your body will be thrown into the Tenth Realm. He will stop at nothing to make you suffer; he will even go after Thor._

As much as he hated Thor, he couldn't let him die. He was the only brother he had, after all.


	13. New Plans Painful Memories

Aislin rested her head on the cool wall, trying to settle her nerves. She had woken up moments ago, panicking and not knowing where she was. When she saw that she was in her Shield apartment, she had calmed down to some degree.

She frantically wondered if everyone was okay. The last thing she remembered was gazing at the deck of the airship, seeing Tony Stark staring up at her with horror etched on his face. He had tried to take flight, but someone had stopped him. She wondered if it was Thor. The other man, skinny and dark, was just watching. She couldn't see any of their faces. All she could see was a massive monster flying toward her with an open mouth.

anger and fear had overwhelmed her. Then darkness.

Pain crawled up Aislin's side, and she let out a small groan.

Something made a beeping noise, and she saw that her earpiece was lain on the dresser beside her. Fury's voice crackled from the other end. "Agent Aislin, do you copy?"

The message repeated twice before Aislin rolled over and grabbed it. "I copy." she said weakly. "What is the status of the ship?"

"We are stuck up in the air," Fury's voice announced. "Stark is fixing the motors now, but if we get another attack we'll be going down."

Aislin closed her eyes and leaned against the wall again. "What is our next move?"

"I am currently going to relocate the Avengers to Stark Towers in New York. You will all have to act as normal people until the time comes to fight. The Tesseract will remain with Stark and he'll keep it stored within the depths of his tower."

"Is Loki coming with us?" Aislin asked softly. She hadn't forgotten about her job.

A pause on the other end.

"Yes," Fury's voice said reluctantly. "He will also have to act as a human to escape from being noticed. Aislin, pack your bags. We leave for Stark Towers as soon as Stark gets everything running."

Aislin put the earpiece back on the dresser and sighed. As much as she didn't want to help Loki, she couldn't just leave him to be killed off by the Chitauri or Thanos. She wasn't going to be one of those people who left others to die.

She slowly got herself off the bed and strode over to her closet. Her ripped spy suit still hung on her. She ripped the belt off and threw it onto the floor. Something fluttered out of it and landed on the floor in front of her. Picking it up, she realized that it was the old picture of Loki that she had taken from the file.

His face looked as pained as ever. She knew exactly how he felt.

Aislin stepped out of her room and into the hall of the apartment. As she looked around, she could see chunks of the wall that had fallen out. It littered the floor.

She floated over it and made her way into the living space. She was surprised to see Loki sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine with a bored expression on his face. He had heard Aislin come in and turned to look at her. "Not many people can sneak up on me, even if flying," he said dryly.

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you," Aislin said tiredly. "There's stuff all over the floor from the Chitauri attack."

Loki gave her a small frown. "The Chitauri are beastly creatures. They trample over everything." He turned back to the magazine and flipped through it with the same bored look on his face.

Aislin resisted the urge to make a face at him. "Glad your having a good time," she muttered.

"No matter how quiet you mutter, I can still hear you." she heard Loki say loudly.

_Smart ass. _"Good to know," Aislin said, just as loudly. Loki turned to stare at her, a stony expression on his face.

Aislin stared back at him. She couldn't help but notice his green eyes sparkling.

A small smile curved on the ends of Loki's lips. "You are very amusing."

Aislin scowled and turned her back on him. She floated into the kitchen, hoping to get away from the mischevious demi-god for a moment.

She opened the refrigerator for no particular reason. The cold air brushed against Aislin's face, and she felt somewhat refreshed. She grabbed a bottle of soda and just leaned against the fridge.

Taking a large sip of her drink, she thought about what Fury had said. Truth be told, she was semi-excited to go to the Stark Towers. Tony had talked about it endlessly, telling Aislin of his magnificent creations. He had even talked about the one named, 'Jarvis', whom Aislin pictured as a robotic man that looked like Tony's suit.

The idea amused her, and she let out a soft chuckle.

"Laughing out loud is the first sign of insanity." she heard Loki murmur behind her.

She nearly choked on her drink. "How the hell...how did you get here?"

Loki looked at the floor and then Aislin. "I walked."

"I meant without making noise," Aislin sighed.

He shrugged. "I'm good at sneaking around."

Aislin sighed and put her drink on the counter. "That's not creepy at all."

Loki raised an eyebrow; but didn't say anything else. He just stood in the doorway; staring at her. Aislin caught his gaze and stared back, once again caught in a staring contest.

Loki laughed again. "Oh, you are most amusing Aislin."

Aislin felt her face heating up with embarrassment. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because you are." Loki gave her a small, mischevious smile. "You are very good at pretending."

"Pretending at what?" Aislin glared at him.

"You make play to be a normal mortal, and you put on a very good act, Agent Aislin," Loki said smoothly.

Aislin almost flinched at the word 'agent'. "I don't pretend to be a mortal, Loki,"

"Yes you do. You are afraid of what you can do. You pretend that you are no different than the squabbling heathens you surround yourself with."

Hurt shook the inside of Aislin's core. She tried not to show how much his bitter words actually impacted her. "What did I do to make you angry?"

The cruel look disappeared off of Loki's face, and something close to regret settled. "I have never been one to play nicely."

"You have always had to fight for attention," said Aislin softly. She studied his face. "Now that you have it, you are beside yourself."

Loki opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something, but no words came out.

"Fighting to be the best, always being thrown back down to the bottom." Aislin breathed. She was surprised to feel her own sadness building from within her. Memories flashed in her head; memories of fighting in Shield when it first began, struggling to survive in the Tenth Ream, always struggling so hard...

Aislin swallowed back her pain and carefully touched his shoulder. He didn't move away. "I know how hard it is."

Loki remained silent, and Aislin felt that she had went too far.

"Look..." Aislin gently moved past him. "We leave for Stark Towers tomorrow. Might as well pack your stuff."

She turned to leave the room, trying to forget about the memories. Before she had even left, Loki grabbed her wrist. "Aislin."

"Yes?" Aislin turned to him and saw a soft expression on his face.

Before she knew it, Loki had buried his face in her shoulder, and she felt him tighten the embrace around her. His hair brushed against her face. He mumbled, "Please don't go. Just stay for a moment."

* * *

Natasha watched as Barton paced the room, keeping a calm face while Barton slammed his fists into the metal walls.

"This is total bullshit!" he roared.

"Calm down," Natasha said calmly. "There isn't anything you can do about this."

Barton punched the wall again. "Why don't we throw Loki into a pit of snakes? That way we can stop fighting the damn Chitauri!"

Natasha crossed her arms. "You know very well why we can't. Thor won't let his brother be thrown into a death chamber."

Barton groaned frustratingly and buried his head in his hands. "Natasha...how...why did that happen?"

Natasha knew what he was talking about. Loki had taken control of his mind in order to gain the Tesseract. Barton went on a killing spree, along with a couple of other men that Loki had brainwashed. The only way Barton snapped out of it was when Natasha Romanov herself had knocked him out with her fist. Barton held a hatred toward Loki ever since.

"Don't do that to yourself, Clint." Natasha said softly.

"I can still feel it sometimes," Barton whispered. "Sometimes there's that pure moment of insanity; where I don't feel anything but the need to kill."

Barton sunk down to the floor. Natasha took a seat next to him. "That's the normal life of an assasin."

Seconds ticked by without either of them saying anything. It was a comfortable silence. Barton looked over that Natasha; his vision half blurred by tears. His mind was in shambles, he couldn't go a day without thinking of when Loki took control of him. Of how many lives he had taken.

Without thinking, his hand wrapped around Natasha's small hand. They both sat there, clasping hands and just sitting in silence.

"I don't trust Loki," Barton said softly, breaking the silence.

"I know you don't." Natasha looked at him with soft expression on her face. "But you never know; people can change."

"I'm not quite sure if I can believe that." he sighed.

Natasha squeezed Barton's hand. "I do."

Barton gave a small smile. "You may be sweet and soft right now Natasha, but your a damn scary fighter."

"I try." She gave him a small smile in return.

It was a sweet conversation, something that Natasha wasn't quite used to. She was used to angry discussions, angry negotiations, violent bloody endings that resulted in her fleeing the scene. Never had she sat down and just...talked. Barton's hand was strong against her small one, firmly clasped. "Do you think Aislin can contain Loki?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," Barton admitted. "Trusting her is...hard."

"I trust her," Natasha said quietly. "She's no different than the rest of us, Clint. Her past is troubled and muddy, and all she wants to do is be good for once in her life."

The words sunk in to the both of them. Barton let out a sigh. "I guess your right. I just don't know how long I can be around Loki without stabbing his eye out with an arrow."

"How is it going to be with all of us grouped in the Stark Towers?" Natasha asked softly.

Barton let out a small chuckle. "I guess we'll find out."

They both shared a collective sigh. Natasha leaned on Barton, the both of them trying not to think of what lie ahead.


	14. Quiet Mysteries

**I appreciate everyone who's following :) as always, leave reviews and let me know if there's anything I can impove or change! Thanks bros. **

* * *

"Oh, Aislin, your gonna love New York," Tony said happily. "It's full of things that you've never seen before! I have my Tower, which is fabulous by the way, and Oh! Your going to meet Pepper! She can't wait to meet you!"

Aislin nodded while Tony jabbered on about how great New York City was. She gave him a smile every now and then, but her mind wasn't really focusing on his words. She was more concerned about the quiet green-eyed man in the back of the car.

Ever since the Avenger's headquarters touched the ground, Tony literally dragged Aislin out of the ship and down to the fanciest car she had ever seen in her life. The other Avenger's followed suit, quietly laughing at Aislin's reaction. Loki was following Thor, a glum expression on her face. Even through all the excitement Aislin still felt a twinge of worry for him.

And now Aislin was riding up front in Tony's car, with Loki in the back. She snuck a couple glances at him, just to make sure he was okay. Loki stared at the window without saying a word.

"Have you ever eaten Shwarma?" Tony's voice broke through her thoughts. Aislin turned her head toward Tony with a confused expression. "Excuse me?"

Tony gave her a grin. "Shwarma? You've never had it? Your missing out, you gotta try some when we get to the tower."

"It sounds like a ghastly worm," frowned Aislin, not understanding what Tony was talking about. "Why would you want to eat that?"

"It's a delicious tasting worm," Tony gave her a creepy smile. "Just kidding. Its actually a sandwich."

Aislin made a face at him, causing him to laugh. She smiled at him, but her mind was still focused on Loki.

Loki was still silently staring out the car window; his facial expression unreadable.

Aislin lay back against the leather seat, thinking of what had happened in the small Shield apartment. Loki had just pulled her into a hug; something that surprised her. She remembered how her face was nestled in Loki's jacket, his black hair brushing against her face.

"Please don't go. Just stay for a moment." Loki mumbled. His arms were tightly wound around Aislin's waist, his face buried in her shoulder.

They had stood there for a long while, Aislin resting gently in Loki's arms. For some reason, Aislin didn't feel strange about it. She simply slid her arms around Loki's waist and held him close to her. She didn't know how long they would've been there if she didn't hear someone knocking on the door.

"Loki; we have to go. We're going to Stark Towers in New York." she said softly. Aislin pulled away from him, her face only inches from his.

His face almost looked unrecognizable, no longer cruel or angry. He looked reluctant to let her go. "New York?"

"Yes." Aislin breathed. Her heart pounded in her chest.

She let out a loud sigh and looked up at the buildings rushing by. Tony gave her a strange glance. "You okay?"

Aislin didn't realize that she had sighed out loud. "Yes, I'm just overwhelmed. New York City is lovely."

"It's as lovely as it gets." Tony chuckled.

* * *

The Stark Towers were much bigger than Loki remembered. The lights on the front of the place looked huge, the skyscraper stretched up toward the sky.

He would've been impressed if he wasn't so angry with himself. That was all he felt these days; he mused. Anger and hurt.

He felt like a fool. When he had brought his bitter words upon Aislin, she didn't do so much as flinch. She stood her ground; and furthermore she had even tried to make him feel better. He didn't know what possessed him, the next thing he knew he had pulled her into his embrace.

She was warm, her hair felt like silk against his face. And she smelled lovely, like a meadow after a gentle rain. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. All he could think of was, _You understand. You understand. _

After she had pulled away, Loki felt a wave of shame wash over him. He was supposed to be getting her to Thanos, not showing affections toward her. But she was different...so different.

"Hey Reindeer Games; we're here." Tony was turned around in his seat, staring at Loki.

Loki came back to reality and gave the Iron-man a dignified silence. He grudgingly made his way out of the vehicle; and as soon as he stepped out, an uneasy feeling washed over him. He was going to be locked in a tower with the same people that tried to kill him.

With the exception of Thor.

Aislin tugged on his arm. "Come on," she said softly. "It's not all that bad."

_It is indeed. _Loki thought bitterly. _You are not the one who is hated. _

The three of them strided inside the building; which was made much grander then the last Stark Towers. Steve and Banner were waiting in the lobby and chatting quietly. Once they saw the trio; they stopped. "Hey guys," Steve said cheerfully.

"You seem rather chipper," Tony muttered. Then he turned to the scientist. "Banner! How nice of you to join us."

"Well it wouldn't be party without me," Banner gave Tony a weak smile, despite his awkwardness.

Steve gave Aislin a small hug. "How was your first taste of New York?"

"Overwhelming." she said honestly. "There are so many buildings and so many strange looking cars..."

Steve laughed. "You sound like me when I first woke up out of the ice. It's a whole new world out there, Aislin."

"That's what happens when you go hide in the jungle for centuries." Tony wrapped his arms around Aislin and Steve. "You've got a lot to learn, kid."

Loki watched as Aislin laughed at what Tony had said. How he hated the arrogant Tony Stark. He wished that he could throw him out the window again, it was marvelous watching him plunge to his death. His suit shooting out of the wall was less pleasant.

To his surprise, Aislin came to him and wrapped her arm in his. "Tony is going to show us our rooms," she told him.

The three men talked amongst themselves while Aislin and Loki followed behind them.

Loki glanced down at Aislin. Her gaze was off to the side, admiring the detail of the tower. She was wearing a simple shirt, and a strange blue fabric that covered her legs. Her outfit tightly fitted her body, and her multicolored hair drifted onto her shoulders. Wonderful waves of red, gold and black.

_She looks more glorious than ever. _Loki thought. _She truly has the aura of a warrior. I wonder if she has ever been to Asgard...maybe she would accompany me in going back..._

The thought itself shocked him. Before Aislin had come along, he never considered going back to Asgard. The memory of Odin and his neglectfulness was a fading memory; but thinking of it again brought back a painful jolt. During Loki's time in the Bifrost, he had plenty of time to make his plans for revenge on Asgard. But now...he was no longer sure of what he was going to do.

"Loki!" Aislin tugged on his arm, a joyful expression on her face. "Look how large these rooms are! Have you ever seen such magnificent rooms?"

He gave her a small smile. "They are very nice indeed."

"I wonder who lives in them all," Aislin prattled, dragging Loki to each and every room and looking at it with awe. "A large family could live here! Or a town! Maybe even a city!"

Despite himself, Loki laughed. Aislin stopped talking and gave him a curious look. "Whats so funny?"

"You." Loki gave her a sincere smile. "You do not know about about cities, do you Aislin?"

She shrugged. "I left Shield after the second war. Things have...changed. Everything is so much bigger, and better, and faster."

The both of them continued to walk after Tony, Steve and Banner.

Aislin didn't hesitate to take her time in looking at every detail of the Stark Towers. She was interested in every room, every wall design, every mechanical movement that jerked about. She continued to drag Loki along with her, babbling incessantly about the new technologies.

The whole grand place sorely reminded Loki of Asgard. The palace he and Thor had lived in was magnificently enormous, countless empty rooms that were begging to be explored. As small children, they had many adventures in those untouched rooms. Everything was a treasure to them, no matter how small.

The thought made Loki feel a little nostalgia, something he had not felt since he dropped into the Bifrost. He glanced at Aislin, who was staring out of a window and joyously staring onto New York City. The pure expression on her face was priceless.

"It's all so strange," she whispered. "All those people. Isn't it strange?"

Loki joined her by the window and saw the city he had once tried to destroy. He felt a twinge of guilt. "It is not so strange to me."

Aislin made a face. "Oh, I forgot. You and Thor are princes of Asgard."

"Yes." Loki felt startled by Aislin's sudden change in behavior. A darkness had settled over her face. "Thor and I lived in an enormous palace, even bigger than this strange structure."

Aislin grew quiet and turned away from him, much to his surprise. "Come on," she said, her voice soft. "Let's catch up to the others."

* * *

_**On Asgard...**_

Thor watched patiently as his father paced on the marble floors, muttering to himself. He had been doing that for the past half hour, ever since Thor had managed to get himself to Asgard. His mother, Frigga, sat quietly on her throne and watched her husband pace.

"I am not surprised," Odin muttered. "Thanos would have gotten tired of Loki's antics sooner or later."

"That is why I am here," Thor presented.

The All-father gazed at his son. "There is no reason for us to help Loki. He is beyond our help."

Thor shook his head. "No he is not, father. I have reason to believe he has changed. He no longer wishes to help Thanos, he no longer wishes for war."

"It is time for him to learn his lesson." Odin said bitterly. "For what he has done to Asgard, and to himself."

Frigga rushed off of her throne and threw her arms around Thor. "Oh, husband! Do not talk that way about our son!" she cried.

Odin scowled. "Loki does not deserve help! Do you understand the extent of damage that he has done? The Jotunheim realm has been taken over by Thanos's army of darkness, the whole hierarchy is falling apart at their feet. The undead army has attacked Asgard as well. Loki must fix this, himself."

"Loki cannot do it alone. He will be killed if he tries." Thor gritted his teeth and put one arm around his sobbing mother.

Frigga lifted her head off of Thor's shoulder. "Please, Odin," she begged. "Loki is our baby boy. Do you not remember the day you bought him home to us?"

Odin crossed his arms, unhappy to see his wife crying. Thor gently unattached himself from Frigga and stepped toward Odin. "Father, listen to me. When the Chitauri attacked our ship, it was an opportunity for escape, but Loki aided me in the fight. He took that chance and helped me, an action that he had not done in many centuries."

Odin remained quiet. Frigga's crying had ceased, and she stared at Thor with some hope on her face.

"He has a guardian on Misgard that watches his every move," Thor said quietly. "Her name is Aislin, and-"

"Aislin?" Odin's voice held a twinge of disgust. "I thought the parasite had been slaughtered by Asgardian forces. Perhaps I was wrong."

Thor stared at Odin. Anger sparked in his chest. "The parasite? How do you know of Aislin?"

"The Tenth Realm girl, is she not?" Odin said, a dark smile on his face. "The one who reeks of death and anger? She is unstably dangerous, a monster within herself."

"You will not speak that way about her," Thor snapped. "For she has saved my life more than once."

"It is unnatural. No one escapes from the Tenth Realm alive."

Thor gritted his teeth in frustration. "First it is Loki, now it is Aislin! Why must you hate her so?"

Odin stared at Thor and stopped pacing the room. He pointed to the back of the palace room, where a piece of the Tesseract lay. "Do you believe everything that the girl tells you? She once stepped into Asgard portraying a normal Asgardian, and then tried to snatch the Tesseract from underneath us."

"That is because the Tesseract is hers," replied Thor stonily. "It was never ours to take."

The All-father said nothing, once again. Frigga gently touched Odin's shoulder. "She may be different than she once was."

"She has changed Loki," Thor said, trying very hard to keep his anger in check. "I think that Loki may feel affections toward her."

"He cannot have feelings for a monster." snapped Odin. "Out of all the beautiful prizes for him in Asgard, he has chosen that?"

"Is it not enough you have ignored his cries for attention, you must push away his love interest too?" Frigga said angrily. "For the Gods sakes, Odin, let him come home!"

Thor put a gentle hand on his mother's shoulder and gazed at Odin. "Loki has changed because of her, no matter what of her capabilities. Father, please, I beg you, give Loki back his strength and help us fight on."

Odin put his hand up to his chin and stood there quietly, gazing the shiny floor.

"Do you think that Loki has finally changed for the better? He will not fight against us?" Odin asked quietly.

"I swear." Thor clenched his fist. "I swear on the realms."

Odin nodded silently and summoned Thor to follow him. The two men walked past the thrones to a hall that Thor had not traveled down before. Odin unlocked a door, and when Thor went through it, all he saw were rows of shelves. Bottles lined them, filled with many strange colored liquids. Odin carefully searched through a shelf, and finally took out a small vial with a shimmering green aura.

He handed it to Thor. "Give this to your brother and have him ingest this. His sorcery will return."

Thor wrapped his hand around the small vial. "Thank you, Father."

Odin patted Thor's shoulder, a serious expression on his face. "Watch out for your brother, Thor. Bring him home safely, for the war has just begun."


	15. Mischevious Ideas

Thor watched as Loki looked at the vial with distaste. "Must I drink it?"

"Do you want your sorcery back?" Thor grumbled. "I went through much trouble to acquire this."

The two brothers stood on a ledge that overlooked New York City. Loki needed a breath of fresh air, he hated being in the same area as all the cocky Avengers. Especially Tony Stark; who wouldn't leave Aislin alone. By the time Loki had stepped outside to gather his thoughts, Thor had found him.

"You did not have to do that, you know." Loki gave him a disconcerted look. "I know that Odin must have put up quite a fight."

Thor tried not to wince as he thought of the bitter argument between Odin and him; first about Loki, and then Aislin. "No, there was no fight. Just drink it brother, you need your strength to help us in the next battles."

Loki leaned against the wall, a smug expression on his face. "And who said I will be helping you? For all you know; I could be plotting my next escape."

A dark look passed over Thor's face. "If you want to remain alive and well, then you will be helping us in the battle. And do not lie to me, brother, I know of your change in emotions toward Aislin."

"I do not have any concerns for her," snapped Loki. "She is the only thing keeping me from my freedom."

To Loki's surprise, Thor laughed. "Do you think I am empty-minded?"

Loki glowered at him. "Well-"

"I know you better than you may think. Do you not remember the Chitauri battle only days ago? You carried her wounded body back to safety." Thor smiled at his brother; amused that Loki was the one with the denial this time.

To Loki, everything seemed to be changing on him at once. He was surprised that Thor had gone to Asgard at all, even more so when he arrived with the potion that would give back his powers. And although he would never admit it; he was grateful for Thor. Just this once.

"I owed her a debt," Loki muttered. "I was simply returning the favor."

"And that favor was?" Thor pressed.

Loki paused, uncertain of how to carry on. "She saved me from the rest of the Avengers throwing me to Thanos; so in return I fought for her in battle. I no longer owe her debt."

"That is complete fabrication. Why do you not admit that you care for the girl?" Thor argued. "The way you look at her is something I have not ever seen you do."

Loki was silent for a moment and stared down at the glowing green vial. Thor wondered if he had went too far with his frustration. He stepped forward and put a strong hand on his brother's shoulder. "Having feelings is not a bad thing, brother."

Loki jerked backwards but didn't say a word. Instead, he shrugged and opened the top of the vial and drank the contents inside.

Immediately he started to gag and cough. The liquid inside tasted horrible, like rotten drink or dead animal. Loki dropped the vial onto the floor, trying not to vomit everywhere. Thor grabbed his shoulders to prevent Loki from falling over.

After a minute, Loki stopped coughing and looked over at Thor. "That was the most vile thing I have ever drank."

Thor shrugged. "Tis no matter. You need your strength for the upcoming battles."

"It appears so." Loki coughed once more and straightened up. As disgusting as the contents had tasted, Loki could indeed feel his sorcery coming back to him. It flowed warmly through his veins, the power made him feel more stronger. Less weaker. Less inferior.

Thor gave Loki a warm smile. "Everything will be okay in the end, brother. Maybe someday; we can return to Asgard together."

_I'd rather not. _"Possibly." he lied.

Thor gave Loki another pat on the shoulder before leaving.

Loki sighed angrily and stared at the darkening sky. The more he looked over the city, the more it looked of Asgard. A tiny part of him was regretting ever setting foot on Misgard, the rest of him was satisfied at the destruction he had caused.

The image of Thanos's Death Realm passed over his mind. Fire, dead bodies and screaming tortured souls. He wondered if Thanos was preparing an army right this minute, ready to travel to Earth to capture the Tesseract. And Aislin.

_Gods. What am I going to do with the girl? _Loki thought, frustrated. He remembered Thanos's deal. He would leave Loki alone if he gave him Aislin. He would leave everyone alone.

_If I give Aislin to Thanos, I get no punishment. _A delicious plan was forming in Loki's head. _Then I can disappear into one of the realms and escape Asgardian punishment. Oh, Thor will be sorely disappointed._

Aislin flashed through Loki's mind once more, and a pang of guilt ripped through his chest. He was somewhat bewildered at the feeling. He couldn't have any feelings toward the girl. Not now; at least.

_If I can get her to believe I care for her, she will be easier to manipulate. She will go to Thanos willingly; and from there I can flee. _Loki convinced himself.

The thought was extremely tempting, it was one that he couldn't refuse.

Loki almost smiled; he might actually have a way to get out of the mess he had made.

"Hey, Reindeer Games."

Loki turned to see Tony Stark in the doorway; a bored expression on his face. Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to drive Aislin around the city tomorrow; to give her a chance to see things she hasn't seen. Now, I hate you with a passion, but I have no choice but to force you to come."

"How ironic." Loki said dryly.

Tony gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Yeah, well, your coming tomorrow. You might want to get some sleep, because we're leaving early."

Loki resisted the urge to cast snakes around the man's neck. "As you wish."

Tony gave Loki one more disgusted look and left, muttering to himself.

* * *

_**On the Death Realm...**_

Thanos curled on his throne, staring aimlessly at his swirling smoke orb. He could no longer see in it, and he could not understand why. The squirming maggot, Loki Laufeyson must have acquired his sorcery.

"Ague!" he roared, slamming his fist down on the table. The ground rumbled, and the dead screamed in harmony.

The doors of the throne room flung open, and a man strode inside. His long blue hair was swept messily over his face, and his black cape rustled on the ground. His face held a twinge of irritation. "I am here."

"What have you been doing all morn?" Thanos growled.

Ague straightened his posture. "I did what you told me to do. I guided the new souls to where they needed to go."

Thanos was not appeased. "I told you to find that devious maggot, Loki Laufeyson. Did I NOT?!"

Ague almost flinched against Thanos's roar. "I did try, and I could not locate him."

The ground rumbled more violently; dirt crumbled off the ceiling and pelted him with rocks.

"The God of Mischief has taken sanctuary on the small realm of Misgard," Thanos hissed. "He has hidden behind his brother's safety."

"Behind Thor?" Ague's face fell a little. "Should they not be on Asgard?"

Thanos settled back onto his throne. "Odin has finally shunned the miscreant as he is. He is no longer considered an Asgardian."

Ague gave him a rueful smile. "He will no longer be excepted as a Jotunn any longer; for my army has wreaked havoc on the realm. The survivors cower in fear, and he did not go to their safety. Soon I will be crowned King of Jotunheim; as I should be."

A satisfied growl gently rumbled the earth, there was a faint screaming in the background. Ague's smile grew bigger. Everything was going to plan, he had done everything that Thanos had ordered him to do. He had done very well, in his opinion.

"Well done." Thanos murmured darkly. "His people will despise him for his ignorance. Now is just the matter of crushing him on Misgard."

Ague's smile vanished. "Why must we? He will find out soon enough that nothing will protect him from the Other. We will gain the Tesseract no matter what."

"He has hidden behind a mortal woman," Thanos snapped, holding out the smokey orb.

In the smoke, Ague could see the faint image of a girl. As the image cleared; he could see her shocking ice-blue eyes, her long black hair with gold and red weaved in it. Her face looked angry and stubborn. The look of a warrior.

"Who is this marvelous woman?" Ague whispered. He longed to touch the image, but it whispered away from his grasp before his fingers reached her face.

Thanos settled the orb back on the table. "Her name is Aislin, and it seems as though our foe has been seeking protection from her."

"If she is purely mortal, then she cannot take our army." Ague said, slightly disappointed. "She would be killed within moments."

"The girl is not a normal mortal. Through Loki's eyes, I watched as she unspeakably crushed my army. She holds remarkable power, power that is greater than the Tesseract itself." Thanos's red eyes glowed more brightly as he said this, his voice growing from a soft rumble to a roar.

Ague was happy that the girl was not all she seemed. She would make a perfect ally as his queen. With her exquisite beauty and strength, and his mind; they could be unstoppable. "What must I do?"

"Nothing yet." Thanos growled. "For Loki may change his mind and help me in the end and bring me the girl. She is vital to our success, Ague."

Another crushing disappointment for Ague. He bitterly hated the God of Mischief, and longed to crush his head under the weight of the dead. The torture of Loki Laufeyson's soul would be the best prize in all the realms. Thanos stood from his throne, his black cape rustling behind him. "However; we do need the Tesseract, and the squirming maggot has failed to get it."

Ague felt a ray of excitement. He loved the feeling of war. "Are we going to Misgard to acquire it?"

"I am going to Misgard and take what is rightfully ours." Thanos growled, clearly irritated. "You will be staying."

A feeling of pure hatred shot through Ague like a knife. "When will you and your army depart?"

"I do not know yet," Thanos's body started to shimmer, and Ague had to look away. When he looked back, Thanos looked like a normal Asgardian. His helmet had a broken skull attached on the front; his red eyes gleamed from underneath the gold.

Ague just nodded, disappointed he would not be leading the army in destroying Misgard. Thanos stepped toward him and put a rough hand on his shoulder. "While I am gone; you are in charge of my palace. You will be escorting the worst of souls to the Tenth Realm."

"The Tenth Realm?" Ague was surprised. He had never been to the Tenth Realm, although he had wanted to ever since he was young. Now was his chance.

"Do not disappoint me." Thanos growled. "I do not look fondly of failures."

Ague stood up straighter, a look of evil gleamed in his eyes. "I will do well Father. I will not let you down."


	16. Coming for them

**Thanks for all the views and visits and the reviews. Keep it up! Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Aislin sat on the edge of her bed, dead tired. She could barely keep her eyes open; she was so exhausted.

Earlier in the day, Tony had shown Aislin around New York City to show her all the grand places it had. They had hopped from one place to the next, looking at works of art or eating the most strangest food that Aislin had ever tasted in her life. Tony had even shown her a beautiful aquarium with lots of animals inside the tanks, it thrilled her. As she thought about it, a small grin spread over her face.

Of course; Loki was not as happy to come along as Aislin was. Tony kept glaring at him while he hung behind her, and he never spoke once.

Her smile disappeared. With a sigh; she changed into an oversized shirt and collapsed back into bed.

Loki had been acting stranger than usual. Instead of being his mischevious self, he had been quiet and withdrawn. During the entire trip, Aislin had caught Loki staring at her with complete pity on his face; as if he knew something she didn't. It made her uneasy, but she couldn't just say it out loud.

_Maybe he's upset because the reality of his situation is settled in. _Aislin thought. _Or maybe because he's completely helpless if the Chitauri come back. _

A scratching noise snapped her out of her thoughts. It sounded like someone was digging their nails into her door. Aislin sighed.

She got up and wretched open the door. "Why are you making that noise?"

To her surprise, no one was on the other side. The scratching noise had continued, this time on the other side of the room.

Confused, Aislin closed her door and floated to the opposite wall and pressed her ear to it. Loud grating noises were coming from the other side. She jerked her head back, her heart thumping. _What the hell is that?! _

She decided to go out and get Tony so he could figure out what the noise was. Aislin flew to the door and tried to get it to open. For some reason, the lock had jammed on her and the door remained firmly shut.

The scratching noises started to echo through the room, getting louder each second. It was getting painful.

"Tony!" Aislin called out. "Someone! My door isn't opening!"

She waited a couple seconds before realizing that no one heard her.

"Loki!" her voice started to rise. "Loki! Can you hear me?!"

To Aislin's relief, she heard the sound of a door opening. A knock came from the other side. "You called for me?" a sarcastic voice said dryly.

"Loki!" said Aislin. "I can't get out! I don't know what's going on!"

"Aislin; what are you talking about?" Loki sounded startled.

Aislin started to pull on the door handle frantically. "Can you get the door open from the other side?"

The doorknob clearly jiggled, but the door didn't budge. "No. Aislin- I will return with Thor momentarily."

Bright red stuff had started to bubble up from underneath the carpet. Aislin could feel it squishing underneath her feet. She pounded on the door. "Don't leave me here alone!" Aislin shouted.

The wall next to her suddenly burst; Aislin let out a shriek and let go of the door handle. She fell onto the floor with the doorknob still attached in her hand.

She heard her name being shouted, but her ears were ringing too hard for her to make out the rest of the words.

Trying to crawl back onto her feet, Aislin's body trembled with the sudden shock. A wet dripping noise started to replace the scratching noise; and black ooze started to pour out of the new hole in the wall. To Aislin's horror, it looked strikingly familiar.

"No." she whispered. "Oh my god."

"Aislin!" yelled Loki, his voice sounding surprisingly upset.

Before Aislin could answer him; the room started to shake violently. Aislin lost her balance and fell to the floor again, this time getting thumped around as though a giant were shaking a can. Her head slammed against the floor before she was tossed up in the air again.

Aislin managed to float in the air long enough to grab ahold of her bed, which was the only thing not sliding across the room.

"Get help!" screamed Aislin helplessly. "Loki, please!"

Her hands had started to glow blue, but there was nothing for her to attack. The black goop started to pool on the floor, and it was sliding everywhere. The stench of death had started to take its toll. Aislin knew exactly what was happening; and it was scaring her to pieces.

Something had escaped from the Tenth Realm, and it was coming after her.

Aislin hung on to the bed for dear life as the room continued to thrash. Through her tears; she could see a thick black mist come through the ceiling and hover right beside the bed, just standing there motionless.

The rumbling finally stopped. Aislin lay on the bed, staring at the thing with shock.

The thing stared right back at her; and to her horror- two bloody eyes blinked out from underneath the black flesh. It opened its mouth into a gaping grin, its teeth dripping runny red. Black arms snaked off its body, writhing around and jerking violently. Aislin recognized it as one of the creatures she feared the most on the Tenth Realm.

She immediately put her glowing hands out in front of her, ready to shoot the demonic entity. The thing seemed amused, and it knocked her arms out of the way with deadly speed.

Aislin flung off the bed and crumbled onto the floor, pain shooting up her skull.

The next thing she knew, the monster had wrapped its tendrils around her body and was dragging her with it. She let out a blood-curling scream- right before the monster covered her mouth.

* * *

Loki burst into the Stark Lobby, nearly scaring everyone out of their minds. Thor looked up at his brother with an inquiring look on his face.

"What are you doing outside your room, brother? And where is your guardian?"

Loki pointed down the hall. "Could you not hear her scream!? She is being attacked!"

Shock passed over all the Avengers's faces; and for once Loki was not amused. He was panicking, the longer he was here with the stupid Avengers, the longer Aislin was alone. With that _thing. _

As though to prove Loki's point, an ear-splitting scream tore through the building. Thor's face changed from confused to alarmed.

Loki turned on his heel and dashed back down the hall, this time with the Avengers following closely behind him. He heard Stark distantly yell at Jarvis to enable all weapons available. He didn't care for anything; but to get Aislin out of the room alive.

"Here." Loki panted, pointing at the door. "Here."

The sound of screaming and broken glass came from the other side.

Thor pushed on the door, unable to get it open. He gave a helpless look toward the other Avengers. This time; Steve joined him. The both of them pushed into Aislin's door as hard as they could. The door didn't budge.

A horrible shriek and a crash came from the other side. Then it was silent.

Loki pounded on the door as hard as he could. "Aislin!"

There was no answer.

"What the hell is in there with her?" Steve said distractedly. He slammed his shoulder into the hilt of the door, but it didn't move an inch.

"It must be one of Thanos's monsters," Thor grunted.

Tony came running through, his arms covered in his Iron-man arms. He pointed his lasers at the door and fired.

The bullets had no effect; much to all the Avengers amazement. They bounced off the wood harmlessly. Everyone was completely stunned, but nothing could be done. Banner put a hand on Tony's shoulder; a look of complete regret on his face. "I hope you have insurance."

"I do." said Tony tonelessly.

The quiet scientist transformed into the green rage monster, and with a deadly roar; he ripped out the door as if it was tissue paper.

Loki was the first person to slip inside the room. The entire scene was grisly, black goo was smeared all over the walls and ceiling; and something squished underneath Loki's boots. To his horror, he realized that blood was bubbling up from under the carpet. He scanned the entire room in a panic, looking for any sign that Aislin was okay.

Instead, he spied a massive black creature squatting on Aislin's bed.

"You mewling creature, look at me!" he shouted angrily.

"Brother.." Thor warned quietly. But it was too late, the thing had heard Loki.

It turned around; its huge body swollen and bloated. There was nothing on its face but two bloody eyes and a huge gaping mouth that dripped runny liquid. It was a grotesque creature. Huge sacs of black balloons were centered all around the room, hanging off the doors and walls.

It gave them a disgusting grin. Loki was instantly repulsed. "Where is Aislin?" he hissed.

Tony and Steve both looked as though they were about to puke everywhere. The Hulk was even stunned for a moment, staring at the creature with a look of unkempt on his face.

The creature let out a yowling noise and slowly crawled toward Loki. As terrified as he was, he didn't step down. Loki wanted Aislin back. "Where is she, you dull creature?" Loki snarled.

"Brother, find her." Thor mumbled; his eyes fixed on the creature. Then he threw his hammer straight at the creature- it slammed into the thing's head and landed on it's tail. The monster screamed and tried to lift the sinking object from its body, but it couldn't move it.

Tony started to fire bullets at the creature.

Before the monster could react to Tony's attack; Steve flew out of nowhere and stabbed the monster in the eye with a metal bar.

It reared backwards with a horrible shriek, clutching its injured eye. It squirted black blood, and part of the eye fell out of the bullets that Tony was firing had no effect, they embedded themselves deep into the pockets of the monster.

A huge writhing tail spiked out and smacked Tony onto the ground. The Hulk quickly grabbed the tail and pulled on it as hard as he could. The monster started to squirm and thrash, one of its claws scraping across the Hulk's arm.

Loki ducked a flailing tendril and crawled on the bloody floor, searching desperately for Aislin. "Aislin." he muttered. "Aislin? Are you here?"

There was a small moan nearby, and Loki saw a slender hand poking out from underneath the bed.

"Aislin." he whispered. He grabbed the hand and pulled Aislin out, just as the bed crumbled onto the ground. He stared into her face, surprised to feel tears starting to spring up in his eyes. Aislin's eyes were closed, and a huge deep scratch stretched across her neck down to her shoulder. It was bleeding badly.

"Loki!" Thor thundered. "You must escape at once!"

The wails of the creature intensified. A black tail whipped out and slammed into Loki's face.

Loki felt his body sway, and Aislin was ripped from his arms. He barely let out a cry before something wrapped itself around his ankle. With blurry eyes; Loki saw that the creature had finally spotted him. Even though one of it's eyes were gone, it still had that horrible smile.

_**You will die, Laufeyson.** _The creature hissed.

Thor ran toward the creature, shouting in fury. The monster turned with frightening speed and scraped it's claws across Thor's chest. Then it turned back to Loki, its remaining eye burning with fiery hate. Loki could almost see the pits of Thanos's realm in them.

It reached out it's gnarled hand toward Loki, the black flesh twitching with excitement. Loki couldn't move, all he could do was watch the monster dig it's claws into his leg. He winced against the pain; but all he could do was watch. Watch as it leaned in to kill him.

Then the demonic creature stopped, the smile on it's face gone. It's one eye grew bigger, twitching violently. It let out a small cry.

Aislin was on top of the thing, her hands dug deep into the monster's back.

Her eyes were glowing a bright blue, even her tears on her face glowing blue. Aislin's teeth were gritted, and she snarled, "You will leave!"

A blue started to glow from within all the black flesh; and what seemed like an instant, the monster exploded everywhere.

And it was over. Just like that.


	17. Two days time

Aislin sat on the bed, shaking with total anger. Her hands were covered in blood and the burnt skin of the Entity. She was trembling so badly that she couldn't even see straight, all she could see was a blur of red and black.

It wasn't supposed to come to this. This wasn't supposed to happen.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to breathe. A fierce throbbing pulsed her arms and her ears hurt like hell. She could still hear the Entity screech.

Her nails grinded themselves into the charred bed. The only thing going through her mind was the Entity, and how she wished she hadn't let the creature take her by surprise and let the thing smash her into the ground. Everything seemed to be upside down and Aislin felt as though she was back in the Tenth Realm; sniveling on the ground pathetically as a monster tried to claw her open.

Swallowing hard, she managed to tear her face upwards and look at all the damage. She was horrified to see blood splattered everywhere and remaining part of the monster was bubbling on the floor and sinking into the floorboards. She glanced over at Tony and Steve, both of whom looked terrified and shocked. Banner had transformed back into himself, and he was staring at Aislin with total pity on his face. Even Loki was staring at her with total shock on his face, he lay on the floor with his green eyes opened wide in terror. No one said anything; but she could practically hear their thoughts.

Aislin let out a shaky sigh and started to tremble. Why had this happened?

She felt Thor's presence near her, and she glanced up to see him standing right beside her. His blonde hair was swept over his face and blood was slowly dripping from a large scratch in his armor. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Aislin?"

"What the hell just happened?" Tony asked, rather loudly.

Aislin watched as the last of the Entity dissolved into the ground, hissing as it disappeared into the ground. There was nothing that she could say; she felt that no matter how far she tried to escape the Tenth Realm, it always followed. Always.

"Thanos." Thor muttered. He turned to Tony, a worried look creased his face. "It had orders to kill Aislin and take Loki. Did you not see how it got more powerful once it spotted it's target?"

"Whatever it was; it's a threat to the safety of the public," Steve said crisply. "Regular people have no chance against one of those things."

"I hate to say it, but he's right." Tony lamented. "We can't just sit here and have those things randomly run around the city."

Thor carefully helped Aislin off the bed. Once her bare feet touched the ground, a painful shock ran up them. She winced as the blood soaked through her toes; the smell of death curling up her nose. She needed to get out of that room. Banner stepped toward her, a look of genuine concern on her face. "Here; lets get you taken care of."

He guided Aislin out of the room; neither of them saying a word. Tony saw Loki staring at Aislin as she was escorted out of the room and he felt a twinge of anger; he wanted to pummel Loki into the ground. Now, because of that damn demi-god's obsession with power, Aislin had been attacked in HIS tower. Steve must have known what Tony was thinking; for he just patted his back once. "What are we going to do? Natasha and Barton aren't even going to get here until tomorrow. Who knows what'll happen until then."

"Hopefully nothing," Thor said quietly, his throat hoarse. "Thanos wants nothing more than for Loki to pay for what he's done. He will stop at nothing; he will even trample the city to ruins."

Steve shook his head. "Maybe we should call Shield and have them evacuate New York..?"

"Where would all those people go?" Tony snapped. "And what if nothing happens? Then what?"

"It's better than letting all those people die." Steve scowled.

Thor picked up his hammer and gestured toward the two men. "Do not fight, comrades. Let us wait until the Hawkeye and Black Widow get back- then we will discuss our next move. Until then; let us make sure Aislin is okay."

Everyone, including Loki, just nodded. Tony gave Loki a disgusted look before turning to leave. Steve followed closely behind him.

Thor looked at Loki, who was staring at the ground. His face was an emotionless mask, and Thor couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Brother, what is on your mind?"

"Nothing." Loki said dryly. "I was just taken by surprise is all."

"Aislin saved you, once again." Thor said quietly. "You are immensely lucky brother."

"Then why do I not feel lucky? I feel as though I am a burden." Loki tightened his mouth. "You and the other Avengers should not be wasting your time on such formalities."

Thor could hardly believe what Loki was saying, and a look of anger took over his face. "Brother, are you suggesting that we give you up to Thanos? No- I will not allow that! By the Gods Loki, you are not as evil as the mortals talk of. I know there is good in your heart."

"I do not have a heart." Loki chuckled darkly. "Do you not remember what you said to me when you tossed me into the Bi-frost?"

Thor shook his head. "And that is where you are wrong, brother. I saw the way you ran to Aislin's protection the moment her life was in danger. You are capable of emotion- capable of caring for someone else! That is what you were once lacking as a king, brother."

Loki just stared down at the floor and wished that he had never done what he had done. "I cannot fix this. No matter how much I may want to."

A warm hand strongly gripped his shoulder. "Brother, you do not have to fear to ask for help."

* * *

Aislin winced as Banner put a bandage around the large cut on her arm. The wound was still bleeding a little, but it wasn't something that worried her. She kept thinking of the Entity.

It was impossible for her to grasp...her entire life on the Tenth Realm was always full of constant fear and fighting. Now that it had come up again, she wasn't sure how long she was able to continue living that same life. She had hated it, sometimes she had wished to just give up and let those monsters take her life away from her. Living wasn't worth it if it meant running away from the demons that constantly crawled around her.

She screwed her eyes shut and tried to think of the times she had in Africa. But everytime she thought of the beautiful forest and the bright blue skies with all the creatures; the Entity kept coming in her mind again. It was ripping everything apart, and everything was dying right in front her. Everything transforming into black twisted flesh, blood freely flowing onto the ground.

Aislin opened her eyes, relieved to see the bright lights of Stark Towers still shining. She saw Banner, his back turned to her, throwing away the shirt her tore when he had transformed into the Hulk.

Banner turned to see Aislin watching him. It made him a little uncomfortable. "Do you need something?"

She slowly shook her head. With a small sigh, she carefully wedged herself out of the chair she was in and stood on her feet again. Banner raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I can't just sit here and be terrified," Aislin said, a hint of anger in her voice. "The Entity managed to get out of the Tenth Realm and get here to Earth. Who knows how many of those things are on their way right now."

Banner looked perplexed. "Don't you think it's just Thanos?"

Aislin let out a shaky sigh. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

As much as Banner's experience was painful, he realized that what Aislin had gone through her entire life was much worse. Living with the power she possessed; and living in such a place without anyone there to talk to could easily make someone insane. He wondered, for a fleeting moment, how she had done it. How she had controlled her impulses to kill and used it for good instead. Instead, he remained silent as Aislin floated past him up the hall to clean herself up.

"Wait." Banner stammered.

Aislin stopped and turned in mid-air. "Yes?"

He swallowed nervously. "How...how do you control yourself so well? What just happened...you're hardly reacting to it."

Aislin gave him a sad smile. "I like to pretend that I'm normal and that I'm not a monster that kills. Sometimes pretending is the only way to get through it."

* * *

Loki strolled down the hallways of Thanos's palace, ready to explode with fury. This time around; he didn't fear the dead screaming at him from behind the clear glass walls, in fact; he detested them all. The fact that Thanos had sent out a droid to kill Aislin was the last and final straw.

Loki didn't even bother to open the huge wooden doors that lead to Thanos's throne room; he simply shot a ball of ice at it and watched as it shattered to the ground. Striding through it, he walked straight toward the man sitting on the throne. This time, he was not afraid.

"Thanos!" Loki said angrily. "You cowardly mutant!"

The man stirred quietly on the throne, but as Loki got closer, he realized that it was not Thanos at all. Instead, it was Thanos's idiotic son Ague. This infuriated Loki further.

Ague had an amused expression on his face. "Loki Laufeyson. What an endearing surprise."

"Do not speak to me that way," Loki said icily. "Where is your father?"

Ague laughed and got off the throne, his black cape trailing behind him. "Oh, Loki. Always so demanding. Not even a hello."

Loki grabbed Ague's face with his hand. "Do not toy with me!" he snarled.

A smile crept upon Ague's face. "My father is momentarily away. After all; he is just doing what you failed to do."

"I will no longer be of service to your father," Loki hissed. "I will not bring him Aislin OR the Tesseract, and you both can rot on the Death Realm for the rest of your pathetic lives."

Loki pushed Ague onto the floor angrily and started to walk away from the prince, wishing he could squish the essence of him under his boots.

"You do not understand do you?" Ague's voice said behind him.

Loki stopped in his tracks and turned toward him. "What?"

Ague got to his feet and started to stride toward Loki, taking great pleasure in the amount of anger on Loki's face. He relished it- and it was clear to see that whatever his father had done so far had gotten under Loki's last nerve. "You refuse to bring that glorious creature to where she belongs? Oh Loki, you do not have a chance with her. As try as you might; you will always lose to the best."

Anger made Loki's body tremble. "You know nothing of me, or Aislin. Your father will not harm a hair on her head."

"We shall not do any harming." Ague smiled. "For when she sees me, she will fall madly in love with me. And she will rule by my side as a Princess of Death."

"You will do no such thing!" Loki yelled. Within seconds, Loki had transformed into his Jotunn state and grabbed Ague by his wrists. The Prince of Death merely watched as his arms started to turn black with frigid cold. Loki's face was in a vicious snarl as he got close. "You will not _touch _her, _look _at her, _think _of her, or do anything you disgusting mule."

A look of shock had passed over Ague's face, and then something gleamed in his eye. "I pity you. I understand everything now. You are better off in the Tenth Realm, my friend."

Loki pushed Ague down to the ground once again. "I am not your friend. And I do not need your pity."

Ague laughed chillingly. "You are in love with her, aren't you Laufeyson? And you are not willing to share."

Ice cold flowed off of Loki as though he was ice. Icicles had started to form in Ague's blue hair.

"See? You do not deny it." Ague started to slowly pace around Loki, his arms tucked behind his back. "Why _are _you in love with her Loki? Is it because she is powerful and beautiful? Or do you truly believe she can care for someone as unloved as you?"

Loki flinched at his words, and he transformed back into his Asgardian self. Hate burned in his veins. "Tell your father to stop attacking Misgard. The Tesseract will do nothing for him."

Ague laughed again. "You are changing the subject, Laufeyson. Are you afraid of truth?"

Loki simply glowered at him.

"You are pathetic." snapped Ague. He stopped in front of Loki and stared into his hateful eyes. "You believe that my father will call off the war of the centuries because of a puny Asgardian such as you?"

"Call. It. Off." Loki snarled. "Or Thanos will fall humiliatingly."

Ague gave him a small chuckle. "I will take Aislin when you least expect it, and right in front of you so you can be tortured by it every waking moment."

"I will kill you when I get the chance." Loki said hotly.

Something black shot out of the darkness and hit Loki. He flew onto the ground and skidded into the concrete, his head held down by a blackened creature. Loki struggled to see, barely seeing as Ague strode toward him. Ague simply kneeled down next to him.

"She will never love you," Ague rasped. "You are a monster, the lowest of life-forms in all the realms. Not even your FAMILY excepted you, the team that is protecting you doesn't accept you, and Aislin will not either. You will want her, long for her, but she will fall into my arms instead. And when she does, I'll kill her. Slowly, passionately, I'll torture her in every possible way until she is barely on the edge of death. And when I take her, I will make you watch."

Loki struggled under the weight of the monster, hot tears of anger springing up in his eyes. "I will kill you before you will touch her!"

"Oh, I think not. By the way- my father is going to be in New York in two days time." Ague stood back up and laughed as he walked back to his throne. "You will regret this, Laufeyson."


	18. Different feelings

**Hey bros, thank you for all the reviews! Please tell me what you guys would like to see happen in the next chapter, and don't hesitate to review this one! Thanks guys. :)**

* * *

Everyone was sitting in Tony's lobby, looking quite depressed. They had all taken showers and changed into their suits, except Banner who was wearing his usual pants and shirt, and were tensely sitting around waiting for something else to happen. Aislin looked the stressed of them all, her multicolored hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. She wore her usual spy attire, with the gun strapped to her waist and her bullets hidden in the seams of her belt. Tony knew she didn't need them, but he didn't say a word. None of them did.

Loki had come down from the roof of Stark Towers, looking extremely distressed. Tony glared at him as he sat down next to Aislin, but he said nothing about it.

Finally Steve broke the silence. "Well...what now?"

"I do not know." Thor murmured. The scratch on his chest was a painful reminder of what the beasts could do, and even though he had cleaned it and bandaged it with Earthen medicines it still ached and burned.

"We can't let those things out onto the public, you know," Banner said quietly. "They'll tear people apart."

"Maybe we should ask Shield to let the public of New York know." Steve said. "That way people can evacuate."

Tony shook his head. "That will just create a mass state of panic. What if nothing happens?"

"Something has already happened, Tony." Aislin said bitterly. "We can't just wait until Thanos comes to us, because he'll keep hiding behind his monsters."

"If his army is larger than Loki's was, we're screwed." Steve sighed; and he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Tony crossed his arms stonily. "Well then what will we do? Because I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing while Thanos messes with us."

"There is nothing we can do." Thor said miserably. "Thanos has found a way to watch us...he may strike anytime he wishes. That could be in minutes or in years."

"Son of a bitch!" snapped Tony, and he slammed his fist onto his marble tabletop. Aislin flinched at the loud noise and Loki moved closer to her, irritating Tony further.

Banner raised an eyebrow at Tony. "Hey- calm down."

Tony looked over at Aislin, who looked a little terrified. It dawned on him how scared Aislin must feel to have been attacked in such a way; and he felt himself softening. "I'm sorry."

"Let's wait for Barton and Natasha to get back here with the Tesseract." Steve said tiredly. "Until then, we should just get some rest...I don't know about any of you; but I'm tired."

"Yes, we must save our strength for when we need it." Thor agreed.

Banner nodded in agreement; while Aislin and Tony both remained quiet. "Do you think it's what we should do?"

"Yes." Tony said reluctantly. Aislin just gave a curt nod.

Steve got up from the couch and said a simply, "Night." before heading off toward his room. Thor bowed his head once toward the group as he followed Steve.

"I'll see you both in the morning. Hopefully Natasha and Barton can shed some light on the situation." Banner said softly. He then turned and exited the room, leaving Loki and Aislin with Tony. Loki looked very uncomfortable being in Tony's presence and he stared down at the floor.

"You might as well get some rest too," Aislin said to Tony. "We all have a long day in front of us."

She slid off the stool and quietly floated away from the boys, her hair gently brushing in the wind.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tony asked, confused. "Your room was destroyed."

Aislin turned and gave him a weak smile. "I know, Tony. Loki offered me his room for the night, until I get another one."

Tony raised an eyebrow and gave another glare at Loki, who stared back at him with an equally angry glare. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Aislin said tiredly. "Besides, it makes my job a little easier."

Tony didn't like the idea of Aislin being in the same space as Loki, but he wasn't willing to let Aislin be alone for the rest of the night. And she was right; it would make her job of guarding him a lot easier. Maybe he could just let it go...just for one night.

"Okay," he finally lamented. "Be nice to her Reindeer Games, or I'll splatter your guts on the streets of New York."

"Oh, that would be a pity," Loki said sarcastically.

Tony rolled his eyes at Loki and walked over to Aislin and gave her a hug, hoping that she would be okay for the rest of the night. "I know your scared," he whispered in her ear. "But I'm here if you need anything."

He let go and walked out of the room, carefully closing the door shut behind him.

"I thought he would never leave," Loki muttered dryly.

Aislin gave him a weak smile. "He's just worried is all. The attack has frazzled everyone's nerves."

Loki simply shrugged. "It was an unexpected turn of events."

_It certainly was. _Aislin thought numbly. She quietly floated behind Loki as they made their way up the hall. She couldn't stop looking at every corner and every crack; half expecting black slime to ooze out of it. She was half tense; and her hand even crept up to the guns she held on her belt. Aislin sighed; what was happening to her?

Loki opened the door to his room and stood in the doorway. "Ladies first."

Aislin hesitated before going inside.

It was a lovely room, very similar to what hers looked like. Her boots hovered a couple inches above the carpet- and for some reason she kept expecting to see blood bubbling out of the carpet. A single bed lay in the center of the room; neatly made.

"It is not exactly my taste," Loki said dryly. "But it will do for now."

"You are so stubborn," Aislin smiled.

The corners of Loki's lips curved into a small grin and Aislin couldn't help but feel her heart flutter in her chest.

_Damn it, Aislin. Get your head out of the clouds. _

The lights above them flickered for a moment before turning back to normal; and for some reason it terrified Aislin. Darkness was a reminder of the horrible fear she had felt only hours ago.

Loki stepped toward her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She stammered a little at first. "I'm just a little jumpy is all.."

"I see." Loki nodded slightly. Then he gestured to the bed. "Maybe you need to rest. After all; you have had a very busy day with Stark and the other Avengers."

Aislin shook her head, even though her body felt like crashing onto the floor. "I really shouldn't sleep, Loki. I just need some time to think."

"Think about what?"

"I don't know really," Aislin admitted. "To be honest; I have never been so scared in my life. The Entity... its so familiar and I hate it, Loki. I hate it."

Now she felt like crying, and Aislin wanted to punch herself in the face. She hated that she was dumping her emotional crap on the person she was supposed to be protecting; she thought she had cried herself out while taking a shower.

Apparently not.

"Everyone fears something," Loki said softly. "There is no shame in that."

She let out a shaky sigh and turned away from him, hoping to hide the tears that were rapidly forming. "It doesn't matter anyway. I fought them once; I can do it again."

Loki quietly walked next to Aislin and looked out the giant window next to her; standing closely to her. She could literally feel his body heat next to her, and she wished that she could curl up in his arms once more.

_Get the damn thoughts out of your head! You have a job to do. _She scolded herself.

"What was it like?" Loki asked quietly, looking at her with his emerald eyes.

"What was?" Aislin said, shaking the thoughts from her mind.

"The Tenth Realm."

"Oh." Aislin mumbled. "It's...scary."

Loki gave her a small smile. "It must be truly terrifying then; for you are not scared easily."

Aislin knew that Loki was just trying to make her feel better; but she didn't feel better at all. She didn't feel strong or brave, and she didn't feel like a hero. She shook her head, and a tear spilled down her cheek before she could stop it.

Loki saw it, and the smile dropped from his face. "Have I said something to upset you?"

Aislin shook her head again, mortified to feel more tears drip down her face. She turned away from Loki once again, desperately trying to wipe them away.

A gentle hand rested on her arm. "Aislin?"

"Have you ever felt as though you can't get away from your fate?" Aislin said softly. "No matter how hard you try and avoid it; it comes back to haunt you?"

Loki was silent, and Aislin felt as though Loki knew exactly what she was talking about. Tears splattered from her face and onto the carpet, one perfect drop of water burst apart by the rough edges of carpet.

Just like life. So precious. So fragile. The thousands of lives that were ripped apart by the demonic entities of the Tenth Realm so ruthlessly, Aislin remembered trying to help them. No matter how hard she worked to help the ones stranded, there were always more begging for help. And more often than not, she would see them again in a couple moons time; rotting and empty. What was left of them a walking dead husk that longed for the taste of flesh.

Aislin started to cry, unable to control herself. She distantly remembered how there were children on that realm; she didn't know how they had gotten there but they had somehow! She had tried to save them, no matter how fast she ran toward them, they always seemed to disappear before she could get to them.

Something blurry materialized before her eyes, and as she wiped the tears from her face, she saw that there was a single flower lying on the ground in front of her.

Puzzled, she bent down to pick it up. She had sworn it had not been there a moment ago.

Another flower materialized on the floor, right before her eyes. Before she could pick it up; another one. And then two more.

Aislin turned toward Loki, a confused expression on her face. Loki gave her a small smile, and with a gentle wave of his hand, a large rose shimmered in front of her feet. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, a brilliant ruby colored flower with green petals.

"How...how did you do that?" Aislin whispered softly. With trembling fingers, she picked up the rose. It was _real, _she traced the thorns with her fingers.

"I mastered the arts of sorcery when I was very young," Loki stepped closer to her and gently took her hands in his. "It does much to lift the sorrow from one's soul, if used correctly."

Aislin wiped the last of the tears from her face and realized that he was right. A small smile curved on her face as she clutched her beautiful rose. "Thank you, Loki. I..I needed it."

"I know you did," Loki just held her hands for a moment, staring at her wistfully. She looked so beautiful, standing there with her flower and her tear-stained eyes. His face gently nudged hers, and before he knew it his lips were gently touching hers. They pressed together for a fleeting moment, and when they pulled back Loki realized how much more he wanted that moment to last.

Aislin gave him a small smile before picking up the rest of the flowers that had materialized on the floor, gently setting the bouquet on the dresser. She stood back and admired it, it really made the room seem cheerier. It made the night less depressing.

"Do you do those kinds of things often?" Aislin asked Loki, her tone soft.

Loki gave her a chuckle. "I do not."

"You should. You are quite adorable when you wish to be." Aislin turned to him, and this time, she crashed into him with a huge hug. Tears streamed down her cheeks, this time tears of gratitude. "No one has ever done such a sweet thing for me."

Loki wasn't sure how to react to Aislin's sudden physical contact. He slowly put one of his arms around her, and she snuggled her head into his chest. He wished his heart would stop beating so fast, she would surely hear it. "You are more than welcome, Agent Aislin."

She laughed, and it was one of the best noises that he had heard that night. For a fleeting moment, Loki forgot all about Thanos and the Tenth Realm. He simply let this girl, this strange new girl, stay in his arms and tell him how adorable he was. He wondered if Ague had been right..

"Don't get used to my sudden niceness," Aislin let go of Loki, much to his disappointment, and gave him a pretend scowl.

Loki gave her a fake pout. "Oh, I am sorry to have gotten my hopes up."

Aislin started to laugh again, much to Loki's relief. It was like hearing the most wondrous sound in the world, more wondrous then being king, he realized with a jolt. He briefly wondered if Aislin would be willing to rule by his side, his side was a queen.

"We should probably try and get some rest," Aislin pondered, quieter now. "Natasha and Barton will be back early; and we need to get them caught up with what's happened. And maybe they'll have some ideas on what to do."

Loki snapped out of his thoughts and thought of the fight he had with Ague earlier. He wished Ague had not told him when his father was preparing the strike, because he could not tell Aislin without telling her of everything else. _You are a fool, Loki. _He thought to himself. _How did you get yourself into such a mess? __  
_

Aislin put a gentle hand on his arm. "Don't worry Loki, we'll have you back in Asgard in no time. Safely."

Loki gave her a smile in return, but it wasn't a real one. He didn't wish to go back to Asgard. And for once, he wasn't thinking about going back to Asgard to plan out the rest of his revenge.

That one kiss...


	19. The beginning of War

Aislin quietly rolled over in bed, feeling the warm muzzle of blankets against her face. She was between being awake and in the dreamworld; a very hazy and comfortable place. Gentle sunlight floated through the window; the bright blue sky beaming down on the city.

Something warm was gently draped around her waist. Not only that, but something was up against her back. A very warm something.

Aislin opened her eyes and turned. Loki was next to her and fast asleep, still in his Asgardian clothing. His arm was draped around Aislin as he slept, his hair tousled.

She wasn't sure how she had ended up in the bed. She didn't even remember falling asleep the night before, she just remembered something about magical flowers and...kissing Loki. Oh yeah, she had kissed the God of Mischief.

Aislin sat back on the pillow, stunned. Loki had _kissed her. _Her! She had never felt so exhilarated in all her life. All she could think of was Loki holding her in his arms, his lips on hers. It was all so exciting.

A knock on the door jolted her out of her thoughts. "Aislin- we need you out here."

Tony. _Goddamn it. _She thought.

"Alright." She said, trying to make her voice as steady as possible. "Be right out."

She carefully put Loki's arm back to his side, but he put his arm right back. And this time he bought her closer- snuggling into her shoulder. "Do not leave."

"I have to." She said reluctantly. "The Avengers need me, Loki."

"I need you more," Loki said dryly. He gave her a small smile and leaned in gently toward her face. "You mustn't be running off and putting away your life, you know."

"I am using my life to save yours." Aislin gave him a small smile in return. She rested her head on Loki's chest and felt his heart beating.

A gentle hand caressed her hair. "I do not want you hurt."

"I won't be." Aislin assured him. Just as she said that, a dark shadow stretched over the window. It wasn't a normal shadow; it was a pure black one. Aislin could no longer see the blue sky. A feeling of dread had settled in her stomach.

She got up and floated over to the window; and to her horror there was a large portal in the sky. Not the same portal that the Chitauri had come through, a dark portal with no light.

"Aislin. What is the matter?" Loki sat up, a look of alarm on his face.

Aislin gulped back her fear. "We need to assemble the Avengers. Now."

* * *

The Avengers stared out in horror as the bright blue sky was slowly eaten up by darkness. There were no monsters crawling out of the blackness, there were no people screaming in terror. Everyone was stunned and looking up toward the sky; total silence over New York.

"Son of a bitch," Tony whispered. "What the hell is this?"

"Thanos." Aislin mumbled. "It has to be."

Thor and Banner had stumbled up from the basement of the Tower, and once they saw what the others saw their faces dropped.

"Whatever is happening; we have time. We need to get the people out of here," Steve murmured, remembering the chaos of the Chitauri attack.

Thunder distantly rumbled- but there was no lightning or rain. Wind started to blow fiercely and clouds started to gather near the black holes in the sky. It was horrendous to watch.

Aislin looked down to see cars fleeing from New York, honking at one another and civilians running away. People were starting to panic- they were trampling over one another to try and get themselves to safety.

"I've called Fury," said Natasha distantly, her eyes fixed on the darkening sky. "They're going to pull everyone out of New York and create a barrier around it."

"So they're locking us in?" Tony said darkly.

"There's no other choice." Banner muttered. He left the room, presumably to talk to Fury himself.

Thor looked over the edge of the balcony with a dark look on his face. He didn't say a word, but he made eye contact with Aislin. She knew exactly what he was thinking; _what about Loki? _

"Fury's orders is to get people out," Barton said as he strapped his arrows to his back. "And that's what we're going to do."

Tony said to Jarvis, "Assemble, please." and within seconds, Jarvis had assembled his fresh Iron-man suit. Tony nodded toward Aislin before he jumped off the edge of his balcony; and she watched as he flew through the sky and down toward the civilians.

Barton and Steve quickly left- while Natasha disappeared into the Stark Towers with them.

Thor gave Aislin another worried look. "Will you be joining the Avengers, Aislin?"

"I thought I was one," Aislin said with a weak smile.

"You are now," Thor said gently.

She nodded. "I'm ready to fight as much as you are. What about Loki, though? Thanos will be sure to go straight to him as soon as he catches sight of him."

"I am right here," Loki said dryly.

Thor shook his head. "Brother, you must know that your safety is of up-most importance as of right now."

Loki tilted his head. "I am unwillling to go to Asgard like a coward. I will fix what I have done, and if I am to die within that process, I am okay with it."

A worried look crossed over Aislin's face, but she said nothing about it. Thor patted Loki's shoulder. "Brother, we will be standing by your side the entire time. You will not fall."

Aislin put a gentle hand on Loki as well, and a light pink shade passed over the God of Mischief's face. Before Thor could say anything, Aislin flew off the balcony and down to the civilians as well, trying to guide them in order.

Loki was staring at her as she flew down, a wistful look on his face.

"Brother," Thor stated softly. "Do not tell me you are putting your life on the line because of Aislin."

A small smile curved on his face. "Do not tell me you would not do the same for Jane."

"You are in love." Thor stated, dumbfounded. "That is why you have changed."

"Tis better than nothing," Loki shrugged.

* * *

Aislin flew through the city next to Tony; surveying the very city that was bustling with activity only a couple moments ago.

Now everyone was panicking and going straight toward the exits out; cars honking and people screaming. Some had even ditched their vehicles and were walking out, carrying as much stuff as they could carry. Aislin could see Steve and Barton up ahead, pointing people to where they had to go to safety. Natasha stood guard, making sure that no one was being trampled to death. She caught sight of Aislin and signaled her to fly to the ground.

"Have you gotten word from the boys back at Stark Towers?" Natasha asked, keeping her hands on her pistols. "Thor and Loki are there now, and Banner is too."

The wind had started to pick up, and it was howling. Aislin shook her head as her hair flew into her face. "I haven't heard a word."

"I just got word from Shield that the barriers are being activated!" Natasha shouted over the wind.

Just as she said that, bright red lasers were suddenly visible everywhere, lighting up New York City in blood red. It cascaded up into the sky- keeping the place contained. The city was momentarily bathed in a light of red before they faded to a humming shield of pure power.

Steve, Tony and Barton finally joined the two girls. They all looked extremely tired from getting all those people out in such little time; but it was done.

"There's no one left?" Aislin asked.

Barton shrugged. "The minute people saw the sky turning dark at noon, they got out of here. It helps to have tons of ways to get out of New York."

A gust of hot wind silenced them, and then an inhuman screech filled the air. And then another. And then one more.

The air was filled with the howling screeches, like a horrid symphony of death. Hot wind started to howl and the ground started to shake underneath their feet. Aislin felt a scream bubble up in her chest, but she didn't have time to scream.

The entire city went dark. All the lights started to flicker out, one building after another.

"Holy fuck." Tony breathed.

Clouds still gathered in the sky, this time tinged with a rusty red.

Steve cast Aislin a worried look. "Where's everyone else?"

"Back at Stark Towers." she murmured. Then she snapped to her senses. _They're back at the Towers you dumbass! By themselves! _

She wildly turned to her group. "We need to get there! Now!"

* * *

The Hulk let out a loud roar as he tried to get the Entity off of him. It let out a screech and was digging it's claws into his skin; but he was hardly feeling a thing. He barely lodged the creature off of him before it climbed back onto his face and was digging at the back of his neck with it's huge talons.

Thor quickly threw his hammer as hard as he could at the creature's head, and it smashed both the Entity and the Hulk into the wall.

The thing slithered out, seeming uninjured. It glanced at both Loki and Thor with it's two twitching eyes, one of them streaming blood. It's mouth seemed to turn up in a malicious sneer as it recognized Loki. It had direct orders from it's master to kill the slender man, and it would do whatever it took.

A horrible scream escaped from the monster's throat as it lunged toward Loki. The man had feebly tried to dodge the attack, but a talon grabbed the hook of his cape and ripped him backwards.

"NO!" Thor yelled furiously. In an instant the hammer was back in his hand, and he brought it down onto the beast's back with all it's might.

A sickening crack echoed; and the monster grew limp. Black blood oozed out of the creature, both of it's eyes stopped it's twitching as it died. Loki scrambled away from the creature and plastered himself to the wall, his heart thumping with fear.

"Brother," Thor said more gently, relieved that Loki was unhurt. "Are you alright?"

Loki wanted to say that he was, pretend that he was braver than Thor ever was. But for some reason, he could not. "No." he admitted. "I would have been killed."

"You do not have a weapon," Thor grumbled. "You cannot defend yourself without your weapon."

A roar came from the broken wall, and the Hulk stumbled out. Thor winced as he saw the large mark on Banner's head where his hammer had made impact. "I am sorry, Banner."

The Hulk grunted once before slamming his fists into the ground.

All at once, the door flew open and both Aislin and Tony Stark flew through the window. Natasha and Barton's mouths dropped open as soon as they saw the black ooze and blood that was strewn all over the floor. Neither of them had any words, they looked up at Aislin as though she had an explanation.

"Another?" Aislin cringed.

Thor nodded silently.

"What just happened?" Natasha asked, the shock in her voice obvious.

"A monster from Thanos himself," Steve said bitterly. "All of them with one order. To kill."

The Hulk roared in agreement and smashed his fists into the floor once again.

"How many of those things are there?" Barton asked.

"We don't know. None of us do." Tony muttered. "We're literally just sitting ducks."

Everyone thought about it; and no one breathed a word. Tony was right; they couldn't do anything but sit back and watch as Thanos threw them countless battles. It seemed so drawn out; seemed as though they would be fighting the same battle forever.

"We don't have to be," Aislin said suddenly. "We can fight; but we have to do it in pairs. We'd have to patrol the city and look for Thanos himself instead of fighting off all the monsters he has to throw at us. We'll hide in the empty buildings and go through there."

"We're not cowards," Tony said glumly. "We don't have to hide."

"Hiding is the only way to truly beat the dead," Aislin said softly. "For they don't care if you are alive, they haven't lived it. They only care about blood and flesh."

"I agree with Aislin on this one." Steve said strongly. "It's the only plan we've got."

"So it's settled then." Natasha said. "Work in pairs and track Thanos."

The lights above them started to flicker on and off, and an inhumane scream once again filled the air. Aislin shut her eyes and tried to block out the noise, but it was impossible.

The scream died down and the Avengers stopped cringing. Even the Hulk had a pained look on his face.

"We need to go." Aislin said. "We can't stay in this tower anymore; it's too obvious. We need a safehouse."

Another shattering scream rocked the tower, this time lightbulbs exploded in their lamps.

"We will find one," Thor said.

Aislin floated to the doorway with Loki behind her. "Good luck you guys."

"Wait-where are you going?" Natasha yelled over the howling of the wind.

"To find Loki's spear. We are going to bring Thanos down; even if it means our death." Aislin scowled, and then she and Loki disappeared down the hall.


	20. Outnumbered

Aislin pushed her way through the twisting hallway, shooting at all the monsters that were crawling out of the walls. Her hands were fired up; and she shot at anything that made the slightest twitch.

If Loki was saying anything to her, she couldn't hear it. The roaring of the wind and the pounding monsters crawling their way in the walls were echoing through Aislin's mind- and all she could do was blast them in the head with nuclear energies. They fell to the ground, instantly dead. Their head's bubbled into black goo and melted into the ground.

The ground was rocking back and forth, the floor sliding beneath their feet. Lights were flickering on and off rapidly; and screams were starting back up again. Aislin winced as an ear-shattering scream broke glass around them. Shards of glass flew at them, and Aislin barely had time to lift up her arm and block the shards before they hit her face.

Aislin turned and grabbed ahold of Loki's jacket and tugged; unable to see his face in the flickering lights.

The Tower started to creak dangerously. Aislin wondered how it was still standing.

Doors were starting to slam by themselves as Aislin and Loki rushed past. They started to slam faster and faster- and blood started to trickle down from the ceiling and pooling on the floor in big puddles. Aislin could hear the distant sound of scratching; the same scratching the Entity had made as it clawed her way into her room.

She gripped Loki's jacket tighter and grit her teeth.

The both of them stumbled down the stairs that lead to the basement. The stairs were tilting dangerously; many of the steps broken and covered with slippery blood and black goo.

They both climbed down the stairs as fast as they could, but it never seemed to end. Aislin gripped the wooden rail and tried to keep her feet steady, but they slid around in all the stuff that was dripping onto them. Suddenly, Aislin heard a loud cracking sound.

Then the stairway started to lean forward.

Aislin turned and pushed Loki backwards onto the steady stairs, barely seeing clips of his face. She saw him move his mouth, but she couldn't hear a word.

That's when she lost her footing and plumetted downwards, and before she could get herself to stay in mid-air something smashed into the side of her head.

* * *

"Stark! We need you!" Steve's voice crackled over the end of Tony's earpiece.

"I hear you," Tony said. He stopped fighting off two blackened Entities and zoomed up in the air. He rocketed in the air, passing by what looked like hundreds of Entities crawling around the city. All of them were climbing out of sewers or windows, their mouths open in gaping smiles. It made him shudder to see all of those disgusting worm-like things sliming all over the city.

Tony spotted Steve fighting off a group of Entities; they were surrounding him with disgusting smiles on their faces and blood streaming from their eyes.

Tiny rockets shot out of his suit and wedged themselves in the backs of the monsters before exploding. Black slime flew everywhere, and the two remaining creatures turned to Tony and stared; their eyes twitching violently.

Steve took off the head of one with his shield while Tony shot fire into the other Entities head. Both the bodies melted into the concrete with a loud hiss, blood squirting out the melting heads. Steve shook his head as he watched them. "Thanks."

"You heard Aislin," Tony said. "We stay together. You and me, pal."

The roar of the Hulk suddenly shattered over the rest of the noise, and the green beast flew into view. He smashed into the concrete with a grunt, blood splattered all over his green skin.

Thor was standing on top of the Hulk's neck, his hammer raised up to the sky. With a shout, the hammer started to glow a fierce white- and lightning started to shoot upwards into the sky.

All the Entities nearby started to shake violently before exploding into a mess of bloody goo. The smell of burnt flesh lingered in the air; much to everyone's distaste.

"These things are everywhere." Steve said frustrated. "We can't keep fighting all of them."

"You are right, comrade." Thor jumped off the Hulk and landed with a grunt. "But we must."

The Hulk let out a roar and crushed the concrete with his huge hands. He bounded over Thor in one jump, and in an instant he crushed the head of an Entity in his hand. Black blood dripped from Banner's hands, and he looked at them with an angry snarl on his face.

More of them had started to crawl out from buildings and underneath the ground. They advanced toward the heros; snarling and screaming.

"Get ready," Tony muttered to Jarvis.

The first Entity grabbed Steve by his head and bought him down to the ground in one swift movement. Tony fired his lasers at the Entity's head and caused it to go down; but then he felt himself being dragged backwards by another monster. The claws scraped into his suit; and he could hear static as the suit tried to fix itself.

Thor bought his hammer down on the monster that was attacking Tony and turned around to smash one that had crawled from underneath the concrete to get to them. It died with a screech, blood splattering all over him. His hammer was wet with the blood of the demons, and lighting continued to spark off of it.

Arrows suddenly flew through the air and exploded on contact. The distant sound of gunshots ran through the air, and the Entities around Steve and Tony fell immediately.

Both Barton and Natasha stood in the midst of the bloodshed. They both had bloody smears on them as well, Natasha had a bloody scratch on her neck.

"Where were you guys?" Steve asked, wiping the blood from his face.

Natasha gave him a look. "We found a place that hasn't been broken into by those things out here. Where's Aislin and Loki?"

"They're both still in the Towers, trying to Loki's goddamn spear," Tony muttered. "They both should be out by now."

"From the looks of it; we need to just go straight to the safehouse and think of a better plan because we're not going to make it out here," Barton said, looking at the rest of the crawling Entities.

More of them were heading the Avenger's way.

The Hulk grunted and hit the ground with his fists again, as if to agree.

"Make haste," Thor murmured. "For we shall be outnumbered soon. Tell Aislin."

* * *

Aislin felt her body hit the ground _hard._ She let out a loud grunt as her body smashed into concrete- her breath knocked out of her lungs. She managed to roll herself onto her back, feeling cold seep through her spy-suit.

The worst part was that she couldn't even see. Pure darkness made her feel dizzy, and she blindly felt her hands around her to grab onto anything. Something was roaring...she couldn't quite make it out. There was loud scratching and hissing all around her, the slamming of doors and glass breaking above her.

Something wet dripped onto her forehead. Something hot and sticky.

"Loki?" she murmured. She reached her hands upwards and felt something soft and wet instead.

She held up her glowing hands so she could see- and what she saw was a burnt face was leaned in close to hers. The eyes were bloody and twitching, the face curved upwards in an evil smile as it's pointy teeth dripped saliva.

Aislin let out a loud scream.

With her hands, she pushed the horrible creature away from her and scrambled away from it. She could barely see it anymore, the lumbering thing was barely a shadow. The only thing she could see was it's horrible face; the creepy grin and those disgusting eyes. It advanced toward her; and Aislin shot at it multiple times. She didn't even care if it went through the wall- she wanted it gone.

The creature melted into the ground, the face never changing.

"Loki?" Aislin whispered. She looked around wildly and she couldn't see him. _Oh my god, oh my god I can't find you. I can't see! Goddammit! _

"Aislin!" she heard a voice yell. She looked up, and to her relief Loki was hanging onto the staircase with one hand.

She slowly got herself off the ground and floated up to where Loki was. He slid into her arms, and she gently floated back onto the ground. Once her feet hit the solid concrete, Loki held her close to him. He had saw the entire thing; watched as the monster crept toward Aislin and slid it's face over hers. He had seen her scream in terror; and he couldn't do anything.

"You are okay," Loki repeated quietly. He dug his face in her hair and held her tight.

Aislin clung to him, her body trembling from the sudden fear. "Loki; we have to get your spear and get out of here."

She was right. He reluctantly let her go.

Using her glowing hands as a flashlight, the both of them inched their way in the basement. Aislin mentally cursed Tony for having such a large house. Then she remembered; Jarvis. She wondered if his system was still up.

"Jarvis." Aislin said, her voice still trembling a little.

To her surprise, Jarvis answered. "Yes, Agent Aislin?"

"The spear. We need Loki's spear, NOW." Aislin sighed in relief.

"Of course."

The space above them suddenly opened, and out dropped a spear with a glowing crystal on the end. Aislin recognized it as the spear that Loki had used when she first saw him in Washington. She picked it up and handed it to Loki. "There." she said softly.

"Thank you," Loki murmured. Once the staff was in his hands, he felt the Tesseract's power. But it wasn't so strong anymore; he just felt protected.

The floorboards above them creaked dangerously, and the screams started up again. This time, there were more voices. Aislin knew what they were: voices of the dead.

"Aislin?" she heard her ear-piece crackle to life. "Aislin, do you read? It's Tony."

"I copy," Aislin said. More screaming, screams of pain. Loki clung to her tightly.

"It's hell out there, Aislin. Natasha and the Bird over here found us a safe place for us to rest until we have a plan."

Aislin nodded as Tony told her where they were hiding. "We'll get there soon."

"Hurry." was all Tony said before he hung up.


	21. Fight

Loki was never more disgruntled then he had ever been in his life. Even though Aislin was by his side and his staff with Tesseract energy was in his hand- he didn't feel at all safe.

He was still shaky from the staircase incident. It was breaking underneath their feet, and Loki could feel himself plummeting toward the ground. Before he could do anything, Aislin had shoved him backwards to where the wood was stable, and let herself fall to the ground. Everything would've been okay if something hadn't smashed into her head and stunned her- from there she fell onto the concrete ground. Loki had screamed her name, but he knew she couldn't hear him. Worse, Loki had seen an Entity slither out of the wall and toward Aislin- who was lying on the ground helpless.

Afterwards; Aislin had barely gotten the staff from Jarvis, grabbed Loki and flew through the wall and onto the open street.

The streets wasn't any better, Loki realized. It was eerily silent, there was a constant hot blowing wind and a jet-black sky. Clouds were broiling in the sky, tinted with a red hue. There was a large howl in the sky, and Loki flinched.

"Big bad God of Mischief scared?" Aislin asked.

Loki looked over at her with a small scowl on his face. "Hardly."

"Good." Aislin looked around the empty streets, her hands glowing a fierce blue. "Fear will get you killed."

"We are not in the Tenth Realm, you know." Loki said hotly.

Aislin raised an eyebrow at him; her eyes burning blue. Before she could say anything; she heard a soft growling noise. Loki's angry expression changed to shock.

The sound of breaking glass was all around them; and there were people stumbling out of buildings. Loki recognized them as Midgardian people, with their drabby clothing and tiny bodies. But there was something off about them- they couldn't walk in a straight line and most of their skin had rotted off. Loki realized with a jolt that they were dead. Walking corpses.

"Loki." Aislin muttered. "Move!"

The person closest to Aislin made a small noise and tried to grab her, almost stumbling over his own feet. His skin was pale and ripping off, and the smell was terrible. It reminded Loki of the rotting bodies on the Death Realm. To his surprise, Aislin reached out and stabbed her hand inside of the chest of the Midgardian and ripped out the heart. The man fell onto the ground with a hiss.

There were so many of them. Loki shot his staff at them, watching them fall onto the ground.

The corpses fell, but they just crawled toward them. Limbs were falling off of them, sometimes they would be cut in half. But they kept coming. He couldn't keep up with the amount, and one very strong man grabbed ahold of his wrist and stared into the God of Mischief's eyes. It's nails dug into his skin, and Loki couldn't move.

Something smashed into the Midgardian's head and the dead creature flailed backwards. Loki looked over to see Aislin, bent toward him with her hands glowing bright blue.

Suddenly, the corpses stopped. They surrounded both Aislin and Loki, groaning softly. The ground was rumbling beneath their feet.

"Cease!" a deep voice echoed through the streets. A voice that was so familiar, it send chills down Loki's spine. Aislin crept closer to him.

The dead parted, and a large man dressed in all black strolled down the street toward him. A broken shiny skull shone on his helmet, a there was a crooked smirk on the man's face. The dead around him bowed, the screams and wind quieted down. Everything was silent except for the footsteps of the man walking toward them.

"Loki Laufeyson." the man hissed. "The last time I saw you, you were quivering at my feet like a helpless fool."

Loki's mouth tightened.

Aislin stepped toward the stranger with her fists held out. "Who the hell are you!?"

"I am Thanos, God of Death." The man's grin grew bigger. As soon as the name Thanos was said, the ground rumbled once more. The dead groaned slightly before quieting down again. "Oh Aislin, I have heard much about you."

"Get away from me," she snapped. "Or I will blast you and your army to pieces."

"Oh, I do not think so." Thanos stepped toward her. "For you see, you are now my property. Isn't that right, Laufeyson?"

Loki snarled angrily and stepped forward. "I told your son I am done with you!"

The dead all screamed at once and the air got warmer. Thanos grinned maliciously. "She is mine now, maggot. Now move aside before I cast you to the Tenth Realm."

Aislin could barely believe her ears. "Fuck you! Get the hell away from him!"

Thanos gave a laugh that sent dark chills down her spine. She stepped backwards into Loki, who held her fiercely. "Foolish child. For one of such beauty, you are not very intelligent are you? And you have a vulgar mouth. That must change if you are to work with me."

With an angry shout, Aislin shot Thanos in the chest. The god flew backwards into the middle of his army, shouting furiously.

Aislin shot up into the sky, grabbing Loki's hand on her way up. She flew upwards and away from the Walking Dead, Loki barely hanging onto her hand.

* * *

Tony and the other Avengers sat in the empty building; exhausted and dirty. It was dark and hot outside- and the Entities never seemed to end. They had barely made it inside before the Iron-man suit failed. Barton and Natasha caught him before his face smashed into the concrete.

"Well. This sucks." Tony muttered. He took off his mask and set it on the ground next to him.

"Your not joking." Steve snapped. "We were so outnumbered, it wasn't even funny."

Thor shook his head. "I do not understand Midgardian ways. The entire situation is not comical."

"You, my friend, do not understand sarcasm." Tony muttered.

Natasha winced as Barton tried to clean the cut on her neck. "Can we go back to talking about battle plans?"

"There's really nothing to talk about," Banner said tiredly. "We got our asses kicked."

Tony raised his eyebrows while trying to get out of his suit. "Well, for starters- we didn't have Aislin there. Secondly, the infamous Reindeer Games has got it in his head that he's now helping us."

"Temporarily." Thor said. "Would you rather he not?"

"No." snapped Tony. "I'd rather he'd fall off a cliff."

"You know Stark, you don't HAVE to be an asshole all the time." Steve groaned.

Tony opened his mouth to say something else when the door to the building jerked open. Aislin and Loki stumbled inside, the hot air blowing inside as Aislin pushed the door shut. Tony got up and rushed toward Aislin and swallowed her in a hug.

"Tony." Aislin breathed. She hugged him too, grateful that everyone was alright.

Tony let go of her and looked her over. "What the hell happened to you, kid? You've got dirt and blood all over you."

"Your tower was crawling with Entities." Aislin admitted. "And...we kinda ran into some walking dead people."

"What?" Steve jerked his head up.

"Dead Midgardian people walking around the city." Loki said dryly. "Was it not clear?"

Tony glared at Loki.

"Peace, brother." Thor said softly. "You mustn't get testy."

"We ran into Thanos." Aislin said to the Avengers. "He's here and he's unleashed his army onto New York."

Banner shook his head. "You mean all those Entities weren't part of his army?"

"I'm afraid not." Aislin murmured. "The Walking Dead is his true army."

"The Walking Dead?" Barton asked incredulously. He had finished cleaning Natasha's wound; and now he was glaring at Loki and sharpening his arrows in case he needed to use them.

"Dead corpses that like to eat living flesh." Aislin said quietly.

"So...zombies." Tony established. "Lovely."

"I do not understand." Thor muttered. "What tis a zombie?"

"I get that reference!" Steve said. "I used to read about them in comic books!"

Tony rolled his eyes at the patriot's cluelessness. "That's great, Steve."

"It's really not that funny." Aislin said stonily. "If you get bit by one of them, you die and turn into one of them. They have heightened hearing and smell and can literally hunt you down like prey."

Natasha put a hand on Aislin's shoulder. "Then what are we going to do?"

"We can't fight against them all." Barton said. "Even if we do manage to defeat the Entities and Walking Dead- we still have Thanos. And he can just do whatever the hell he wants."

"So build another portal." Banner suggested. "Use the Tesseract and send him off to some weird realm that no one has ever heard of."

"The only other realm out there is the Black Hole." Loki said hotly. "And that is almost impossible to summon."

"Excuse me, Reindeer Games- but give me one good reason why I shouldn't toss you to the zombie horde?" Tony snapped.

Aislin shook her head. "Stop it, guys."

"I hate to say it, but Loki could be right." Banner said slowly. "If Aislin can get the Tesseract to make a portal to the Black Hole, maybe we can push Thanos through it."

Everyone pondered the idea. It seemed too good to be true, and too easy. There had to be a catch.

"Who the hell is going to push Thanos?" Aislin muttered. "I'm not touching him."

"We'll get to that part when we cross it." Natasha said.

"So it's decided." Aislin said. "We get the Tesseract and make another portal?"

Thor nodded. "What must the rest of us do?"

Aislin just smiled. "Fight."


	22. Undead Army Released

It was time to stand up and fight. The Avengers knew it was time to live up to their name and avenge the against death. Against **_the _**God of Death.

The sky was a deathly black and the air was humid and sticky. The scent of blood lingered in the air, and the screams of the Walking Dead were heard as they roamed around New York searching for any sign of life. Thanos himself resided in the largest tower in New York- the Stark Towers themselves. Oh, how he enjoyed looking down on the ghastly city, watching as his subjects ate away at everything. The more deaths they caused, the more souls for his army. The more the better.

But the girl had gotten away. Thanos cursed Loki Laufeyson- he wished that he had smashed the god's skull the moment he came into his view. Instead he was distracted by the mysterious girl named Aislin- the first time he had glimpsed her in person. She was simply magnificent; breathtaking beauty.

Ague had told him how Loki had visited the Death Realm demanding that he no longer was a soldier in Thanos's army, and how he had made a fool of himself by swearing to protect the girl with his life.

For all her beauty and power- the girl Aislin did not seem very smart. Thanos mused over that thought. She had been so intent on saving Laufeyson; she had not heard how he was taunting the God of Mischief. He remembered the look on Loki's face as he made that remark, the look of such pain and fear. As though he was frightened that Aislin might, just might be able to think from that puny brain of hers, and figure the whole thing out.

"Father." Thanos heard Ague say from behind him. "I have come to accompany you in the war."

"I told you to stay at the Death Realm, did I not?" Thanos growled angrily. He continued to stare down on his own army and watch as they swarmed over the buildings and on the streets.

"Yes...but I could not resist the call of the beautiful Aislin." Ague stammered. "She has enamored me completely Father."

"You are a foolish boy. Have I taught you nothing?"

"You...you have taught me well, Father. I am ready to lead an army into Jotunheim on my own and crush Loki Laufeyson under my feet like the miserable piece of scum he is."

Thanos turned, his eyes flaring fire. "You are not ready for battle until I say you are! Do you understand me, boy?"

Ague bowed his head, his mouth twitching into a frown. "Yes, Father."

"You will get your turn of battle." Thanos growled. "And when you are, you will step onto the battlefield with nothing but you and your army. You do not need some dim-witted girl such as Aislin assisting you."

"But Father!" Ague protested. "Surely I cannot wed her?"

Thanos growled once more, and Ague put his head back down in silence. "Quiet Ague. You do not understand much of this yet; but you will quite soon."

* * *

_God, this isn't happening. Someone tell me this is all just a goddamn nightmare. Someone wake me up now. _Aislin's mind screamed as she flew over the city. All she saw was destruction and darkness flowing through the once lively city. Now that all the people were gone, there was nothing left for the Walking Dead to eat. They crawled and stumbled over each other in the search for fresh meat. Aislin frowned as she saw the Dead turning up cement bricks and cars in desperation for something. For anything.

This couldn't be happening. It shouldn't be happening. These kinds of things were only supposed to be on the Tenth Realm, where it belonged. Not on such a beautiful place such as Earth. The humans didn't deserve any of the things that were on the Tenth Realm- not even a god deserved it.

Aislin flew silently through the skies, slowly making her way to the Stark Towers. Tony and the rest of the team were making their way to the Towers at the same moment, in an attempt to attack Thanos in surprise. It had been the only plan they had all agreed on.

She kept her eyes on the ground, closely scanning for anything trailing after the Avengers. They had all insisted on walking to the Stark Towers instead of going through the air. Even Tony, who's suit was barely repaired, was with them. Aislin had offered to go in the skies and watch after them.

Natasha's bright hair bobbed in the distance before disappearing. The Walking Dead were slowly following after them- smelling their fresh scents. Aislin felt a tug of dread in her stomach as she dived down to take out the walkers.

She silently fired at the corpses, exploding the heads before they could even react. She swiftly swept past the dead creatures and back up into the skies were she could see the Avengers better. They were slowly making their way to Stark Towers- trying not to attract any attention to themselves.

Aislin saw Loki's strange helmet through the crowd- despite the entire situation it made her smile. She wasn't sure how she felt with Loki anymore. She was his guardian- not anything else. Then why did he kiss her? Why did she want to kiss him back?

She shook her head. _Focus Aislin. Focus. Now is not the time. _

Not the time was right. She heard a shout come from below, and she instantly swooped her way down to the ground.

The Avengers were surrounded by the Walking Dead. Natasha and Barton were shooting them all in the heads; but Barton's supply of arrows were getting dangerously low. Loki was firing his staff at them, but more of them took the dead one's places.

Aislin fired bolts at all the Walking Dead creatures; accidently grazing up against some of them in the process. One grabbed at her ankles and tugged backwards.

Her body slammed onto the road. She let out a large grunt as something sharp stabbed her in the side. Her hand automatically went to the painful spot. Her fingers grasped a large chunk of glass that had wedged itself into her side, and with a wince, she pulled it out and threw it onto the ground.

"Aislin!" she heard her name being yelled.

Aislin opened her eyes and saw so many of the Walking Dead coming toward her. The same one that grabbed her ankle opened it's mouth to take a bite, and she managed to kick it in the face. It's head jerked backwards with a loud cracking sound.

Stumbling onto her feet, she fired more bolts at the creatures around her. "Go!" she yelled to the others. "I'll meet you there!"

More of them advanced toward her, more than she had ever been surrounded by. Aislin grit her teeth and shot up in the air, barely getting away from a clawing hand grabbing at her feet. Gathering a large ball of energy in her hands, she simply dropped it onto the mass of creatures. They evaporated with a scream- their ashes blowing away in the wind.

Aislin flew away from the scene and settled on the ground; running after her team. To her surprise, Tony was patiently waiting for her.

"Tony." Aislin said softly. "You shouldn't just stand there."

"I do what I want." Tony said gruffly. "Besides- I wasn't going to just leave you in the sky by yourself."

Aislin gently helped Tony get over crumbled rubble. "I am more than capable of taking care of myself, metal man."

Some walking corpses stumbled by, their arms outstretched and their faces cracked open in a groan. Aislin and Tony both pressed themselves to a dark wall- ready to attack if needed. The Walking Dead crawled past- not noticing them. The two Avengers slipped past the crowd of zombies before landing on the open street once again. It was absolutely silent.

The Stark Towers gleamed in the distance.

"We're almost there." Aislin said quietly. She wiped the sweat off her face and looked at Tony. "Maybe this whole thing will end."

"Maybe." Tony muttered. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt. Or dying. I don't even want to see Reindeer Games die."

Aislin raised an eyebrow as they made their way up the street. "And here I thought you despised him."

"Oh- I do." Tony said simply. A corpse walked toward him and he fired at the monster's head. It's skull exploded with a wet splat.

The sound echoed through the empty street. Before either of them knew it, millions of the Walking Dead poured out of the buildings and were walking toward the two Avengers.

Aislin didn't say anything more, she simply took Tony's hand and lifted him up in the air. It was so much easier to fly in the air- she felt so much safer when she could see everything from the birds's view. Tony made a small noise and trembled a little; he wasn't used to being up in the air without his suit fully functional. In fact- he seemed downright terrified to be up this high.

The rest of the team had made their way to the very base of Stark Towers, and they were hiding against the wall. Being shrouded by darkness, none of the Walking Dead could see them. The only thing that Aislin worried about was the Entities- which could see almost perfectly in the dark. Taking a deep breath, Aislin swooped downwards and landed softly on her feet, keeping in mind that Tony was hanging onto her hand.

"Never...again.." Tony gasped, trying to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest.

Aislin shrugged. "We had an army of Walking Dead coming after us. What was I supposed to do?"

Tony had no answer.

"Well- we're here." Steve said softly, trying to divert the subject. "Does anyone know what the hell we're going to do?"

Thor gave Steve a gentle pat with his hammer. "We will make it up as we go along. Will we not, Aislin?"

Before Aislin could say anything else, an undead corpse came out of nowhere and grabbed Tony by his arm. He couldn't do anything but struggle as the zombie bit cleanly through his suit.


	23. Tenth Realm

"TONY!" Aislin screamed.

She leaped toward him, and in an instant she had ripped the monster clean off him. Her hands fumbled at the rotten skin and hair- and dried blood cracked at her fingers. The monster let out a horrid groan and lunged toward her with it's rotten teeth, but Steve slammed his shield into the skull. The head exploded instantly; splattering Aislin and Steve with blood and brains.

Loki and Thor had managed to drag Tony's body near the dark end of the wall. The God of Mischief held Tony's arms in his hands, feeling the blood flowing freely from the wound.

"Tony." Aislin gasped, tears brimming in her eyes. Natasha put her arms around Aislin and led her away from the scene, unwilling to let her go any further.

The rest of the Avengers were huddled around Tony; horrified expressions on their faces. None of them could even conjure how they felt about what had just happened, in fact, they could hardly believe it.

Loki was scraping away parts of the Iron-man suit with his hands as fast as he could. Pieces of the iron was scraping at his hands painfully, and the tips of Loki's fingertips were being smeared with Stark's blood. So many things were flying through his mind, anger and fear especially.

The last pieces of the suit fell onto the ground, revealing a nasty bite wound. It was gushing blood, the skin around it already turning a sickly black. Loki could see the two faint bite marks that were embedded in the genius's skin- and although the bite hadn't been as deep as everyone thought it was, it was already spreading. Tony was pale, trembling in Loki's arms.

Aislin jerked herself from Natasha and ran to Tony. _Oh, God no NOT YOU! _

She dropped to the ground and gently pressed her hands to Tony's glowing chest, as though she could heal him by thinking about it. She let out a choked sob.

"Aislin..." Banner said softly, touching her shoulder.

"He's going to be okay." Aislin said helplessly, trying to force herself to believe it.

"We all know whats going to happen.." Steve trailed off.

"I know what I said! But I'm not going to let him die because of it!" Aislin cried. She wasn't. She couldn't. Not him.

Not Tony.

Steve's mouth set in a hard line, trying his hardest not to tear up. He hated it when people said their last goodbyes. "You and Loki stay here with Stark...the rest of us will be waiting inside."

Aislin just nodded.

Tearful and full of anger, the rest of the team slipped through the crack of the wall- and in moments they had disappeared into the maze of Stark Towers.

* * *

_Tony didn't know where he was. For a split second he was right beside Aislin, fighting their way through the Walking Dead as they made their way to Stark Towers. To HIS Towers. The next second he was here, in this place._

_He wasn't sure what the place was. It reminded him of the disastrous New York, the sky was jet black and there was nothing as far as he could see. Everything was so barren, so dead. Even the ground under his feet was dusty and dry- the air was hot and sticky. He felt sweat running down his face at the hot temperatures._

_There was no one there to help him. He called out Aislin's name, and found that his voice echoed far out into the landscape. There was no answer, only the rustling of the wind as it scraped on the ground. Fear was rising in his stomach- and it surprised him. He had thought that there was a reason for someone to have fear, right now he couldn't see anything that would be a threat to him. He was just scared. _

_A growl came from everywhere, and he could see small red eyes popping out of the dust. They were everywhere. Horrible screams were filling up in the air, and it exploded his eardrums. Dust clouded his vision, and his lungs started to burn._

_**"Foolish."** _

_He jerked around and saw a huge shadow that was darker than the sky. It was horrifying, all he could see were the large red eyes and the gaping mouth. That was all he could see- there was no shape or form to the creature. _

_**"Foolish." **the voice said again.  
_

_"What?" Tony said angrily, taking a step back. "Where the hell am I?" _

_**"You foolish humans. Always taking. Always wanting. Always wishing."**_

_Dust started to spin around Tony. It was a whirlwind of gritty solids pushing against him painfully, and he let out a pained yell. It felt as though his skin was being ripped off his skin. After what seemed like forever, his body dropped onto the hard ground while the fine dust settled onto him like snow. His eyes were watering as he looked up at the creature. "What do you want from me?" _

_**"I want nothing from you, puny human. You are of no use to me." **_

_Tony tightened his fist as he struggled to get up. "Then tell me, where am I?" _

_**"You do not know? You have stepped foot into the Tenth Realm- territory of Thanos."** _

_The mention of Thanos made Tony's skin crawl. "How the hell did I get here? Where's Aislin? Where's my team?!"_

_Horrible, rumbling laughter was sent across the realm, and hot wind blew against his face. It smelled as though something had been rotting for days on end, and it made Tony feel nauseous. _

_**"You are ignorant. Tis good you are no longer among the living." **_

_The truth sank into Tony's stomach like a stone. Everything came flashing back to him: the sudden grasping at his suit and the horrible groans in his ears. He felt nothing but the crunching of metal and something sinking into his arm...teeth? All he heard after that was a scream and some crying, something was grasping at his wrist tightly but he couldn't feel it anymore. He knew what had happened- he was dead._

_ And he ended up at the very place that Aislin had resented her entire life. _

_"Oh god." he whispered. _

_**"Your foolish Aislin will not help you here."**_ _the voice snarled, mocking his pain. _**_"The Princess of Death cares not for such trivial matters."_**

_"Princess of Death?" Tony lifted his head from his hands and stared at the creature. "Aislin?" _

_**"Oh, she will relish your torturous death. As will I. Farewell Stark; for your fate is now here." **_

_Tony was about to scream at the creature for more answers instead of riddles, but he felt his body being sucked backwards. He desperately tried to stay where he was at; but something was pulling him away. _

"Tony!" _he heard a yell._

* * *

To Loki's relief, the man fluttered his eyes open once and flickered to the God of Mischief. He opened his mouth to try and speak, but Aislin quickly put a gentle hand on his face. "Sh... Tony. Don't talk, hon."

"He should be fine now." Loki said dryly, and exhaustion threatened to overwhelm him. "I have healed him enough so the infection has slowed."

"Let...go...of..my...arm you...freaking..mutant.." Tony hissed quietly. His breathing quickened, painful in his lungs.

Loki let go of Tony's arm.

"Stop it, Stark." Aislin said, almost angrily. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she helped Tony sit up against the wall. "He saved your life."

Tony slowly moved his arms; they didn't hurt anymore. He still felt sluggish and slow, but that couldn't stop him. It couldn't. "Kiddo...are you okay..?"

Aislin wiped away at her eyes. "Tony, you don't have much time."

"I know." Tony muttered. "But I don't care...we still have something to..finish."

"No." Aislin snapped. "I'll find you a cure! There has to be a cure.."

Loki put a hand on Aislin's shoulder. "If I may, I do believe that Thanos's son Ague knows of a potion that can reverse the effects of death."

Tony, who's face was pale, gave Loki a disgusted look. "Who the hell is Ague? God- more freaking aliens?"

"Ague is the son of Thanos." Loki muttered. "The Prince of Death if you may."

"Well- we aren't kicking ass sitting here." Tony said simply. He slowly got to his feet, with the help of Aislin. Everytime he looked at Aislin, he kept hearing the words _Princess of Death_ echo through his head. He didn't want to think about it now, he just wanted to kick Thanos's ass and toss Loki off a cliff for the entire thing. In fact- he wanted to push Loki out onto the open street so he'd get covered in the Walking Dead.

"You can't fight in this condition." Aislin protested. "You'll get torn to pieces."

Tony gave her a rueful smile. "And if we don't hurry; I'll be in pieces."

Aislin frowned, wiping the last of the blue that was running down her face. "I guess your right.."

"I know I'm right." Tony interjected. He put on his mask; feeling somewhat better now that he was in his suit. He noticed that his left arm had been torn apart- showing his wound. It had been healed some, covered by a torn piece of cloth.

Aislin flew over to the hole in the wall she had made and slipped through, her hands glowing brightly to lead the way. Tony followed after Loki, taking double-takes the entire way.


	24. Trapped

Every step of the way was a nightmare.

Loki kept seeing shadows darting on the wall, red eyes peering intently at him, misty arms reaching out to grab at his ankles. The darkness seemed to be pressing in on him, and it was getting more difficult to breathe. He couldn't see Aislin very well, she was only a small glow in the pure darkness. The groans of the Walking Dead leaked through the walls.

_"Loki Laufeyson. The last time I saw you, you were quivering at my feet like a helpless fool." _Thanos's voice echoed in his head.

He gritted his teeth as he made his way through the narrow tunnels. The God of Death had enjoyed every nasty comment that had hit Loki in the heart, savoring the flinches and the winces with that horrible grin on his rotten face. The Walking Dead that surrounded their lord were no better, they stared at Loki with lifeless eyes and were watching his every move, hatred burning in the holes of their skulls. He could almost hear their whispers as they groaned among one another, expressing the traitorous warrior of Thanos.

Loki heard Tony Stark stumbling after him, cursing the darkness and the small spaces. He was surprised to feel that he had no more hatred for the Iron-man, but mostly... respect. Of course he was also surprised; he hadn't expected Stark to be bitten by a Walking corpse. Loki frowned as he thought of the wound, now slowly re-infecting Tony's body as they walked.

"Guys. Stop." Aislin hissed. Loki bumped into her, feeling her small frame against him. He didn't mind being near her, but Tony stumbled into Loki's back and hit the god in the head with his helmet.

"Watch it, Reindeer." Tony growled softly.

"You are the one who walked into me." Loki quietly protested, his voice fierce.

"Both of you shut the hell up." Aislin snapped. She took her glowing hand and slowly moved it across her vision so she could see.

A half rotten face suddenly came into her view, it's twitching eyes burning in the blue light. It leaped toward Aislin with fierce speed, grabbing her wrist with ice-cold hands.

Aislin let out a gasp as the sudden cold rushed through her arms. With her other hand, she shot a blue bolt at the monster. The skin started to instantly melt off and the hand slowly untightened it's grip on her wrist. In moments it was nothing but a melted puddle at her feet.

Loki came into her view, a blue shadow cast over his face. "Aislin. Are you alright?"

Tony made a grunting noise, and there was a distinct squealing sound as it was crushed by the suit. "Um, guys...I hate to intrude- but we're being followed."

The faint light showed the three of them a world they hadn't even seen before, complete with red glowing eyes and the uncomfortable noise of small marching feet. Black slime bubbled from the floor and underneath their feet, going up past their ankles and rising. Aislin's blue bolts exploded in the slime, the burning black liquid spewed everywhere.

Loki managed to shield his face from the burning stuff and felt the heat burn through his jacket. With a yell, he took his staff and stabbed down into the slime- he heard small screams coming from underneath.

"We need to get out of here." Aislin panted. Her hands were shooting nuclear bolts as fast as she could, but the screams were still getting louder. The slime had pooled up higher. It was up to Aislin's stomach.

Tony let loose a line of small rockets. They smashed everywhere, exploding out chunks of wall and splashing black slime all over them. It was burning through his suit like acid, and the static in his head was getting louder as the suit was destroyed. The exposed skin on his forearm was tingling like hell- reacting to the liquid. Sudden dizziness caused him to stumble against the wall; his feet slipping out from underneath him. He felt his face plunge into the slime.

"Aislin!" he choked out before the goo filled his mouth.

Blue lights were flickering around the room; and he caught sight of Aislin barely hovering toward him. He drifted into unconsciousness for a moment, until he felt the sharp stings of something against his face.

"Tony." he felt Aislin's voice floating above him. "Tony, goddammit! Don't do this!"

Something flowed into his mouth, and he spit it out with a hoarse cough. A disgusting taste was left in his mouth, the taste of death. His eyes wouldn't open, his arms wouldn't move. The tingling on his arm was getting worse, slowly spreading toward his shoulder.

Aislin turned to Loki, who was shooting into the rising slime with his staff. "Loki! We need to get Tony out of here!"

Glowing blue tears had streaked down her face and was lighting up the room. Loki tried to move toward her and Stark, but found it difficult to move through the black slime. It was rising, getting thicker.

Aislin slowly lifted the unconscious Tony up into her arms, trying to get his body up and out of the liquid. He was so heavy, the slime sucking his heavy suit downwards. She could barely breathe herself, the watery slime was up to her chin. "God, Loki!" she choked. "Get us out of here!"

Loki shot his staff at the wall closest to him and watched it crumble slightly. He gritted his teeth and shot it again, watching it start to flake.

"Now would be nice!" Aislin yelled. Tony's head fell heavily against her shoulder and she felt her body lurch downward, gravity not letting her fly up into the air. She couldn't fly, she couldn't move. Panic started to flare.

Loki managed to slosh toward the nearest wall and smashed his staff into it. The drywall cracked and flaked, and the slime started to recede slightly. He raised an eyebrow, and slammed the point of his staff into the wall again. This time he could smell fresh air, the black water started to rush through the hole. Light, beautiful dusty light was shining through it. "I've done it!" he called out to Aislin.

Aislin watched as the black liquid started to slowly go down, from her chin down to her thighs and finally down to her ankles. Tony groaned on her shoulder, slowly moving his head. She put a hand to him, holding him tight as her knees bent from underneath her and she fell to the ground.

Loki rushed to her aid and managed to get Tony into a sitting position. He turned toward Aislin, but she shook her head and gestured toward Stark. "Him first." she croaked. "I'll find us a way out."

The lights of Stark Towers then flickered on, to their amazement. Loki blinked for a moment; and what he saw was a warzone. They had been stumbling in a narrow room, a room that had been made by Thanos himself. It was a room to trap them in, filling with black soup and the cannibalistic creatures that swam in it.

"Stark." Loki muttered. "You must awaken."

Tony flickered his eyes open, and closed them again. He opened his mouth to speak, but they were in mumbling words that Loki couldn't understand. He grabbed Stark's arm and saw the corpse bite; saw that it had gotten worse. The healing factor had not helped.

"Stark." Loki said, his voice rising. "You must fight it. You must."

Tony weakly rose his arm and swiped at Loki. "Shut...the hell up, Laufeyson."

Loki's mouth tightened. "I see you are alert now."

Tony managed to nod his head, feeling a pounding in his head. The dizziness had faded, the tingling had gone back done a little. It was as though what had happened was never there, that he never passed out and almost drowned himself and Aislin. It was too hard to comprehend, his mind was too cloudy to process it.

With Loki's help, he managed to get to his feet once again. He opened his eyes to see Aislin angrily tearing down the walls that were locking them in, browned drywall falling onto the ground. She had managed to make a small hole, and she was working on making it larger. Loki was helping her, neither of them saying a word.

Aislin finally tore a large enough hole in the wall, barely big enough for them to climb out. She looked back at Tony, her face streaked with dirt and her spy suit ripped. "Tony. Are you okay?"

He manged a nod. "Yes." he lied. "I just...got overwhelmed."

Aislin looked at him, worry on her face. "Are you sure?"

Tony was about to respond when he heard an angry scream coming from above them. It sounded female, and familiar. "Barton! Oh, GODDAMMIT!"

"Romanov." Tony muttered. He looked at Aislin. "The rest of them. They're in trouble."

"Oh, fuck." Aislin cursed. "We need to move."

* * *

_**Hey guys, its me. I really hope you guys are enjoying whats happening. Special shout-out to Theta-McBride who's been great! :) I appreciate the views I'm getting and the reviews; don't hesitate to leave me one. **_

_**Hopefully I'll get a new update soon. Stay sharp, my fans. **_


	25. Spreading Evil

Natasha jumped for her life, hearing the pounding of the Entity stomping behind her. _God, run. Run, Romanov. Run! Run as though it's Banner behind you. Goddammit! _Her mind screamed. The Entity let out a screech and followed closely behind her, it's jaws open wide in a bloody growl. It's master had told it to catch the Avengers, and whatever it took. It wasn't about to let the red-headed female get away, no matter how agile and fast she was. It would get her, it would.

With a single swipe of it's blackened tentacle, it knocked Natasha to her knees. She scrambled away; her hands grabbing at her pistol. Another tentacle grabbed at her ankle and flipped her around, slamming her onto her back. Natasha's head crashed into something hard and concrete, and she cursed Stark for trying to redo his house when it was already so large.

The burnt face of the creature hovered over her own, and she felt a whimper escape her. Her mind and body froze; she couldn't do anything but stare up at the monster with horror. A scream escaped her lips when the monster's mouth opened, the teeth dripping blood onto her face and the smelly breath floating around her. "Barton!" she screamed as the teeth came inches to her neck. The sharp claws dug into her arms, pinning her down. "BARTON! GODDAMMIT!"

**_Nothing will help you. _**A horrible raspy voice filled the air. _**You will die before me; puny human.** _

Natasha couldn't help but tremble under the creature and waited for the painful bite of the teeth. Tears were slipping down her face, tears that she couldn't control. _Get up. Get up, goddammit. You were trained for this. Stop crying! _

"Let go of her!" A voice rang out, and a familiar red, white and blue shield flew out of nowhere and hit the Entity in the head. It slammed backward and glared toward the offender, annoyed.

It crawled off of her, raking it's slimy tentacles across her legs. She felt someone's hands at her shoulders, the ground being dragged underneath her suit.

Steve caught his shield in the air and started to run, the Entity chasing after him. It was a chase of cat and mouse; the Entity was the cat and the rest of them were mice. He caught sight of the Hulk barreling toward the Entity; and he heard a large smash from behind him and an screech.

With a roar, the Hulk smashed his arms down onto the Entity's body. Thor joined the fight, lighting sparking off the monster's dead skin as they fought. Barton was trying to get Natasha to get up off the ground, but she was lying there with a shocked expression on her face. Steve ran toward her; feeling chunks of wall and metal hit him.

"She's in shock." Barton panted. "That thing cut her in the back."

Steve gently took Natasha's wrist in her hand to take her pulse. It was weak, faint. Blood was pooling around her back as she started to shake. "Guys!" Steve yelled. "We need you!"

With one last smash, the Entity melted under the lighting and a final smash from the Hulk. Banner transformed back to himself as they ran to Steve's side, staring down at the defeated Black Widow.

"Oh my god." Banner whispered, staring at all the blood. "Not her..Not her too."

Barton desperately tried to stop the bleeding, but it kept coming through. Natasha let out a low moan and kept shaking; this time her face was a deathly white. Her eyes flickered open and she looked up at Barton; her eyes filled with terror. "B-Ba-Barton" she stuttered.

"Don't talk, Romanov." Steve said softly, letting go of her wrist. "Your injured."

Natasha shook her head quickly, trying to gather her thoughts in her mind. Why was is so hard for her to speak? Why couldn't she move? She didn't know what Steve was talking about, she felt fine. Just cold. "W-whe-where's A-Aislin?"

Thor gently kneeled down next to her and put a warm hand to her face for comfort. "We do not know. Presumably on their way."

"And what if they aren't?" Banner asked miserably.

Barton shot him a dirty look. Natasha winced as her body kept shivering. "N-no. Th-they've got-ta b-be here...Stark...Star-k was..bitten."

She had started to talk under her breath, none of her mutterings made sense. They all huddled around her, trying to keep her warm as the lights of Stark Towers flickered on and off. The air was humid and hot; almost unbearably, but Natasha was deathly cold and pale. Barton held her close to him and tried not to cry. He hoped she would stay strong, fight whatever was hurting her. None of them were prepared to lose _two _of their team members. First Stark was bitten by a zombie and was infected as they spoke, and now Natasha was bleeding out onto the floor.

"Perhaps my brother will be able to heal her." Thor said quietly. "He has sorcery."

"When he gets here; he'd better do something good for once." Barton said bitterly, fighting back tears.

"You are better off wishing the sky would fall." A voice said.

A skinny man with long blue hair and a long black cape strode toward them, a smirk on his face. The lights instantly turned on as soon as he walked into the room. An army of the Walking Dead hovered behind him; still as statues. A harmony of groans rose and simmered down at the man's movements. The room they were in was Stark's Lobby; the once lovely room was ruined by pools of blood and large holes in the walls.

Thor narrowed his eyes and gripped his hammer. "Ague."

"Thor." Ague said simply. "How lovely it is to see you again. However; it would be more lovely if I were to be ripping your throat open."

Thor glowered.

"Who the hell are you?" Steve interjected.

Ague gave him a large smile, much to Steve's irritation. "Ah, Captain America. I have heard many positive things about you from my subjects. The answer to your question; I am the Prince of Death."

"You have no business here." Thor growled. "Be gone!"

Ague's smile never twitched. "I see your comrade has been injured." he pointed to Natasha on the ground. "Such a shame to ruin a beautiful face. She will make a wonderful addition to my army."

"You shut the hell up!" Barton yelled forcibly. "We'll fucking kill you!"

"You will do no such thing," Ague laughed. "For I have an army. What do you have?"

"A Hulk." Banner said simply. "And a girl that can kill you with one strike."

Ague raised an eyebrow, but he didn't have a chance to say anything else. The wall behind him crumbled, and out stumbled out Stark and Loki. Aislin flew out and headed straight toward Ague, her hands glowing blue and her eyes fierce. She slammed Ague into the ground and rammed her fist right into his smug face. With a shout; she grabbed his long hair and smashed his skull into the concrete as many times as she could, her anger taking over.

Ague finally got his hands around her and pushed her off; scrambling away as fast as he could. Blood trickled from his face- and he looked shocked.

Aislin rose to her feet, her hands held out in front of her. "I'm going to murder you, scumbag."

A strange look passed over Ague's face. "You are Aislin?"

Aislin didn't say a word, her face continued to look fiercely angry. She noticed Natasha lying on the ground in Barton's arms, and she felt tears prickling to her eyes. "I didn't say you could speak; did I? Shut the hell up!"

"Ooh." Ague looked slightly amused. He wiped the blood from his face. "Father said you are feisty. I underestimated you."

"Take your _stupid _army, take your _stupid-ass _father, and get the FUCK off Earth!" Aislin authenticated with anger. "Or I will personally blow up everything you hold dear."

Ague seemed to be taken aback by her words. His eyes scanned the room, and they settled on Loki; who was glaring at him with his staff glowing.

Oh sweet revenge.

"Loki Laufeyson." Ague hissed, the words spitting out of his mouth as though they were poison. "You have forgotten our last conversation so soon?"

"Don't you dare talk to him!" Aislin yelled angrily.

Loki's face instantly froze, and Ague savored the sight of it. "Did you really think that you would get away with it?"

"I would not get into that now." Loki said dryly. "What's done is done."

"Loki, what is he talking about?" Aislin asked angrily, her eyes never flickering off of Ague. She wanted to kill him, watch as she slammed his head into the ground. Tony quickly stumbled over to her and tried to calm her down, but nothing was going to soothe her rage.

"Oh, Aislin." Ague moaned mockingly. "If only you knew what you were getting into."

"What the hell are you talking about?" snapped Tony, holding Aislin down. Both Thor and Steve had joined him, ready to smash the prince's face open. Barton and Banner stayed with Natasha, trying to get the bleeding under control.

Ague's focus was on Loki.

"Oh, Anthony Stark, you do not know?" Ague said, a smug tone covering his voice. "None of you know? The Avenger's Initiative is not as intelligent as I once thought. None of you could see that your prisoner, the exact same man that was the soldier for my father and killed many Midgardians mind you, was falling in love with your newest member?"

"What the hell...what the hell Loki?" Tony yelled angrily. He wished his suit still had enough power to pummel Loki senseless. Meanwhile, the rest of them were frozen in shock and Aislin had angry tears flowing down her face.

"You leave at once." Loki said, his voice icy and quiet. "This has nothing to do with you."

"All of you are pathetic." Ague spit, his voice still pleasant and nice. "I will enjoy unleashing my army upon your realm, watching as my army grows bigger."

"Fuck you!" Aislin screamed. Both Tony and Thor had to hold her back from unleashing her power onto them all.

Ague stepped toward Aislin, an evil glint in his eyes. "Aislin." he whispered. "Do you realize that the man you have fallen in love with has betrayed you?"

"Leave me alone." Aislin hissed.

Loki stepped toward Ague, his staff glowing. "Stop it at once!" he yelled angrily. "Stop!"

"Did you know that Loki had promised to bring you to the Tenth Realm himself?" Ague whispered, almost laughing. "Did you realize that Loki was going to manipulate you, gain your trust, and at the last fleeting moment bring your pathetic self to the Tenth Realm? It was a promise to Thanos- he would be free if he gave Thanos the thing he needed most. You."

* * *

_**Leave Reviews :)**_


	26. Born in grief Raised in hate

The realization settled in like a heavy cloud. Aislin could barely speak; she spluttered as Ague stared at her with a smile on his face.

"You're...your lying." she mumbled. Her hands stared to shake a little with uncertainty.

Ague shook his head and walked closer to her, even daring to touch her face with his hands. Aislin shrunk backwards; horrified. "My dear girl, what I would I have to gain by lying?"

"The Earth. The Tesseract." Thor snapped. He took Aislin in his arms protectively. "You will do anything it takes for you to win, will you not, Ague?"

The Prince of Death just smiled impishly at Thor, his black cape rustling behind him as the Dead advanced forward. He put his hand backward to stop them, and they stumbled with small shrieks. "Do not defend your brother so quickly, Thor. He is not changed. He will never change."

Aislin wanted to scream at Ague that he had, she wanted to tell him how Loki made her feel. He had never made her feel threatened, he had always protected her when she was in danger, there was no longer this mischevious glint of the Tesseract in his eyes. She wanted to scream all of this to Ague's face and watch as the Prince of Death's face fell in defeat.

Her eyes flickered over to Loki. He was staring at the ground in defeat, a sad look passed over his face.

Then she knew.

She knew.

Ague wasn't lying. Loki had been planning to sell her away to Thanos all along. All those moments they had shared together...

It all made sense now. What Thanos had said to her, how _she _was his property now. She was nothing but a pawn in one big plan for Loki. There was nowhere in that plan for changing. He hadn't changed. Not one bit.

Tears had started to drip down her face, and she felt Thor tighten his grip on her.

Ague smiled broadly at Aislin's tears. "Oh, sweetie. You just realized it did you not?"

"I..." Aislin stammered.

Loki glanced up at her, his eyes filled with anger and sadness. "Aislin.."

Ague turned around and grabbed Loki by the neck. He tightened a choke-hold on Loki and turned back toward the Avengers, a sadistic smile on his face.

"Let him go!" Aislin said angrily, trying to wrench himself from Thor's grip. "Goddammit, let him go!"

Loki choked under Ague's grip, in which Ague smiled in satisfaction. He leaned in closely to Loki's ear and whispered into it. The look on Loki's face changed drastically, from anger to fear.

Desperate fear.

"Let me go, Thor!" Aislin yelled angrily, tears dripping off her face. She struggled with all her might, trying to get free, but Thor had an iron grip on her. She wondered why the other Avengers weren't attacking Ague, and she realized with a jolt they were under Ague's spell- they stared ahead with fixed expressions on their faces.

"We'll be waiting for you, Aislin." Ague grinned. "The both of us."

Ague and his army disappeared in a puff of black smoke, Loki with him.

* * *

Loki found himself being tossed on the ground with disregard. He felt his body slam against a chunk of hard concrete and the groans of the Walking Dead in his ears. He heard Ague laughing at his pain.

His pain. His heart was so full of it right then, he wasn't even sure where to begin. All he knew was anger was coursing through his veins, and he longed to throw Ague into the Bifrost.

"Laufeyson." a deep voice rumbled. "You just never learn, do you?"

Loki lifted his head and saw Thanos lounging on a stone rivet, his son next to him with a smile on his face. Thanos strided toward him, the rumbling in the ground getting louder. Loki scrambled to his feet and held his staff out. "Do not get closer to me."

"I will do what I please." Thanos growled, his purple lips curling into a grotesque smile.

Loki lunged forward to attack Thanos, but he was stopped by an invisible shield. It was a caged window, where Loki could not escape if he tried. He felt frustration build up in his chest. "What do you want from me? I told your son I am finished with you!"

Thanos leaned in as much as the spell allowed. "But I am not finished with _you._"

Tears sprung up in his eyes. "Leave me alone! I beg of you."

"I find you quite pathetic." Thanos laughed darkly. "You do not remember our deal?"

"I will not give her to you." Loki snapped, feeling a wave on anger flow over him. "I will not! I refuse."

Thanos's smile dropped. Ague stepped forward, his dark blue hair brushed over his face lazily. "Father, do not worry about Laufeyson. Aislin knows of his betrayal."

"Oh, does she?" Thanos turned toward Loki, his red eyes twinkling.

Loki trembled with anger and felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"He is crying." Ague laughed. "The God of Mischief is shedding a tear!"

Thanos turned toward his son and laughed along with him. The both of them laughed together, at Loki. At his failure.

"You monsters!" Loki slammed his fist against the barrier and felt his hand throb with pain. More tears were slipping down his cheeks, but he didn't care anymore. They were taking Aislin away from him. They were taking HIS Aislin away from him. "How dare you? How dare you?!"

"We told you we would make you pay." Thanos laughed, staring at Loki with red-blood eyes. "Taking away the person you treasure most and turning her against you has been most pleasurable."

"No." Loki said angrily, his voice cracking with slight sobs. He wanted to break out and fly away, tell Aislin that he was sorry. He was so sorry...

The laughter of Ague and Thanos filled his ears as he sunk down onto the floor, his head buried in his hands. The spirits of the dead surrounded his clear cage, staring down at him with contempt. Their whispers floated around in the air and surrounded him, like a ghostly choir.

_Deception. Disgrace. _

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and tried to shut out their words. Tears spilled onto the grimy ground, mixing with the dirt.

_The lies as pure as the look on his face. _

"No." Loki mumbled softly, feeling as though everything was falling apart. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't.

_An outrage. For shame. _

The dead pressed closer to the barrier, their moans getting louder.

_Born in grief. Raised with hate. Helpless to defy his fate. _

_Let him run. Let him live. _

_But do not forget about the things that he did. _

_Hail. All Hail Thanos. _

* * *

**_Leave reviews :)_**

**_by the way, the part that the Dead Spirits were reciting was an excerpt from Lion King Two, it's a song called The Exile Song. I thought it would be perfect for this. :)_**


	27. No going back

_**Leave reviews! Takes three seconds, guys. :)**_

* * *

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Tony roared for the millionth time. He tried to lunge forward and fly into the air to track the asshole down so he could personally pummel Loki into the ground. Aislin and Thor were the only people holding him back. The rest of the Avengers sat in the back, looking stunned or angry.

"Tony, don't!" Aislin begged. Her arms were tugged tightly around his waist while her fingernails dug deep into the suit. "You're hurt."

"I don't give a shit! I'm going to hunt Loki down like the horny animal he i-!" Tony was cut off as Thor dragged him backwards harshly, the both of them falling onto the dirty floor. Aislin let go of Tony and watched them both fall, tears streaming down her face in a stream of light blue.

"Do not do this, Stark!" Thor roared. "It is not worth it."

Tony's arm started to flare as though it was on fire. He stopped struggling and lay limp on the floor, wincing in pain. Thor picked himself off the ground, breathing heavily. The two men stared up at one another, neither of them saying a word. Tony's mouth twitched into an angry frown. "I...am...going...to kill him."

"Your not doing anything, Tony." Aislin muttered. She floated over to him and got him in a sitting position.

To his distaste, she tore off the small bandages on his injured wrist and took a look for herself. It had gotten worse, the skin had started to peel off and turn a black-ish purple. It traveled all the way up past his shoulder and still traveling. Aislin choked back a whimper of horror before pulling his sleeve back down and reattaching the Iron suit.

"Is it bad?" he whispered, closing his eyes and leaning against the soggy wall. His arm was flaring, so badly that it burned. Dizziness had overpowered him and he felt as though he was going to vomit everywhere, even though his stomach was empty. He wanted to open his eyes to see Aislin, but he couldn't get the strength to open them. He felt a cold hand on his bare skin and it burnt like fire.

"No." she lied, her whisper cracking into a sob."

Banner, who had been watching the scene unfold the entire time, carefully led her away from Tony, making sure to gently set her down next to Barton. Aislin looked up at him, her ice-blue eyes filled with the most bitter anger he'd ever seen. "Why did you lead me away?"

Banner fumbled with his hands and looked back at Stark, who was lying against the wall and had started to cough up blood. Thor was trying to help him by cleaning him up; but Banner knew that Tony's time was running out. He looked back at Aislin. "You don't need to see that, Aislin."

"I've seen plenty." she protested.

Barton shook his head at her, angry. "You've seen your teammates die?"

Aislin remained silent. Barton went back to holding Natasha, trying to keep her shivering body warm.

Steve shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing we can do, Aislin."

"Yes there is!" Aislin said fiercely. "We have two injured people right now! There must be _something _we can do."

"She'll be okay." Barton snapped. Then his voice softened as he looked at Natasha's face. "She's a fighter."

"Entity wounds are always fatal," Aislin mumbled. "Always."

"You don't know anything, Aislin!" Barton growled.

Aislin glared at him, her eyes and tears glowing bright blue. Banner gave Barton a look while Steve shook his head. "Fighting isn't going to bring them back."

"I'm not dead yet!" Tony protested angrily from across the room, his voice faltering. "Natasha ain't dead yet either, dammit!" He stopped talking and was taken over by a huge coughing fit, blood flying from his mouth. Thor quickly made Tony sit back and wiped the trailing mess from his face.

Aislin sighed, her breath shaky. Tony was dying- the the first person to ever show her decency. He was the one to come for her that one night in the rainforest, not anyone else. She couldn't let him die. She couldn't let Natasha die either.

Her heart was hurting and feeling as though it was being torn apart; but her feelings wasn't top priority right now. As much as it hurt to think about Loki, her mission from Fury was to guard Loki with her life and _nothing more. _She had failed that part of her mission by having feelings for him. Now he had been taken; and if she didn't get him back to safety, she would have failed once more.

Failing herself wasn't the only thing she was afraid of. She didn't want to fail the rest of her team. She didn't want Tony or Natasha to die, neither of them deserved the things that Loki had brought upon them. She had made a solemn oath to Thor; and that was to keep Loki safe.

Loki could hate her all he wanted, but she'd carry out the mission as planned. No matter how much it hurt.

"Aislin?" Banner murmured.

Aislin snapped out of her daze and stared at the scientist. She hadn't realized how beaten down he looked. In fact; every last one of them looked grimy, hot and tired. This was all her fault...everything. Without thinking, she carefully took Natasha's limp hand and squeezed it. It was cold, almost deathly cold. A weak pulse gently pulsated. It gave her some hope.

"Fury gave me a mission.." Aislin trailed quietly. "I have to complete that mission."

Banner shook his head. "Mission?"

"I _am _Loki's guardian." she mumbled. "Fury told me to guard Loki with my life."

"No, Aislin. Don't even think about it." Steve warned.

Aislin just looked at him. "You already know what I'm going to say, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and you're not doing it." Steve said stubbornly. He took off his mask and lay it on the ground, staring at her with clear eyes.

She laughed darkly. "Who said you're the one calling the shots here?"

"Me." Steve said stubbornly.

Aislin shook her head and put Natasha's hand back where it was. She got her to feet and fixed her suit. "Sorry Captain America, but you're not in charge of me."

Steve didn't say another word.

Aislin took off her spy-belt and carefully attached it around Natasha's waist, hoping that if she recovered, she could have extra ammo and weapons for her to defend herself with. Barton stared at her with remorse in his eyes, a painful feeling that she knew all too well. Floating across the room, she stopped at Stark's body and dropped to the ground and carefully took Tony's limp hand in hers.

"I'm going to help you." she whispered into Tony's hand. "I'm going to help the both of you, and this whole thing will end and you can go back to your life like nothing ever happened. You and Pepper can be together again.."

Thor looked at her sadly, his blonde hair swept dirtily over his face. "You mustn't blame yourself."

Aislin sniffled and lowered her voice so the others couldn't hear. "I made a promise to you, Thor. Do you remember?"

Thor hesitated before answering. "I do. I regret asking you, Aislin. I should have never asked you to guard my brother."

"It doesn't matter anymore." she murmured. She clutched Tony's hand tighter. Her voice dropped lower, almost to a whisper. "You guy's can't go back out there. I'm the only one who knows what's happening well enough to survive. The Avenger's Initiative is powerful, but not powerful enough."

Thor leaned in gently. "You do not have to go through with this, Aislin." he put a hand on hers. "I beg of you, do not go through with this."

Aislin felt tears drip from her eyes. They landed on Tony's suit, slipping off the metal. "You know as well as I do that more lives will be lost. You guys can't survive out there. I can, Thor. I can."

"What will you do?" Thor murmured.

A sad glint appeared in Aislin's ice-blue eyes. "I'll make a deal with Thanos.. let Loki go and heal the two Avengers. In return I'll give him what he wants." Tears streamed from her eyes now, and she didn't bother to wipe them away. "Me."

Thor felt his lip tremble. He reached out and wiped the tears off her face. "Aislin...no.."

"It's for the better." Aislin said softly. She put Tony's limp hand on his chest, which was barely rising with each breath. The disease coursing through his veins were making it harder and harder for him to breathe, and she knew that he was dying quickly. His eyes were closed; she was losing him. Losing him fast.

Thor took ahold of her arm. "Aislin." he begged. "If you do this; there will be no return."

"I know." Aislin choked back a sob. "But Loki sealed my fate the moment he accepted that deal. There's no going back anymore."


	28. Twist

Loki awoke, one side of his face numb with cold. Darkness surrounded him and silence was ringing in his ears. He could taste grit in his mouth, as though he had dirt thrown at him. With a small groan, he felt around blindly for something to grab onto. His hand bumped into something hard; and he knew what it was instantly. The barrier that was holding him in his prison. He managed to get to his feet. The dead were long gone, and darkness had taken their place outside the barrier. He couldn't see The God of Death or his son, but he knew they were out there.

They had to be.

They had taken his Aislin away from him. He remembered how her face had looked when Ague had revealed the truth to her; she looked so broken. So hurt. Her eyes had filled with angry tears and she stared at Loki as if to say, _"Why did you do this to me?" _

Loki sighed angrily and wiped at his face, new tears in his eyes. His heart felt torn apart, and all he could think of was darkness. Bitterness and hate was rising within him once again- something that he had thought had finally disappeared forever. Loki slumped against the glass and slumped down onto the floor. It was time to give up. There was no use fighting it anymore; the only important thing was lost.

His Aislin was forever gone.

Two glowing eyes slowly peered from the darkness. Loki barely looked up before putting his head back into his hands. He no longer cared what Thanos did to him, he could be sent to the Tenth Realm for all he cared. At least then he would die.

"Laufeyson." the deep voice hissed. Lights turned on dimly, and there stood Thanos by Loki's cage- sneering down at him. "How pathetic."

Loki just chuckled darkly. "Kill me, already."

Thanos laughed loudly as he strode around the cage. "That would be too easy, wouldn't it?"

"Do whatever you please," Loki mumbled. "I no longer care."

The mere sight of the God of Mischief slumped down in a small cage was more than enough amusement for Thanos. He enjoyed every tear Loki shedded, and he would enjoy spilling his blood at the very last moment before sending him to the Tenth Realm. And the other plan that was formulating in his mind..

"You are more pathetic than I once thought. You sit in your cage, crying like a child for a girl whom detests you." Thanos growled.

Loki's head shot up, his green eyes filled with tears. "She does not-!"

"Oh," Thanos uninterrupted, purring softly. "I am sure Ague's speech convinced her enough."

Loki sprang toward Thanos, the only thing holding him back was the thin barrier. He slammed his fist repeatedly in Thanos's face, but he kept seeing the horrible malicious grin. "You monster! I will tear your throat to pieces!"

"You will do nothing." Thanos chuckled. "Your precious guardian isn't here to save you now."

"I'm right behind you, asswipe." a voice snapped.

* * *

Thanos's face changed from smug to shocked. He turned around to see a small female, her fists pointed stubbornly toward him and her eyes glowing a bright blue as she prepared to attack. Her suit was ripped and torn in many places, no doubt from attacks from the undead army, but there were no bleeding wounds on her. She was dirty and her lips were tight.

Loki looked up from his cage, hate and bitterness brewing in his eyes. He saw Aislin standing there as majestic and powerful as ever, deadly and ready to strike in a heartbeat. His heart jumped a little at the sight of her. She was here...here for _him._

"Aislin." Thanos murmured.

"Hey, Fuck-face." Aislin snarled. "How nice to see you again."

Thanos strode away from Loki's cage, his arms crossed behind his back. "So much vulgar language from such a beautiful young woman. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm here to make a preposition." Aislin said coldly.

The God of Death nodded, a small smile on his face. "Ah, negotiations. I do love them."

Aislin said nothing. Her hands thrust forward a little, the blue growing brighter.

"I do remember a certain someone making me a negotiation." Thanos chuckled, his red-blood eyes staring at Aislin with growing amusement. "Why- you know who Laufeyson is, don't you Aislin? The same man that lied right to your pretty, little face."

"I'm not here to talk about the past." she said simply. "I have a mission to finish, and a planet to save."

Loki pounded his fist on the glass and yelled, but he realized that Aislin couldn't hear him. Thanos had weaved a spell-proof spell when Aislin came into the room. She could see him, but not hear him. His heart sank.

It sank more as he realized that Aislin wasn't there to save him because of how she felt, she came simply because it was her job.

Thanos turned to Loki and gave him a sly smile, much to his hatred. "Then negotiate."

Aislin stepped a little closer, trapping Thanos against Loki's cage. "I want you to free Loki and heal my two teammates that your army injured. Then; you'll leave Earth alone and never send any of your army back here again."

Thanos laughed darkly and walked toward her, his black cape rippling behind him like black smoke. "That is much to ask for. What will I be getting in return?"

She took a deep breath. "Me."

As soon as Loki heard those words, he slammed his fist against the glass and screamed. He kept hitting the glass over again and yelling, not caring that she couldn't hear him. She could see him- and their eyes briefly met for a moment. To his shock, her eyes were filled with bitter tears.

"You are willing to give up your life to a planet that has never accepted you to begin with?" Thanos hissed.

"You heard the deal." Aislin swallowed back her tears. She could see Loki angrily pounding the glass and mouthing her name. She tried to ignore him.

Thanos mused for a couple moments and walked around her. He never took his eyes off her, as though he was studying her from every angle. It made her intensely uncomfortable, but she remained silent.

"It is a very promising deal," Thanos said at last, his eyes glowing brighter. "But you do not know anything, do you, Aislin?"

Aislin gritted her teeth. "Will you take it or not?"

"Do you never wonder why you have powers of such destruction? Do you never think of who your parents might be, or why you were left on the Tenth Realm like an animal? You do not know of anything, my dear child, and I know you must wonder."

Her arms started to wobble with anger, and sparks started to fly off her fists as she fought to retain her anger. "I'm giving you to the count of three to make a decision before I blast you into the ground."

Thanos shook his head, a smug smile on his face. "Oh, darling Aislin..."

"One."

"Before you decide your next move, listen very carefully to my words-"

"Two." Aislin warned, her anger rising.

"You are the Princess of Death. You are my daughter."

* * *

**_Review :)_**


	29. Princess of Death

Aislin's world seemed to go black after Thanos's words. Her mind went blank, her body froze, her hands and eyes stopped glowing. It couldn't be true. It couldn't. It just...couldn't. Thanos her father? Ague her brother? She was the Princess of Death, evil as they come?

_Oh...oh my god... No! He's lying! He has to be. He has to_ be.

She crumbled to her knees, tears slipping onto the concrete ground. Trying to steady herself, she grit her teeth and managed to take one look up and saw Loki. His expression was one of horror, he backed away from the glass barrier as though she was some monster. Tears filled her eyes once again- she was a monster now. She had always been a monster, whether she knew it or not.

"My daughter, do you not see the similarities?" Thanos mused, walking around her in circles. "Your love for destruction, the power you hold in your hands, that all came from me."

A monster. That's all she was. That was all she'd ever be. She couldn't run from it any longer and pretend to be a hero- she couldn't pretend to be normal anymore. Everything made sense now. Bombing Japan and watching all those people die- she was meant to do that. Running from what she knew was too hard. It was time to face her true identity.

"Heal my friends and let Loki go." Aislin said, her voice shaky.

Thanos got close to her and knelt down to he could look into her face. With a rough hand; he forced her chin upwards to meet his eyes. "Heal your comrades and let Laufeyson go?"

"Yes." Aislin trembled under his touch. Tears ran down the sides of her face from fear, from anger. Thanos's purple mouth curved upwards in a sadistic smile.

"You will lead by army onto Earth and expand my kingdom, and rule by my side as my apprentice." he mused. "The barriers holding us within this city are fading as we speak."

Aislin let out a whimper.

His voice rumbled and hot air blew on her face. He ran his hand on her face and she cringed from under his touch. "The moment is does, we will spread darkness to the Earth and take over the human race."

"I don't want to." Aislin whimpered. "I can't kill innocent people.."

Thanos's face turned from a sadistic smile to a harsh frown. With a loud roar, he shoved Aislin down onto the concrete floor and pushed her throbbing head further into the ground. She let out a chocked scream.

"You will abide by MY RULES you worthless girl!" Thanos's voice had almost rose to a scream as his foot applied more pressure to her neck. "You are my daughter, my property, AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I WANT. If you don't, I will splatter the Avenger's blood on the ground in puddles! Their bodies will rise as my army, and they will kill Laufeyson in front of you!"

"No!" Aislin sobbed. Her hands scrambled in panic on the ground, feeling for a rock or block to hang onto. "Leave them alone!"

Thanos took his foot off Aislin's neck and kicked her in the side. There was a crunching noise- and Aislin let out a pained shriek. She felt another painful kick to her side before something roughly grabbed her by her shoulders and bought her up again. She stared into the face of Thanos, the face of her father.

"I am being generous by letting those sniveling beings stay alive," he hissed. "Ague should be the one crushing in Thor's skull; but it is not time. The Prophecy has said so."

_The Prophecy? I don't understand, Thanos._

He let her go and shoved her down again before striding away. Aislin coughed up blood and was gasping for breath, her neck on fire. She was so scared; and her body hurt so much. She watched as Thanos settled on the stone slab, his red eyes angry.

Aislin spewed up more blood, her throat feeling as though it was on fire. Tears stung at her chapped lips. "If I'm your daughter, then why was I left to die in the Tenth Realm?" she spat.

"There is much you do not need to know." Thanos growled at her and tossed something small and hard at her. It hit her in the shoulder and clattered to her feet; it was a small vial filled with a black liquid.

She looked up at Thanos, confusion clouding her face.

"It is a potion that reverses death," Thanos rumbled quietly, his anger evident in his voice. "Laufeyson is free to go, for I no longer need him of his services."

Just as he said; the glass cage holding Loki shattered, sending glass shards everywhere. The God of Mischief looked stunned for a moment before slowly getting to his feet.

Thanos smiled again, this time sending chills up her spine. "We have three days until the barriers fade. Then we may go forth with our army, Aislin."

He then disintegrated into shadows, nothing left but dust floating in the air. Thanos was gone just as soon as he came, and without a word. Aislin sat on the ground, trembling with fear and feeling her body ache from Thanos's abuse. Her eyes flickered upward and saw Loki, and their eyes met.

"Aislin.." she heard his soft voice.

She didn't say a word. Her hands fumbled with the small black vial, holding the precious cure in her hands.

The soft footsteps advanced toward her, and she felt Loki near her. _Get away from me, Loki. Get away.. _

"Aislin.." Loki said again, and this time he wrapped his arms around her. It was exactly like the time they were both in the Shield apartment, Loki tightened his embrace around her. His soft hair gently touched her face. Just like old times.

Tears sprang up in her eyes again. The feelings that she had...the things that had just happened in the last two days...

"No." Aislin muttered, pushing away from him.

Loki let go, and hurt crossed his face. "I am sorry, Aislin. I am so sorry."

Aislin turned away from him, holding the vial to her chest.

A hand gently touched her arm and pulled backwards. "Please don't turn from me, Aislin. Please."

"You _used _me," Aislin whispered, tears spilling down her face again.

"At first." Loki admitted, his voice quiet with regret. "But..."

"But nothing." Aislin snapped angrily, wiping the tears from her face. She painfully got to her feet and started to float away from him.

Loki grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around her. His head was buried in her shoulder and he was mumbling, "Aislin.. no..no..please.."

"What do you want?" Aislin asked angrily.

"Don't leave me," Loki begged. "Please do not leave me, Aislin."

She shrugged him off, feeling shame and anger as she did. She tossed the black vial at him, which clattered to the floor in front of him. "Give this to Tony and Natasha when you get to the towers."

The look on Loki's face almost made tore what was left of her heart in two. "Do not do this, Aislin. You do not have to do this."

Aislin turned and faced him, her eyes glowing bright blue and her fists pointed toward him. She gritted her teeth with anger, her warrior mode taking over. "I am the Princess of Death. In three days we will lead our undead army and take over the human race. Go! Get the hell out!"

Loki looked stunned, he didn't say a word. He took the vial in his hands and looked down at it as though he had never seen it before.

"I told you- get. Out." Aislin growled, her fists glowing brighter.

"This is not you." Loki said quietly, staring at the potion. "No matter what Thanos had said, you are not one of his kind."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" she screamed, and this time she shot at the wall. It cracked and crumbled, the stone structure starting to come apart. Loki flinched violently, and to her surprise she saw his green-eyes tear.

Aislin calmed down, the sparks on her fists slowing. "The Princess of Death has spoken. Now go, before I change my mind and splatter your blood on the walls."

Loki shook his head, his mouth tightening in a tight line before he turned and walked out of the empty building, his green cape floating behind him. Aislin swore she heard a sob escape from him before he faded out of sight.

Aislin turned back toward the wall. It was time to embrace who she was. The Princess of Death.

* * *

_**Review :)**_


	30. Turning

Nothing had gotten better. After Aislin had left, both Natasha and Stark got worse. Stark seemed to lost his will to stay awake and he promptly lost consciousness in Thor's arms. Thor had tried everything to get his fellow Avenger to stay alive and fighting, but he already knew that the battle was lost. The disease was overpowering him with every passing second, and it wasn't going to be long before his body gave up on him. Thor grit his teeth and tried desperately not to shed tears- but it was hard not to. Even Thor didn't like Stark that much, he certainly didn't want him to die.

The beautiful red-headed assasin was dying in Barton's arms, bleeding out onto the floor. He watched miserably as Barton tried to stop the bleeding as much as he could, but it kept flowing like a river. The pain etched on Barton's face was one of desperation, and he knew the feeling all too well.

He didn't want anyone to die.

_Curses on my brother for a million lives! _Thor's mind roared angrily as he gazed down at Stark's asleep face. He looked peaceful, but it was a matter of time before he would die and come back as a corpse. _No Stark, you must hang on! You must! _

Thor slammed his fist into the concrete with an angry yell. No one stopped him, they merely watched with the saddest expressions on their faces. They all looked hot, dirty and tired; and they weren't ready to fight some more. None of them knew how long it had been since they had slept or eaten; and the constant groans coming from outside of the building were constant reminders of the killers that lurked outside the Stark Towers.

They had failed their mission. It was the end of the world.

* * *

A dark shadow darted from building to building, unhesitating to run through the empty streets as fast as he could. A flash of a green cape in all the darkness was the only thing visible, and the slight pattering of footsteps on cobblestones echoed. In his shaky hands a small, black vial was held- holding the only cure for death. The only cure in all the nine realms.

Loki didn't stop to take a breath as he sprinted toward the Stark Towers, mindlessly running and hiding from the monsters that lurked in the streets. Many of them had caught his scent and were fast on his trail, he could hear them groaning from behind him. Panic rose in his throat as he saw demonic entities bubble up from beneath his feet and emerging closely behind him, stalking him as though he was prey.

_Gods. What have I done? _

If he hadn't regretted his actions before, he did now. Thanos now had taken complete control of everything, and the whole situation had spiraled right out of Loki's hands and right into the God of Death's. He had realized that it was Thanos's plan all along to let Loki mess everything up so that the Avengers would come to his rescue.

Aislin was his true target all along.

His hand tightened on the black vial. He could barely breathe now; the hot air gathering in his lungs painfully. The hot, humid weather wasn't meant for Loki- who was a Frost Giant and preferred much colder temperatures. Everything just seemed to fall apart for him; he had been manipulated by his own plans, he had been cast out of his own family, and now- the only thing that had truly shown him the way had turned out to be the Princess of Death herself.

But he didn't care. He would happily accept her for who she was- he didn't care who her father was. If she was just his.. just for a moment longer..

Loki stopped running for a moment and caught his breath, gasping for air and nearly collapsing onto the ground with exhaustion. He felt like crying, but he was too tired to. The black sky yawned above him, and he saw the faint red pulsing of the barriers that were keeping the monsters at bay. It was fading quickly- and it reminded him of Tony and Natasha back at the Stark Towers.

He picked up his pace and continued running.

* * *

Tony Stark had died.

Thor had tried as hard as he could to keep him alive, and Steve had even tried to give him CPR by pumping on his heart for five minutes. But it was no use. The blue disk on Stark's chest faded, and they could hear him sigh his last breath before his body giving up entirely.

"Oh my god." Barton whispered, staring at Tony's body. He clutched Natasha closer to him, hearing her ragged breaths. Blood was still oozing out of the wound in her back, thoroughly coating his hands.

"Stark..." Thor buried his head in his hands, unable to stare at the body any longer.

Steve pulled the god away from the dead Avenger. "It's not safe to be near him right now. He could turn."

"I think that would be the least of our problems." Banner said softly, a look of remorse on his face. "If he does turn, we can just knock his brains out and be done with it. Where's Aislin?"

"I'm afraid she is not coming."

The Avengers turned to see Loki in the doorway, gasping for breath and looking as though he had an unpleasant time in the streets of New York. His helmet was gone- and his cape had been shredded to strands.

"What are you doing here?" Steve said rudely, pointing his Captain America shield toward him. "Why the hell aren't you dead already?"

Loki's face clouded over. "I am not here for your forgiveness, soldier."

Barton had put Natasha on the floor and pointed his last arrow at Loki before walking forward, hate fueling his steps. "Then why are you here?"

"Aislin..." Loki began, before his voice trailing off.

"What did you do to her?" Steve yelled angrily. "I swear to God, Loki!"

"I.."

Banner stepped forward and grabbed Loki by the chest and slammed the God of Mischief into the wall, his face turning green with anger and his muscles rippling as the Hulk came through. "What...did...you...do!?"

"I did nothing!" Loki yelled angrily, feeling tears spring to his eyes.

"Lies!" the Hulk growled in his face. He slammed Loki into the wall harder, leaving an imprint in the wall. "Always LIES!"

"Tell the truth, Loki!" Thor roared.

The Hulk dropped Loki. He crumbled onto the ground and turned away from the Avengers in a mix of fear and anger. In the corner of his eye, he saw two bodies lying on the dirty ground. He recognized them as Natasha Romanov and Tony Stark; they had gotten worse ever since he had left.

"The damn truth," Steve hissed.

Loki sat on the ground, defeated and bruised. He figured he might as well tell them the truth so they could beat him up again. "Aislin is not...one of you any longer."

"Bullshit." Steve scoffed before turning away in disgust. "You're sure full of shit, Loki."

Barton just nodded, his eyes never leaving Loki. "What do you expect, Steve?"

Tears stung Loki's eyes. Their cruelty wasn't uncalled for, but he was telling the truth. For once.

"Why must you lie?" Thor asked hotly, his tone harsh. Loki flinched. "Do you not know the dire consequences of your actions? Because of you, Stark has died!"

_Oh no.. No. No. _ Loki turned to see Stark on the ground, and then he realized that Stark had died when he was gone. He shook his head, unbelieving. "No. This cannot be true."

"Open your eyes, Laufeyson!" Thor yelled.

At the sound of his real name, Loki flinched and felt a deep hurt within him. Thor had never called him that, no matter how many times he had messed up.

Banner transformed back into a normal man. "It's too late, Thor. We need to get Tony out of here before he turns, with or without Aislin."

"We must wait for her." Thor insisted. "She will come."

"No she will not!" Loki yelled angrily. "How many times must I say it?"

"You could say it a billion times and we won't listen." Barton snarled, picking up Natasha's limp body.

They weren't listening to him. They didn't know. Loki felt his frustration build up behind the tears and the hurt.

"Aislin is Thanos's daughter!" Loki roared. "She is leading Thanos's army as we speak!"

Everyone stopped moving and stared at him, anger firing up in their eyes and disbelief crossing their faces. The first person to break the silence was Steve, who shook his head and chuckled darkly. "Yeah, right Loki."

"You do not believe me? Fine." Loki said darkly. He reached into his trench-coat and pulled out the small black vial and tossed it at the soldier, who caught it instantly.

"What is this?" Steve snapped.

"Aislin gave it to me when she made her deal with Thanos." Loki growled. "That vial contains the potion to reverse the side-effects of death."

The Avengers stared at one another.

"This cannot be." Thor murmured, looking agitated. "She cannot be Thanos's daughter. He only has one kin, and that is Ague."

"It doesn't matter. We have an antidote to heal Nat and Stark." Barton breathed. He took the vial from Steve and rushed to Natasha's side, gently telling her to drink the vial.

"But.." Steve started to ask. Then his eyes widened and he yelled in alarm.

Tony Stark had turned- his corpse rising up from the ground. His eyes were hollow, his skin was pale, and his mouth was open in a groan; forever lusting for blood.

* * *

**_Review :)_**


	31. Pure hell

Tony Stark stumbled forward, his voice reaching up into an unnatural screech as his hands reached for Loki's cape. Loki barely had time to turn before he was caught in the zombie's grip, having rotten breath being roared in his face and inhuman screeches rising in his ears. He was frozen to the spot; watching as Stark's teeth came closer to his flesh.

"Loki!" Steve roared, jumping forward. With a grunt, he crashed his fist into Stark's skull and felt it connect. The zombie reared backwards with a roar and let go of Loki's cape.

Steve grabbed Loki roughly by the wrist and ran the other direction, dragging Loki behind him. He saw Banner transform into the Hulk up ahead, and he saw the faint red-hair of Natasha bobbing on Barton's shoulders. Sparks of lightning showered them, and he knew that Thor was nearby.

The Hulk let out an ear-splitting roar and started to charge toward the zombie Tony. Steve stopped in his tracks and tried to scream at Banner to stop.

"Banner! Don't kill him!"

His yell was lost in the chaos. Luckily; the zombie barely stumbled away into a hole in the wall before the Hulk got there- the green monster slammed his fists on the ground with frustration. He turned toward Captain America and growled at him.

"We need to go." Steve heard Barton say behind him. He turned to see the archer holding Romanov in his arms. A serious look had crossed his face. "Now."

"Couldn't agree more." Steve muttered, and let go of Loki's wrist in disgust. Thor vaporized near Barton, his hammer glowing a bright yellow and was sparking in his hand.

"We must leave at once, comrades." Thor growled. "If I am correct, the shields that Fury has put up will be gone within days. The undead army will leak onto Misgard."

"Fuck." Barton snapped before turning away and walking off.

The rest of the team was silent as the news sunk in. It was a bitter blow- they had lost Stark, Aislin, maybe Natasha, and now the undead army was preparing to infest the rest of the world and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. The air was humid, and they were all sweaty and exhausted and hungry. None of them had much strength left.

Steve stared down at his shield, looking at the peeling stripes of blue, red, and white. "It's going to be a far shot, you guys, but we have to try."

"And try what? We'll get killed." Banner said hotly. He brushed past Thor angrily, his skin still a light green.

Thor shook his head. "Banner, we must try."

Banner turned, his muscles rippling as he got more angry. "We just lost three of our team, in case you haven't noticed."

"That doesn't matter." Steve said icily. "The human race hangs in the balance."

"Aislin is going to pummel us into the ground." Banner growled under his breath. "She's the Princess of Death. She's going to blow us up like Pearl Harbor."

Steve stiffened at the reference.

"She is not that kind of person." Thor growled, trying to defend her name. "She would not do that to us."

"She would not." Loki muttered.

Steve shot the god an angry look. "No one wants your opinion, Loki."

Banner scoffed before walking away. "Let's go get ready for the end."

* * *

Thanos had been right, the barriers that Shield put up were fading. The red lights that soared up to the sky was slowly deteriorating, allowing small birds to occasionally fly into the infested city. As soon as anything living entered, they were eaten by Entities or the Walking Corpses that were littering the ground in huge crowds. They were crawling over one another and were even converting to cannibalism from the lack of food.

The once beautiful city of New York had finally crumbled. Buildings had broken windows and broken doors, many of them had collapsed roofs and walls. The black sky rained down hot, putrid red rain- it covered everything in sight. Car alarms blared each time a Walker broke into one, and the screams of the dead rose and dropped with the wind. Small earthquakes rocked the ground and jostled the concrete.

It was hell. Pure hell.

Aislin leaned against a pillar and was staring off into the distance, her mind lost in thought.

Nothing to her was clear anymore. Only a couple days ago she had a good life, maybe not the easiest life but it was something better than the damned Tenth Realm. But now...it went right back to the blasted place. Now matter how far she flew, how far she ran, how far she hid; it always found her. The monsters and Entities seemed to be a part of her now, no longer enemies. More like a distant family.

"Aislin." A thundery voice rattled the ground. "Come here at once."

She grudgingly did as she was told and floated across the room to where Thanos and Ague were sitting. They were both lounging on crumbled concrete blocks and looking quite smug. Aislin felt a twinge of disgust as she approached them. "Father."

Thanos got up and walked toward her. "Daughter. You have been most quiet for the better part of the hour. Are you troubled?"

_I'm just gave up my entire life and now I'm going to watch my only home be destroyed by the Tenth Realm monsters. _"No."

Thanos eyed her, his red eyes glowing fiercely. "The Avengers Initiative still lingers in your mind, does it not?"

"Tis no matter." Ague cut in, sounding bored. "She shall never see them again, anyhow."

"Ague, peace." Thanos growled.

"But-"

"Silence!" he yelled angrily. The ground started to shake violently before ceasing to a halt. Ague looked increasingly uncomfortable. "You will not interfere when I am discussing things with your sister. Do you understand?"

"Half-sister." Ague muttered before turning away.

Thanos turned to Aislin again. "Those petty thoughts must leave your mind at once. You have an army to lead, mind you."

Aislin looked up angrily. "I thought that was not going to be a part of this battle. That was part of the deal!"

"Deals are meant to be broken my dear." Thanos smiled at her, making her wish she could rip his face off. "You will do as I please."

"I'm not doing it." she said stubbornly. "I don't care if your my father or not."

Thanos seemed to regard her sayings for a moment. In fact, he even stepped backwards for a moment and bowed his head. Aislin stood there, confused. Before she knew it, a hard fist had slammed into the side of her face. She felt another hard smash in her side.

Aislin fell to the ground, coughing in pain and cringing as Thanos dealt blow after blow. The pain never seemed to end. Bright lights started to spark in her vision, blurring her field of view. Darkness..

"You are my property now, you miserable coward! I am your FATHER, the one who created you! I can kill you if I please, and I will if you do not satisfy my needs!" Thanos roared, the ground rumbling underneath him. Concrete started to crumble and fall from the ceiling.

He finally stopped kicking Aislin and walked away angrily, his black cape flowing behind him. Aislin struggled to move, her entire body aching with pain and hurt. The bitter taste of blood slid into her mouth. She finally managed to get herself off the ground, and she spotted a couple droplets of blood splash onto the floor.

Thanos stopped pacing and stared at Aislin, who was holding her jaw and glaring with hate in her eyes. "Daughter, do not ever disrespect me again."

Aislin stared up at him. "Y...Yes Father."

"Pitiable child. You are so corrupt from the Midgardian race that you cannot see your true calling." Thanos growled.

_I hate you. I hate you so much. _Aislin thought, her mouth curling in a snarl.

Thanos's hands started to glow a dull black, and in his hands an orb started to form. Aislin could barely make out small smokey shapes battling each other, the cries of the wounded echoing in her ears. "The Prophecy has stated so. We shall get our redemption at last!"

"At last." Ague echoed weakly.

"Asgard will finally fall!" Thanos's voice rose triumphantly. He turned to his son. "Ague, you must find Aislin some royal attire at once. We cannot have her parading around in those disgusting Midgardian outfits."

Aislin bit back the reply she had. She knew that he was regarding to the spy-suit outfit that Shield had given her. It was now torn in many places, the belt was gone, and her boots were covered in dust and mud. The blood dripping off her upper lip wasn't helping matters either.

Ague nodded. "Will do, Father."

Thanos gave Aislin a hard glare before he disappeared in smoke, the only thing left was the horrible quiet rumbling underneath their feet.

Aislin gingerly touched her jaw, which was aching. Warm blood ran onto her hand. She didn't understand why Thanos kept hurting her the way he did. She thought that she was his daughter. Did Fathers beat their daughters whenever they pleased?

She heard Ague's footsteps resonate behind her. "Get up, Aislin. There is no use in sitting around."

"Fuck off." she spat, no longer caring about how she spoke. She wouldn't let Ague touch her.

"You should not use such words with me." Ague muttered. "There are consequences to everything you know."

_Goddammit, enough already. Just kill me. _She got to her feet and stumbled to the wall, the pain almost overwhelming. "I won't let you hurt me like I let him."

"Oh really." Ague raised an eyebrow and crossed his hands behind his back. "And why is that?"

She almost laughed. Was he that insensitive? "My friends...my team...their lives hang in the balance. As long as he hurts me..he can't hurt them."

Ague just gave a scoff, much to her irritation. "They are not your friends. They used you for your power without knowing how to harness it."

"It's my power." Aislin said angrily, almost coughing from talking too loudly. "I'll do whatever I want with it."

To her surprise, a dark look crossed over Ague's face. He stomped his foot on the ground and started to yell at her, his purple eyes blazing with fire. "Do not speak such rubbish, Aislin! Father was telling the truth about the Prophecy, it tells all!"

"I don't know what the Prophecy is!" Aislin said back, just as loudly. Her hands started to flare blue.

Ague turned to her, crazy with anger. "The Prophecy speaks of the future, you dimless maggot! It tells us how the battles will be won! It told Father about you, that is how he knew that you were his daughter, and it told him how you were destined to lead an army and how you would become one of the greatest warriors in all the realms!"

Aislin stared up at him, horrified. "You are crazy. You're all fucking insane!"

"It is prophetic." Ague said, hazed.

She bit her lip, unable to say anything else. For some reason, she couldn't get herself to tell Ague that the Prophecy wasn't real. From what she had seen, Ague believed and hung onto every word that Thanos had said to him, and it made her wonder. What did Thanos do to him to get him to be so obedient? Had he beat Ague too?

"Ague." she said softly, reaching out for him. "You don't..you don't have to believe every word he says."

He flinched. "You don't know anything, Aislin."

"We're siblings-"

"We are HALF SIBLINGS!" Ague screamed angrily. Aislin flinched. "Our mothers are different, but our father the same!"

Aislin felt her demeanor tremble with anger, but she had to keep trying. "That doesn't matter, Ague. Tha-Father is a bad man, he's killing innocent people and trying to do things that he shouldn't!"

Ague's mouth twisted up into a smile. "Trying to persuade me, eh?"

She froze.

"I thought so." Ague mused. He started to walk toward her until he had her backed up against the wall. Aislin tried to get him off, but he was much stronger than she anticipated. To her horror, he grabbed her wrists tightly so that she couldn't shoot him with her powers. "I am impressed, Aislin. You have proven to be smarter that I thought."

"Let go of me." Aislin snapped angrily.

Ague looked into her eyes, much to her discomfort. "I see what Laufeyson saw in you."

_What? No, no, no! _She felt her panic start to rise. "Shut the hell up, Ague!"

"You are such a glorious creature, complete with the warrior aura." he breathed. "It is a shame that you were almost Laufeyson's queen."

She felt her face turn into a deep blush, and she hated it. Anger sparked her fists and eyes to flare blue. "I was never going to be a queen! I never loved Loki!"

"If that is true, then prove it." Ague grinned mischievously. "Kiss me, Aislin."

Aislin froze to her spot, almost not believing her ears. The look on Ague's face made her want to throw up. "Your my brother! You...your disgusting!"

Ague let her go with an evil laugh. "Oh Aislin, you will be mine someday."

"Go to hell." Aislin snarled. Her hands flared blue, and she was ready to shoot him in the chest. She couldn't believe she had even felt pity for him, for such a scumbag.

"Oh- I wouldn't if I were you." Ague's grin grew bigger as Tony stumbled out of the darkness, his dead corpse groaning.

* * *

_**Review :)**_


	32. Anger

Aislin let out a cry of fear as Tony stumbled toward her, his eyes devoid of life. It was terrifying to see him that way.

Ague made no attempt to help her. In fact, he seemed to enjoy her horror. "Why, Aislin...it is the infamous Tony Stark."

"You fucking asshole!" Aislin screamed tearfully. Tony lurched toward her once again, his mouth open in a slack and a stream of drool dripping from his mouth. Even though her hands were glowing with power, Aislin couldn't shoot him, she _couldn't. _He was her friend. Why hadn't Loki given him the anti-death serum?

"Don't say that to me." Ague's mouth tightened in a thin line. "Tis not my fault your friend was killed."

"Yes it is!" she yelled angrily, tears springing to her eyes. Tony stumbled too close to her and she pummeled her fist into the side of his face. She watched with horror as the corpse fell to the ground with a groan, and lay there without a move. "The Walking Dead bit him, and now he's one of them!"

"That is not my fault he was not careful." Ague said stubbornly, turning away from her.

Aislin fell to the ground and gingerly touched Tony's arm. She refused to believe he was dead. He was still in there somewhere, he had to be. He couldn't have given up...he couldn't! With a sob, she brushed the wet strands of hair that beaded on Tony's forehead. Maybe the disease hadn't taken over completely. There was still time..

"Do not cry." Ague's voice was almost wavered. "It is pointless to cry."

Tony let out a gurgled groan and turned to Aislin. To her surprise, the zombie didn't attempt to bite her. Instead, she saw something that looked like a light in his blank eyes. Hope jumped into her chest as she took his cold hands in hers. "Tony! Tony, it's me, Aislin. Fight it, fight it, Tony.. I know you can.."

"Do not bother." Ague said again, his voice tight.

Aislin chose to ignore him. She focused on Tony, trying to warm his cold hands and whispering in his ear to keep fighting. Every now and then the circle on his chest gave a spooky, blue glow before collapsing back into darkness. He was just barely alive; the disease almost completely taking over his form. She knew that if she didn't react fast, the damage would be irreversible.

_I will save you, Tony. _She thought fiercely. _I don't care how many times Thanos has to kick me to the ground. I won't let you or the others suffer through this anymore. _

As if Tony could hear her, his eyes closed and the circle on his chest gave another small spark before fading again. Aislin clutched his cold hands to her face, her tears splashing onto the red metal suit.

"Aislin..." she heard Ague begin.

"NO!" she roared as she turned and grabbed Ague by his cape. Her hands were glowing fiercely and she drew his face close to hers, no longer scared or worried about how Thanos was going to react. With a yell, she clawed her glowing hand across Ague's face and slammed him against the floor. Her fists slammed into the bones of his jaw, stinging with each blow.

She didn't care.

"You tried to _kiss _me, tried to trick me, tried to use me, but NO MORE!" she screamed viciously, slamming punches into his face. "I only agreed to Thanos because I thought I had no choice; and you BOTH USED ME FOR IT!"

With one final slam, she floated off Ague and back to Tony and started to sob.

Ague lay on the floor, his face burning and bleeding. He was speechless; never had someone so violently tried to hurt him for anything. The sounds of Aislin sobbing floated to his ears, and he twisted his face into a grimace. How he hated to hear crying, it reminded him of all the times he spend crying pitifully for his mother that was never there. With a grunt, he managed to get himself up into a sitting position to view his crying half-sister. She was kneeling on the ground by the Iron-man's lifeless body- acting as though they were as close as family. He wiped the blood off his face, wanting to say something. Anything. But nothing came to his mind.

"He's my friend.." he heard Aislin cry softly. "He's like a brother to me..."

"I'm your brother." Ague snapped, his voice hoarse.

"Your not."

"I AM!" Ague yelled angrily. "And Thanos is your father!"

Aislin turned around, blue tears streaked down on her face. "And where is my mother, Ague? Where the hell does she come in this? Or am I just some stupid spell that he made up?"

"Quiet, girl." Ague snarled. "You do not know what you are saying."

She turned back to Tony, who was lying lifelessly on the floor. "Yes I do. The both of you are monsters...trampling on others. And for what? To be a stupid king?"

"It is not stupid. To be King of Asgard and Jotunheim is something we have dreamed about since I was young." Ague said, defeated now that she had mentioned a mother and being a king. "You would not understand."

Aislin gave a dark chuckle. "You're right. I don't understand. But I don't care."

"You must."

"Don't tell me that." she warned angrily. "I don't have to give a care in all the realms for either of you."

Ague stayed silent. The girl was hopeless to argue with; so stubborn. It was partly why he had fallen in love with her in the first place. But convincing her that her teammates were not important was proving to be an impossible task. "What do you propose to do then?"

Aislin slowly laid Tony's limp hand on his chest before he awoke again as a Walking Corpse. She floated to her feet, anger racing through her veins. "I want you to heal him."

Ague almost choked. Did she truly believe he was going to do such a task? Thanos would beat him until his teeth bled. "I will do no such thing!"

"You will." Aislin said, her voice murderous. Blue flames leapt into her eyes. "If you don't; I will not lead the army."

"Y-" Ague was at a loss at words, for once in his life. "You cannot! The Prophecy says..."

"To hell with the damn Prophecy!" Aislin snarled. She watched as her half-brother stared at her with disbelief. Then he ran his hand though his long blue hair, a look of defeat on his face. Aislin stared at him, curling her lip with disgust. "I'll walk out of here before Thanos can throw me to the ground; and I'll destroy the Tesseract."

Ague was stunned. He couldn't tell if she was being serious or not- the Prophecy never stated that she would be leaving. It clearly stated that the daughter of Thanos would be leading an army to victory, surely it could not be wrong? As he stared at her, he realized that she wasn't bluffing. She was willing to kill off herself and the Tesseract if that meant the downfall of Thanos and him, provided they didn't help her friend.

Stubborn girl.

"Fine." Ague glowered. "But he will remain **_here _**until the barriers of the city fall. And that is where he will be freed."

Aislin just nodded and stepped aside, pointing at the lifeless body lying on the ground. With distaste, Ague stepped toward the man and stared down at him.

He looked certainly close to dying; his face was an ashen grey and his skin looked leathery. His eyes kept opening and closing, and Ague could see that there was a blank stare everytime those eyes opened. The mouth was open and groaning- the same characteristic that the Walking Dead had. He could almost hear the gut-wrenching screams.

"What are you waiting for?" Aislin demanded. "Do it."

_Stubborn, pushy girl. _Ague thought angrily as he knelt down. He remembered the spell that Thanos had taught him, and he began to recite it under his breath quietly. A purple glow started to form around them, gently shrouding them in a fog.

* * *

Empty streets.

There was nothing in them but the rustling of the hot wind and the screeches of the dead. Black liquid had bubbled out of the sewers and lay on the streets in great gobs of sticky black puddles, steaming up toward the sky. The humidity in the air kept climbing, the air nearly suffocating to breathe in.

The Avengers barely made their way across the street and into an empty building before they were met by a large group of the Walking Dead. The Hulk had transformed and smashed in the skulls of most of them, and the rest of them were either stabbed by Loki's staff or slammed to the ground by Captain America's shield or Thor's hammer. Barton couldn't do anything but shield the bleeding Natasha Romanov away from the fight, barely escaping from one particularly nasty zombie.

By the time they had cleared the small building from any stray walkers, they were all hot and exhausted. Steve barricaded the doors and windows shut while Thor set small lanterns of light so they could see for a while instead of being in darkness. They all sat on the grubby floor, feeling sluggish. Barton set Natasha on the floor. Loki gave him the potion Aislin had given him, and Barton gently administered it to her.

Now all they had to do was wait. And think of a plan.

Banner, who had transformed back into himself shortly after killing all of the monsters, had taken a seat next to Steve and had fallen asleep leaning on the wall.

The sight of the sleeping scientist made Thor smile a little. "He is right to rest. It has been a long journey."

"I don't think I can ever sleep again." Steve murmured, thinking of all the horrible things he had seen in the past couple of days. The Entities, all the bloody battles, even the walking corpses that roamed the streets. It was forever burned in his mind.

"I can't even see straight anymore." Barton agreed, carefully smoothing Natasha's hair from her face. He looked up at them, his face lined with exhaustion. "How long has it been since Thanos attacked?"

Thor shook his head. "Time slows on the other realms. No is no telling how much time has truly passed in the Midgardian planet."

"Seven days." Loki said quietly. "It has been seven days to the rest of Earth."

Seven days. It sunk in to the rest of them. It didn't seem to be that long, but as Thor said, time slowed down when the Death Realm had taken over. But they were hungry and tired- and now that Aislin had been claimed as the daughter of Thanos there was no possible way they could win. Even Loki looked defeated and miserable.

"Maybe you could call for help." Steve asked Thor. "Call your father and get some help from Asgard."

"We do not have the Tesseract. Or Aislin." Thor muttered, glaring at Loki.

"Oh." Steve sighed.

They heard a cough, and they turned to see Natasha finally sitting up and looking around. Her face looked bewildered and confused, but color had finally returned to her face. Barton sat behind her, a small smile on his face.

"Romanov. You made it." Steve nodded at her, relieved.

Natasha nodded. Her back was still hurting her and her memory was fuzzy. The last thing she remembered clearly was the horrible Entity that was chasing after her. Then a scream, then everything was swallowed by darkness. Barton put a warm hand on her shoulder and for once she didn't shrug it away. She wanted all the comfort she could get.

"What...what did I miss?" her throat felt hoarse. Then she saw Loki sitting by Thor, Aislin and Tony nowhere to be seen. "Where's Aislin and Stark?"

Everyone shared collective glances and then they all stared at Loki expectantly. Loki cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "Erm.."

"Aislin has been claimed by Thanos." Thor finished. "She is his daughter."

Natasha's mouth dropped open. "Did he take her?"

"No." Loki said miserably. "She made a deal with him. In exchange for my freedom and your health returned, she gave him herself. She will be leading the undead army."

"She wouldn't do that." Natasha insisted. She was shocked that Aislin had turned out to be Thanos's daughter, but she refused to believe that Aislin would be willing to lead the Undead army and take over Earth.

"It's already happened." Steve muttered. "Stark is...he's dead."

A look of horror crossed her face, and to her surprise she felt something like sadness come over her. "Then...what now?"

"We rest." Barton said softly. "For now."

* * *

_**Review :)**_


	33. Betrayal

**_For all of you who don't understand what The Prophecy is, it's basically the Oracle from Greek and Roman Mythology. It tells of the future in riddle form and gives images that aren't explained. I hope this clears stuff up for you guys. :)_**

**_By the way... 53 followers! I never thought I'd get this many, love you guys lots! _**

**_Enjoy the chapter and review. :)_**

* * *

Natasha sat against the wall, Barton snoring softly beside her. He had fallen asleep seconds after she had assured him that she was okay. In fact, the rest of the team had fallen asleep. Steve lay on the floor using his shield as a pillow, and Thor was sleeping in a sitting position. Banner had actually accidently slumped on Steve, and the two men lay next to each other on the floor. The only people who weren't asleep was herself and Loki.

Loki had isolated himself from the rest of the group and was sitting in a corner and staring down at the floor. He hadn't said a word since he revealed what had happened to Aislin. Ever since, he had a painful look on his face and kept his face hidden from them. Natasha tried to make eye contact with him, but he never lifted his head to look at her. Or anyone. He kept his gaze steady, and downcast.

Natasha felt a small pang for him. Barton had told her everything that had happened since she was injured by the Entity. The whole horrible story; how Ague had revealed what Loki had been plotting the entire time and how he was going to bring Aislin to Thanos all along, how Tony had died in Thor's arms and how he attacked them as a walking corpse, and how now Aislin was crowned the Princess of Death. Barton told her how be believed that she was going to betray them and let her army crawl over the rest of Earth, but Natasha still told him otherwise.

No matter how screwed up Aislin's past may have been, she wasn't a bad person. Aislin was the one who saved Natasha and Steve when they almost crashed that airplane, she saved them all from the Leviathan when the Chitauri attacked, and she saved Loki when no one else would. She wouldn't do that to them. To Loki.

Natasha sighed and looked over to Loki. She almost felt bad for him. After all; he had lost his family and now the only person he could consider a friend. She couldn't judge him without being a hypocrite- she was in his exact position back when she was still one of Shield's enemies. Barton was sent to kill her; and he didn't.

She fiddled with her spy-belt. Barton had told her that Aislin had given it to her before she left to make the deal with Thanos, just in case she pulled through. _"It has extra ammo in it, since Aislin didn't use any of it. She said it would help you more than it would her." _

Thank God for the small favors.

She heard a small shuffling noise and saw Loki taking off his war helmet and setting it onto the floor next to him before burying his head into his arms. His shoulders started to shake; and Natasha swore he was crying.

The God of Mischief, crying?

Getting up quietly so she wouldn't disturb Barton beside her, she crossed the room until she got to Loki. With a wince, she managed to seat herself next to him. "Loki." she murmured softly.

"Leave me alone." he said coldly, his voice muffled.

Well then.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" Natasha asked softly.

Loki looked up and sneered. "Why do you care?"

"I was expecting you do to something other than sulking in the corner." She said calmly.

"I do not sulk." Loki snapped before drawing his legs up to his chest. "I am merely thinking."

"You're sulking."

Loki gave her a glare before staring at the wall again, his green eyes filled with an emotion that she didn't recognize. Sadness...maybe?

Natasha shook her head. "What happened isn't your fault."

"What happened is entirely my fault." Loki turned and gave her a withering look. "Because of me, one of your teammates is dead. Your entire realm is threatened, and now the Tesseract is lost to the God of Death."

"Aislin won't let Thanos get away with this." Natasha said in a hushed voice. "I know she won't."

"She cannot do a thing." Loki said miserably. "Not anymore."

"Why can't she?"

It was almost painful for him to say. "She made a deal with Thanos. My freedom and her friends safe, for her."

Natasha put a trembling hand on Loki's arm, feeling the warm leather under her fingers. "It was a noble move of her to do that, Loki. You can't hold yourself responsible for something she chose to do."

Loki didn't say another word.

"The only thing you can do right now is fight with the rest of us." Natasha said, her voice hushed. "Maybe the whole thing will be turned around."

"I truly doubt it. Aislin is one of them now. She cannot deny her fate." Loki said miserably. His green eyes flickered up to Natasha and his mouth pressed into a frown. "They will not stop until they take over all the realms. That includes Asgard."

They both sat in a stony silence, miserable.

* * *

_So much pain. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so poorly._

_His arm was burning as though it was on fire. Everytime he tried to move it, a horrible burning sensation traveled from his wrist all the way up to his shoulder, where it spread to his neck. He almost started to cry from the pain, it was so unbearable. Not only was there the horrible pain, he also couldn't see. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He was trapped in a world full of pain and darkness; and he didn't like it._

_"Tony." a soft, sobbing voice floated by his ear. He recognized the soft voice, and he tried to respond but could say nothing. He heard the voice again, this time it was softer and more comforting._

_"Tony. You're going to be okay. I promise."_

_It was Aislin, her beautiful sweet voice floated through his ears like a song. He desperately wanted to open his eyes and give her a tight hug while she cried in his arms. That bastard, Loki Laufeyson... Tony wanted to push the man out of a window and watch his body slam against the ground. It was such an amusing thought that he had almost smiled, but a shot of pain caused him to yell out in pain. _

_He heard Aislin's floating voice again through the darkness. "You're going to be okay, Tony. I'm going to get you out of here. I'm going to get you all of here.." _

_Tony wished he could tell Aislin not to bother. That he was bitten. That there was nothing she could do but to go and fight Thanos instead. She could avenge him, but that's it. He actually didn't mind dying- maybe the world would be a better place if he wasn't in it. _

_The word 'fight' floated through his ears again, this time before he saw a light. _

Aislin breathed a sigh of relief as the diseased arm started to heal itself right before her eyes. Ague had done as promised, and as he quietly chanted the spell under his breath. She could see color start to return to Tony's face.

Finally Ague finished and pulled away, disgust riddling his face. Aislin shoved him aside and knelt down, gently touching Tony's face and wrist.

The sphere on Tony's chest had resumed back to it's normal bright blue color, a sign that he was finally okay. She breathed another sigh of relief as Tony's eyes fluttered open, no longer blank and staring. They flickered up to Aislin, and a small smile curled on his face.

"Your alive!" Aislin said joyously. Tears welled up in her eyes as she helped him to sit up, and she marveled at the fact that he was _alive. _Just a few hours ago he had been one of those monsters, and now he was back.

He was back.

"I was never gone." Tony said hoarsely, his throat feeling as though it was on fire.

Aislin shook her head and smiled tenderly at him, tears sliding down her cheeks. "You died, Tony."

"Did I? I must have made one hell of a zombie then." Tony murmured softly. He gently wiped the tears from Aislin's face, and she slipped into his arms and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I thought you were gone forever." Aislin cried. "I thought that I'd never see you again."

"Geez kiddo." Tony muttered, trying not to show that he was close to tears himself. "Don't cry yourself dry."

Aislin pulled away from him. "I was so afraid for you.."

"Don't be, kid. I'm okay now." Tony gave her another smile before brushing her hair from her face. She shook her head, this time her smile crumbling into a frown. Tony stared at her, worried. "Aislin?"

"I.." she nearly choked on her words. It was almost too painful, she was about to lose him again. She could hear footsteps thudding heavily behind her. "Tony, I'm sorry. I am so..so..sorry.."

Confusion crossed his face. "What?"

"I'm sorry." she said, her voice cracking.

Tony shook his head. "For what, Aislin?"

Behind them, Ague got to his feet and gestured toward the darkness. Aislin grimaced as she saw two large skeleton creatures march out of the darkness, their eye sockets glowing blood red. "Princess Aislin, it is time to open the portals to Asgard. The army can no longer wait."

A portal?

"What the hell is going on?" Tony quipped angrily. He clung onto Aislin tightly, refusing to let her go.

Aislin choked back her tears. "I've got to go, Tony."

Tony stared at her, confused. "Why are they calling you a princess? Aislin, what the hell is going on?"

With a soft whimper, Aislin gently pried herself from Tony's grasp and floated by the guards's side. Her half-brother stared at her as though he couldn't believe the sight himself, and then he looked over at Tony with a smug smile on his face.

Aislin stood up straight, the tears and fear gone. Something about her had changed, she was no longer herself. No longer an Avenger. When she spoke, her voice was hard and cold. _I don't want to do this to you, Tony. But I have to. _"Mere mortal, you won't speak to me that way."

"What the fucking hell, Aislin!" Tony yelled furiously, trying to get up. His body was still throbbing with pain, but he stumbled upwards anyway. "You sound like Loki!"

The mention of Loki's name made her stiffen. "Don't say his name. You'll taint the atmosphere."

"The atmosphere?!" Tony looked as though he was about to have a heart attack.

"Yes." Aislin had to look away. Her gaze settled on Ague instead. "My brother and I have business to attend to. Father has demanded it."

"Father.." Tony muttered, staring at her with anger and confusion on his face. Then the slow look of realization came over his face, and he stumbled backwards with horror. "Aislin.. no.."

"I'm sorry, Tony." she was almost apologetic now. "But it has to be this way."

"No it doesn't!" he yelled angrily, and he lurched forward to try and shake her senses back into her. The two skeleton guards merely stepped in his way and grabbed him by his arm, yanking him down onto the ground. He flailed on the ground, unable to move. "No! Don't do this, Aislin! Don't do it!"

Aislin turned away from the scene. "Guards, please put Tony into a protective cage for now. I don't want him getting hurt." she addressed the two skeletons before floating off.

Tony's angry screams floated behind her like poison. "You traitor! You fucking liar! I trusted you! We all trusted you!..."

_We trusted you.. _

The words echoed in her ears. Those words were painful.

Aislin wiped her eyes and continued floating forward. There was no time for pain- she had to finish what had started.

The noise faded in the background as she entered a room of complete darkness. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she spotted a small glow at the end of the room, and something gleaming right beside it. She floated to them, and that's when she saw it.

The Tesseract, lying in a small glass cage. It looked as innocent as ever, glowing a beautiful ocean blue with white swirls bouncing off of it. It was her creation, the thing that she was about to use to open the portal. She reached for it with trembling fingers and grabbed onto it, her hands passing through the glass as though it was smoke. Her fingers curled around the cube of energy; and the Tesseract glowed a bit brighter for an instant as if it knew it's creator was there.

Dim lights blew on by themselves, and Aislin saw another small cage that was seated next to the Tesseract. It was a statuette of gleaming black armor, complete with a tiara placed on the where the head would be. The armor was gleaming, and a beautiful silky black cape hung off the shoulders. There was even some small black ribbons laced onto the sleeves and torso to complete the female look, and the tiara was studded with the bones of the dead. A broken skull lay in the middle of the crown. It was the look, designed for the Princess of Death.

Once Aislin had the armor on, she glanced at herself in the window. She looked..different.

Different enough. Strong enough. Scary enough.

She gently put the tiara on her head. She was the Princess of Death. It was time to rule over her kingdom and lay revenge on those who had ever used her.

It was time.


	34. Escape

Tony felt himself being dragged on the hot ground. His hands were tearing at the ground as he desperately trying to stop himself from behind dragged. He could hear terrified screams in his ear; and then he realized that those screams were _his. _The guard that was dragging him slammed him against a wall; and Tony heard the creak of metal closing behind him. He turned to see a cage door slamming down.

"Let me out!" Tony said furiously. He scrambled to his feet and threw himself against the cage, seething with anger.

The thing that had thrown him in the cage stared at him with blank eye sockets. To Tony's horror, it was a tall skeleton with armor hanging off it's bones. "I am sorry, but tis Princess Aislin's orders to keep you here."

"Princess." Tony scoffed angrily, slamming his fist into the metal. "I can't believe this."

"Believe what you want, mortal. It will not change anything."

He raised his eyebrows before glancing back at the remains of his suit. It lay on the floor in a red heap, looking quite pathetic. "Not that I want to offend you or anything, you skinny sack of bones, but is there any power left in the city?"

The guard stomped the end of it's sword on the ground, startling him. "Do not get ideas in your head, mortal. It only causes trouble."

"I never said I had an idea." Tony said smoothly, sitting next to the remains. He tried to get himself comfortable while staring the skeleton in the eye in the entire time. The guard eyed him back; and a chill shot up Tony's spine. "What do you want?"

"Tis my job to watch you."

"Shitty job." Tony muttered.

A small thud rattled the ground, temporarily bumping Tony's suit and causing it to rattle. The small lanterns that were lighting up the space started to flicker and darken; plunging the room into even further darkness. Little moans echoed from the dusty windows, and Tony swore he saw small hands drag themselves on the glass as though they were begging for help. He couldn't help but wince; those creatures that everyone had referred to as the 'Walking Dead' had been people once. A fleeting thought crossed his mind; how were they infected? Were they just born that way or were they bit like he was? From the amount of pain he had gotten just from that tiny little bite, he wondered how it would feel to get chased down by them. _I wondered how Aislin felt when she was living on that hell of a realm. _Tony mused. _Running away from those beasts all the time without getting caught.. _

Aislin. He thought of her and he immediately wanted to punch something. Anger bubbled in his veins, an emotion so fierce that he felt as though he was going to turn into the Hulk.

That girl had betrayed him. As he thought back on the last four months they had been together; he cursed himself for never even suspecting anything. And how could he? Aislin never did a thing to anyone, at least nothing they didn't deserve. Tony had thought that she was one of the best people he had met; she was strong, beautiful, and her heart was big. He had grown really attached to her during all that time; and he thought of her as a family. Thinking of his family made him sigh; he had never had a real family. His parents had died when he was young, leaving him to fend for himself. It wasn't an easy task for a kid- so knowing that someone shared the exact same experience made everything okay for a little while.

He was wrong.

Tony sniffed in disdain to keep himself from crying like a child. Why had she saved him anyway? There was no point in bring him back from the dead anyway. He preferred to be dead if this was all that was happening. Had she bought him back so she could gloat in his face? So that she could stomp on him and the other Avengers while her army trampled over Earth? Was that her plan all along, to stomp on those who cared about her just so she could have the last laugh on Shield?

He looked over at his crumbled suit in distaste. That disgusting brother of hers had taken his suit off so he could be bought back from the dead. He wondered if there was any juice left in the suit... if there was; he could use that to his advantage. All he needed as a little power..

Tony gave a quick glance to the skeleton guard; who's gaze had drifted to the other side of the room. Perfect.

Seizing the opportunity; he grabbed the metal and started putting the pieces together like a puzzle. It still fit together, the metal wires melding together with a few sparks. The two bracelets that activated his suit was still on him, and when he put his wrist up to the cold metal. It came to life and melted itself onto his arm with ease. He smiled to himself. There was a chance.

"Mortal! What are you doing?" the guard's voice echoed across the room, angry.

Tony looked up with a bored expression on his face. "We humans have a tradition on Earth, beanpole, and that's looking our best whenever we face death."

"That is ridiculous." the guard snapped, but didn't ensue the conversation any further.

The last of the metal suit melted onto Tony's body quickly, coming back to life. The only thing that was missing was Tony's right arm, the same arm that had been bitten by the zombie. It felt strange not having the complete set of armor on, but it was going to do for now. He picked up the helmet and put it onto his head. It snapped onto the rest of the suit with a hiss, and he felt the quiet hum of the machine coming to life. It still had power, just barely.

"Jarvis?" Tony whispered, careful not to make any loud sounds.

The static increased before going down into a soft background noise. A soft male voice spluttered to life. "Sir..I-I am here."

Tony did a mental victory dance as Jarvis tried to fix the computer system. There were some weird glitches with the suit, sparks kept slicing into Tony's shirt painfully. "Jarvis, where's Steve? I know he has a tracker on him."

Jarvis's screen crackled for a moment before replying. "He is located on West Avenue, sir."

The map came up on the screen; and Tony knew where he was heading.

A huge jolt in the ground sent Tony up in the air for a few seconds. He landed on his back; and he felt the hot ground shaking violently beneath him. The skeleton guard was yelling angrily, and he heard the clash of metal on metal. When he turned his head, he saw that rock had started to fall from the ceiling and was landing dangerously close to him.

There wasn't any time left.

"Jarvis, put everything you've got into the thrusters and take me to West Avenue!" Tony demanded, getting to his feet and walking over to the bars of his cage. With one punch, the rusty metal clattered onto the ground. The skeleton guard glared at him for a moment before letting out a horrible shriek, no doubt letting Thanos know the captive had escaped.

"I will."

The suit shot upwards and into the ceiling. Crumbled rocks and stone rained down on the building below, smothering the guard.

Tony shot up into the blackened sky and down the street, with Jarvis navigating him the entire way. He glanced at his battery in the corner, and was alarmed to see that the battery said: Two percent power remaining.

"Hurry, dammit." Tony grit his teeth and kept moving, hoping with all his might that he'd make it.

* * *

A huge jolt in the ground caused the Avengers to wake up in an instant. They were all disoriented and dizzy, the rumbling in the ground just getting louder with each passing second. The building around them had started to shake; the ceiling started to cave in and the walls crumbling. It wasn't the most satisfactory way to wake up.

"What the hell?" Natasha stood up in alarm, her hand instinctively on her gun. The shaking underneath her feet was unsettling, and she looked at Barton with total shock on her face.

Thor caught his balance by leaning himself against the wall with one hand. "It must be Thanos preparing his army to infiltrate the rest of Earth. We must go, now!"

"And how the hell are we going to do anything?" Banner said angrily, his skin puffing and going into a green color. "We don't have Aislin anymore! Or Tony!"

"We might as well do something." Loki snapped. "We cannot just sit here and be taken over."

"Shut the hell up, Laufeyson. No one asked you." Barton nearly hit the god in the head with an arrow. He glanced at Natasha. "I've got a plan. It's called: run."

A huge explosion ripped through the air. The building around them suddenly evaported and everyone was thrown to their feet in an instant. Hot, putrid air howled above them, along with the horrible sound of Entity screams. Loki managed to hold on to Natasha, and they both lay on the ground covering their faces. If anyone was screaming or trying to talk, they couldn't hear it. No one could hear anything but the ringing noise left in their ears.

When the wind seemed to stop blowing so fiercely, Steve managed to open one eye. What lay before him was a total wasteland, the building they had been staying in had been ripped away and now they were on the empty street. There was nothing in sight. All the buildings were barely left standing, the cars and trucks had been blasted away. Nothing but the black sky and the empty land ahead of him, pieces of paper floating in the air. Even the monsters were gone, the only remnants of them left was the loud screaming that echoed through the air.

The rest of them slowly opened their eyes and saw the same thing. A barren wasteland lay before them, nothing left to see but dead stumps of trees poking out of the ground.

"We're totally screwed." Barton muttered under his breath.

"No we're not. But thanks for being optimistic, Hawkeye." a sarcastic voice rang out.

They turned, and to everyone's total shock, there stood Tony Stark. His Iron-man helmet was glowing weakly, and the right arm of his suit was missing, but he was himself again. He was alive. Everyone stood staring at him as if they had never seen another live human being before.

Thor was the first person to recover from the initial shock, and he threw himself forward and hugged the billionaire. "Stark! My comrade, I thought I would never lay eyes upon you again! I had been mistaken!"

"Okay big guy, your making me uncomfortable." Tony gasped, unable to breathe from the god's tight embrace.

Thor let go with a large smile on his face and patted him on the shoulder. Natasha came forward and gave Tony a hug as well. The rest of the Avengers came forward, except Loki, and almost smothered him with hugs. Even Steve had patted him on the shoulder with a warm smile on his face. "It's good to have you back, Tony."

"Good to be back, Captain." Tony nodded towards them. Their faces had grown from happy to dead serious, and he knew why.

The entire city of New York had just been wiped out. Tony listened carefully as Thor explained everything that had happened since he'd 'died', and he just nodded his head at the parts he already figured out.

"There isn't much time." Tony said, frowning.

"It doesn't matter how much time there is." Banner shook his head. "None of us are going to escape here alive. As soon as those barriers fade, that army is going to devour anything in it's path. Including us."

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about." Tony muttered.

Steve stared at him blankly. "What are you talking about?"

Tony's lips pressed together angrily. "A-excuse me, Princess Aislin was talking to her precious brother about a portal. A portal to Asgard." He said the girl's name bitterly and gave a glance to Loki and Thor.

The Gods both looked alarmed. Thor gripped his hammer, tightly. "That is impossible! What do they want from Asgard?"

Loki made a noise, and when Thor turned to him his face looked sheepish. "I may know."

Thor looked at him with his mouth hanging open with anger.

"Goddammit, Laufeyson. Is there anything you do tell us?" Natasha snapped.

Loki glared at them and shifted his staff. "Thanos has promised Ague both Asgard and Jotunheim. The last time I went to speak to Ague, he mentioned it. I did not think he was being serious, for Thanos makes empty promises."

"Well the one time he decides to keep one just happens to be the end of the world." Barton snarled.

"Loki is right." Tony admitted. "Look; no matter how much we argue about this, it's gonna happen anyway. Aislin is going to open a portal to Asgard where Ague's army is going to take over, and her army will take over here."

Natasha looked stubborn. "It's not her. It's Thanos who's controlling the dice here."

"We can't take that chance. Aislin has chosen which side she's on." Tony sniffed.

"You can't do that to her!" Natasha said angrily. "Not after she saved your ass!"

Barton put a hand on her shoulder. "What's more important right now, Nat? The world, or that one girl?"

Natasha didn't say a word, she just shrugged off Barton's hand. He looked helpless, but Banner just gave him a reassuring look.

"We can at least take Aislin down." Steve said calmly. "That gives away most of Thanos's power."

"NO." Loki said loudly.

Thor turned around to face him. "Brother, do not be difficult now."

"I refuse to hurt her."

"You must deal with it." Thor snapped. A hurt look crossed Loki's face, and Thor immediately softened. "Loki, I am sorry.."

"Save it for a grander time." the god snapped. He turned away from them, his green cape billowing behind him.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Finally Banner broke the quiet. "We need to get moving."

As though Banner's words were prophetic, a giant blast of noise ripped through the air. Blue light flooded the entire city in flashes. The black sky started to twist and turn as though it was forming a large tornado; and it came open and allowed the blue light to flood through it. Everyone recognized it at once; the portal from the Tesseract. They could see where Earth ended and space began, it was an unsettling sight to see.

Screams of terror and excitement filled the air, and the sound of hundreds of marching feet resounded around the city. The undead army.

They could see where the portal was coming from- and it came from the roof of Stark Towers. A beautiful blue stream of strange Tesseract energy weaved it's way through the humid air into the sky, opening the sky a little further. A small figure stood on the roof of Stark Towers, barely visible.

Everyone knew who it was at once. Aislin.

"What a bitch." Tony cursed.

* * *

_**Review :)**_


	35. Unleashed

Aislin watched the stream of blue energy, _her _energy, travel up into the sky. It felt strange watching her powers flow out of the Tesseract as though it was it's own being, and not from her. She felt a slight pull on her every now and then, as if the Tesseract was calling out to her. She resisted the urge to go to it, and instead focused her attention on the city that lay out before her.

She wondered where the Avengers were. Somewhere in all that city and crumbled stone, they were there. And there was no doubt in her mind that they could see the huge stream of energy shooting up from the Stark Towers- and the new portal starting to open right above them.

"Aislin, my daughter, you have done it." Thanos said behind her, his deep voice filled with excitement. "Now we will have everything we have worked for."

Aislin kept her eyes on the city. "I agree, Father." she said blankly.

"Now the Prophecy will be fulfilled, just as planned."

"Of course, Father. I wouldn't expect anything else." she finally turned to face her father, who was dressed in all black. His blackened helmet gleamed with a blue hue, and his red eyes peeked from underneath the hem.

Thanos gave her a dark smile, his lips curving up maliciously. "I see you have now bent to the will of fate, have you not?"

Aislin resisted the urge to strangle him with her hands. "Yes, Father, I have. I see now."

She saw the door to the roof open up, and Ague climbed through. He looked dashingly handsome in his new armor, a black cape that trailed behind him like smoke and gold straps on his chest. The crown he wore had the same symbol that was on hers, a skull on the very front with other bones fused into the metal. His purple eyes caught Aislin's and he gave her a knowing smile.

She smiled back, showing her teeth. _Don't you dare come near me, Ague. _

Thanos patted his son on the back heartily. "Are you ready to lead your army to victory?"

Ague looked a bit dazed as he stared up at the sky. "I have been ready my entire life, Father. Thor Odinson will not stand a chance against me."

"Do not forget Jotunheim." Thanos growled. "Those pathetic heathens will be waiting for Laufeyson to save them; and when he does not is when you shall make your move."

"I cannot wait." Ague's smile grew bigger, and he stared at Aislin with hunger in his eyes.

She felt sick to her stomach.

A large boom resonated across the city. Aislin turned to see that the portal was now completely open, the doorway to space and beyond. The blue stream radiated violently, and she felt a painful tug in her stomach. She glanced at the Tesseract, which was glowing brightly as it fought to keep up with the energy. She glanced at Thanos. "It is time, Father. You must go up to the portal now."

Thanos gave her an angry glance. "Daughter; you will not tell me what to do."

"But Father, the portal will get weaker if you don't go now." she protested. "You need to-"

Before she knew it, her face was scraped onto the hard concrete. Bitter blood trickled into her mouth, and pain seared her cheek. Thanos had just smacked the crap out of her for talking back to him- lesson learned. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she lay on the hot ground, holding her face.

She heard Thanos's footsteps behind her, and she froze in fear. "Daughter, you will not ever talk to me in such a tone, do you understand?" he hissed.

Aislin stayed silent and kept holding her stinging jaw.

"You will learn to respect me, you ungodly miscreant. Now get up! Get up!" Thanos grabbed her by her shoulders and roughly got her to her feet. Aislin let out a shriek of terror as she was yanked upwards, and she stifled a yell as he grabbed her jaw. He grabbed it rather forcefully, and it was starting to hurt. Thanos looked at her, a small amused look had passed over his face. "Now say your apologies, Aislin."

"I'm sorry." Aislin said, her voice muffled. More tears streaked down her cheeks, slowly cooling the fire on her face. "I'm very sorry, Father."

"That is a good girl." Thanos said roughly, and then let go of her. Aislin stumbled backwards before regaining her balance. She watched as Thanos strode over to the Tesseract and admire it, a look of total admiration on his face. He spoke again, his time his voice in a low whisper. "Oh Aislin. Have you ever seen anything more magnificent?"

_I made it while I was trapped in the Tenth Realm. Where you left me. _Aislin thought bitterly, but she dared not say a word.

Ague stepped forward, a large smile on his face. "Father, can you not imagine all the wondrous things that will happen?"

"The Prophecy never fails." Thanos murmured, a gentle smile on his face.

"We will be kings!" Ague said loudly, his voice filled with triumph.

"I'm afraid not, Ague." A voice from behind them said.

Thanos and Ague turned around instantly to find Captain America and the Avengers standing right behind them. Aislin backed up into Ague, a look of total panic on her face. Tony Stark had his lasers pointed at them; and the Hulk had transformed and was staring at Ague as though he was thinking of a way to smash his body into the ground. The three Gods of Death were surrounded by Earth's greatest superheros.

And Loki.

Thanos's smile turned into a deep frown, and the ground started to rumble underneath them. "Mere mortals, you dare not fight us."

Thor stepped forward, his hammer glowing fiercely with sparks. He looked fierce. "Thanos, I give you one last chance before we hurt you. It does not need to come to this."

"I will crush your skull underneath my boot." Ague snarled angrily.

"So be it!" Thor roared, and lightning immediately shot down from the sky and nearly hit where Ague was standing. All the Avengers leaped forwards at once.

"Aislin, fight!" Thanos roared before grabbing Ague and transporting them both away from the scene.

Aislin found herself alone and facing her old team. _Fuck! You assholes! _

She barely managed to dodge the Hulk's large hands, and she gracefully flipped off of him as though he was a rock. All she could see was the angry flashing of Captain America's shield and Tony's lasers. They were _all _after her. Aislin managed to get to the side of the building, where she jumped off the side and flew away as fast as she could.

"I'll take care of this." Tony said to his team. "You guys find Ague and Thanos." With that being said, he took off in pursuit of Aislin.

Jarvis locked on to the flying girl ahead of him. "Sir, our power is at full capacity."

"Well then." Tony smiled to himself. "I guess asking Thor to shoot me with lighting wasn't such a terrible idea after all."

"Of course not, sir."

Tony fired two small missiles at her, but she easily dodged them. Her new outfit, which was no doubt part of Thanos's plan, kept blending into the darkness. He gritted his teeth in frustration. _You're going down. __  
_

* * *

Aislin was literally flying for her life. She was cutting through the air so fast that she could barely see- and what was worse was that she could hear Tony's suit roar to life behind her. He hadn't said a word to her, and he didn't have to. She knew that he hated her for lying.

There was a hissing sound behind her, and she felt something slide through the sleeve of her armor. It cut painfully into her skin. She let out a scream of pain as something next to her exploded, and she felt herself falling down to the ground. Her eyes didn't want to open, but she forced them to. Her body bounced off a wall before she resumed flying again, barely hovering in the air.

"Give it up, Aislin!" she heard Tony shout from behind her. She heard his suit make another hissing noise and the next thing she knew was that her side felt as though it was on fire.

Aislin fell onto the roof of a building, holding her side. Tony landed on the roof as well, and started to stride toward her.

"Well well well." he hissed. "If it isn't the traitorous liar."

Tears welled in her eyes as she crumpled onto the ground. "I'm sorry." she choked, knowing it wasn't good enough excuse. She felt the wet sensation of blood trickling in her armor, and it wan't pleasant. Her hand grasped at something sticking out of her skin. A shard of metal.

There was a moment of silence. Then Tony said something under his breath, and it made Aislin's heart jump with fear. "Me too. I'm sorry it's had to come to this."

Aislin looked up and saw Tony's hands pointed toward her, getting ready to fire at her and end her miserable existence. She couldn't see his face, only the cold mask of Iron-man.

Her powers returned to her, her hands starting to glow with blue. _I'm__ sorry, Tony. Really. _

With a yell, she flipped forward and kicked her foot into his face before he could fire. The moment he landed on the ground, she grabbed his suit and pounded it into the ground once, slamming her fists into the hard metal.

Tony squirmed under her grasp. He managed to get one of his hands out from underneath him, and he fired at her. The force made her fly backwards, and he was satisfied when he heard a loud grunt and then the smack of flesh on concrete. He scrabbled to his feet and shot another fiery laser at her, but she had already taken off into the air. Aislin was facing him in mid-air, her hands and eyes glowing a fierce blue. The tiara on her head gleamed an evil black as she advanced on him, her teeth gritted in anger.

* * *

The Avengers fought onwards. Black-red rain started to pour from the sky, drenching everything with hot water.

Loki fought by Thor's side, thinking of nothing but slamming his staff into the next monster's face. Water dripped from his helmet and onto his face, and his mouth was pressed tightly together in focus. More of the Walking Dead flew toward him, their red mouths open in an angry scream as they prepared to take a bite out of living flesh. Loki shot his staff at them, blowing off their heads and exploding parts of the ground. They fell in great numbers, but the more he killed the more of them took their place.

"Brother!" he heard Thor yell angrily. In the corner of Loki's eye, he saw Thor raising his hammer to the sky. Thunder started to rumble, and Loki's stomach dropped.

He wasn't overly fond of what came after it.

Lightning shot down from the sky and electrocuted what seemed to be a million monsters. Their bodies flailed and jerked uncontrollably as powerful energy surged through their bodies, and some of their heads exploded in a bloody mess.

A roar ripped through the falling bodies, and the Hulk emerged out of nowhere and was smashing everything in sight. Loud pieces of rocks flew through the air as the Hulk slammed his fist down into the ground. Captain America wasn't far behind, his suit caked with runny blood. His face looked grim, and the black water ran off of his jaw. An Entity crawled after them, it's eye twitching with malice and it's claws wickedly curved.

"Rogers!" Thor yelled, about to throw his hammer at the monster.

The thing raised it's limb and was about to claw Steve into pieces when it's neck made a cracking noise. It jerked a strange way and it's eye was rolling around it's head uncontrollably, streaming blood. Then it fell onto the ground, and Natasha Romanov came into view. She had a gun in her hand and a strong expression on her face. Barton was next to her, his crossbow slicked with blood.

"Thank God your both here." Steve said, wiping the red rain from his face.

The Hulk roared in indignation and slammed his fists into the ground again. They all turned and saw two figures in the sky, fighting. One of them was Tony; he was firing at the other person with lasers and missiles. It was hard to see what was happening through the heavy rain. Then a stream of blue light came from the other figure, and they realized that Tony was fighting Aislin.

"What is he doing?!" Loki yelled angrily, lunging forward.

Thor grabbed him and held him back. "No, Loki! You mustn't intervene!"

"She will be hurt!" Loki screamed, trying to get himself out of Thor's grasp. "I cannot let that happen!"

They watched in horror as Tony and Aislin continued to battle. It was like watching a movie; but instead of a hero and a villain, it was two heroes. There wasn't anything they could do but watch, rocks exploding near them and sparks flying. Aislin flew up into the air and Tony followed her, firing a fiery laser at her. It hit her and she plummeted toward the ground.

Loki watched as he watched her fall. His heart screamed in panic, but Thor's strong grip kept him in place.

There was a loud blaring noise, and everything around the city started to glare red. The barriers were fading already.

"Stark! Stop!" Steve yelled into the earpiece. "You've gotta stop! The barriers are falling!"

There was no response on the other end.

"We've got to get out of here before the army crawls over Earth." Barton shouted over the howling wind. "It's already lost!"

"No!" Loki said angrily. "I will not leave Aislin behind!"

Thor clutched him tighter, water running down his face and blurring his eyes. "Brother, no! You cannot do anything!"

To his surprise, Loki got loose from his grip. His face was in Thor's, those green eyes burning with bitter anger and regret. "Do not tell me what to do!" his voice rose above the screams and wind. "I have betrayed her once, and I will not do it again!"

Loki ran off into the darkness, the glow of his staff the only thing visible in the darkness.

* * *

_**Review. :)**_


	36. Plans of failure

Loki ran down the street, ignoring the monsters that crawled up from underneath the ground and paid no attention to the creatures that slithered after him. His eyes remained on the sky as he tried to catch a glimpse of Aislin. He wished that Tony hadn't injured her; just the thought of her lying on the ground hurt made his legs go faster. Sweat ran down the side of his face and the hot rain swept into his eyes. His armor felt heavier than usual, and he felt as though he was making his way through gelatin.

_Aislin, please be alright. _He begged, hoping that she could hear his telepathic thought. _I know this isn't you. Please! _

A blue streak suddenly shot in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. It was followed by a red one, and the two lights zigzagged back and forth in the sky. The blue light hovered closer to the ground, and Loki saw Aislin's black cape flowing behind her as she shot through the sky again. Bolts flew from her hands as she threw them at Stark, trying to get him off her trail. To Loki's surprise, none of her attacks had hit Tony.

But most of Tony's attacks were getting her.

"Stark!" Loki bellowed angrily. "Stop it!"

Aislin flew right above his head, the force of the wind almost knocking him over. Tony followed closely, nearly hitting Loki's helmet in the process. The two of them were going in the direction of Stark Towers, where the stream of the portal still remained.

Gritting his teeth, Loki started to run to the Stark Towers.

* * *

_Leave me alone! _Aislin's mind screamed as she tried to dodge another missile. Tony was relentless in attacking her, he fired everything he had at her. It was endless; the more she tried to escape the more Tony tried harder to get her down. And more often than not, one of the weapons would slice through her armor and hit her. Her body was definitely feeling the pain. A bolt gathered in her hand and she threw it backwards as hard as she could.

The sounds of Tony's suit faded. Aislin took a quick glance backward and saw that he was no longer behind her.

She breathed a quick sigh of relief.

The roof of Stark Towers flew into view, and Aislin saw both Thanos and Ague near the base of the portal. Her mouth tightened at the sight of them. Miserable cowards. They ditched her and left her to battle the Avengers alone. Of course they didn't care if she died or not, she had already completed her side of the bargain.

She settled onto the ground and strode over to them, an angry expression on her face. "Thank you for helping, my dear family."

"Quiet." Thanos instructed harshly. "We must wait until the barriers are down before we head into the portal."

Aislin frowned. "Why? The portal is getting weaker as we speak. There's no time."

"Sister, I assure you that we know what we are doing." Ague instructed, ignoring the looks of fury that Aislin gave him. He gave her a pointed look. "The Avengers are quite busy fighting off the first part of our army. They have no chance."

"Then there's no point in you staying here." Aislin glowered. "I can take care of this."

Thanos turned to her, his eyes glowing a fierce red. She prepared herself for another painful blow, but to her surprise, there wasn't one. Instead, an evil grin curled on his purple face. "I see. Daughter, is the portal set for Asgard?"

"Yes."

"Ague, we must do as instructed. Aislin knows what she is doing." Thanos put a strong hand on his son.

The both of them started to walk towards the blue stream. Aislin watched silently, her heart thudding painfully. The seconds ticked by slowly, feeling like everything was in slow motion.

_Just go. _She pleaded in her mind. _Go. GO DAMMIT! _

"I do not think so." A deep, familiar voice said behind her.

Aislin froze in her spot and squeezed her eyes shut. She was so fucking close. So close. She turned around slowly and was face to face with a glowing hammer. The owner of the hammer was none other than Thor. He looked furiously angry, his eyes a deep pale blue.

"Thor." she breathed, unable to say more. She felt Thanos's and Ague's eyes on her, as if they were expecting her to attack. "Put that down."

"I will do no such thing." his voice was steady, controlled. "Surrender, Aislin."

She lifted her head. "I can't."

A disappointed look crossed over his face. "Aislin... I am warning you.."

"Kill him, daughter!" she heard Thanos roar. "Scrape the flesh from his bones!"

"Aislin, I know you are a good person. Do not do this!" Thor pleaded with her.

"Kill him! Throw him off the tower!" Ague's voice pierced through.

"We can fight through this. Together." Thor put his weapon down and stepped closer to her, his voice now soft.

Aislin's eyes brimmed with tears. _I'm sorry Thor, but I gotta do this. _

With a yell, she stabbed him in the stomach with a small knife that was in her armor belt. Without hurting him too much, she managed to push Thor down the roof door and barricaded the door so he couldn't escape. She then turned to Thanos and Ague. "Go into the portal! Now!"

Thanos and Ague did step toward the portal, but then Thanos stopped dead in his tracks.

Aislin stood there, looking expectantly at him.

Thanos cleared his throat and swiveled his head to her, his voice almost a whisper. "Aislin, did you set the portal to Asgard?" His voice sounded murderous.

Her heart stopped for a moment. "Yes Father..."

_**"LIES!"** _Thanos roared, the ground exploding underneath them in a violent rumble. _**"YOU TRAITOROUS LIAR!"**_

Aislin was thrown onto the ground by the blast. She let out a whimper as Thanos's strong hand grabbed at her chest, forcefully pulling her upwards. His blood-red eyes burned into hers. _**"****You miserable child. You thought you could trick me? ME?!"**_

His nails were painfully cutting into her skin. She gasped in terror and tried to say something, but couldn't. They were suddenly surrounded by complete darkness and red eyes peering at them from above, the sounds of dying children screaming in the distance. Tears slipped down Aislin's cheeks as she squirmed in his grasp.

_**"You thought you would be rid of us."** _Thanos sneered. _**"You set the portal out to an empty vacuum in space; did you not?"**_

Aislin's lip trembled with fury. "Yes I did, asshole!"

A painful shot in her side caused her to scream. Thanos laughed at her pain, and he drew a long knife from her side. It was covered in blood. Her blood.

_**"I am afraid your little plan has failed. Seems you have not ever changed; you are just as pathetic as all the other Avengers."**_

"I hope you die." She couldn't say anything else; the pain was overwhelming her. Whatever Thanos had just stabbed her with burned with an intensity, she felt like passing out from the pain. To her horror, Thanos started to drag her toward the portal. Aislin let out a scream and tried to fly into the sky to make an escape, but Thanos kept a good grip on her.

_**"It is not me who will fall. It is YOUR FATE THAT YOU SEALED, AISLIN!"**_His laughter filled the air as he drug her closer to the portal.

Closer. Closer.

Her face was inches away from it now. She resisted with all her might, but Thanos was much stronger.

Something inside Aislin snapped. She turned around in his hands and shot Thanos in the face with bolts from her eyes. Her hands flared with blue nuclear power, and the moment that Thanos stumbled backwards and clutched his face- she fired a blast right into his chest.

Thanos flew backwards and landed in the concrete, rocks flying everywhere from the impact.

Aislin strode toward him, her face murderous.

Grabbing him by his chest just as he did to her, she dragged him over to the portal. Thanos struggled from underneath her hands, trying to cast a spell that would distract her. Nothing worked. Aislin simply fired up her hands and put them on Thanos's face and let nuclear radiation burn into his skin. His angry yells attracted parts of the undead army, and they stood around watching as the Princess overthrew their king.

"Any last words, Thanos?" Aislin's voice was thick with disgust. She peered into her father's face and found nothing that would even make her think about mercy, his tiny pig eyes were filled with blood and hate.

Thanos's voice had returned to normal. The hand around his neck was squeezing so tight he could hardly breathe. "Daughter.." he choked.

"I'm not your daughter." she snapped.

And with a shout, she pushed him into the stream of blue.

* * *

_**Review :)**_


	37. Turned tables

**_Hey guys! Happy Holidays from Ohio, since it's Christmas Eve. I hope your holidays are full of fun, happiness, and cookies. I really hope you guys are loving whats happening so far, THANKS SO MUCH to everyone who's followed, favorited, and reviewed. It means a ton. _**

**_And for the random guest that messaged me; if your reading this...yes there will be a sequel to this one! _**

**_Again, happy holidays. :)_**

* * *

She watched with horror as Thanos was sucked up into the stream of energy, his face contorting into an ugly scream as his skin started to disintegrate and bubble off his bones. Nuclear energy melted his clothes to his skin, and the God of Death disappeared from view within seconds- the only thing that remained of him was his helmet that had clattered off his head. The portal started to shut itself down and the blue stream of energy shrunk itself back into a small cube. It gently floated over to it's master; where it lay while glowing brilliantly blue.

Aislin sat on the ground, stunned. She reached out with a shaky hand and grabbed the Tesseract. The feeling of triumph took over her.

Thanos was gone. Her plan had worked.

She looked around her, expecting to see the sky clear itself up and the undead army to fall in heaps of melting goo. She had expected to hear nothing but clean, whistling wind and the sound of animals returning back to the empty city. But there was none; instead, everything was pretty much the same. The sky was still pitch dark and red rain still peltered down on the city like blood. Chilling screams still ripped through the air.

Aislin shakily picked herself from the ground. It didn't make any sense, her plan had worked. Thanos stepped into the portal, like she planned. He disappeared, like she expected him to. But..

Wait.

Ague.

Aislin spun around and saw the Prince of Death staring at her with a shocked look on his face. Red dripped from his purple long hair, and in his hands gleamed Thanos's helmet. Ague opened his mouth to speak, but nothing seemed to come out.

"Ague-"

"How long were you planning this?" Ague asked softly, his voice barely audible over the pelting rain. "How long, Aislin?"

Aislin clutched the Tesseract and held it close. "From the very start. The time where that deal was made."

Ague's eyes turned a dark purple, and his hands started to glow a dark purple as well. Aislin smothered a shocked noise and took a step backwards, still clutching the Tesseract. He started to stride toward her. Rocks and concrete blocks started to rise in the air behind him, encased in a purple glow as they were controlled by Ague's mind. His face was contorted in anger, his mouth turned down in a harsh frown.

Aislin backed up further until she was on the very edge of the Stark Towers roof.

Ague shook his head as he kept walking toward her. "Oh, Aislin. You poor pathetic creature.."

Then he lunged at her.

Before she could turn and fly, he rammed his body into her with force. She let out an angry scream as they fell from the roof and tumbled to the ground. Even in mid-air, Ague managed to slam his fists into her face. Wind whistled in her ear as they rushed towards the ground. She felt the Tesseract slip from her hands.

The both of them slammed into the ground, chunks of rock exploding everywhere as they made impact.

Aislin let out a loud cry as Ague slammed his fist into her face again. Her vision was blurry, the only thing she could really feel was the hard slams of Ague's hands.

"What have you done?!" Ague screamed forcefully. "What did you do to my father?!"

Aislin managed to shove Ague off of her and scrambled away as fast as she could. Drops of blood splattered on her armor.

Ague flipped his black cape around and growled at her, his face murderous. "You disgusting piece of filth! You traitorous heathen!"

The insults sparked a feeling of anger and hurt. Aislin jumped to her feet, her hands glowing. "Don't you see what you've done, Ague?! That Thanos is nothing but evil?!"

"Do not talk about my father that way." Ague hissed at her. To her surprise, his hands started to glow a bright purple and the small rocks around them started to float upwards.

"He was going to kill millions of innocent people!" Aislin stepped toward Ague and grabbed him by the shoulders, hoping to shake some sense into him. "Look at this city! It was once so beautiful, and now you've torn it down with the undead!"

"I was going to be king!" he shouted, jerking himself from Aislin's grip. "I have been trained my entire life to crush Thor Odinson, to be the rightful ruler of Asgard! The rightful king of Jotunheim!"

"You are not the king of anything! You can't claim what's already taken!"

Ague grabbed Aislin by her hair and yanked downwards. "I will do what I please! The Prophecy predicted it!"

_Goddammit. _Aislin thought, wincing in pain as Ague tightened his grip on her hair. Her leg kicked outwards and smashed into Ague's shin, and she felt the grip loosen.

Once she was free from Ague's grip, she flew into the air and pointed her glowing hands at him. Dry tear trails streaked down her face, and her black hair whipped around in the fiery wind. She felt the wet sensation of blood trickle down her face as she advanced on her half-brother, hate fueling her every step. Ague saw her and presently held up his own hands in retaliation, glowing purple rocks surrounding him.

They were at a stalemate.

Ague sneered. "You did not think I had powers of my own? How foolish of you."

"I never said whether you did or didn't." Aislin snapped. "But it's over now, Ague. I've won."

"I do not think so."

Aislin glared at him. "Get the hell out of here before I spill your blood!"

Another grin spread across Ague's face. To her horror, the blue Tesseract floated into view, encased by a purple glow. It floated around Ague, who gently grabbed it with one hand. He held it out to her. "I'm afraid you don't want to do that. Unless, of course, you want the entire city to blow up. With your precious Avenger team still somewhere in the city."

The Tesseract's glow faltered a little bit, the blue weakly shining through Ague's fingers.

Aislin hesitated.

"See?" Ague hissed. "You cannot even _think _about hurting your precious teammates, can you not? Or wait; is it something bigger?"

"Put the Tesseract down, Ague." Aislin said, her voice shaking. The glow in her hands stopped as she put them up in surrender. "Just put it down and go. You've already lost."

"I think that you still have feelings for that mongrel Laufeyson." With a flourish, the Tesseract disappeared in a puff of light purple smoke. Ague's eyes gleamed maliciously. "Poor little Aislin doesn't want her little boyfriend hurt, oh no."

Aislin flinched visibly at his words. She was trying to keep her anger and pain in check, but she was slowly losing control. Each word felt like a blow to the chest.

"Am I correct?" he hissed at her, stepping closer with each word. "You still love a creature that is no better than you, one that still lies and manipulates for whatever he can get? The God of Mischief, such a fitting name, is it not?"

"Leave Loki out of this." Aislin kept her voice steady, even though her heart was aching. "This is none of his doing, at least not anymore."

Ague threw his head back and laughed out loud. The sound of it echoed down the empty streets, and the sound of screaming monsters returned the call. It sent chills up Aislin's spine. "Oh, dear girl! You do sound quite pitiful at the moment."

Aislin scowled at him, her hands glowing again. "Give it up!"

"I would rather not." A dark shadow passed over Ague's face. "In fact; I believe I will continue where Father left off. He was right, you know. In more ways than one."

A shimmering blue hue started to encase Ague, and he smiled at Aislin as he started to fade. Aislin's eyes widened as she realized what was going on, and she lunged at him with a scream.

Ague was transporting himself out of Misgard. With the Tesseract.

To her horror, she flew right through him and landed on the ground. She turned and saw him standing there, a bright purple pebble in his fingers. It dangled dangerously from his hands, as though he was about to drop it.

"I am sure you are wondering what this marvelous thing I am holding is." Ague grinned. "It is Hexanite, one of the most explosive chemicals in all the realms."

"No." Aislin breathed. She scrambled upwards, her feet slipping on the bloody concrete. "NO!"

"I'll be seeing you where you belong." the pebble dropped from his fading hand. "In the Tenth Realm, _dear sister._"

The last thing Aislin saw was a bright, blinding flash as the rock exploded.

Blinding fire roared, the hot humid wind howled.

Everything went in slow motion.

She felt her body fly backwards and smash into sharp shards of glass and walls. Forceful winds pushed her limp body backwards. Aislin found herself flying through the air without control. As hard as she tried, she could no longer move her legs or her arms.

Everything felt as though it was burning. Aislin could feel every second that passed by; she saw the black sky flashing above her and the dark red clouds that boiled in the sky. She managed to turn her head behind her as her limp body continued to tumble through the air, and she felt a horrible tearing sensation in her entire body as she broke through the barrier.

The barrier to New York had finally fallen.

Fresh, cold air seeped into her lungs as she breathed in fresh air for the first time in what seemed like forever. She still couldn't move her body, and she found that she longer wanted to.

The distant sensation of blood streaming from her wounds wasn't painful anymore. The sounds of roaring water filled her ears as she felt herself starting to descend into the open ocean.

Aislin let out a last cry of pain as her body slammed into the water with a hard slap, her skin burning terribly. Water engulfed her entire body, covering with with a cool liquid. She couldn't feel any pain anymore at least, and when she opened her eyes she saw the pale shimmering of the moon above her. It looked so beautiful there, the light gently slipping down onto her broken body.

A bubble of air escaped her mouth as she drew in a breath, sucking in water. Her vision faded in and out. She smiled tearfully at the moon, her heart aching with pain and sorrow. She remembered the whole journey that she had, from meeting Tony in those first hours in Africa to guarding Loki in Shield Headquarters. Every single person that she had met had changed her life, in the best of ways.

She wished she had seen it earlier to thank them. Her hand reached out to the moon, but she knew she couldn't reach it.

Loki crossed her mind once again, and she closed her eyes and smiled tenderly.

_A large rose materialized in front of her, and when she turned to face Loki, he just gave her a small smile. It was a brilliantly colored ruby flower with green petals, and it was just for her. _

_"How did you do that?" she breathed, tracing her fingers on the thorns. _

_Loki had stepped closer to her and took his hands in hers, a gentle smile on his face. "I mastered the arts of sorcery when I was very young. It does much to lift the sorrow from one's soul, if used correctly." _

_She wiped the last of her tears from her face, the fear from the Entity attack fading as Loki gathered her in his arms. He was so warm, his embrace so comforting. She had never felt so safe in someone's arms, her heart felt as though it was going to burst from emotion. "Thank you, Loki. I..I needed it." _

_Those beautiful roses that Loki had made for her that one night. That one special kiss that they shared, even if it was only for a moment. _

Aislin smiled her herself as she floated to the bottom of the ocean, the world around her getting dimmer.

_I love you, Loki Laufeyson. _She thought as she felt her powers fade. _I'm sorry that it was only for a moment. But you changed me, you made me believe in hope. _

_I'll always love you._

_And maybe, just maybe, you loved me too. _


	38. The barrier falls

Loki ran as fast as he could, seeing Stark Towers get larger with each step. His legs ached painfully and his lungs protested with every breath. But he still ran on, his heart fluttering each time he turned a corner. With all the breath he could muster, he screamed, "Aislin! I am here, I am here!"

Just as he reached around the corner, a bright flash exploded into his vision. A hot blast of air hit his body with the force of a train. He heard a distant scream, and then all he heard was the whistling of the howling wind.

Loki yelled in pain as he was thrust into the air and backwards. Rocks and glass flew at him, and his back smashed up against something hard. With a groan, he slumped onto the ground and clutched his side. He rolled onto the ground and lay there, staring up at the blackened sky and felt tears of anger spring to his eyes. _Gods! What the hell happened? _

He breathed a shuddery sigh and felt hot tears slip from his face. He had been too late. Whatever had happened, whoever had made that explosion, couldn't have possibly survived such a violent and hot blast. If Aislin was anywhere near it... Hell, he didn't want to imagine it. Her body would have been blown to pieces, or pushed back into shards of glass or crumbled concrete. Loki let out a sobbing sigh and rolled onto his side to get himself up. There was no point in trying to resist anymore.

_Aislin. _He thought frantically, looking back up at the sky as though he would see her flying. _Please give me a sign that you're alright. Please. _

To his surprise, something in the dark sky twinkled.

Loki blinked for a couple seconds and stared back up, but he didn't see it again. He sighed in disappointment, wiping the hot tears from his face.

Then something else caught his eye. It had happened **_again._ **Something in the sky was sparkling, twinkling, a small light in all the darkness. Loki peered closer. Another twinkling light appeared. And another. And another.

What the gods?

In moments, the entire sky was lit up with the small lights, and Loki realized with a jolt that they were stars. For the first time in what felt like months, Loki could see natural light from the sky. The black horror from Thanos's reign was starting to fade and the red clouds were turning back into the white fluffy ones of Misgard. The sky faded to a deep blue, and a large white moon shimmered in the middle.

Loki stared, stunned. He listened intently to the sounds in the air, and it was silent. Blissfully silent. There wasn't the screaming of the dead anymore, or the growls of monsters that lurked underneath them. The Earth had stopped rumbling, and the blood filled streets stopped bleeding out.

The red barrier around them started to crack, and shatter. Little pieces of red energy floated around Loki like snow before they faded into the air, gone forever. New York was safe, and Thanos hadn't won.

But where was Aislin?

And what had she done?

* * *

The Avengers stopped as soon as they heard the blast. Bewildered, they stared at one another as they saw buildings crumble and dust swallow them in a cloud. By the time the dust had settled, they were all dirty and confused.

"What the hell just happened?" Tony asked. He settled onto the ground himself and took off his Iron-man mask.

The Hulk transformed back into the scientist. Banner wiped the mud from his face and looked around, stunned. "You guys.."

"The sky. All those stars." Natasha breathed, her eyes transfixed on the twinkling lights. She pointed at them. "Oh my god."

The rest of them stared up at the sky as well. Everything looked...normal.

As though the red clouds and pitch-black sky had never existed. The air was completely silent- there were no more zombies or Entities crawling their way to them.

Tony raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "Thor, what's going on? Where's the raining blood? And the darkness? And the monsters?"

Thor rested heavily on Steve, his side still bleeding a little from when Aislin had stabbed him and pushed him down some stairs. He managed a weak grin. "Thanos must be gone. The barrier...the barrier is gone."

"How?" Barton rasped, his lip cut and his voice hoarse.

Thor shook his head. "I do not know."

The sound of running feet got their attention, and they all grabbed their weapons and drew them, just in case. But it was just Loki, who was running at them. By the time he got there, he was panting and clutching his side as though he hadn't run in his life.

"Aislin.." Loki managed to gasp.

Thor got to his own feet and grabbed Loki by the shoulders. "By the Gods, brother. Have you not ever sprinted in your life?"

"Be quiet... you mewling quim." Loki snapped before drawing in a deeper breath. He looked Thor in his eye. "Aislin is the one that has saved us all. I saw..I saw it."

"That's impossible." Steve muttered. "She was crowned Princess of Death. We saw her ourselves. And she attacked us."

Loki shook his head. "I do not know why, but she has done it."

"Then where the hell is she?" Tony snapped.

Banner put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "The blast. That must've been her."

Thunder rumbled, and cold clear rain started to pour on them. It felt wonderfully cool to have their wounds washed by water, and it felt even better to feel the dirt and blood being drained from their faces. But the only one who was celebrating was Tony, who was literally dancing around in the rain like a small child. The rest of them watched Loki intently, worried.

"We must find her." Loki begged. "I fear that there might be something very wrong."

Thor shook his head, his hair dripping water. "Brother, she is strong. She can take care of herself."

"Please, Thor." Loki's eyes grew huge as he pleaded, his emerald eyes sparkling with need. Thor was surprised to see tears welled up in his eyes, and even more so that Loki was actually begging. "She was near that blast. She could be dead."

Steve walked over to Thor and nodded. "Let's find her."

* * *

Aislin felt as though she was floating. She was much too tired to open her eyes, and she enjoyed the feeling of just bobbing around for eternity. It was serene, peaceful, and there was no pain. In fact, she couldn't remember anything. And that was blissful in itself. Her hands brushed against something cold, and with a small twitch she moved away from it.

She hated the cold, she didn't know why but all she knew was that she hated the cold. That the cold was something to be scared of and to be avoided at all times.

Time slipped by, and Aislin felt as though she could do this forever. Dying wasn't so bad- she wasn't sure why everyone was so afraid of it.

Another cold spot touched her fingers, and she flinched. The cold... she hated the cold.

Now the cold swallowed her up, and she lie there shivering and feeling as though she was going to cry. She was still floating, but it felt so cold. There was no longer peace, only fear.

Deep fear.

_Wake up! _

Aislin felt something icy breath on her face, and her eyes flew open. With a deep gasp, oxygen ripped it's way through her lungs and she spit up gallons of ocean water. She coughed painfully and retched more seawater.

_Do you feel better now? _A voice resonated through her head.

Aislin jerked upwards at the voice and looked around her. There was no one there, nothing but the rising waves of the ocean. She shivered and tried to take off in the air, but found that she couldn't fly. She was stuck in the ocean with a random voice in her head. Great.

"Someone, help me." Aislin weakly called out, her voice barely going over a whisper. Her throat felt as though she had swallowed glass.

_I am helping you, you foolish princess. _

That voice again! This time, Aislin lost her cool and plunged back into the dark ocean. Her eyes were wide open, and to her shock she saw a sea turtle staring at her in the face. She screamed underwater and felt seawater spill into her lungs.

With a bored look on it's face, the turtle pushed her back up to the surface. Aislin gasped once she felt her head hit air and retched up more seawater. She tried to speak but found that she could only spit out liquid. "Wha-?"

_Do not do that again. You will drown for sure. _

"The..." Aislin stuttered, shivering as she felt the shell of the turtle underneath her. Slowly, it rose onto the surface of the water so that Aislin wouldn't be floating around in the water anymore.

The damn turtle had saved her. Aislin barely stuttered out her words. "You..can..talk?"

_Of course I can. All animals can. _

"I am going crazy." Aislin shivered. Icy rain pelted down on her. "Animals c-can't talk. They never have, and I l-lived in the jungles for m-many years."

_Perhaps you just weren't listening hard enough. _

Aislin glanced up at the sky and was relieved to see it back to normal, with the stars and the moon. It felt as though an enormous weight was taken off her shoulders, until she remembered that Ague was still alive, with the Tesseract. She sighed.

_Princess, you mustn't worry. Tis bad for your beauteous complexion. _

"How do you know I'm a princess?" Aislin's teeth chattered. She curled herself up in a ball, but she didn't feel much warmer. With a weak attempt, she tried to summon her nuclear powers to warm her hands, but she couldn't do it.

To her surprise, the turtle answered her question. _The sea knows many secrets, child. _

"Oh." Aislin felt the ocean spray hit her, and her mouth was filled with the salty water. "Why did you save m-me then, if you know I'm the Princess of Death?"

_You are much more than a simple Princess of Death. _The turtle mused, it's voice deep and wise. _You are a hero, dear child. After all, you have saved Earth. _

"Let me guess, another sea secret?" Aislin almost smiled before thinking of her team. They probably hated her guts right about now.

_Not exactly. _

She sighed again. "It doesn't matter. It's not over yet."

_For your brother still lives. And you cannot rest until justice is done. _

Aislin wished she could fly off the turtle. He was scaring her. "Yes..."

_Do not fear. It will happen._

"How can you talk to me so freely but the other animals can't?" Aislin asked, wiping the cold hair off her face. She felt the cold Princess of Death tiara still tangled in her hair, and she ripped it off and threw it into the ocean with disgust.

_It has always been one of your abilities, Aislin. You have just not been able to use it until now. _

Aislin unclipped the black cape from her armor and tossed that into the ocean as well. "That sounds like crazy-talk to me, but then, I'm talking to a t-turtle."

_You are not crazy. You are just off. _

Aislin wasn't sure whether to laugh at the comment or be offended. She chose to laugh. "You have a dark sense of humor."

_I try to. It helps me cope in the world I live in. _

The dark world. Aislin knew all about that from living in the Tenth Realm. She shuddered and patted the turtle's cold shell with her numb hand. "Where are you taking me?"

_Back to New York. Where the Avengers are located. _

"You don't have to bother. They hate me now." Aislin tried to keep back her tears as she thought of everything. The way Tony had looked at her when he realized who she was, the way they attacked her when they were up on Stark Towers, and the brutal cold in her heart that she had used to stab Thor and push him into the Tower. They weren't going to forgive her, not a liar like her.

_I would be surprised if they hate you. _The turtle mused. _For you have sacrificed many for them to keep their lives. You cared not for your well being, but for the being of those you loved. Even that mischevious Loki Laufeyson was not enough for you to hate, you still did everything you could. _

Aislin sniffed. "Yeah."

The turtle hit a sandbank and started to slowly climb up to the beach. Aislin managed to roll off it's back and crawl her way up to the soft sand, where she just lay there. She was exhausted. The turtle sat beside her, it's head cocked to one side as though it was questioning what she was doing. She looked at it and gave it a small smile. "I appreciate you going out of your way to help me. But I could've flown."

_No you couldn't. _The turtle pointed out. _Your leg is injured. _

Aislin managed to lift her head enough to peer at her leg. She winced when she saw it. There was a large glass shard sticking up from her thigh, and even though she hadn't noticed it; it was going to keep her from fighting. There was a lot of blood pouring from the wound, and it was staining the sand around her. She turned back to the turtle and lay her head back down. "Thank you."

_Happy to be of service, . _The turtle turned and crawled it's way back to sea, it's tiny green tail wagging behind it.

Aislin smiled again before closing her eyes and feeling the waves gently crash at her feet, and the rain splashing against her body.

She heard the turtle murmur one more thing before he disappeared.

_Don't give up, Aislin. There is still so much you do not know._

* * *

_**The fight for power isn't over, not by a long shot! **_

_**Review :)**  
_


	39. Is It Over?

"Can you see her?" Natasha's voice came in from the other end.

Tony stared into his mask's map as he flew over New York, Jarvis was pinpointing anything that had a life source. "Nothing yet, Romanov."

"Keep looking. The power is up now, and she's got to be around her somewhere."

Tony pressed his lips together in a tight frown as he kept searching. He glanced down below him and saw two warm-blooded people running through the streets. He recognized them as the two Asgardian brothers, Thor and Loki. They were both shouting Aislin's name on the top of their lungs, looking through every empty building and every corner.

Another voice crackled on the end of his earpiece. It was Banner. "Stark, have you gotten anything?"

"As I told Romanov, no." Tony huffed at him. "I'm having Jarvis skim every nook and cranny I'm flying over, and so far I've got zilch. Ague and Thanos seriously wiped the place out."

"No kidding. There aren't any life forms besides us."

Tony flew lower down to the ground, his monitors going crazy as they scanned everything in sight. "Look everywhere. Use your rage-monster powers, buddy."

"Funny. I'll get back to you."

Tony chuckled to himself, despite the fact that there was an enormous amount of worry building inside of him. He felt...angry, upset, and sad. Why the hell this was going on, he had no idea. The zombies and the Entities hovered in the back of his mind as he flew through the skies, and even though Jarvis showed nothing coming up on the screen he still felt as though a demon was going to burst through the ground and grab him. _  
_

He regretted being so angry at Aislin. The fact that he lost control of his temper and literally chased her down in a fit of rage wasn't doing much good to soothe the rising guilt. What if she hurt because of him? Tony never wanted to hurt her, but after she tricked him into a cage of bones and her brother sneering at him as though he was some sort of _animal, _he couldn't hold his fury. The look of sadness on her face as she looked back at him, her eyes and hands glowing blue. She never hit him, not once. He winced as he got flashbacks of his lasers slicing through her armor as though it was butter, and her cries of pain..

"Sir, I have pinpointed a location that has an unusually large amount of carbon dioxide." Jarvis said, snapping Tony out of his thoughts. Tony shook his head as he tried to clear his mind. "To where, Jarvis?"

"On the beach, sir."

Tony turned the suit around and did as Jarvis told him, the chest of his suit almost scraping the sand as he came to the beach. It was a lonely looking, miserable place to be- the dark waves were crashing against the ground as though there was a storm on the way. He landed on the soft ground and scanned for her.

He was disappointed to see nothing.

Keeping back an immense sigh, he muttered: "Jarvis, are you sure?"

"I am never wrong, sir." the robot almost sounded offended.

Tony grunted in response and walked along the surf. To see the water blue and not red with blood was almost hard to believe. He wondered if Shield kept everyone safe.

Then he saw something move, up in the distance.

Whoever it was, they were on the ground and was crawling up toward higher ground. Literally dragging their body as though their legs weren't working. As Tony squinted to see, he realized with a jolt that it just wasn't anybody.

It was Aislin.

"Aislin!" Tony yelled, nearly forgetting something. "Jarvis, tell everyone else I found her! The beach!"

Aislin heard someone shout her name. She looked up to see Iron-man running toward her with full speed, and she stifled a laugh as he tripped over the sand and landed on his face. "Tony?"

"Erm." Tony wiped the sand from his mask and scrambled toward her. "I thought you were dead, kiddo!"

Aislin wiped away the wet hair from her face and gave him a strange look. "Do I look dead?"

Tony took off his helmet and tossed it into the sand. He saw the shard of glass in her thigh and felt his eyes brim with tears. What the hell had happened to her? "Aislin... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

She took a quick glance at the shard in her leg and winced a little. "Stop it, Tony. There's nothing to be sorry about."

He sniffed. "You've got a glass shard in your leg and your telling me not to worry? You're insane."

"I wouldn't be myself if I wasn't." she gave him a small smile, and everything seemed to get better.

Tony grabbed her in another hug.

Aislin choked back a sob as she felt his embrace tighten around her. "I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you." Tony mumbled. "I just thought that you joined Thanos and Ague and I just.."

"I hated them." she said, her voice shaking. He pulled back from her and saw that a look of anger took over her face. "They left me alone to fight, and when I threw Thanos into the portal..."

"You threw your dad into the portal?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "What good did that do?"

Aislin realized Tony had no idea what she had done. She decided to tell him later. "It doesn't matter anymore. Where's everyone else?"

"On their way." Tony gave her another warm smile and embraced her again. "We're safe now, kiddo. You're safe now."

* * *

The world was finally safe.

Shield Headquarters had been holding their breath for the last two weeks while the Avengers fought their way through things they had never seen before. Their cameras had only lasted a couple days before the wires had been short-circuited; and they had lost track of the team. But Tony Stark had managed to get a call to Fury; and the moment that happened everyone at the base let out a collective sigh of relief.

There was a small celebration all around the headquarters, and even Fury walked around with a small smile on his face.

Medical staff rescued the Avengers and held them in a small hospital, courtesy of Shield themselves. Every single one of them were thoroughly assessed for broken bones, wounds, or anything else that would cause for alarm. The strange bite scar that was on Tony's right arm was something that the doctors fussed over, even though he repeatedly told them he was fine. And the scar on Natasha's back, much to her irritation, was something that kept the medical staff puzzled. "I'm fine." Natasha would hiss at the doctor. "Leave me alone, goddammit."

All the Avengers returned to their rooms and got to finally, after two weeks, relax. Loki was sent to his own room, at the very end of the base. Fury still didn't trust him enough to let him roam around the place without his assigned guardian. Aislin was still assigned to watch him, much to Tony's protest.

"She's been through enough, Fury!" Tony said stubbornly. "She got her ass kicked by Ague, got a reality check from Thanos who is her god-forsaken father, and now your making her watch Reindeer Games again?"

"It's basic protocol. Loki cannot be by himself around the base, it's just not safe." Fury said, sighing. Tony hadn't changed, not one bit.

"Protocol your ass." the millionaire stomped out of the room, obviously miffed.

Fury shook his head as he turned to Loki, who was standing quietly behind him. The god hadn't said a word the entire discussion, and he looked rather uncomfortable being out in the open with Fury. He looked dirty, and his eyes were cast down to the floor. With either respect or anger, Fury had no idea. "Don't mind Stark. He's hard to deal with." Fury shook his head.

Loki barely looked up. "I know."

"So let me get this straight, Loki." Fury said, stepping toward the god. "You came to Earth the first time and killed, I don't know, over one hundred people. Then now you tried the second time and got your ass kicked. By a girl, nonetheless. And now, finally, you fight alongside the Avengers to drive off Thanos's undead army."

A red blush covered Loki's face. "Well yes."

Fury tightened his mouth. "Why the sudden change in attitude, Laufeyson?"

Loki's mouth dropped open, but no words came out. Fury was amused, the God of Mischief was finally at a loss for words. He waited patiently as Loki fidgeted with his hands. "Erm.. I am aware of my wrongdoings."

Fair enough. "That'll do for now." Fury said, gesturing to the hall. "We have a room for you and Aislin at the other end of the hall."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Aislin is still a guardian?"

"Your guardian." Fury corrected. "And yes."

Without saying another word, Loki brushed past Fury and walked into the hall to where the room was. He was humiliated from Fury's speech, and even more humiliated from the fact that he pointed out all of Loki's failures. As if he needed to be reminded of the fact he started the entire mess. He opened the door with shaky fingers, he wasn't sure what was going to happen after this. Thanos was gone now, and so was Ague, so why was Shield keeping him there?

The first thing he did was wash the filth from his body. Cool water cascaded down his body, and he leaned against the cool tile with a sigh. The Avengers, with no doubt, were not going to be happy with him staying on Misgard. Especially the Tony Stark, who had never really been too fond of Loki in the first place. Thor wasn't very happy with him either, and the look on his face when he admitted he knew of Thanos's plans was one of anger. And Aislin..

Loki closed his eyes. Aislin probably hated him more than anyone. He had betrayed her in the worst of ways; making that promise to Thanos was something that he regretted the most. She was never going to forgive him for that.

He turned the strange bath contraption off and stepped out, finding a clean pair of clothes in one of the drawers. They were Midgardian clothing, much to his distaste, but didn't have anything else to change into besides his armor. He sighed again before grudgingly putting them on. As though he wasn't humiliated enough.

He heard a door open, and someone walking in. Loki peeked his head out from the bathroom door and saw a streak of black hovering by a window. He ducked back in the small room, his face blushing over.

"Laufeyson, I know your in the bathroom. Don't worry, I'm not going to look." A soft voice laughed out.

_Gods. _Loki sheepishly stepped out of the bathroom. Aislin turned to see him, a small smile playing at her lips. He shook his head. "I had no clothing to wear."

"I see." Aislin shuffled around, leaning on a wooden crutch and her leg in a brace. Loki winced as she slowly walked over to him. "You look ravishing in it."

Loki gave her a small smile. "I do see you have visited the doctors of Misgard."

"Yeah." Aislin looked at her brace with disgust. "That stupid glass in my leg messed me up, but I've only got to wear it for a little while and then I can fly again.. hopefully."

"I have a feeling that will not stop you."

Aislin laughed before shuffling out of the room, her black hair floating behind her. "Nope."

Loki shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what else to say. He felt completely ridiculous, his hair was dripping wet and he was wearing the strangest clothes he had wore in his life. He watched as Aislin gently opened some curtains, her crutch slowing her movement. She turned to him with a twinkle in her blue eyes. "What are you doing just standing there? Don't you want to go celebrate with the others?"

"Celebrate?" Loki looked confused.

She nodded. "Everyone is celebrating the victory from fighting off Thanos. You should go, it'll help you mingle."

Loki shook his head. "I do not think people would be very happy to see me there. Besides, I have never really been the one to accompany to a get-together."

"That's okay." Aislin chuckled to herself before sitting on the couch.

"Why aren't you there?" Loki asked, despite the plea in his head to shut up.

"I don't like people very much," Aislin murmured, closing her eyes. "Besides, everyone knows that I'm the Princess of Death now. It'd be weird."

Loki felt slightly guilty. "It would not be as bad as you think, Aislin. You're a god now."

"Hell no." she laughed bitterly. "Being a god means doing...godly things. I can't do any of those things."

Godly things? Loki didn't understand. "Tis not difficult."

Aislin shook her head and floated off the couch. "We'll I'm not meant for stuff like that, I guess. I just want to go back to Africa, I just want things to go back as they were before."

Loki felt hurt, and he tightened his lip at her remark. "You wish you had never met me?"

Aislin saw something cross over Loki's face, and she immediately felt bad. "No that's not what I meant.."

"What did you mean?" his voice was tight, cold.

"I.." Aislin couldn't come up with a decent answer. Her mind was too tired, too overloaded, too flushed with emotion to think clearly. Seeing Loki standing there was though nothing had ever happened almost made her brain explode.

Loki put up a hand, his emerald eyes filled with angry tears. "I understand."

"No, Loki, I.." Aislin tried to get herself on the ground, but she wasn't moving fast enough. The damn brace.

Loki brushed past her and strode down the hall, one of the bedroom doors closing gently.

Aislin gave up, her body thumped on the ground. Pain flashed up her leg as she tried to move it, and with a wince she tore off the damn thing and tossed it across the room. She was horrified to see that blood had leaked through the bandage, and it was slowly spotting the white with red. She turned, trying to get herself to her feet, but she was too tired.

She rested her head against the back of the couch. She had hurt Loki's feelings; unintentionally. _Dammit, Aislin. _She said to herself. _You should be happy the fight is over, that Thanos is gone in a vacuum in space. _

No matter how much she tried to convince herself, she knew that the fight wasn't over just yet. Ague was still out there somewhere, no doubt planning his revenge on her. She sighed and gritted her teeth.

What the hell did she get herself into?


	40. Fun is for Children

Tony didn't remember falling asleep.

All he remembered was going into his room, angry with Fury, and then he collapsed onto the bed. When he woke up, he looked over at the clock with sleepy eyes and nearly fell out of his bed with shock. He had been asleep for a full day, and now it was six in the afternoon. Why hadn't Jarvis, or any of the other Avengers, woken him up?

With a curse, he stumbled out of bed and jumped into the shower. For the first time in what felt like forever, he was finally able to do not feel as though dirt was clinging to him. He felt like singing as warm water swallowed him in a kind embrace, and it almost rocked him to sleep again. The distant sound of his ringing cell-phone was the thing that jolted him awake. Even though he was naked and dripping wet, he shot out of the shower and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Tony." A female voice said softly, almost shocked. "Oh thank god, you alive!"

"Hey Pepper." Tony felt so relieved to hear her voice again.

"I was so worried. The last thing I saw of you was on TV when you disappeared into New York and they put up that barrier..." Pepper was rambling frantically, and Tony could tell she was close to tears. He silently stood there while she babbled on, glad that she couldn't see the scar on his arm. "... and you got yourself checked out, right? No lost arms or legs?"

He smiled to himself. "I'm perfectly intact, Pepper. Just really tired, and really hungry."

"I can't believe I'm not there right now! I'm going to be on the next plane to Shield, whether Fury lets me in or not!" Pepper said firmly.

"You've finished the designs in China?" Tony winced as talked, aware that he was stalling her. "You should really get those done first, before you come. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

A sigh came from the other end. "I'm not done just yet...but I don't want to leave you there alone. You just spent two weeks in hell. Literally."

"Hell really isn't that bad." Tony said smoothly. "I imagined Thanos to have an fetish for fire."

"Did he?"

"No. He was butt-ugly through. I can't believe that he's Aislin's father.." Tony couldn't stop the comment before it flew out of his mouth. He heard Pepper gasp in shock and he wished he could sew his mouth shut for eternity.

"That's Aislin's father?" Pepper muttered. "Didn't see that one coming."

Tony pushed his hand on the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the oncoming headache. "No one did. Especially not Aislin. Please don't tell anyone I said that. It's not supposed to be a known fact."

"I won't Tony." Pepper reassured him, and he felt slightly better. Then her voice faltered a little. "Are you sure you want me to finish the designs before I head up there?"

"Yes. The Avengers aren't quite done with everything yet." Tony mumbled. "Still gotta few kinks to work out, gotta hunt down the biggest douchebag of the century that isn't Loki; shocker isn't it?

"I'm truly terrified to know that Loki isn't the worst criminal out there."

Despite himself, he laughed. Pepper always managed to make him smile. "I'll see you later, okay? I'll call you."

"I'll be waiting." was Pepper's only reply before she hung up.

Tony shook his head as he set his phone down on the table. He finally got dressed, his mind was buzzing with new ideas for his suit. And in the back of his mind, he thought about Ague.

In the airplane back to the base, Aislin explained to them what had happened. It was slightly amusing to hear the story because Tony could picture the entire thing. He could see Aislin in her death armor, shooting her nuclear beams at Thanos until he accidently stumbled into the portal. To think about the God of Death getting tricked by his own daughter was almost comical, if it weren't for the fact that her half-brother was still out there- alive and probably plotting some stupid plan for revenge. Tony winced at the thought of having to fight Ague again. And with Loki, too. That just made the whole thing so much worse.

He opened the door and strode down the hall, unsure what he was supposed to be doing. He figured that he would go down to the labs and start repairing the badly damaged suit.

Steve Rogers was standing in front of the lab, much to his distaste. As soon as the soldier caught sight of him, a formal smile formed on his face. "Stark."

"Captain." Tony addressed him. He opened the door and led himself inside. "What are you doing, stalking my suits?"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "I was waiting for Bruce to get here."

"Oh, Banner." Tony said dryly, pulling out some blueprints. "I thought the guy would take some time off, since he spent most of the two weeks as an enraged green monster."

"You haven't changed one bit." Steve said, almost bitterly.

Tony looked up from his work and gave him a smile, enjoying the look of anger pass over the Captain's face. "Oh, how sweet. You really do care."

The look on Steve's face said otherwise.

Banner opened the room, looking disshevled and as though he hadn't gotten any sleep. His hair was sticking up and there were dark circles under his eyes. He gave the two of his teammates a tired smile before sitting into a chair and pulling up a wide computer screen. "Gentlemen."

"Hey." Tony went back to his work. "You look absolutely terrible."

"You would look terrible too if you slept for the past two days." Banner said simply, looking at charts and graphs. He nodded at Steve, who looked more awkward than anyone in the room. "You needed to see me about something?"

Steve snapped out of his daze. "Um, yes. I want to know if you can track Ague's footsteps."

"Excuse me?" Banner looked confused. "Like, where he went while he was parading around New York?"

"He means when Ague grabbed the Tesseract and transported himself out of here." Tony droned, scribbling new designs on a piece of paper.

Banner thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure. Thor would have a better job at doing that than me, I think."

"Why not track the Tesseract? Ague's bound to have it near him." Steve said, attempting to be helpful.

"It's a lot harder than that, Steve." Banner explained. "It was hard enough trying to track it down while it was on Earth, much less on another realm. I don't even know if I can get it that far."

"Way to go, Captain." Tony muttered sarcastically.

Steve gave Tony a hopeless look as Banner continued to talk. "Thor could probably track it down better than any of us, since he's got the ability to go from one realm to another. Or Aislin could since she's got a personal tie to the Tesseract-"

"Don't even pull Aislin into this." Tony said at once. "She's under enough bullcrap right now."

"Geez Stark. Who pushed your buttons this evening?" Banner shook his head.

Tony put down his papers and glared at him. "Yesterday. Fury did."

"Watch out, or else Stark is gonna put on his big boy suit." Steve said smugly. He crossed his arms and watched Tony's anger bubble over. The millionaire glared at Steve again before silently heading out of the room, steam practically blowing out of his ears.

* * *

Natasha winced as she tried to throw another punch, her hand weakly bouncing off the rubber sandbag. She tried to kick the thing with the heel of her foot, managing to slam her toes across the bottom of the thing. She yelled out in pain and crashed to the ground, holding her aching feet. _Dammit that hurt! _

She wasn't feeling like her usual, kickass self. It had only been a couple days since they had been rescued, and Natasha still felt as though she was in a constant war-zone. She found herself looking under her bed as though the boogeyman himself was hiding under there, turning on all the lights in her small apartment, and even tagging along with Barton and Thor if it meant that she wouldn't have to be alone. She would **never **admit it; but the inside of her was scared shitless. Every moment her eyes were closed meant that there was darkness.

And where there's darkness, the Entities come out.

With a sigh, she forced her tired body to get off the ground and resume fighting. Every punch, every kick was getting weaker- and eventually Natasha felt as though she was going to collapse onto the ground with exhaustion. She didn't understand how everyone could be sleeping after seeing what they had seen. And what amazed her even more: how the hell did Aislin move on with her life when she had seen all those creatures lurking underneath her? Being the daughter of Thanos must have been a hard blow- and the fact that she seemed unfazed by it was evidence enough that tough people existed.

Natasha strove to be like that. Untouchable. Unemotional.

She gritted her teeth as she plowed her hand into the rubber. _Think of them as your enemies. Those things are your enemies, Romanov. _

The door opened behind her, and she twisted around in fear and nearly kicked Barton in the face. He backed up at once, and Natasha fell onto the ground with a _thump. _

Barton gave her a small smile as he looked at her. "You fell."

"Thank you for the obvious." she snapped, brushing her red curls out of her eyes. Barton extended a hand out to her, and he pulled her from the ground and back onto her feet. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you sparring right now?" he asked her, after they both took a seat on the bench. "You should be in your apartment, sleeping, or eating food, or doing something that doesn't involve physical activity."

Natasha shook her head and drank some water. "I couldn't sleep."

"You need to sleep, Nat." his voice was soft. She felt her face start to blush and she turned away in embarrassment.

"I'll sleep when I feel like it." she said firmly. "I won't die."

"You're pushing yourself too hard. Get yourself relaxed, like me." Barton gave her a smile and folded his arms behind his head like he was relaxed. Despite herself, Natasha smiled back at him. She couldn't keep a straight face with Barton.

"Stop it." she shook her head and playfully punched his arm. "Your the last person I would relax with."

Barton feigned a hurt look. "Why not? I'm fun."

"Your idea is fun is thinking of new ways to put more firepower in your arrows." Natasha said, smiling as she said it.

"You never know when you might need an explosive arrow."

She rolled her eyes as Barton kept talking about the times where one might need an explosive arrow. Even though she couldn't have been less interested in arrows or the other stuff he liked, she enjoyed just sitting there and talking to him. Seeing the fun side of him was almost impossible since he was always on missions or glaring at Loki behind his back.

Natasha bit back a retort as he made up more ridiculous ideas. She missed him. Missed... them.

She suddenly caught Barton staring at her. "What?"

"Are you okay? Seriously." His voice was low.

"I...yeah." Natasha lied, keeping her eyes on the bench between them. She stumbled with her words. "I'm totally fine."

To her surprise, Barton shook his head at her. "Romanov, I can read you like a book. Something is clearly wrong."

"Barton.." she warned.

"Spit it out, Nat." Barton looked deadly serious. "Or I'll chase you down until you tell me."

Natasha pressed her lips together, unsure whether to say it or not.

"C'mon..." the archer got closer to her and put his hand on hers. She felt her face flare up, and her heart was thumping so loudly that she thought that Barton could hear it.

"I'm fine." she gave him a smile.

Barton stared at her, clearly not believing her. "Then let's get outta here and have some fun. You and me."

Natasha raised her eyebrow. "Fun?"

"Like watching movies and eating junk food. And doing nothing that involves missions." Barton gave her a smile as a shocked look settled over her face. "It's not torture, Natasha. It'll be fun."

"Fun is for children." she scoffed.

"You can be like a child for the day." Barton got to his feet and extended a hand to her.

With a small smile, Natasha grabbed his hand. The both of them made their way out of the sparring room, hand in hand.

* * *

_**Okay, small update for the people who've been asking: **_

_**Yes, there will be a sequel to this story. No spoilers, sorry :)**_

_**The action doesn't stop, but there's going to be a small break and there's going to be more fluffy stuff. Leave some comments in the review box on who you want more action of: AislinxLoki; Aislin and Tony; or Loki with any of the other Avengers. **_

_**Last thing: thank everyone so much for supporting this story! You bros are awesome, and I hope you still love it as it continues. :)**_


	41. New Troubles Up Ahead

Loki still had not come out of his room for the last couple days. Aislin sat on the couch, peering out into the cloudy sky and feeling a guilty pang. The man hadn't spoken a word to her since she hurt his feelings, and he wouldn't do anything but sulk in his bedroom. Sometimes he would wander out to eat some food and take a shower, but he never met her eyes and there was always a look of pain on his face.

She sunk into the soft leather with a sigh, her hurt leg resting on the table. A photo rested in her hand, the same photo of Loki from the very beginning. It was crumpled, it had been folded many times from being in her spy belts, crushed by boots and from floating around in the wind. Aislin had found it in a pair of jeans that she was wearing, as though it was waiting for her. The man in the picture still looked looked indescribably sad.

Like right now. Just without the visible bruises on his face.

A bird settled on the windowsill, chirping cheerfully. Aislin looked up from the photo and saw it - a beautiful grey animal with red eyes and black feathers that striped on it's wing. She gazed at it wistfully, smiling as it chirped some more.

It reminded her of the talking turtle. She had tried to forget the experience, and as much as it freaked her out the words still echoed in her mind over and over again.

_It has always been one of your abilities, Aislin. You just have not been able to use it until now. _

Aislin bit her lip. If the turtle was right, she should be able to talk to animals, right? Tucking the Loki photo in her pocket, she limped over to the window and whispered. "Hey. Bird. Pst. Can you talk?"

The only response from the bird was a peck on the glass window.

She pushed open the window a crack and tried again, feeling absurd."C'mon. Talk to me."

It chirped and slammed it's head into the glass again.

"Talk." Aislin muttered. "I need to know if that turtle was right."

No response. The bird flew from the windowsill. With an angry huff, she slammed the window shut.

It was official. She had gone crazy.

"Fine. Go...go do bird things someplace else!" Aislin said furiously. "Maybe you'll drown in the ocean! See if I care!"

"What are you talking to?" a voice behind her inquired.

Aislin froze, her face heating up. So NOW Loki was in the mood to venture out.

"I-uh.." she slowly turned around and saw a very sullen god standing behind her. "The bird."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "The bird?"

"Yes. The bird." she said slowly, a blush creeping up on her face. "It.. looked lonely."

The look on Loki's face was disbelief. Aislin stood there with a her face as red as a tomato. The tenseness in the room couldn't have been more awkward.

Aislin brushed her hair out of her face and tried to change the subject. "You've finally come out of your room."

"I did not know you enjoyed talking to yourself." Loki said dryly, a mischevious glint in his eyes. Aislin's face fired up another deep red. _Oh god. He thinks I'm crazy. _

"I don't." she protested.

"Then why were you-?"

She plopped herself on the couch and winced as her leg ached with pain. "I do that to amuse myself when I don't have anyone else around."

Loki chuckled softly, much to her relief. "And do you do that often?"

"Sometimes." she gazed at him, her heart thudding inside of her chest. She hated that feeling of floundering around in her emotions- she was utterly hopeless. Loki took a seat next to her while Aislin pushed away the soft emotions. He eyed her injured leg.

"Has it been healed?" he inquired.

She shook her head. "It's been slow. I can't walk very fast, and I can't fly anymore." she gave him a small smile. "I'm just hoping that it when it does heal, I'll be back to normal."

Loki gave her a small, mischevious smile in return and put a hand on her leg.

She blinked in confusion and then flinched. Just the mere touch of his hand nearly made her heart stop.

"I am not doing anything." Loki said, scooting closer to her. "I am merely trying to heal you."

"Well you smiled all weird." Aislin said, trying to soothe down her panic. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Wei-rd?" the sounds sounded foreign as Loki tried to pronounce them. It sounded so funny that Aislin started to laugh. Loki sat back, stunned and unable to understand why she was laughing so hard. Aislin got ahold of herself, barely.

"They don't talk like that on Asgard, don't they?" she giggled.

Loki looked more confused than ever. "I don't understand what is so funny."

"It means strange." she patted his hand and stifled her laughter. "You guys don't say 'weird'?"

"No." the god looked baffled.

Aislin laughed again at Loki's confusion. "It's okay. It took me a while to catch on when I first came to Earth." she shifted herself in a better sitting position. "They said the craziest things back then. You can imagine how confused I was."

"You will be just as confused if you ever go to Asgard." Loki leaned in closer, his green eyes twinkling. "We have the strangest words for the strangest things. Like Bilgsnipe."

"Bilgesnipe?" Aislin's blue eyes widened. "What's that?"

"Horrendous creatures with scales and antlers that could stab you with a single swipe." Loki cast a magical image in his hands and watch Aislin's mouth drop open in wonder. He smiled warmly as he continued. "Thor would go out every day trying to find one of them to slay, and he once got me to go with him. I did not do a very good job, for I hid in a tree whilst Thor was beaten to shreds."

Aislin laughed again, imagining Thor and Loki as small children and trying to fight off a huge deer.

The two of them sat there and talked for the longest time, not even noticing as the time flew by. Loki forgot about the hurt thing that Aislin had said to him as he weaved stories of his past life on Asgard, making her laugh with his mischevious antics that he played on Thor and the other people in his palace. He held out his hands and cast magical illusions so she could see them for herself, and the look on her face was more magical than anything Loki had ever learned in his life.

Neither of them mentioned the Tenth Realm, Thanos or Ague, or any of the darkness that kept the both of them in hell for two weeks. Instead, Aislin told him of her own short experience on Asgard.

"I guess dressing up as one of the maids and sneaking into the palace was enough to trip off the army." she laughed at the memory. Loki shook his head at her.

"Whatever possessed you to sneak into the Asgardian palace?" he chuckled, marveling at her daring idea.

"Odin had taken the Tesseract, which was mine, and refused to give it back. So I decided to take what was rightfully mine." Aislin remembered the complete look of rage on Odin's old face as he realized who she was. It hadn't seemed so funny at the time, but it seemed completely funny now.

Loki had to laugh. "I did not know you were so adventurous."

"It was an interesting one." her laughter faded as she distinctly remembered what had happened afterward. Odin had sent his army after her- after he realized where she had come from. Loki noticed the change in her and he tried to make her feel better.

"It is over now." Loki assured her.

Aislin didn't say anything. She merely stared off into the distance and realized how dark the room had become. Taking a quick glance at the clock, she was shocked that it said 10:57 PM. They had stayed up longer than she thought.

"Aislin?" Loki's voice sounded soft.

She snapped back to reality and stared back at the god's face. He was closer to her than she realized, his face only inches away from hers. Aislin's heart started to beat loudly, a strange feeling spreading through her. She wanted to push them away, she wanted to stop feeling like that...

"I didn't mean it." she blurted out softly, before she could control herself. "I never wished to not have met you."

"I know now." Loki murmured. His hand gently covered hers.

"It's just that I.." Aislin trailed off, unable to say anything else.

Loki gave her a small smile. He didn't say a word, he just gently smoothed the black hair from her face and gazed into her ice-blue eyes, nearly getting lost in them. He regretted ever betraying her, and he wanted to tell her that, but no words came to mind. The two of them just stared at each other, their faces mere inches away. Loki longed to press his lips against hers again, to feel her body against his.

He wanted her to be his.

Aislin braced herself as she felt herself being pulled in Loki's grasp again. The sad truth was that she wanted to be kissed by him again, to feel his soft mouth against hers.

The both of their lips were barely touching. Loki pressed himself against her body, just about to kiss her.

A loud ringing sound suddenly filled the air, jolting them both.

Aislin sighed as she saw her cellphone on the small table, lighting up and ringing obnoxiously. With a twinge of regret, she scooted herself away from Loki and reached for the phone. She flipped it open and squinted into the bright light, realizing she had gotten a message.

**Aislin. It's Tony.  
Meet us tomorrow in the meeting room at two. Gotta talk about the whereabouts of the Tesseract.  
Bring Reindeer Games if you must. Or you may throw him out the window. Your choice.**

"Damn." she cursed as she closed the phone. Fury always chose the worst times to arrange meetings. And Tony, as usual, chose the most awkward moments to get involved. **  
**

"Is everything alright?" Loki asked from behind her, worried.

Aislin turned and slowly seated herself back onto the couch, sinking back into the cold leather. "Fury's arranging a meeting tomorrow. About the Tesseract. And Ague."

Loki's face blanched as he thought of Ague. That dirty maggot had caused enough trouble. "Maybe you should consider not going."

"I have to, Loki." she gave him a tired smile, amused by his mischevious ideas. "Besides, your coming with me."

"If you insist." Loki smiled as Aislin settled herself in his arms, her head resting contently under his chin. She snuggled against him, all warmth and curves. He waited for her to reply, but there was a soft breathing sound instead. She had fallen asleep.

Gently laying down beside her in his arms, Loki couldn't help but run his fingers through her multicolored hair. He wondered how a Princess of Death could end up being one of the most radiant women he had ever met- and the only person who had ever truly understood him. The anger inside him retreated, the passion for revenge against his family was no longer there.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

No one was going to take her from him this time.

* * *

"I have tracked the whereabouts of the Tesseract back to the Death Realm- but I cannot go any further than that. Ague must have it under strict protection whilst he thinks of a plan." Thor pointed to the blinking red light on Banner's computer. He turned to the Avengers, a worried look on his face. "There is not a way for us to get there."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Can't you ask your daddy to do something magical and poof you there?"

"Tis not as simple, metal man." Thor glowered. "Odin cannot pass the line to any other realm. It is against the laws."

"Whatever." Tony leaned back in his chair, earning a glare from the rest of his team. Natasha tightened her lip as she looked at the blinking red light.

"So there's no way we can track Ague?" Steve asked.

Thor shook his head. "I am afraid not."

"Have Aislin go after him." Banner suggested, ignoring the look of fury from Tony. "She's technically part of the Death Realm, isn't she?"

Everyone cast a look at the quiet girl, who was sitting next to Loki. Aislin gave them all a withering look and shook her head. "Ague would have me shot down the moment I cross the realm. Besides," she gestured to her leg. "I can't fly at the moment."

"We can't just sit around and do nothing." Natasha said, sounding frustrated. Barton put a hand on her arm.

"Nat, something will be done." he glanced around the room. "We just have to think of it."

"Well we aren't sending Aislin to fight off that demented asshole." Tony said dryly. "I-"

"You are not in charge of what Aislin does." Loki cut Tony off.

There was a tense silence. Tony stared at the god, total disbelief on his face. "Excuse me, but did you just interrupt me?"

Loki pressed his mouth together in a frown. "I did."

"What gives you the right to be here, Reindeer Games?" Tony got up and shoved his chair against the table. Natasha tried to stop him by tugging on his arm, but he paid her no attention. Instead, he walked over to Loki and poked him in the scrawny chest. "If it weren't for your brother, you'd be dying in a prison by now."

"Do not touch me." Loki snapped. With one swift movement, he shoved Tony into a wall.

With a growl, Tony picked himself out of the metal and charged at the god. His fist slammed into Loki's cold face twice, and he felt the distant slam of Loki's head in his own chest.

Everyone sat back in total shock, staring at the two men who were now fighting in the middle of the meeting room. No one made a move, in fact, Thor looked as though he was frozen to the spot while Natasha was holding in a giggle. Aislin watched in horror as Tony slammed Loki up against the wall, and then dove his fists into the God's face. Loki then started to turn blue, and Tony stumbled backwards with a yell- his hands turning into ice. _What the hell!? _Her mind screamed. _  
_

Aislin moved upwards, ignoring the pain in her leg. She managed to grab Tony, and with all her effort she threw him onto the floor and out of Loki's reach. And then she turned to Loki and grabbed his wrists, staring at the now-changed Loki.

His skin was icy cold.

With a shriek, she let go of him and fell onto the floor. Her hands...her hands felt as though they were burning. They were turning a strange light blue color, and she felt her stomach drop. _Oh no.. _

"Aislin." Natasha said, jumping up from her seat and holding the girl in her arms. "Your hands.." she glanced worriedly at Barton. "We need to get her to medical!"

Thor grabbed Loki in a headlock. "Brother! Cease from your Jotunheim form!"

Loki changed into himself immediately, struggling against Thor's grip. He jerked his head upwards and saw Aislin on the floor, holding her hands. With a jolt, he saw that they had changed from their peach color to a dark blue. Thor dropped him onto the floor. "Brother! What is wrong with you?!"

Tony scrambled to his feet. "Reindeer Games started it!"

"Oh shut up, Stark." Steve glowered.

Loki got to his feet and ran to Aislin, his heart thumping wildly. "Aislin. I am so sorry-I...your hands..why are your hands blue?" he couldn't find the right words to say, and he stared at her hands in horror. He had done that? To her?

Natasha gave him an angry look as she led Aislin away.


	42. Forgiveness

Did she ever get a break?

Aislin was being dragged down the hall by Natasha Romanov, who was insisting that she should get her bluish hands checked out by a doctor. It was ironic really; coming from the one person who hated the doctors the most.

"Stop it." Aislin hissed, trying to pull herself forward. Her hurt leg kept slowing her down, and her hands were no longer functioning right. "Natasha, I'm FINE."

"No your not." the assasin said smoothly.

Aislin let out an exasperated sigh before attempting to launch herself out of Natasha's arms. The trick worked, except for the fact that she spun out of control and landed face-first on the floor. She heard Natasha's light footsteps behind her. "Aislin. Seriously, what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to the doctor again." was the muffled reply. "I know how to fix myself, thank you very much."

Stubborn alien. Natasha let out an angry huff as she picked up Aislin and got her to her feet. The girl brushed the hair out of her face with her wrist and looked down at her hands with disgust. Natasha raised an eyebrow. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"It's happened before." Aislin limped down the hall (away from the doctor) to her apartment. With her elbows, she managed to twist the doorknob open enough so she could slide the thing open with her hip. The red-headed assasin followed closely, closing the door behind her. She watched silently as Aislin limped to the kitchen and turned on the hot water with her elbows, and then dipping her bluing hands into the warmth.

"That's how?" Natasha asked dryly.

Aislin nodded and gave her a withering look. "I told you- it's happened before."

"You've been almost frozen by a Frost Giant before?" Natasha smirked at her.

"Er..no." she admitted. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the blue fading away from her skin, almost returning to it's normal color. "But the cold and I don't really get along."

Natasha saw the change in her hands too, and her eyes flickered up to Aislin with interest. "What happened the first time?"

"It was when I was working with Shield." Aislin said calmly, drying her hands on a towel. "They sent me on a mission to retrieve some special data from this one guy, and it turned out the place was a little too cold. I got my ass kicked by his guards, and they dumped my body on an iceberg in the middle of the ocean."

"Did Shield send someone to get you?" Out of all the missions she had done for Fury; she had never gotten her butt kicked to the point her body was dumped. Natasha listened on, intrigued.

Aislin gave a dry laugh. "They didn't have the best communicators back then. So no. Anyway, I got so cold that my arms and hands started to turn blue- I lost the ability to fly and I couldn't shoot my nuclear bolts." she looked Natasha in the eye. "Eventually, I was rescued. But I learned that whenever I got too cold and I started to turn this blue color- it means I'm dying."

That answer wasn't expected. Natasha stood there with a look of disbelief on her face. "You die?"

"I don't know why that happens." Aislin shrugged. "So I choose to stay away from freezing temperatures."

"You have to tell this to the team."

She shook her head before limping out of the kitchen. "I can't. That's like telling them my weakness."

Natasha kept her mouth shut for a moment. Everyone had a weakness, sure, but Aislin was right. If she told the rest of the Avengers; who knows what might happen after that. Even though she trusted everyone, except Stark, she couldn't risk Aislin's life. Secrets always found a way to escape if you weren't careful- and Fury was bound to get that secret if it was floating around. With a pressed frown, she followed Aislin into the living space and watched as she put on spy gloves.

Aislin turned to Natasha, her tangled black hair falling around her shoulders. "I guess I should go get Loki and explain to him what's going on."

"Wait- you won't tell anyone else about this but you'll tell Loki?" Natasha protested.

She shrugged. "I told you, didn't I?"

Valid point. "But he's the bad guy, Aislin. The same guy who came to Earth and tried to get random people to kneel at his feet."

"I don't think he's a bad guy." Aislin murmured softly. "He's just...really misunderstood."

Natasha crossed her arms. "The man is going to fall for you if you're not careful. I should know."

A stubborn look crossed the girl's face. "No he won't."

"Yes he will." Natasha said, equally as stubborn. Aislin brushed past her and put her hand on the doorknob cautiously before opening it. The spy followed after her, shaking her head. "Didn't you see the way he defended you in there? He risked a beating with Stark."

Aislin's face was beet-red as she scrambled for damage control. "Stark couldn't beat up a god even if he tried."

"Don't change the subject on me, Aislin." Natasha slid in front of her, a small smile on her face. She poked Aislin in the chest. "Just be careful."

Before Aislin could answer, Steve and Banner came down the hallway while dragging a very loud Stark behind them. The two girls watched in disbelief as Tony struggled to get out of their grips. "Let go of me! I'll call out rape! RAPE! RAPE! ATTENTION: THESE TWO MEN ARE KIDNAPPING ME!"

Banner dropped Tony on the ground. "I feel sorry for anyone who has the guts to kidnap you, Stark."

"Hey, Aislin. Natasha." Steve addressed. He glanced at Aislin's gloved hands and raised his eyebrows. "Are you alright?"

"I am now." she stifled a giggle as Tony got up and brushed himself off indignantly. Her eyes flickered back to Steve. "Where's Loki? I've got to find him."

"Loki? The man is probably bleeding from all the wounds I inflicted on him." Tony scoffed, earning glares from Steve and Natasha while Banner turned away in amusement. Aislin rolled her eyes.

"Right. Where is he, Stark?" she tried to make her face serious as she stared at him.

Tony winced as Steve gave him a hard slap on the back. "C'mon, Stark! Out with it!"

"He's with Thor." Tony mumbled reluctantly.

"Was that so hard?" Aislin gave him a teasing smile. Tony grumbled something under his breath- he was not happy. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Next time though, make sure you put on the suit before trying to beat up the God of Mischief."

Tony grumbled something again before walking away, shaking his head and glaring at the floor. Steve shook his head and turned to Aislin. "I'm sorry he decided to take our your prisoner, Aislin."

"He's not my prisoner." Aislin retorted. "Whether you like him or not, he's my friend."

"Weird friend." Banner said darkly, remembering how Loki had manipulated him. Aislin shook her head.

"I know you guys don't get it. But now that I'm...you know..the Princess of Death and all," she cleared her throat and stared at her three team members. "I can relate to him. And he's not that bad of a guy, once you get past his crazy revenge stuff."

"We'll take care of Stark." Natasha nodded toward Aislin, her eyes filled with a strange look. Understanding? "Go find Loki and make sure to stay in your apartment for a while. I'm sure Fury will be on your ass."

Aislin gave them a curt nod before limping down the hall. She wondered how the hell she managed to get out of _that. _

* * *

"Brother, what were you thinking?!" Thor's angry voice bounced around the room like bullets. Loki winced; Thor had been yelling at him nonsensically ever since he was torn from ripping off that Stark's face. The look on the metal-man's face was most amusing as he changed into his Jotunheim form; and he was about to freeze him if Aislin hadn't gotten involved. Her reaction to his frozen skin was most unpleasant, the moment she touched him she jumped backwards like her hands were burnt.

His wince grew deeper as he remembered her bluing hands. That was NOT normal.

"The Iron-man started it." was Loki's lame excuse.

"That is the most pathetic thing that has ever come out of your mouth." Thor snarled, slamming his hand on the table. Loki flinched again, unwilling to have Thor hurt him. "You have attacked one of the Avengers, whilst your guardian was in the room!"

"I was defending her." Loki snapped. "Did you not see him speak for her as if she was nothing?"

"You are too keep your mouth shut!" Thor bellowed, his face turning an angry red. "You are barely able to stay here, from Aislin's word, but they will not keep you if you are attacking Midgardians left and right!"

"I have not touched a single one except Stark!" Loki felt his frustration increasing.

Thor growled and turned toward the wall. "Loki, I do not wish for you to be sent to Asgardian prisons, but I will not stand by and let you hurt humans."

"I do not need to do that, they slaughter each other in droves while you idly twiddle your thumbs." Loki said coldly, watching Thor flinch under his response.

"Brother, do not test my patience." he growled. "You are lucky Aislin had not cast you to Odin after what you had done. You are lucky that I had not cast you to Odin!"

"Aislin has forgiven me for my wrongdoings. She has been understanding of me ever since I was locked in the bloody cage!" Loki stood up and faced his brother, his old angry feelings flooding back to him. He pointed an angry had at Thor. "The rest of your team treats me like a pitiful creature that cannot defend itself; a monster that is incapable of emotion."

"Brother, surely you do not think that." Thor's voice crept down to a murmur.

"I already know." Loki said bitterly.

Thor shook his head. "Loki, she cares for you like none other because she understands you. You cannot expect that of anyone else."

"I don't." the God of Mischief stared at Thor with big green eyes; eyes filled with years of neglect and anger.

The door slowly opened, and the two men turned to see Aislin slowly come into view. She gave them a small smile. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No." Thor said, his voice soft. He stepped forward and helped Aislin into the room, making sure not to grab her gloved hands. Loki watched him silently; wishing to throw him across the base. To his surprise, Aislin limped over to him and gave him a warm smile and threw her hands around his neck.

"I can see that you survived Stark." She said into his ear. Despite himself, Loki nearly smiled and almost wrapped his own arms around her- if Thor hadn't been standing there. So he just stood there awkwardly until Aislin let him go. "Are you ready to go back to the apartment? I think we should lay low for a while; I have a feeling Fury is going to be on my ass forever."

"That is unfortunate." Loki said hoarsely.

Thor glanced at Aislin's hands again. "You are not injured?"

"Er..no." Aislin slid her hands behind her back. How the hell was she going to explain this? "They'll be fine. I just have a bad reaction to cold, is all."

The blonde god gave her an amused look, and she gave a silent _thank you. _"Then you surely must stay away from Loki when he transforms. That is the first time you have seen him in his Jotunn form, correct?"

_That was his Jotunn form? _"That's the first time I've ever seen a Jotunn, Thor." Aislin caught side of Loki standing uncomfortably behind her. There was no doubt that he wasn't planning on showing that side of him anytime soon. She shifted her attention back to Thor. "Anyway, I will talk to you later about the whereabouts of Ague and what our next move will be."

"It will be done." Thor assured her as he opened the door. Aislin grabbed Loki's arm and the both of them strode out the door, Thor following behind them. He nodded toward Aislin and murmured, "I will check up on Loki in two hours time." before he disappeared down the hall.

Aislin and Loki walked down the Shield hall, earning some strange looks from agents that were walking by. Aislin ignored them all; knowing that she looked strange with her random limp and the fact she was dressed entirely in spy attire, complete with gloves. Loki walked stiffly behind her, not saying a word. They entered their apartment, and the moment the door closed Aislin was ready to put Loki through complete hell.

"What the hell, Laufeyson?" she asked him, staring at the god's back. "You tried to murder Stark!"

"He was asking for it." Loki's voice was subdued.

Aislin shook her head. "I know he was. But you didn't have to nearly freeze his ass off!"

"I lost control." was his simple answer. Aislin softened. She knew how _that _felt.

"It's okay." she said, her voice gentler. "Besides, your Jotunn form was kinda cool."

Loki turned toward her, looking confused. "What?"

"It was pretty awesome looking," Aislin admitted, a blush creeping over her face. "I didn't know you could turn blue. Or have skin that feels like ice."

"My real father was a king Jotunn." Loki looked sheepish. "I..I have had that ability ever since I found out about Odin's lie."

"Well it's interesting. You should do it more often while we're in battle." Aislin took a seat on the couch, already tired as hell. Loki took a seat beside her.

"I am sorry about your hands." he apologized. "Will they be okay?"

She glanced over at her hands and held them out. "They just need a couple days to heal, and then I can shoot explosive bolts like the world has never seen."

Loki chuckled at her. "You really will not stop fighting, will you?" Aislin gazed at him with her ice blue eyes and shook her head.

"I won't. There's way too many bad guys out there and not enough good ones." she sighed. "Guys like Thanos and Ague who like to trample over lives for no apparent reason. Those are the people I want to stop."

Loki felt a pang of guilt. He had been one of those people, not too long ago. Aislin noticed the silence and shook her head. "Not you, Loki. You've changed."

"I am no different than them." he said, his voice low. "In my scramble for revenge and power, I have hurt many."

Aislin sat up and put a hand on Loki's. "I bombed an innocent city once. Just because there was some paranoia. Millions of lives snuffed out instantly." she shook her head. "I regret it so much, but there's nothing I can do but try and avenge them."

Loki didn't say a word, he just carefully took the glove off Aislin's hand. He gulped back a slight tremor of horror as he saw the blued skin, her hands were icy cold. He sat there just holding her cold hand in his, utterly miserable. He really was a monster.

Aislin brushed the hair out of his face with her other hand. "It wasn't your fault. Don't do that to yourself, Laufeyson."

Laufeyson. Aislin had been calling him that ever since they had met. The name used to bother him, but whenever she said it he felt like smiling. Instead, he just tightened his grip on her hand. "I never want to hurt you."

Before she knew it, Loki had leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. She felt herself being drawn into him, her arms snaked around his skinny waist. Loki moaned softly under his breath as they deepened the kiss, his hand slowly traveling across her back.

Aislin pressed her hands against his warm back and nearly trembled at his touch. She could hardly think; her heart was beating at a million times an hour. _He's kissing me again. Again! _

They ended the kiss; their faces barely inches away from each other. Loki cupped his hands on her face and gave her a gentle smile. "Aislin.."

"Yes..?" her voice was almost a whisper, she was breathless.

"You are the most ravishing thing in all of the realms." he murmured, his lips gently brushing across hers. "I never want to see you in pain."

Aislin pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and met his beautiful emerald eyes, almost drowning herself in all that green. "I don't want to see you like that either." she said softly.

Loki rested his head against her, his voice was in a gentle whisper. "Will you be mine? Please?"

* * *

_**Review, please :)**_


	43. We are counting on the Avengers, Thor

Aislin wasn't sure if she heard quite right.

She looked into Loki's emerald eyes and saw that he was honestly asking her, a small ray of hope on his face. His hands clasped hers tightly, and he whispered it again.

"Will you be mine? I promise to be your one and only."

Aislin's mouth open, but she was utterly speechless. Her heart was thumping so hard that she was sure he heard it.

Loki leaned again, his mouth gently pressing on hers. Aislin didn't know what to do but kiss back, closing her eyes and savoring how good it felt to have him close to her. She was reluctant when he pulled away. "Loki.." she breathed.

"I want you to be my queen," Loki rambled softly. "I will treat you with the most divine luxuries, I will do whatever you please.."

"Loki." Aislin chuckled quietly and gently brushed the strands of black hair from his face. "You don't have to treat me like a queen or do stuff for me. Where did all of this come from?"

Loki gave her a small smile. "I am not very good at being emotional. It's hard for me to find the right words to say."

"Well in that case," she grinned. "I'd be more than happy to be yours, Laufeyson."

"Even though your team would not be accepting?" Loki looked hopeful. Aislin considered it for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes." she breathed. "They'll get over it, eventually." _Maybe. Probably not Tony, though. Dammit, he's going to hate me forever after this! _

Loki wrapped her in his arms and she snuggled up against his shoulder; breathing in his warm scent. She realized how wonderful Loki smelled, and then she wondered if Loki was planning to take her to Asgard with him. As much as she hated the place, maybe she would do it..maybe for him. Loki interrupted her thoughts. "Thor is very unhappy with me- for hurting a mortal."

"Stark doesn't act like a human." Aislin scoffed. As much as she loved Tony, he _was _a bit arrogant. "He was asking for it. But don't tell Thor I said that."

Loki chuckled and kissed her head. "I will not say a word."

There was a sharp thump on their door. Aislin lifted herself out of Loki's arms and limped to the doorway. Who the hell could it be now?

There was more thumping on the door; as if the person on the other side was extremely impatient. Holding in a breath of irritation, Aislin swung the door open to see a very subdued Fury standing there. _  
_

_Oh shit. _She thought. She smiled nervously and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her. "Yes, Fury?"

The dark agent gave her a stubborn look. "Agent Aislin. We have some matters to talk about. I heard that Loki attacked Stark."

Aislin's face blanched. She knew she was going to get this eventually. "There was a...a small scuffle in the meeting room."

"A scuffle?" Fury looked indignant. "Aislin: I can't have Loki attacking the agents on this base! That's why your assigned to him, to protect others and him from harm."

"Okay Fury, look." Aislin huffed. "Loki hasn't touched any of the agents here! With the exception of Stark- he hasn't done a damn thing to hurt any of you. I've been watching him closely, and I will continue to do so to make sure everything runs by smoothly. If he does something wrong, then I will stop it, but until then, leave Loki the hell alone!"

Fury stood there, his mouth hanging open in shock and speechless. Aislin took in a deep breath and felt her face heat up: she may have went a bit overboard. She stood there awkwardly as Fury fumbled for something to say.

"Carry on then." he finally said, before turning his back on her and striding down the hall.

Aislin turned to open the door and saw Loki standing there, smirking at her instead. "Well, that sounded quite lovely."

Her face turned red again. "Be quiet, Laufeyson."

"But I do not want to." Loki said, a hint of mischievousness showing through. "Instead, I want you to repeat what you just said to him."

"You are out of your mind." she rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him. Instead, Loki grabbed her and held her close to his chest; his strong arms trapping her.

"For me?" he crooned, laughing the entire time. "You care for me, don't you Agent Aislin?"

"I swear, Loki, when I get out of this I will pummel you!" Aislin struggled in his arms before giving up. She looked up at the god with a helpless look on her face. "Fine. I care about you. Happy?"

"Yes." Loki grinned as he gave her a kiss.

Aislin couldn't help but laugh. Loki seemed to have changed from a bitter man to a caring, adorable one. To her, anyways. She heard her phone ringing; and with a small giggle she untangled herself from Loki's arms and limped her way to her bedroom, where her cellphone lay on her bed.

With a sigh, she flipped it upwards and saw she had four freaking messages. All of them from Stark.

**Aislin. My jaw fucking hurts from Reindeer Games! Pummel his face please. **

**How come you never answer my messages? Do you not know how to text? **

**I know your reading these messages, Aislin. DO NOT HIDE FROM ME. **

**Loki Laufeyson is a buttcake. **

Aislin shook her head and sighed. _Dammit Stark, those messages weren't even important! __And that last message was totally random! _

"What is that device?" she heard Loki say behind her. "It makes much annoying noise."

"A phone that Shield gave to me once I started working here." she said, showing it to him. Loki looked at it as though it was some foreign object.

"What does it do?" he asked, opening it up to find a series of buttons with letters on them.

"You talk through it." Aislin laughed, holding it up to his ear. "You can do it through far distances, like halfway across Earth. And you can get messages from whoever you want."

"Mortal technology is very confusing." Loki said dismissively. "I would rather have letters."

"It would be a lot less easier for Stark to annoy me." Aislin threw it on the bed.

"I could turn him into a creature for you." Loki offered. "Or throw him out another window."

Aislin laughed as she patted his chest. "I don't think that's such a great idea. You should stick with magic tricks."

* * *

_**On Asgard..**_

Thor sat in the Asgardian palace, the servants giving him food and welcoming him back home. He gazed out the large glass windows and saw the beautiful orange sky of the dusk, the familiar city of Asgard laid before him just as it did when he was a child. Everything looked exactly the same as he left it, clean, polished, and suited for a king. As much as Thor was happy to finally be home again; there was a nagging in the back of his head that worried him. Odin had suddenly transported him from Misgard to Asgard without a warning in advance.

He shifted uncomfortably on the floor, nervously looking around. It wasn't like his father to just suddenly transport people from realm to realm. He know it took enormous power to do such things, and if Odin used up the majority of his power he would have to slip into Odin-sleep. And then whom would rule Asgard? He sincerely hoped his father hadn't transported him to ask for a temporary king.

Or worse; a permanent one.

Thor pushed that thought out of his mind. He hoped his father knew that he had duties on Earth to complete- and that he would not betray them to be king of Asgard. He was musing over that one thought as the great wooden doors opened and the royal couple walked through: Odin and Frigga.

"My son!" Frigga picked up her dress and ran toward Thor, nearly crushing him in a hug. "Oh my dear boy, you are safe!"

"Mother.." Thor couldn't help but grin as he stared up into her familiar face. He had missed her. "It is lovely to see you again. I have missed you so."

"You have much to tell us. But right now, your father must have a talk with you." Frigga smoothed the blonde strands out of Thor's face. Giving him a motherly smile, she let go of him and took a seat on her throne.

Odin stepped toward Thor, his face as serious as always. His look slightly softened as he gazed at his son. "Tis good to have you back, son."

"What is the occasion?" Thor asked nervously.

A pained look crossed the All-father's face. "Is Loki with you?"

"No." Thor said, confused. "He is in the safety of Shield, fiercely protected by his guardian Aislin."

"Ah.." Odin trailed off for a moment before gesturing Thor to sit down. "We have heard from afar that this girl...is Thanos's lost child."

"She is." Thor confirmed, a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Odin shook is head.

"Tis what I feared. That girl should not have survived the Tenth Realm on her own, but now I know." the All-father murmured, his grey eyes staring at Thor. "Nonetheless; her father is an unstoppable entity that has been fighting this realm for centuries."

"I know, Father." Thor raised an eyebrow. "But Aislin thew Thanos into the pit of space using her own Tesseract energy. Is that not enough to prove her goodness?"

"I am not afraid of Aislin any longer." Odin admitted. "But of Ague, her half-brother. He was the one that escaped, was he not?"

Thor fidgeted for a moment. "Yes. And he took the Tesseract with him."

Frigga shook her head from her throne. "Thor, my sweet, what your father is trying to say is: Loki MUST come home very soon."

"But why?" The very thought of Loki's reaction nearly scared Thor out of his wits. "How soon?"

Odin took in a deep breath. "Ague has invaded the Jotunheim realm. Their government has fallen, and Ague has claimed himself to be king." he stopped to take a deep breath, trying to ignore the look of utter fear on his son's face. "The Jotunn people have been in turmoil for many moons now, and since the son of Laufey has not helped them they feel...utterly betrayed. An army is gathering, right at this very moment, to attack all the other realms in an attempt to gain power."

Thor shook his head. "This cannot be! Had you not sent an army, Father?! Why did you not call for us sooner!?"

"A message had not been sent until yesterday! Whichever way they were trying to get help from, it did not work." Odin rubbed his aching temples with his hand. "Ague will not rest until he has all the realms under his hand."

"Are you asking for the Avengers to assist you?" Thor set a stubborn mouth.

Odin nodded. "Yes indeed. Loki must lead his own army into Jotunheim to stop Ague. The rest of you will be behind him and help- for we need all the help we can get."

"You know you are asking a very large favor of the Midgardians. It is going to be difficult to persuade them to come to Asgard and defend someone that nearly destroyed their world." Thor warned.

"Thor, please." Frigga begged. "Loki is not a bad man. They must see that."

"There is only one team member that likes him." Thor muttered. "And that is Aislin. I would not be surprised if Loki was willing to queen her."

"That girl is not fit for him!" Odin exploded. "There is pure evil inside of her, and I will not accept that in this kingdom. She will be of use in destroying her brother- but I forbid Loki to ever have affectations toward her!"

Frigga shook her head angrily. "Odin, do not shun Loki again. You saw exactly how that turned out."

Odin muttered under his breath. Thor crossed his arms. "Father, I agree. Besides, Aislin is the one who saved us when we needed it- there is no evil that resides in her. You must give her a chance, as well we will give Loki."

"You will get your team to Asgard?" Odin stared at his son, his face like stone.

Thor nodded, feeling a twinge of regret. "Yes. When must we be here?"

"In six moons time." Odin said softly. "How long is that in Midgardian time? Seven moons? Eight?"

"Ten." Thor said warily. "Ten moons."

"Then in ten moons time on Misgard, you and your team will be transported to Asgard. They will be treated as royal guests, except Aislin- who will be dressed in Princess attire." Odin gave a nervous glance at his wife, who was now beaming from ear to ear.

"There will finally be a Princess around this palace." Frigga said happily. "Oh, Loki will be so pleased once he sees his queen in new attire!"

Odin shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the idea. Thor nearly dropped his mouth in surprise. "Mother, I do not think that Loki is quite thinking of that yet..."

"Nonsense." Frigga waved a dismissive hand. "Every man longs for a beautiful princess. Especially one as proper as Loki." she gave her son a hard look. "Haven't you gotten yourself one?"

_Oh the gods.. _"Mother, I really must be going." Thor said frantically, backing up. "The team will be wondering where I am."

"Go, my son." Odin said gravely. "Tell them about my proposal."

"I will, Father." Thor nodded as blue energy swirled around him, about to take him home.

Odin's expression softened. "Jotunheim will be in grave danger if there is no action. We are counting on the Avengers, Thor."

* * *

_**Review :)**_


	44. Ze Natalia Romanova

Natasha spun around with a fierce kick; her foot barely skimming by a mass of black hair. She landed on her feet and stared into Aislin's ice blue eyes and snarled; her mind flipping through all the different moves she could use. Within seconds, her fist shot outwards near the alien's face and felt the connection between her flesh and a soft stomach. She watched in satisfaction as Aislin flew backwards and landed on the padded blue mat. The girl lay there motionless. Natasha stepped forward and pressed her bare foot on Aislin's stomach and hissed: "Have you had enough yet, alien?"

Aislin lifted her head and glared at her. "I thought this was training! I didn't know you were going to knock me flat."

"Training means your going to get hurt sometimes." Natasha got off of her and shrugged. "It happens to all of us."

"Is that what you had to do when you were being trained?" Aislin sat up tiredly; her injured leg aching. She regretted agreeing to working with Natasha today.

The assasin gave her a half-smile. "I had to do more than that, you know. Russia doesn't take kindly to quitters."

"That's why your tough." Aislin grunted as she got up. She held herself steady and took a sip of water. She glanced at Natasha- who was leaning against the wall looking bored out of her mind. Surely the woman didn't expect her to fight, not right now. With her leg still messed up, it was a miracle she was even able to walk. Aislin did anyway; she didn't mind the small flickers of pain or the limping. But she did hate not being to fly, or not being able to string up a single nuclear bolt in her hands. It was as though she was completely helpless- and that was unbearable.

She distantly wondered if that's how Natasha had felt most of the time while being trapped in New York. Aislin felt a pang of guilt as she thought about it, but didn't say a word on the subject. Instead, she just casually tried to start up a conversation. "So how long did you have to do that kind of stuff before Shield accepted you?"

Natasha gave her a withering look. "I didn't work with Shield when I was younger. I'm a little like Steve- chemically enhanced by strange Russian potions."

"They put stuff in you?" Aislin nearly choked on her water. "And you let them?"

"I didn't have a choice." Natasha shrugged. "Ivan rescued me from death when I was a child- I owed my life to him. He was by my side the whole time and he promised I would make it out alive. And I did."

Aislin was stunned. "Do the chemicals work the same way as they do on Steve?"

"No." Natasha snorted, nearly laughing. "It just makes me heal faster and I live a lot longer. I was part of an elite group of female assasins, such as myself. They did that to all of us to see which one of us would survive."

"That's twisted." Aislin grumbled; unable to imagine being forced to take a chemical.

Natasha shrugged again. "The way I see it; it's normal. Just like flying in the air and throwing explosives out of your hands is normal for you."

"I guess so. But I won't be doing any of that anytime soon." Aislin gave her a small grin as she went back to lightly punching the bag. It felt a little refreshing to do something than destroy something for once. She wondered if she still remembered how to use a gun. It had been so long since she had fired one, it was when she first started to work with Shield. She had carried a gun around with her all the time, and she never used her powers.

Aislin was lost in her memories when Natasha said something that jolted her: "How's living with Loki? Has he tried to escape yet?"

"No, he hasn't." Aislin felt her face flush. She tried to cover her burning face with her hair and she continued to punch the bag as though Natasha hadn't spoken. "Except for that incident with Tony, everything's been smooth."

"Is he hating being on the Shield base?" Natasha sounded amused. "I saw him moping in the lab with Tony and Banner today."

"Putting Tony and Loki in the same room isn't going to end well." Aislin warned. "Banner might Hulk-out or something and smash the both of them into the ground."

Natasha smiled to herself as she remembered the Hulk taking Loki by the foot and smashing him into the ground repeatedly. It was probably the only thing that made her laugh out loud. "I'm sure they'll be fine. And Barton is watching them pretty closely to make sure nothing happens. He'll take care of anything that goes wrong."

Aislin stopped and stared at Natasha, a small smile curved on her face. "And you tell me to be careful when it comes to guys, Romanov." She watched in amusement as Natasha's face blushed a shade of red.

"I don't know what your talking about." she said flatly. "Barton is my partner."

Aislin rolled her eyes. "He's the only person who I've ever seen you actually laugh with. And his jokes aren't even funny."

"I do it so he doesn't feel bad." Natasha protested. "He grew up in a circus, so he thinks everything he says is hilarious."

"You spend every moment with him when he's not working.." Aislin trailed off as Natasha spluttered for an answer. Loki's mischief had definitely rubbed off on her a little.

"At least the biggest criminal in the universe isn't living with me." Natasha finally scoffed, knowing it was a pathetic comeback. Her face felt as though it was on fire, and she mentally cursed Aislin for the rest of her life. Barton was her partner, dammit, and that was all he'd ever be. Just a partner.. maybe even a friend. But Natasha had to, regrettably, draw the line there. She set her lip stubbornly as she stared at Aislin. "The only reason Loki hasn't acted out is because he's infatuated with you. And Tony is jealous."

Aislin shrugged. "At least Ague's gone."

Natasha nearly laughed at Aislin's casualness. She knew Aislin was fighting herself on the inside; but she showed nothing of it. In fact; she looked as though she could care less. She shook her head at her. "Ague's got the Tesseract, you know."

Aislin's face blanched. "I know. It's going to be a pain trying to get it back from him."

"You'll have all of us right behind you." Natasha assured her, trying not to think about the Entities and the Walking Dead. To her surprise, Aislin just shook her head.

"No way. You guys almost died. Tony DID die, but I tricked Thanos and Ague into bringing him back. I'm not going to risk it this time." Aislin said stubbornly.

Natasha was about to argue with her when she heard something clink behind her. She turned around to see a small black circle rolling on the ground, ticking away. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. Not being able to speak, she grabbed Aislin and the both of them tumbled forward onto the ground- just as the grenade exploded.

Natasha felt Aislin being ripped from her arms as the blast roared past them. She felt glass rain down on her and pieces of metal and wood.

What the hell had just happened?

Agents were yelling down the hall, and the Shield alarms started to go off. Natasha lifted her head up and tried to move her leg, only to find it being trapped underneath some fallen pipes. She cursed; who the hell just set off a grenade? The sparring room was now dark, the only light was when the alarm lights started to glare red. "Aislin!" Natasha called out weakly. "Are you okay?"

She didn't get an answer- and that frightened her. She struggled to get her leg out from underneath the metal when she heard a heavy boot clunk in front of her. Natasha stared at it and slowly lifted up her face and stared at the familiar uniform. It was a man, dressed in complete gear for colder weather. His face had a menacing look on it as he grabbed her by the shoulders. He restrained her by wrapping a piece of cloth over her mouth and by tying her hands behind her.

* * *

Tony stared in disbelief at the buzzing computer. Both Banner and Tony heard something explode down the hall from them- and all their computers started to freak out at the same time. Static was on every single one of them, and Banner couldn't find a better signal. Tony secretly blamed Loki for everything, although the god was sitting in a chair and was looking as confused as the rest of them.

"What the hell did you do, Reindeer Games?" Tony shouted angrily as he tried to get the system back up.

Loki crumbled his hands into fists. "I have done nothing!"

"You obviously did SOMETHING!" Tony wished he could activate his suit and crush the god into the floor. Banner gave him a sharp look.

"Yelling at Loki isn't going to help. This isn't his fault." the scientist growled. "Someone's hacked into the main system, and I highly doubt Loki knows about computers. No offense."

"None taken." Loki said bitterly.

The alarms were blaring above them, and agents flooded the hallway in panic. No one knew what was going on; they had had their weapons out and ready if they needed it. Banner shook his head as he finally found the hacker. "Good riddance." he muttered as he started to delete it.

But to his surprise, the hacker didn't disappear. It simply stayed there, the computers still making static noise. In front of their eyes, the static started to fade away and an image started to flicker onto the screen. The three men stared at all the computers with wide eyes- seeing the picture of a rough looking man smile down on them.

Then he started to move; it was a video.

"Who the hell are you?!" Tony said angrily. The man glanced at Tony with a bored expression on his face, his brown eyes cloudy. He spotted Banner and Loki and his mouth turned up in a sadistic grin, his teeth spotted with yellow and brown. His rough brown hair stuck out all over the place; it was squashed down by a Russian hat.

"I am Grigor Aton." the man spoke in a heavy Russian accent, his voice rough and hoarse. "I am looking for ze Natalia Romanova, or as you may know, ze Black Widow. I have a score to settle with her."

Banner's mouth fell open. Tony glared at him. "Go someplace else."

The man's grin fell and he stared at Tony with an angry expression. "I don't appreciate you speaking to me, de Tony Starka. Ze Natalia Romanova has a debt to settle; and she shall pay it in death."

The computers switched off; leaving the three of them in complete shock.

* * *

_**I've done my research on the Black Widow (or Natasha Romanov) and she really has been chemically altered and stuff like that. You can look it up if you don't believe me. :)**_

_**Anyway, I thought I would change some stuff up instead of everything focusing on Aislin. I hope you guys like it. If any of you have something that you think would make this story better, feel free to tell me! I'm always up for ideas :)**_

_**Review :)**_


	45. Russian Power

She couldn't see anymore.

Those damn men had tied a blindfold over her eyes; and her world was plunged into a world of darkness. Natasha didn't know where they were taking her, she could only feel the faint sensation of being carried. She couldn't free herself of those horrible ties; she screamed and struggled and tried to flip herself off, but it was no use. Those men had a strong grip on her.

A musky smell infiltrated her nose and she nearly threw up. _When was the last time any of them actually bathed? _Her mind screamed in fury. She struggled once more before falling limply. There was no use in trying.

She heard a hoarse voice speak out in a heavy Russian accent. "Doez de Aton know that we have found 'er?"

"He knows. Throw ze Natalia into that empty room and lock ze door with ze others." another raspy voice growled.

Natasha's heart rate spiked up. They called her _Natalia. _Her Russain name...Natalia Romanova. She gulped and tried to press down the rising fear. There was no possible chance that this was who she thought it was...there was no possible chance..

She screamed as the man roughly flipped her downwards and into a chair. She couldn't see him, but she felt metal handcuffs link onto her wrists. A grubby hand grabbed at her face and yanked upwards, the fingers pressing into her cheek. There was an angry laugh. "Ze Natalia Romanova! The boss wants to zee you."

"Who's your boss?" Natasha snarled, gritting her teeth and hoping she looked intimidating.

The man let go of her and ripped off her blindfold. Natasha blinked against the bright light and stared at the man who had taken her. He was dressed in the familiar Russian outfit that she so wished to burn out of her memories. The man gave her a half-bent smile, while another Russian man walked in; dressed exactly the same. The two men made brief eye contact with one another before settling their gazes on Natasha, making her squirm uncomfortably.

"Who is your boss?" Natasha said, her voice lower and angrier. She looked around frantically. "Where's Aislin? What the hell have you done!?"

One of the men chuckled, much to her irritation. "Who is za Aislin you speak of? Do not worry about your team- they will be killed swiftly. However, Natalia, your death will not come so fast."

Natasha struggled against the handcuffs, but they were tight. She glanced around the room hopelessly; her heart dropping as soon as she saw an agent tied up in a chair, gagged and hands tied behind her back. She recognized the woman as none other than Maria Hill; blood lined on her temple. The agent shook her head at her and let out a muffled scream. Natasha gritted her teeth and hissed under her breath, "Don't panic, Hill. I repeat, don't fucking panic."

Maria shook her head in confusion once more. Natasha breathed in frustration; of course Hill wouldn't know why she was freaking out so bad. She had never felt so scared in her life, she had sworn that she had put in all in the past... that it was done and would never have to be faced again.. Natasha closed her eyes shut and felt like screaming. She wasn't going to let this happen. Not again.

The door opened, and her worst fears were confirmed. It was Grigor Aton.

He stepped forward with a large smile on his scarred face, his teeth were spotted with yellow and brown. Natasha writhed backward and wished with all her might that she could escape. As soon as Grigor made eye contact with her, a dark shadow seemed to take over his face. Two of his men locked the door behind him as he stepped forward.

"Why Natalia. Good to see you again." Grigor mused, holding out a dirty hand toward her. Natasha eyed it with complete disgust.

"What do you want from me, Aton?" She scowled.

Grigor grabbed her face with one of his hands and got close to her, grinning evilly the entire time. "You do not remember, Natalia?"

Natasha winced as he let go of her. She remembered it all too well.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out angrily, nearly choking on the apology. "But I was under strict orders, and you know it! I couldn't disobey the Bureau or else.."

"Or zey would _kill_ _you?_" Grigor bit off bitterly, slamming his fist into the door. The glass window shattered and fell at his feet. He turned to her with angry fire in his eyes. "So you had to take it out on someone else, I see. On one of Russia's most prominent family; the founding father of ze county!" He roared.

"Your father was a murderer!" Natasha lost control of her emotions and screamed at Grigor; feeling as though she was going to rip her wrists through the metal. "He killed thousands of innocent people just to take their money; and you and your mother stood idly by while-"

SLAM!

Grigor crushed his fist right into the side of her face, abruptly stopping her in the middle of her sentence. She felt the bitter, hot taste of blood in her mouth and she felt her anger press against her cheeks in a flame. She watched Grigor out of the corner of her eye, careful not to make any more movements. Her jaw ached painfully; and she heard Aislin's muffled screams of fury behind her. The Russian man paced back and forth in the room, muttering to himself.

"You...you killed my father right in front of my eyes; just when I was a child." Grigor shook his head in frustration and his voice cracked with emotion, and he looked overwhelmed with painful memories. He looked right into Natasha's eyes. "I watched you as you slit my father's throat in ze dead of ze night. You were no older zan me; yet there you were- quiet as a fox."

Natasha pressed her lips together, tears forming in her eyes. She willed them away, but they didn't disappear.

"Zen my mother saw my father's lifeless body, and oh how she screamed. You were hiding in the closet with ze knife, ze same knife that covered my father's blood." his voice got soft as he recalled the distant memory. "She followed ze blood trails and saw you hiding there- and you had no pity whilst you sliced into her chest. Then I saw you on top of her, blood covering your face and ze pure animal that lay within you. The symbol of ze Black Widow on your shoulder; and I knew who you were."

"It was my mission." Natasha said faintly; her voice quivering. She could no longer avoid the past; it was right here in front of her.

It was going to kill her.

Grigor broke out of his trance and looked up at her; a strange smile curved on his face. "Why yes; yes you were Natalia. Now this is my mission; to avenge my family that you so mercilessly killed. I will make you suffer, and I will make your little friend suffer too. What is zis name...oh yes.. ze Hawkeye. Barton."

"You leave him alone!" Natasha screamed angrily. "He's innocent! He's never done anything to you!"

A knife suddenly appeared out of Grigor's side; and Natasha felt her heart jump. Grigor grinned. "No one iz innocent if zey know you, Natalia Romanova."

She started to struggle again, but the damn chair was bolted to the floor and the cuffs weren't budging. She gritted her teeth as Grigor advanced slowly, his laughter starting to echo in her ears. She heard Agent Hill start screaming louder from behind her, but she refused to look. Her hands twitched underneath the metal handcuffs; and all of a sudden she felt a small _clink _in it.

She smiled.

As soon as Grigor stepped toward her, her foot shot upwards and landed in the soft spot of his groin. Grigor screamed in pain and stumbled backwards, barly making is way out of the room. With a grunt, Natasha lifted herself up and slammed the chair onto the ground. The two Russian guards rushed towards her, their machine guns held high as they prepared to shoot.

Within seconds, Natasha whipped out a gun that was hidden in her waistband. She shot them in the head, instantly. They slumped to the floor, blood running from their temples.

She ran over to Maria Hill and took the gag off of her. "Agent Hill..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." she gasped, glancing up at Natasha with teary eyes. "What the hell is this, Romanov? What the hell did you do?!"

Natasha's hands trembled and she bit her lip anxiously. "It doesn't matter right now. Barton...he's going to find Barton."

Maria broke free from the handcuffs and stood up herself; taking out her own gun and pulling off the safety. She gave Natasha a stubborn look. "I'll find Fury and round up the rest of the agents into fighting stances. Go find your team and secure Barton, understood Romanov?"

Natasha nodded once before turning away and marching down the smokey hallway, fire illuminating on her face and her hand tightly wound on her gun.

No one was going to get Barton. Not if she was still alive.

* * *

_ Hm.. Where am I? Where's Natasha. I swear she was right beside me. _

_There's smoke. Get up. Get up. Leg hurts. Something's burning. _

_Get up Aislin. Get up._

Aislin's eyes fluttered open and she saw nothing but darkness. Her hands scrambled around her, looking for anything solid to grip on. She grabbed something powdery; and she coughed as it flew up into the air and settled in her throat. She slowly got to her feet, ignoring the small flickers of pain that ran up her leg. Damn, it hurt. She coughed again and made a couple of steps before nearly tripping over her feet and falling.

She finally he made her way out of the room and down the Shield hall. Lights were broken, they were blinking and sparking above her. Aislin's mind was in overdrive, buzzing with questions. She didn't know where Natasha went, or what had happened before the explosion. The only thing she saw was Natasha lunging at her and then a huge blast knocking her backwards. And then something hard against her head.

Aislin stumbled against a wall of glass, breathing hard. Her leg was protesting loudly. Glancing upwards, she recognized Banner and Tony's lab. It was still full of computers and papers. She felt a spark of hope. "Tony!" she called out, making her way to the doors.

The door was shattered open. Aislin stepped her way into the dim room. Nothing was as she remembered; all the computers had been busted in and broken, the desks were splinters on the floor and the walls had large dents in them.

Large dents that looked like fists.

Aislin took in a sharp breath as she moved into the back. The door creaked open loudly, and she saw a maze of pipes and ladders that spread through the Shield motors. She pushed back her fear. "Banner...?" she whispered softly.

She heard heavy footsteps around her; they thundered on the ground and made it vibrate from underneath her feet. Aislin cautiously peeked over the corner and saw nothing but a huge shadow disappear from her view.

Before she knew it, there was the sound of heavy breathing from behind her. Animalistic breathing. Hot breath blew on the back of her neck, making her hair flutter forward.

Aislin slowly turned around, only to stare into the face of the Hulk. _  
_

The Hulk stared at her, his eyes full of confusion. He obviously didn't recognize her, and it took all of her strength not to cry out in fear. The Hulk made a grunting noise and pounded his fists lightly into the ground.

"B-banner." Aislin whispered, trying not startle him. "Banner; it's me."

The small brown eyes stared at her, cloudy and confused. Aislin took in a deep breath and tried again, her voice shaking. "Don't be afraid, okay? Just stay calm."

The Hulk let out a loud roar, right in her face. Spit and foul breath flew at her; and she nearly screamed again. Scrambling to keep her cool; she lowered her voice. "The Avengers, you remember Banner? Your friend is in trouble. Natasha Romanov. She's in trouble."

Another roar, this time the Hulk smashed his fists down on the ground. **Hard. **Aislin started to tremble. "Banner...Banner.. Banner don't lose it, I'm right here.."

"NO!" The Hulk screamed at her fiercely. Aislin stared at him with wide eyes, knowing that he'd lost control. He swung a wild hand at her, barely missing her head by a hair. Aislin managed to climb up into the pipes and started to crawl through them, fear fueling her every step. She heard the animal roar of the Hulk behind her, nearly piercing her ears.

She let out a choked sob as she crawled as fast as she could. The Hulk's hands started to explode through the pipes behind her, catching up rather quickly. Aislin tried to go faster, but her leg wasn't allowing it. Gasping for breath, she grasped her hand onto a pipe and tried to hoist herself upwards into Shield canal.

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god... _

A huge green hand burst through the pipes and grabbed her ankle. Aislin screamed as she felt herself being ripped out of the pipes and onto the hard concrete ground. Her body was thrown against the ground once, twice, and then the Hulk threw her body across the room into a wall. Aislin sat in the broken pieces of concrete, her head spinning and her body crying out in pain. She hazily saw the Hulk advancing toward her; and with the most effort she had she tried to crawl away.

The Hulk let out a roar and grabbed her waist in his one big hand and brought her up to his face. He let out a huffy breath, her black hair blowing backwards from the wind. Aislin limply hung from his grip, and she stared at him with no fight left. "Banner.." she said weakly.

He let out another roar, drenching her with spit.

Aislin trembled, and she raised her voice loud enough for him to hear. "Banner! Natasha's in trouble! Go save Natasha! GO. SMASH!"

As soon as the Hulk heard the word 'smash'; he immediately forgot what he was doing with Aislin. With one last roar, he threw her through the concrete wall and ran off in the other direction.

* * *

"Tony to Barton and Reindeer Games; over." a voice crackled on the radio. Barton gritted his teeth and he tried to focus on flying the jet, trying to dodge the missiles that were being fired at them.

"What do you want, Stark?" Barton growled. He gave a quick glance at the sullen god sitting beside him, wary.

"Wondering what the hell I'm doing." Tony said blandly. "Spangles and I are looking for Natasha and Aislin; and neither of them are around here."

"Well look _harder._" Barton snapped, turning the jet sharply. He heard Loki bang his head against the window and curse loudly; he couldn't help but smile just a little. But that disappeared when the worry for Natasha settled in again. "She's got to be around here somewhere."

Tony scoffed over the other end, with Steve shouting in his ear every second. "That Russian asshole- Steve, shut up!- said he was going to find Natasha and make her settle a debt with death. Any idea what's up his ass?"

Barton shook his head as he tried to level the plane, catching sight of two more small jets behind him. "Natasha doesn't tell me much about her past life."

"Well we need to find out soon, or else Banner and the Russians are going to tear the place apart." Tony sighed dramatically. Barton dropped his mouth open in anger.

"Banner hulked out? And you didn't do anything?" he said angrily, ignoring the look of amusement from Loki. _If you say a word to me, Laufeyson, I will put an arrow in your ear. _

"I couldn't do anything!" Tony protested. "No one can control Banner when he's the Hulk! Except Thor, and he's not even here!"

"Why don't you all keep quiet and find relocate Aislin and Natasha?" Loki interrupted, sounding irritated. Barton shot him a death glance and the god merely shrugged. "I am simply suggesting something."

Barton pressed his lips together in frustration. Damn Russian spy, always getting herself in trouble and barely escaping with her life. He nearly let go of the controls- his mind was so far off in thought. He didn't want Natasha hurt, she was his friend.

Granted, a crazy friend, but a friend netherless.

He turned the plane around and started heading to the base. "Loki." he said darkly.

The god looked up at him, mildly interested.

"You find Aislin. I'll find Natasha." his knuckles pressed white as he gripped the controls. Barton scowled. "Let's kick some ass."

* * *

_**Review. :)**_


	46. Taking the shot

Damn Russian spies everywhere. Barton gritted his teeth in frustration as he took out yet another stupid spy with his arrow. They were endless; always pointing a gun at his face and threatening him in Russian. He couldn't get through the crowd and find Natasha; no doubt she was hiding somewhere probably hunting down the man who was hunting her...

It was a mess. It was making his head ache.

Barton turned to Loki, who was reluctantly holding a pistol in his hands. "Laufeyson; can you pinpoint a way out of here and through the tunnels?"

Loki turned and silently pointed to the west- which had two big Russian guards standing in front of it. Barton raised his eyebrows. "That's the best you can think of?"

"You try and think of something better." was the god's bitter reply. Barton shook his head and fired two arrows in the guard's direction, using all his strength trying not to punch Loki in the face.

The both of them walked into the west wing without any trouble, and it was dead silent. Except from the chaos from the main hall- there wasn't anything else. Barton turned to Loki again and gave him a withering look. "Okay, Laufeyson- you have your weapon and you have your magic. Use that to find Aislin; she can't get far with her leg all busted up. And avoid the Hulk or else he'll smash you into the ground like last time."

Loki winced. Why must everyone bring up that moment? "Okay."

Barton put an explosive arrow in his quiver and gave it a hard look. "I'll go find Natasha. Hopefully Stark and Steve will meet up me and we'll all report back on the main hall. Understood?"

Loki just nodded and watched the archer give him _another _withering look before dashing down the hall; a streak of black. Shaking his head, Loki put the pistol gingerly in it's holster and walked down the same hall, his mind buzzing with his own questions.

He didn't understand mortals. And he didn't understand the Natasha Romanov herself. From the brief time they had together while sitting in that empty building in New York- she had never truly opened herself up to anyone on the team. He smiled to himself as he remembered their conversation back while he was trapped in the Shield case- how she had tried to manipulate him. But he had figured out she was in love with the archer, and that knowledge was still tucked away for later use.

His mind switched over to Aislin, and he felt his heart start pumping harder. Loki bit his lip nervously. What if she was hurt? She didn't try to fly since the shard in her leg was removed, and because of him, she couldn't shoot bolts out of her hands either. If the Hulk got ahold of her, she'd be thrown out of the ship or something.

And she would land in the ocean below and drown.

The mere thought made Loki move faster. Although he hated to admit it; he was hoping one of the other Avengers had already found her. Hopefully she was already in safety, or maybe with Thor.

A heavy thud resonated in his ears. Loki didn't stop walking, he merely just looked around for the source of the noise. Why did that sound so familliar...?

Something exploded in front of him; and he was thrown back onto the floor. When he looked up, he saw a hulking green figure standing in front of him. Loki's heart dropped.

The Hulk.

* * *

Steve ducked the spraying bullets and held up his shield. With a loud grunt; he bought his fist up toward the first Russian that ran at him. The man flew backwards and slumped to the ground, unconscious. Steve saw Tony flying toward him- and he instinctively ducked. Just in time too- Tony rushed only inches from his head and slammed his fists into a throng of Russian spies.

He sighed and ran off in the other direction. Stark could take care of the rest of the Russians.

_If what Stark told me is true, than what did Natasha do to make them so angry? _Steve thought frantically. He hoped that Stark was just exaggerating; but something inside of him was telling him that he wasn't. He jumped behind a large metal crate and heard the bullets _zing _off of it. Great. Another blitz attack.

With an swift move, Steve grabbed his pistol and shot around the corner. When he didn't hear anymore bullets, he peeked his head around the corner and saw a lifeless body on the ground. He winced; but he rushed upwards and ran past the body, not even hesitating to look at it. The only thing he hated more than his memory was seeing dead bodies.

He rushed out onto the open deck and breathed in the fresh, crisp air. It burned into his lungs painfully as he coughed. Steve stood up straight and stared at his surroundings; and to his horror there was trails of blood leading to the motors and to the edge of the deck. He carefully looked over the edge and saw nothing but a straight drop down to the ocean, and he shivered. He briefly wondered if someone was dropped off the edge.

There was a distinct sound of a gun cocking, and he spun around. There wasn't anyone behind him- but he was sure he heard that noise. He could never forget it.

Steve gulped nervously, his hand tightening around his shield. "Hello?"

No answer. Not even a twitch.

Steve walked over to the motors and looked down them as well, and felt his stomach lurched when he saw clothing being shredded to pieces in them. Bloody clothes.

"Oh, my gosh." he choked. Someone was in there...someone HAD been in there. No matter who it was, Russian enemy or Shield soldier, they had still been alive. And they were thrown into the damn motor!

Steve spun around and took out his gun angrily, ready to shoot at the first enemy he saw. Anger nearly took over him as he heard another noise, this time coming from a pile of rubble not too far from him. A gaping hole in the Shield wall stared at him, and Steve expected someone to pop out with a machine gun at any second.

Stepping forward cautiously, he kept his shield up and his gun pointed out. His training took over. "Who are you? I know your hiding there." he said in his best Captain America voice. "Come out and there won't be any problems."

To his surprise, someone tumbled out from behind the debris. Even more to his surprise, it was Aislin; covered in white powder and mud. She scrambled to sit up and she stared at him with her piercing eyes. "Steve?"

"Aislin." Steve sighed in relief and put his gun down. "What are you doing behind there?"

She sighed tiredly. "Banner threw me through the wall. The guy hulked-out."

Oh. Steve raised an eyebrow at the notion; so THAT'S why there was large holes all through-out the Shield base. He had assumed that it was from explosive grenades. "Where's Romanov?"

"I don't know." Aislin growled, getting up from the ground. "The last time I saw her we were in the training room, and a grenade went off. She was gone when I came to."

Steve filled her in on the latest details.

Aislin shook her head. "Has anyone caught this guy?"

"All the Shield agents are working on it." Steve said gruffly.

The both of them stood there, staring at each other awkwardly. Aislin felt her cheeks flare red; she was getting the distinction that Steve didn't like her. He wasn't even looking at her anymore, instead he was staring at the ground and shuffling his feet. She sighed. There wasn't time for this right now.

"We should be too." Aislin said, limping past Steve. He grabbed her arm as she brushed by.

"Wait." he said. "You're not seriously going out there and fight, right? You don't have your powers."

Aislin rolled her eyes at the super-soldier. "I don't need them. I can use a gun."

Steve gave her a dubious look. "How long has it been since you've held a gun?" Aislin stared at him for a moment, thinking. The last time since she worked at Shield; she faintly remembered being taught how to hold a simple pistol. But nothing more. Steve was right- it was too long since she had used one.

Her face flared red. "I...I can learn! It's not hard."

"Trust me, it's not ea-" Steve was cut off as the wall exploded next to them.

He instinctively grabbed Aislin in his arms as the blast thew them to the ground. The both of them rolled on the edge of the deck, Steve nearly falling off in the process. He lifted up his head and saw a two enemies staring at him, machine guns in their hands.

Aislin saw them as well, but she didn't have time to say anything. Instead; Steve pushed her out of the way and leaped up- swinging his shield upwards. It hit one of the guards in the face, and they stumbled backwards into the wall. The other enemy rushed at him, shooting bullets. Steve ran on pure adrenaline, not even thinking as he swung his fist into the Russian's face.

While Steve was fighting one of the enemies, the other caught side of Aislin dangling on the edge of the deck. He walked over to her, his large boots thumping on the metal. Aislin scrambled to her feet and held her hands out, trying to look fierce, but it was no use. Her hands weren't glowing.

"Your za alien?" the man hissed in a heavy accent. Aislin could barely understand him. "You za friend of Natalia?"

Aislin took a small step back, her step nearly stepping off the edge of the deck. She could hear the wind whistling underneath her feet. She didn't know what to say.

"Answer me!" the man said angrily, holding his gun to her face. "Are you friends with za Natalia Romanova?"

"Yes." Aislin's throat felt dry.

The man smiled, his finger clicking on the trigger. "You must die zhen, alien."

Aislin shook her head and held her hands out again, desperately trying to get her powers to start. "Steve.." she whispered hoarsely. "Steve!"

"Aislin, don't fall!" she heard Steve shout. "Fight!"

"I.." Aislin saw the man push the gun toward her, and she saw it shoot in slow motion.

Before she knew it, she shot out her hand and whacked the gun out of his hand. She spun her foot upwards and knocked the man straight in the face- sending him flying backwards. The man smashed into the wall, groaning loudly.

Aislin picked up the dropped gun and pointed it at the man who was attacking Steve. Her hands were shaking as she tried to aim it.

"Anytime now would be nice!" Steve yelled, ducking underneath his shield.

"I know!" she shrieked, and she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

The noise was louder than she expected it to be, and she felt her body being pushed backwards. As she opened her eyes, she saw fire consuming the wall.

Steve stepped toward her, sweat dripping on her forehead. "Thank you." he panted.

Aislin didn't say anything, she just pointed at the floor in shock. Finally, she screamed: "Steve! Grenade!"

Steve turned around to see it right by his foot. He rushed toward Aislin and scooped her up in his arms...

The deck behind them exploded.

Steve barely caught the edge of the wing with one hand, and Aislin hanging in the other. The both of them hung there like dolls.

"Oh my god.." Steve panted, barely able to breathe. He winced as he looked down below them: seeing nothing but the deep, churning ocean.

Aislin clung to him. "Can..can you pull us up?"

"I-" Steve choked on his words, wincing as his fingers started to ache. "I can't.."

Aislin looked up at the super-soldier and was surprised to see tears gathering in his eyes. He wasn't saying a word to her, and he was hanging on as long as he could, but she knew that he couldn't keep it up forever. Aislin tried to pull herself up from his torso to reach the edge, but she couldn't reach. She watched as Steve's fingers started to turn white with strain.

Something loud buzzed by her ear. Aislin saw a small bird fluttering by her head. It stopped in midair and gazed at her, it's small eyes staring into hers.

_Fly, Aislin. _It's voice was as clear as day. _Fly. _

Her mouth dropped open. So NOW this happened. Aislin winced as her arms started to cramp, and she saw Steve straining even more. It wasn't going to be long..

"I can't!" she said loudly, not caring that Steve could hear. "I can't fly!"

The bird let out a loud squawk. _Fly. Secrets of the sky, Goddess of Death. You must soar. _

Aislin grit her teeth. She couldn't believe what she was about to do...

"Steve!" she called out. "Let go! Let go!"

The super-soldier glanced down at her, completely shocked. "We'll die if I do."

Aislin saw his lip tremble in fear. She gently put a hand on his face. "Steve." she said softly. "Trust me."

Steve stared at her, and with a horrible fear in his heart, he let go.

The both of them tumbled to the ocean with terrifying speed, and Steve clutched onto Aislin with all his might. The blue rushed into his view, getting closer with every passing millisecond. He screwed his eyes shut and prayed to God that if he died, he would be forgiven for all that he'd wronged. He wanted to see Peggy again...if he ever got the chance... He braced himself for impact.

They never hit the water.

Confused, Steve opened his eyes and saw the ocean getting smaller. He glanced upwards at Aislin.

They were flying.

* * *

Natasha smiled to herself as she slipped through the now-empty halls of Shield. Thanks to the Avengers swift moves; most of the Russians involved with Grigor were dead or captured, leaving the bastard to hide alone in the base. Her hand tightened on the trigger of her pistol as she thought him threatening Barton- it made her almost sick to her stomach.

She caught site of something flash through a door. Darting over to it, she yanked it open to see Grigor Aton himself running up the metals stairs to the roof. He saw her and pointed a machine gun at her, firing twice before continuing upwards. "You will die, Natalia!"

Natasha jumped out of the way and shot at him; but he disappeared. She grit her teeth and went after him, her heart racing.

_I won't let you get to Barton, I won't let you lay a damn finger on him! _She thought angrily. She was surprised to feel intense rage bubble up from inside as her the more she thought about it. It moved her feet, her hands, every movement she made was fueled by her rage. The only thought that was running through her mind was about Barton.

Barton.

She wasn't going to let Grigor kill him.

She jumped upwards and slid into the next room using the pipes. She landed right in front of Grigor's path; a smile on her face and her pistol pointed at his head.

Grigor stopped in his tracks and glared at her.

"We meet again, Grigor," she said softly, cocking her gun.

The big Russian man chuckled and rubbed a dirty hand over his hair. "So it seems, Natalia. Too bad it must end dis way."

Natasha scowled. "I wouldn't have to do this if you would've stayed in Russia."

To her irritation; Grigor just gave her a large smile and stepped forward into the gun of her mouth. "Natalia Romanova, or should I say, de Black Widow, you know very well why I have come after you."

"I killed your family in the heat of a mission. That doesn't give you the right to kill innocent agents on the base." Natasha growled.

"Then kill me." Grigor taunted.

Natasha glared at him, her finger starting to pull on the trigger when someone burst into the room. She stared at him: utterly speechless. "Barton!?"

The archer stared at the Russian man. "Is this the guy who was threatening you, Natasha?!"

"This ez Barton?" Grigor sounded disgusted as he looked him over. "He ez smaller than I expected."

"Shut up!" Natasha yelled angrily, pointing the gun at him. "I'll shoot you if you say another word!"

Barton shook his head and took a tentative step toward her. "Nat...don't. C'mon, we can take him in custody and no one will be hurt."

"No," Natasha trembled. "He needs to die."

"No he doesn't." Barton pleaded. "We can put him in protective custody, and everything will go back to normal."

Natasha hesitated and stared at Grigor; her rage and hatred boiling down. Maybe Barton was right..

Seeing the opportunity, Grigor smacked the gun out of Natasha's hand and pushed her forward, grabbing Barton in the process. A knife appeared out of nowhere and was held up to the archer's neck.

Natasha scrambled up from the floor, horrified. "Barton!"

"See, Natalia?" Grigor laughed as he pressed his arm into Barton's neck. "See how de tables have turned?"

Natasha whipped out another gun from her waist and held it out. "If you don't let go of him RIGHT NOW, I will kill you."

Grigor laughed again, and Barton's face turned purple. "Do so, and your friend dies too."

"Natasha.." Barton gasped. "Take the shot. Take the shot!"

Her hand trembled. She couldn't do it, she couldn't take that risk. Grigor saw her hesitation and laughed louder. "Oh, Natalia, you are not as strong as I thought!"

"Take the damn shot..!" Barton yelled, his voice getting cut off.

Natasha trembled again, her fury taking her once more.

She took the shot.

* * *

_**Review. :)**_


	47. Clintasha

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The bullet seemed to slide out from the mouth of the gun, slowly flew toward Grigor, and he let out a choked scream as the bullet planted itself in his skull. Natasha watched, emotionless, as both Grigor and Barton fell to the ground. A red rivulet of blood flowed in a red haze onto the white tile; and she wondered for a split moment who's blood it was.

Blood? There was blood!

Natasha snapped back to reality and rushed toward the lifeless bodies. She realized that Barton wasn't wiggling out from underneath Grigor like she expected. In fact: he wasn't moving at all. "Barton? Barton!?"

There was no answer. Natasha let out a cry as she pushed over Grigor's dead body and took Barton in her arms. He was unconscious, his eyes were closed and she could see dried blood shimmering on his chest. Panicked, she put a trembling hand to his wrist to check for a pulse.

She couldn't feel one.

"No." She murmured, shaking her head. She checked again, her heart hammering in her chest. "Clint.. Clint.. Oh my god.."

She dug her face into her partner's cold chest, feeling her emotions overwhelming her. Reality was sinking in. This man, her partner and her friend, had given his life for her. Images of them going on missions together flooded her mind. They had done so many things together; from trying out new and exotic foods to turning her entire life around.

He was the one who got her out of the bad side. Now.. She couldn't let him...he couldn't be...

"I'm sorry.." she managed to stutter through her tears. She took in a deep, shuddery breath and started to sob on his chest, soaking Barton's clothes with her tears. "I'm so..sorry.."

Something warm gently clasped on her arm. Natasha lifted her head to see a smug, and slightly teary, Barton staring at her.

"Gotcha." he said hoarsely.

Natasha's eyes widened for a split second, and then she dropped him onto the floor in anger. "CLINT FUCKING BARTON!"

Barton grunted as he picked himself off the ground. He flashed her a smile, despite the look of rage on her face. He was in deep shit, wasn't he? "I woke up at the part where you were holding me." he held out his arms again. "Shall it continue?"

"You...you.." Natasha babbled, her face as red as her hair. "I hate you, sometimes." She turned away from him, angrily wiping the tears from her eyes. _Barton was a sniveling, sorry excuse for a man that ever lived!_ she thought hotly.

"No you don't." Barton's voice was soft. He put a hand on her shoulder. "You care too much for your own good, Nat."

Nat. The nickname that he had given her. Barton tugged at her shoulder, and she reluctantly gave in and fell against him, her head resting on his shoulder. As angry as she was with him for tricking her, she was still shaking with relief that he was alive. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his solid waist. "Don't ever do that to me again," she croaked. "I thought I had lost you to that bastard."

Barton chuckled and ran his fingers through her red hair. "And here I thought you hated me. Make up your mind."

"Shut up." was her muffled response. She lifted her head upwards and stared at him, her face a flaring red. "I swear, Clint, one of these days your going to kill me."

He shook his head and gently leaned in, his face resting on her forehead. "It's like Budapest all over again."

Natasha's heart was racing, and before she could stop her body from moving- she lifted her head upwards and tentatively pushed her lips against Barton's. At first he slightly flinched from the sudden kiss, as though he was unsure, but she snaked her hands upwards and pressed his head harder against her. Barton reacted slowly; Natasha could feel his arms sliding more tightly around her as he deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart, Natasha was nearly breathless. She stared up at Barton, who was giving her a smug expression.

"What?" she breathed, feeling a flash of embarrassment.

"I thought that love was for children." Barton smiled.

Natasha remembered when she had said that, once to him and once to Loki when he was trapped in the Shield cage. It was a vague memory; but she remembered it nonetheless. She swatted at Barton, feigning a scowl. "Don't test me, Barton. I'll still kick your ass."

"Wouldn't doubt it." Barton said simply before squeezing her hand and leading her out of the room, leaving the corpse of Grigor Anton laying on the floor.

* * *

_Damn you, Shield! _Was the only thought Aislin had in her mind as she shakily flew down the hall, uncontrollably dipping toward the ground. She tried to steady herself as she zipped around a corner, nearly slamming her already bruised body into a wall.

Aislin scanned the area for Loki, feeling her heart beat wildly. How could she have forgotten about him? She mentally kicked herself as she flew over the Main Hall and saw nothing but scattered agents. She had left Loki with **_Banner and Tony._** Literally the two people who hated him the most, and she had left him there.

She hoped he had managed to escape from the carnage unscathed.

"Loki!" she called out, her voice echoing down the hall. The place was now empty, some places where still on fire as they crumbled. She kept her eyes out for a slender man with spiky black hair, but she didn't see anything. Instead; she lost control of her flying and crashed into a wall.

With a scream, Aislin tumbled out onto the other side, covered in white powder. She lay on the ground in pain, feeling prickles run up and down her body. She groaned. She didn't have the flying quite under control yet.

To make matters worse, she heard an animal-like howl rip down the hall, ringing her eardrums. She stiffed at the familiar sound. That better not be what she thought it was...

Two huge feet stomped onto the ground, concrete crunching underneath it. Aislin could hear the Hulk stomping behind her. She instantly turned herself over and scrambled to get to her feet, seeing a flash of green turn a corner and out of her sight. Her heart dropped when she saw a blur of something else in the Hulk's hand, looking suspiciously like a god with spiky hair.

She pursued down the hall after him, her mind was racing. Her body barely rose in the air, and she couldn't believe she was chasing after the one creature that terrified her the most. But as soon as she saw the Hulk skid around another corner, she felt her heart jump. In a desperate attempt to get his attention, she screamed on the top of her lungs. "Banner! Over here!"

She saw the Hulk turn his face toward her, his green face bent in a scowl. His eyes widened as he saw her, and Aislin skittered to the floor in panic.

The Hulk let out another roar and turned fully toward her. Aislin gulped back a yell as she saw Loki being dangled in one of those giant hands. She felt terror paralyze her to her spot, and she dropped to the floor in fear. In fact, the only thing Aislin wanted to do was scream for Loki to get away, but her voice seemed to stop working. The Hulk grunted once and stumbled a couple steps toward her, Loki swinging from his hands as though he was a doll. She couldn't tell if he was awake or not.

"B-banner.." Aislin croaked, her voice cracking. She held her trembling hands out in front of her as though it would stop him.

The Hulk answered with an earsplitting roar, foamy spit flying all over her. Aislin could practically smell his breath.

"Banner." she said more strongly, trying her hardest not to shake all over. Her eyes stayed on Loki, who's head had dropped down onto the Hulk's hand. He looked dead.

The Hulk jerked his head up towards her, nostrils flaring, as he sniffed her. Aislin dared not to close her eyes, she simply sat there and let the Hulk do as he pleased. He grunted once in satisfaction, and to her surprise, the Hulk stopped right in front of her and grunted softer.

Aislin watched in silence as The Hulk made a growling noise, and then extended his large green hand to her. It touched the side of her head, nearly pushing her over. Aislin balanced herself and grabbed his thumb and bought her shaking legs upright. She stared into his eyes and was surprised to see Banner somewhere in all the green, trying to take back over.

"Banner." Aislin whispered softly. "You don't have to fight me. I'm your friend, remember?"

She desperately hoped he wouldn't take her body and throw her through another wall of concrete again. She barely survived it the last time, and if he did it again she'd probably end up as a stain on the floor. Aislin shuddered at the thought but kept talking, her voice quiet. "Can you let Loki down for me, Banner?"

The Hulk grunted once more and simply dropped Loki in front of Aislin's feet.

Okay, not what she meant, but it would have to do.

Aislin gingerly tapped Loki's shoulder. He didn't move, and she realized that Banner must have knocked him out. With a sigh, she put an arm underneath the god and gently lifted upwards, trying not to stagger underneath his weight.

The Hulk roared at her as though she was taking away his prize. With difficultly, Aislin stepped toward him and forced a smile. "It's okay now, you see? I'm going to take Loki to his room to take a nap."

_"Nap." _The Hulk repeated after her. It nearly scared Aislin out of her pants. She didn't realize he could speak.

"Yes." she said tentatively. She shifted her arm so that Loki wouldn't fall. "Why don't you take one too? Maybe it will calm you down."

The green man stared at her with huge eyes and shook his head vigorously. _"No nap. NO. NAP!" _

"Okay, no nap." Aislin agreed. Loki's head fell against her shoulder, sliding downward. She winced and tried to slowly back away from Banner. "Just calm down and find Steve, alright? Captain America. He's wearing a blue suit. He'll help you."

_"Amerrrica?" _The Hulk growled. Aislin nodded, unable to say anything else. She didn't need to anyway, for the Hulk just stumbled down the hall and turned around the corner and out of sight.

With a relieved sigh, she nearly fell to the ground. In fact, she wanted to sleep there. But there was an unconscious god in her arms at the moment, and he probably had a head injury from the Hulk. Moving at a snails pace, she looked for a room that hadn't been smashed into or blown up.

Her eyes kept darting down to Loki, and her brain kept wandering. Loki looked undeniably adorable, even when he was unconscious. Aislin realized that he had a gun hidden in the waist of his pants, and she had to stifle a giggle. For some reason, she just couldn't see the God of Mischief ever having a reason to walk around with a gun. She wondered where the hell Loki had been the entire day; surely he wasn't under the protection of anyone. Not even Thor, who had disappeared to Asgard a while ago.

Aislin finally managed to find a room that had been untouched. When she pushed the door open, she was accompanied by a cloud of dust and a tiny room with a small bed in the corner. It was immaculate, except for all the dust, and it looked as though no one had stepped foot into that room for ages. It would be okay for the night.

She laid Loki onto the bed and collapsed onto the floor, exhausted. She was never going to be near Banner when he Hulked-out ever again. He was terrifying.

Loki stirred once, catching her attention. She pulled the blanket over him and smoothed the ruffled, black hair from his face. She felt the sudden urge to kiss him, but she pushed it away. _Stop it. _She scolded. _He doesn't need that. _

Instead, she leaned against the wall and peered out of the tiny window, looking out onto the darkening sky. She saw a small bird fluttering near it, and she gave it a lopsided smile. It had _talked _to her. She finally knew that she wasn't crazy, but she still didn't understand why animals didn't talk to her all the time instead of when she was about to die.

Aislin sighed again and walked over to where Loki lay. She pushed him over and settled into the bed herself, feeling her aching body relaxing into the soft fabric. She yawned and felt Loki's hard body press up against hers, comforting and strong. As she started to drift off into the darkness, she swore she heard a small voice whispering to her.

_He's watching. _

_Hide._

* * *

_**Review :)**  
_


	48. Haunted

Just like Aislin had asked, the Hulk bounded his way through the halls of Shield until he found someone in a blue suit. He grabbed the small man up in his arms like a limp rag doll and shook him around, gleefully roaring and stomping his feet. Poor Steve didn't know what was going on, nor could he move. He simply lay in place until the Hulk dropped him in exhaustion, and then he transformed back into an unconscious Banner.

Fortunately to the rest of Shield: Grigor Aton's dead body was found hours later by some roaming agents. They recognized him right away as the initial threat and they carted him away on a gurney, his bloody face covered up by a white sheet. Everyone watched in complete silence as the assasin's body was carried away in a helicopter. Steve and Tony watched with disgust on their faces and went back to cleaning up the laboratory that had been destroyed by Banner. Neither of them spoke, but they knew Natasha somehow managed to kill Grigor and escaped the rest of his allies.

Tony winced as a cloud of dust puffed up in his face. He coughed and thew down the scraps of metal. "Goddammit. I don't see why Fury doesn't hire some maids."

"It wouldn't kill you to do some honest work once in a while." Steve said firmly, his face masked in sweat. He glared once at the millionaire. "Besides, you could use the work-out."

Tony's mouth curved into an amused smile. "Coming from the guy who's now the Hulk's personal playtoy."

Steve's face blanched with irritation as he glanced at the sleeping scientist and pushed some broken glass into a bag. Tony might be a millionaire with the same intelligence as a rocket scientist, but if he ever got in a real fight like Steve he wouldn't last one second. It bought some amusement to the countless hours Steve was forced to spend with him.

A red-headed, slender woman crept into the room, small pieces of glass crunching underneath her feet. The both of them turned to see Natasha standing there, her hands crossed over her chest and a stubborn look on her face. Behind her was Thor, a sheepish look on his face.

"Boys." she said, her voice as strong as ever. "Thor's back."

"Way to state the obvious." Tony rolled his eyes and continued to clean the computers, uninterested in the conversation.

Steve growled at Tony before turning his attention to the god. "Where the heck were you?" he asked accusingly. "The base was under attack and you weren't here."

"I do realize." Thor said apologetically. "And my dear friends, I am very sorry for that. Natasha has explained the situation to me the moment I arrived."

"It's forgiven." Natasha said sharply before anyone else could.

Thor cleared his throat. "No one is hurt?"

"Not many." was Steve's truthful answer. Thor winced, of course he would miss the very time his comrades needed him. He decided to just get ask, there wasn't much time left.

"Comrades, I have come to ask for a favor." Thor started quietly, startled by the faces that suddenly perked up at him. "It is from my father."

"Odin?" Steve asked incredulously. "What would we want from us?"

"Asgard will be under attack in just a short moons. Ague has finally gotten Jotunheim to crumble underneath his feet, and he has gathered a large army that is unstoppable." Thor shook his head in misery and stared at the shocked looks of his team. "If Asgard falls, then Ague will be a continuous, relentless force and will continue to the other realms, starting with Misgard."

"Why won't that asshole leave us alone?" Tony snapped, throwing his trash onto the ground. "We had Aislin kick his ass last time, let's show him again!"

"It's not that simple, Stark." Natasha hissed. "She nearly died."

_Oh yeah. _Tony thought irritably.

"My father has asked for the help of the Avenger team." Thor said quietly. "For if we fall, then Earth will be next. And then you will have no chance."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Ague had wormed his way into their lives once again. He had almost destroyed New York City with his father, nearly murdered Tony with the Walking Dead, and nearly wiped out the rest of the Earth with the army. Natasha shifted uncomfortably as she had a hazy memory of an Entity crawling after her; it's mouth gaping open in a hazy red hash and it's eyes twitching uncontrollably. She shook her head to rid herself of the memory.

"There isn't any choice is there?" Steve asked.

Thor shook his head. "He has gained much more power than before."

It was the god's way of saying, 'no', Tony mused. He leaned against a table and crossed his arms nonchalantly across his chest. "Sure, Lightning, we'll help you. Do we get royal treatment from Odin or what?"

Everyone shut their eyes at his blatant question, but Thor smiled in amusement. "If that is what you desire."

"When do we leave?" Natasha spouted.

"Perhaps in the next moon or so." Thor said. "We must tell Aislin about this news, surely she will be interested about bringing her brother to justice."

They all nodded, coming to an agreement on when they would leave, and how it would happen. Natasha stayed silent, her mind musing over different things. Mainly involving Clint; but a disturbing thought tugged in the back of her mind. It was Aislin. She didn't remember seeing her after Grigor's attack- and she definitely didn't know if she had her powers back. Something about Aislin had been bothering Natasha lately- as though she wasn't herself since New York. Like she was hiding something.

But what?

* * *

_Aislin found herself surrounded by huge rocky cliffs, darkness pressing down on her like a weight. Hot wind breathed down on her like fire and whispered nonsensical words to her, as hard as she tried she couldn't understand. She turned this way and that- there was nothing there but the darkness behind her and the gritty sand underneath her feet. She felt as though the walls were closing in on her. _

_"Hello?" her voice echoed around the place. She wasn't shocked when she got no answer, but she still felt unnerved. Something was watching her. _

_Leaping up into the air, Aislin tried to fly and escape the hell she was trapped in. To her terror she couldn't hover in the air for more than a second. She crashed onto the hard ground with a grunt. _

_"My powers." she whimpered. She bought her shaky hands up and stared at them, her eyes filling up with tears of panic. Her heart started to pound as soon as she saw her skin was tinted with a blue hue, the same blue that appeared after she grabbed Loki when he was a frost giant. She remembered all to clearly what was going to happen. Aislin scrambled backwards in the sand, feeling cold. _

_"Aislin.." A voice next to her breathed. _

_Aislin jumped forward with a scream and jerked around, looking for that breathy voice. She saw nothing but pressing darkness. She landed on her stomach in panic, scrambling to get away from the voice. It sounded evil._

_"Don't try to hiddde..." _

_Aislin let out a scream and looked around frantically. "Stop!" she yelled angrily, balling her blue hands into fists. "Who are you? Show yourself!" _

_A black whirlwind erupted the sand in front of her, sending her flying backwards. Something dark hovered in front of her face, and an evil smile curved on it's face. "Remember meeeeee?..." _

_"Ague." she breathed, staring into the purple eyes of her brothers. _

_Ague breathed stank breath all over her, and his hands grasped as her shoulders and traveled down slowly. It made her extremely uncomfortable. Ague slowly licked his dark lips seductively. "Oh, Aislin... howwww...I missssssed.. you.." _

_"Stop." she gasped, struggling to move away. The cold was setting in, paralyzing her and making her defenses slow down. She was getting tired, unable to move anymore as the blue hue crawled from her hands to the rest of her body. She felt Ague's hands slide from her shoulders down to her hips. "Stop..it, Ague."_

_"I miiiiiiiiisssed.. you.." his voice curled maliciously. "Didn'tt you misss mee..?" _

_Aislin couldn't speak another word, for Ague bit down on her neck. She felt her life draining from her, and she knew that her legs had buckled from underneath her. Her mind scrambled, it screamed for her to do something, but she couldn't do a thing._

_He bit harder._

_So hard that the pain was flashing.. _

_..._

Aislin woke up covered in sweat, nearly screaming in sheer terror. She fell off the bed and onto the floor, her legs tangled in the rough sheets. Choked gasps built in her throat.

_Your hands, your hands. _Her mind raced. She glanced at her hands and terror, feeling relief as she saw that they were normal color. However she still felt the stinging bite of Ague's teeth lingering on her neck, and the horrible slimy feeling of his hands as they ran down her arm. She shuddered. It was a nightmare. Nothing but a terrible, dark nightmare.

"Are you alright?" A rousing voice mumbled behind her. Aislin turned and saw Loki staring at her with worry on his face, looking sleepy and his hair tousled. "You smacked me in a fit of terror."

"I'm sorry." Aislin sighed, wiping the sweat from her face. She felt so tired, not at all rested.

Loki gave her a concerned look. "No need for apologies, my dear. Is something bothering you?"

"No, it was just a bad dream." Aislin lied, putting a forced smile on her face. She couldn't tell Loki about her dream, especially about Ague biting her neck and slowly feeling her arms. His slurred whispers remained in her mind. Why had he sounded like that? Like an echo..

"Are you sure?" Loki gave her a doubtful look. "It did not look like an ordinary dream."

_Far from it._ "I'm okay." she gave him a smile, a real one this time, and climbed up into the bed with him. Without another word he opened his arms and let her sink in, gently pressing his lips to her sweaty forehead and smoothing the damp strands of hair from her face. He had the gut feeling that she was hiding something from him, but he wasn't going to pry.

He had the horrible, sinking feeling that something was terribly wrong. It was something that was bothering him ever since they had arrived from New York, but he had simply pressed it down.

Aislin snuggled deep into his chest, sighing deeply. "Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been afraid to know who you really are?" she asked, her voice soft. "Like who you came from, what your past was like."

"I have an understanding of it," Loki mused, unsure of where the conversation was going. "I knew that I was different from the rest of the family, very different than Thor in many ways, and the real truth was almost too much to bear. To know that I was a monster left to die in the cold was something that ran through my mind for the longest time."

Aislin wasn't assured. As Loki spoke those words, she felt colder inside. Her father was a monster. What about her mother?

And what did that make her?

* * *

_**Review. :)**_


	49. Is this the End?

**_Somewhere in Jotunheim.._**

Ague paced back and forth, his head pounding from the anger that consumed him. He smashed over a delicate ice pot and watched it shatter on the floor. It didn't make him feel any better, but what was he to do? Stumble around the blasted Frost Realm and look for something to relinquish his anger?

He glanced over at the empty throne where his father would normally sit. It looked empty, pitifully barren without the God of Death sitting in it. He felt a pang of sadness shoot through him, and it took all of his courage not to scream out in anger. His father was gone. The only one who cared for him when he was a young one, his _mother _was never there for him.

Hell, she had left him the moment he was born because of his mix. A Prince of Death? Oh no, no, no. Not for her.

Ague let out another scream. Fire snaked across his muscular arms, burning as the bright fragile ice palace around him started to drip, but he paid no mind. How could he have let this happen? He let his father down, broke a promise to him that he had made centuries ago. Thanos's deep voice still echoed around in his head sometimes like a curse, whispering to him about the failures that he inflicted upon the Death Realm. He nearly punched himself with hatred. The Tenth Realm was no doubt in ruins at the moment, with all the empty souls roaming around.

He loathed those Midgardians, those pitiful humans whom called themselves the "Avengers". What were they avenging? Certainly nothing extreme as he saw it. They were downright maggot-like to him, and he wished to stomp them underneath his boots and crush their brains in. Sending them to the Tenth Realm and watching them run in terror would be most amusing. Especially the red-suited one. He hated that sniveling man and his snippy remarks.

To make it worse, he couldn't forget about Thor and Loki. His bitterness for Loki grew even deeper when he barely transported himself out of Misgard and to the Death Realm, where he stewed in the lonely palace and thinking of the way the God of Mischief wormed his way out of Thanos's deal. The very mention of Loki's name had nearly sent him into a spiral of insanity.

Hell, the god even managed to win the heart of his beautiful half-sister.

_Aislin. _The name curled in his mind in a lustful mourn. She was his sister, but that didn't stop him from wanting to wed her as his queen. Ague curled his hands into fists as he remembered her rejection. The horror on her face told him how revolting she thought he was, and it only made him want her more. In fact, he had visited her in a dream not to long ago.

He smiled as he remembered it. Oh, how terrified she had looked. He could read into her mind, and he knew her worst fears. The loss of her powers and being reduced to a nothing, being trapped again on the Tenth Realm alone with no one to turn to- it was too easy. All Ague had to do was wait in the shadows and watch her scramble around in fear; and when she realized where she was he swept down on her. It felt so nice to hold her in his arms, and he seductively swept his hands down her arms while she sunk down into unconsciousness. She wasn't as perfect as her team thought she was, he could see everything that she had ever done. As she fell against him, the life sucked out of her, he nearly laughed with glee. So many flaws. So much fear. So easily to manipulate.

But, curse the gods, she was the one who sent their father into a vacuum in space. She had no remorse doing it; a scowl of pleasure on her face as she watched him being sucked up forever.

Ague sat down and put his head in his hands, miserable. He knew fully well that he should be joyous to have captured Jotunheim in his talons, and that Asgard was next on his list. But he couldn't help but know the fight wasn't over, there would be Thor and Loki to worry about.

He was supposed to kill Thor! That's what the Prophecy said, didn't it? He was supposed to fight Thor, and the only reason Aislin was around was so she could defeat Loki, not fall in love with him.

Getting up, Ague stubbornly stomped down the hall and turned a corner. Ice gleamed off the white walls, dripping into watery puddles as he brushed by. Fire radiated off of him, and he made no effort to put it out. The servants would clean it later.

He opened the heavy doors to a dark room, where there was no light except for a glowing green light in the middle of it. His eyes twinkled maliciously as he stepped toward it, his hands outstretched to touch the burning flame. It was the Orb of Prophecy, the very thing that knew the future. His Father had stolen it from Mount Olympus and kept it hidden within the family; always scolding Ague to never go near it until he was of age.

He was of age now. There was nothing to stop him anymore, not even the dark whispers of Thanos's could make him hesitate.

As he approached it, the Orb got darker. It seemed subdued.

"Prophecy.." Ague hissed quietly, gently caressing it with his hand. "I am lost. Father is gone, and I do not know what do to next. I cannot think, for Aislin and her wretched team takes up my every thought. I need guidance, dear Prophecy."

There was nothing.

Ague tried again. "I ask for guidance, dear Prophecy. There are things I cannot figure out alone."

To his happiness, the Orb glowed brighter for a split second. The empty space started to fill with a heavy fog, as though Ague and the Prophecy were floating around in their own space. The Orb broke open like glass, and a black spirit floated out of it. It's head was crooked, it's teeth were bent and it's hair flowing around it's face like waves; and it opened it's mouth in a hazy whisper and barely uttered a word.

Ague stayed silent and watched as the spirit drew closer to him, his throat dry. The spirit opened his browned mouth to talk, it's voice a hoarse growl.

_One dark day in the middle of the night_

_They stood on bloodied ground to try and fight_

_Trudging through hills of ice and snow;_

_holding secrets they do not know.._

_Beware of the one who deceives and lies; _

_for it is they who will be your demise. _

As fast as it came, the spirit disappeared and the Orb pieced itself back together. The lights dimly flickered on, and Ague pushed himself out of the room. His heart was beating a million times a minute as he scoured over the Prophecy's words. _  
_

_Beware of the one who deceives and lies? _Ague thought placidly. He was almost sure he knew the answer to that part: Loki. After all, he was the God of Mischief, was he not? But something else bothered him, the last sentence. Ague thought for sure that Loki was certainly not strong enough to defeat him on his own. But what if he was?

Ague set his teeth straight as he grabbed his weapon and headed out of the palace doors, cold wind spitting on his face. He drew in a deep breath.

The realm of Jotunheim lay before him. Snow was falling on top of the icy city, a white and blue masterpiece painted out just for him. The buildings looked lifeless and cold, the streets were empty, and there was absolutely no sound. Ague smiled to himself despite the frigid wind. He was such a clever leader, in fact, he was so clever that his subjects knew when to hide from him.

His weapon started to glow a purple color as he started to walk toward the ground.

Nothing was going to stop him from killing the All-father and his family. No one was going to be safe from Death. He would crush every sliver of hope any of the people had, sending waves of his army to finish them off. The Avengers? They had no chance. Anyone who dared interfere would die.

Even if that meant killing Aislin in the process.


	50. Fear Itself (Authors Note)

_**So... Powers Within has come to an end. Oh okay, I know what you're thinking. **_

_**"You haven't finished it yet! NOO!" **_

_**Yeah.. I know. :) **_

_**The sequel to this story is called, "Fear Itself". If you liked this story, or want to read more about Aislin's adventures with Loki and the Avenger team, go ahead and go there. The link is here: s/8965005/1/Fear-Itself**_

**_I want to thank everyone who's supported this story, liked it, favorited it, or just altogether reviewed it countless times. I never expected it to get this big.. hell, I never expected it to get any reviews. Thanks a ton, guys. :)_**

**_Hopefully, I'll be seeing you in "Fear Itself". _**

**_Stay happy, my friends. _**


End file.
